La trace du destin
by Lion01
Summary: Depuis qu'elle est toute petite Asami a une étrange marque bleue qui recouvre son bras. Longtemps elle s'est interrogée quant à sa signification mais aucune réponse n'a été soufflée à son oreille. C'est avec le temps que tout devient clair, quand le destin s'emmêle. (Slowburn : Asami rencontre Korra et en tombe amoureuse, alors qu'elle essaie de sauver le couple de Mako et Korra.)
1. Rencontre

**A/N : Alors, ce texte est censé être un OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF avec le thème "Trace", en une heure. Le problème, c'est que j'ai pas eu le temps de finir comme je voulais ! Donc, il y aura normalement (si je n'oublie pas) une suite, je ne sais quand. Et, attention spoilers ! C'est censé être un Soulmate AU. (La version finale devrait plus y ressembler que ce petit OS...)**

 **Bonne lecture quoi qu'il en soit !**

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette trace qu'elle portait depuis enfant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle était arrivée. Elle savait juste, de ce qu'on lui a dit, qu'elle devait avoir environ un an (peut-être un peu moins, peut-être un peu plus) quand cet étrange reflet bleu s'était posé sur sa peau, laissant une trace indélébile.

On avait longtemps cru, à juste titre, que c'était un hématome. Pourtant, la petite Asami ne s'était cognée nulle part… Et puis, vous en avez beaucoup vu des hématomes qui vous courent tout le long du bras vous ? Asami jamais. C'était pourquoi elle s'interrogeait sur son origine et sa signification. Parce que les taches de naissance n'étaient pas bleues non plus, et en plus elle était arrivée après sa naissance. C'était vrai quoi ! Vraiment étrange, très étrange.

Pour autant, Asami n'avait pas les réponses, et aussi curieuse soit-elle, elle n'avait rien trouvé sur cette trace ondulée qui s'amusait sur son bras. Alors, elle ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça et menait sa vie.

À l'école, dans les vestiaires des filles, on lui demandait souvent quand le moment venait de se changer, ce qu'était cette marque bleue sur son bras, si ça faisait mal, depuis combien temps elle était là… Elle en savait presque autant que ses camarades de classe, et c'était embêtant puisque c'était elle la porteuse de la trace.

Souvent, elle se surprenait en train de la tracer en classe, sur un cahier, inconsciemment. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas de forme particulière. Ça ressemblait à des vagues. Des vagues qui ondulaient sur son bras, laissant parfois apparaitre des parcelles de peau blanche.

Chez elle, quand elle se retrouvait nue devant sa glace, elle parcourait sa peau bleutée avec ses doigts, par curiosité. Parfois, elle l'interrogeait et lui disait : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que fais-tu là sur mon bras ? ». Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait jamais répondu.

Il semblait alors qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir trouver la réponse à sa question. Souvent, elle avait guetté les bras des gens pour voir si quelque chose de similaire leur était arrivé, et néant. Rien. Elle était la seule détentrice de cette trace. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer son mystère.

Finalement, le temps avait passé, et elle s'en soucia de moins en moins. Elle pensa même à la cacher, pour avoir une peau uniforme et pas cette espèce de lac dessus. Les gens la trouvaient étrange. Et elle trouvait cette marque étrange. Pour autant, peu faisaient de remarque et elle se demandait si c'était par lâcheté ou pour autre chose. Elle n'y faisait pas attention de toute façon.

Par contre, la trace, elle, faisait attention à ce que son hôte fasse ce qu'elle devait faire.

Un jour, alors qu'elle conduisait sa moto (elle avait toujours été excellente à conduire tout type de véhicule, mais la moto ! La moto c'était une sensation magique !) son bras, insolent, lui fit subir une abominable douleur.

Par réflexe, elle porta sa main à l'endroit qui lui faisait mal, et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'une pierre choisit de se glisser sous sa roue. Elle était juste assez grosse pour lui faire perdre le contrôle de son guidon et la conductrice ne put le redresser avec une seule main. Elle avança, rapidement et sans contrôle, vers le trottoir. Avant que l'engin ne monte dessus, il percuta un poteau de plein fouet et elle fut éjectée du véhicule.

Sans comprendre, elle se trouva sur un sol, étrangement mou… Elle doutait même que ce soit un sol, en fait… Et effectivement, c'était plutôt une personne ! Instantanément, elle voulut se fondre en excuses, mais sachant que son casque ne permettrait pas qu'on l'entende clairement, elle l'enleva rapidement, à genoux à côté de l'autre personne.

« Oh, par les esprits ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Vous êtes blessée ? » demanda Asami.

La personne au sol s'était assise par terre et se frottait un peu les coudes et la tête. De ce qu'Asami pouvait voir, c'était une femme. C'était une femme à la peau mate qui faisait ressortir de magnifiques yeux bleus, parfaitement en accord avec sa tenue vestimentaire. Sans aucun doute, elle devait venir des tribus de l'eau.

« Ça devrait aller, répondit-elle, interrompant Asami qui était en train de la regarder sous tous les angles.

\- Je suis tellement désolée ! Vous devriez quand même aller chez un médecin. Ou… Ou je peux vous emmener à l'hôpital ! Si vous êtes blessée, je ne saurais comment… »

La femme la stoppa avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète trop. Elle lui prit les poignets qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, avec une poigne ardente et puissante, et Asami la regarda dans les yeux, interloquée.

« Je vais bien. C'était un accident, tout va bien », la rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

Asami hocha la tête, perdant un peu sa voix pour un moment, alors qu'elle regardait dans ces yeux terriblement bleus.

Les deux femmes se relevèrent, et se rendirent compte que quelques passants s'étaient arrêtés pour voir la scène. Une fois qu'elles l'eurent constaté, ils poursuivirent leur chemin.

Asami chercha instinctivement sa carte de visite, et la tendit à la femme aux yeux bleus. (Elle était confuse, et elle aurait presque dit que son bras tendait la carte toute seule…)

« Si vous avez le moindre problème, appelez-moi. Enfin, par rapport à l'accident. Non pas que je ne veuille pas vous aider pour autre chose, c'est juste que je viens de vous tomber dessus… »

Asami, tu dis n'importe quoi, se dit-elle dans sa tête. T'as pas tapé la tête ? Ce n'était pas elle de se confondre dans ses mots à ne plus savoir ce qu'elle disait. Donc, elle se reprit :

« Appelez-moi, et puis c'est tout.

\- Ah, hum… D'accord ? Mais vous savez, je doute avoir quelque chose en dehors de quelques égratignures… Donc… il n'y en aura surement pas besoin. Par contre, votre moto… »

Asami se tourna vers le deux-roues. Elle était sur le bord de la route et les gens la contournaient. Elle ferait mieux de la virer de là, avant qu'un abruti ne roule dessus sans faire attention. Elle essaya de relever le véhicule, ce qu'elle pouvait normalement faire, mais apparemment, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas son jour de chance…

« Attendez, je viens vous aider ! », lui cria la femme.

Elle l'aida à remettre sa moto sur pied et à la pousser sur le trottoir.

« Merci, hum… »

Asami se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas le nom de la femme aux yeux bleus qu'elle avait outrageusement renversée.

« Korra, compléta-t-elle en offrant sa main.

\- Merci, Korra, répéta-t-elle en lui secouant la main. Je m'appelle Asami.

\- C'était sympa de vous rencontrer. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois y aller.

\- Bien sûr ! Et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler ! Enfin, en cas de problème…

\- Qui sait ? Je pourrais juste avoir envie de vous revoir. »

Avec cela, Korra lui lança un dernier sourire et reprit son chemin. Quand Asami retourna à sa moto, son bras se mit une fois de plus à être douloureux. Elle souleva sa manche, tout ça pour constater que la trace sur son bras avait changé de nuance. Elle était définitivement d'un bleu plus foncé !

Puis, Asami rabattit sa manche, et secoua la tête. C'était surement la lumière, ou elle qui était sonnée à cause du choc. Peut-être que c'était elle qui devrait aller voir un médecin… Korra allait l'air d'aller bien. Par contre, elle, elle avait oublié comment parler en sa présence !

Vraiment, quelle belle première rencontre. Asami espérait un peu que Korra la rappellerait pour qu'elle puisse de racheter, et se présenter plus convenablement. Elle ne savait juste pas si Korra pensait ce qu'elle avait dit ou si elle plaisantait juste. Après tout, elles venaient de se rencontrer, mais c'est comme si un lien indélébile s'était déjà formé entre elles…

* * *

 **A/N : Hésitez pas sur les reviews. Si j'ai le droit à une petite pensée, je suis contente ! :) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Une nouvelle amitié ?

**A/N : Voilà une deuxième partie ! Elle est un peu longue, mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La porte claqua lourdement, laissant un lourd silence derrière elle. Puis, après quelques longues secondes, il se remplit de petits reniflements, d'un besoin d'air, d'un besoin de faire quelque chose.

Korra était plantée là, au milieu de la pièce, debout et effondrée. Elle ne savait que faire, son cœur battait à tout rompre, faisait mal dans sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il n'envoyait plus de sang à son corps, mais des larmes à ses yeux, à chaque battement.

Chaque pulsation était plus lourde, plus douloureuse, plus infectieuse. Et dans cette maladie qui s'attaquait à chaque parcelle de son corps, Korra voulait se recroqueviller en boule, s'oublier alors que des larmes s'écouleraient sur ses joues. Mais elle n'en fit rien, sa colère la renforçant, lui permettant de ne pas sombrer. À la place, sa main se glissa inconsciemment dans sa poche. Elle rencontra un objet un peu cartonné. Korra fut surprise qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans cette poche, elle ne se rappelait pas ce qu'elle avait pu y laisser. Puis, en sortant le mystérieux objet, Korra se rappela.

« Asami Sato »

C'était le nom que la carte laissait voir au centre, et en dessous un numéro de téléphone portable. Presque mécaniquement, Korra sortit son téléphone et tapa le numéro. Son portable émit plusieurs interminables sonneries pendant lesquelles l'esprit de la jeune femme complètement perdu dans le vague, comme si elle était elle-même inconsciente de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Puis, soudainement ça s'arrêta. Et Korra comprit qu'il allait falloir parler. Mais pour dire quoi ?

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et Asami travaillait avec seulement une petite lampe de bureau pour s'éclairer. On lui avait souvent dit que ce n'était pas très bon, mais perdue dans son travail, elle oubliait souvent de penser à elle-même. Seulement, quand il fut bien plus de vingt-deux heures, elle se dit qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Si elle voulait travailler le lendemain à tête reposée, il fallait qu'elle aille se glisser sous ses couvertures !

Alors, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires. Une fois qu'elle eut attrapé sa veste, son sac, elle sortit du bureau et aperçut une petite lumière dans un autre bureau : celui de son père. À coup sûr il avait lui aussi perdu la notion du temps. Généralement, ils essayaient de se la rappeler mutuellement. Il semblait donc qu'aujourd'hui c'était au tour d'Asami d'aller chercher son père.

Elle marcha vers la porte, et l'ouvrit pour découvrir son père, assoupi, éclairé seulement par une petite lampe comme la sienne. Elle sourit de douceur, alors qu'elle s'approchait à pas de loup vers son paternel endormi. Elle plaça une main sur son épaule, et une autre sur son bras, le secouant doucement pour qu'il se réveille sans peine.

« Papa, tu t'es endormi sur ton bureau… Viens, on rentre à la maison », murmura-t-elle.

Il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'un moteur, et de paperasse, et elle secoua la tête, constatant encore une fois que son père pensait définitivement trop au travail.

« Papa… », commença-t-elle de nouveau, alors que la sonnerie de son téléphone la coupa.

Zut ! Elle essaya de faire taire la bête électronique, mais ses mains décidèrent de s'orner de la plus belle maladresse qui soit, et son père se réveilla. De son côté, Asami s'efforçait de garder le téléphone, qui était mystérieusement devenue une savonnette, dans ses mains.

« Asami, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée essayant d'ajuster ses lunettes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Hum… Désolée, papa… J'étais venue pour te ramener à la maison, mais le téléphone… Il faut que j'aille répondre. »

Elle sourit rapidement à son père avant de sortir du bureau, tout en regardant le numéro de l'appelant, ou plutôt de l'intrusive personne qui appelait beaucoup trop tard le soir. Et justement, le numéro lui était complètement inconnu. Un peu irritée qu'on la dérange aussi tardivement et à un moment aussi incongru, elle essaya de maitriser le ton de sa voix, pour ne pas paraitre trop agressive lorsqu'elle répondit :

« Asami Sato. »

Ça n'avait pas non plus marché complètement, mais il était tard et elle avait du mal à cacher son agacement. La réponse mit plusieurs secondes à arriver, et Asami eut peur qu'il ne s'agisse d'un canular. Il ne manquerait plus que ça !

« Heeey… Je… Je… hum, je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai fini par vous appeler… J'ai juste trouvé votre carte et… je ne sais pas… »

Sa carte ? Quelle carte ? Elle avait donné une carte, apparemment. Mais elle en donnait à tellement des cartes à ses clients ! Asami essayait de se rappeler cette voix, où elle l'avait entendue. Elle n'osait pas vraiment demander, de peur d'être insultante, à qui elle était en train de parler, surtout que cette personne avait l'air de se demander ce qu'elle faisait à l'autre bout de la ligne !

« Euh… Je peux vous aider en quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-elle par politesse.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… Par les esprits, mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !

\- Euh… Il est tard vous savez… Alors, si je peux faire quelque chose… il ne faudrait pas trop tarder à me le dire. »

Malgré son calme qui commençait à se consumer, Asami plaça un peu d'ironie dans sa voix, la situation trop étrange pour qu'elle n'en rit pas un peu. Elle sourit alors que l'autre femme commençait à s'excuser :

« Par Raava, je suis désolée ! C'est vrai qu'il est tard et… et je n'ai pas pensé ! C'est juste que je viens de me disputer avec mon copain… Oh, et bien sûr la première personne que j'appelle c'est la fille qui m'est tombée dessus avec sa moto ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! »

Tiens, maintenant, on l'appelait pour des problèmes de cœur… Voilà qui était rare, très rare, même inexistant.

La fille qui lui était tombée dessus avec sa moto… D'un coup, Asami se rappela, et sut qui elle avait au téléphone. Ça faisait bien une semaine qu'elle l'attendait ce coup de fil ! Enfin, elle ne l'attendait pas vraiment, elle se demandait juste s'il allait arriver un jour. Puis, elle s'était dit que finalement tout allait bien du côté de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, Korra, et qu'elle n'avait nullement besoin d'elle.

« Korra ! Je ne vous avais pas reconnue ! avoua Asami, son irritation s'envolant, et une excitation plus secrète gouvernant désormais ses émotions. Je… Hum… Je suis désolée d'apprendre que vous vous êtes disputée avec votre copain… Je peux faire quelque chose ? Vous apporter un pot de glace ? Du chocolat ? Ce que vous voulez ! Je vous l'ai dit, si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis là ! Vous avez surement mieux qu'une inconnue pour s'occuper de vous, cependant… Mais je serai ravie de vous aider.

\- Non… Non, vous êtes très bien… Mais… Vous êtes sûre que ça ne vous ennuie pas ? Je veux dire, on ne se connait pas vraiment…

\- Eh bien, laissez-moi vous connaitre ! Où êtes-vous ? Je vous y rejoins dès que possible !

\- Je… euh… Très bien… Chez moi. Je suis chez moi. »

Asami sourit à cette réponse, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, un peu taquine, et pleine d'ironie :

« Vous vous rendez compte que je ne sais pas où chez vous est, n'est-ce pas ? Après, je veux bien deviner, mais si je dois faire toutes rues de Republic City, j'en ai pour un moment…

\- Oh, non ! Enfin, oui ! Enfin, désolée… Je… je vis au 87 rue de l'Avatar, finit la femme, un peu lamentablement. »

Asami rit, même si elle se sentait un peu coupable de la rendre mal à l'aise.

« Très bien, Korra, reprit-elle, souriant une nouvelle fois. Je devrais pouvoir être là dans… »

Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, avant de continuer :

« Une vingtaine de minutes, au mieux.

\- Dans ce cas, j'attendrai une vingtaine de minutes, au moins. »

Le ton léger et confiant qu'elle prit surprit Asami, et lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

« Alors… À toute suite ?

\- À tout de suite. »

Même avec cette réponse, Asami écarta simplement le téléphone de son oreille, et regarda les secondes défiler, jusqu'à ce que son doigt se décide à taper sur le bouton rouge, et raccrocha.

« Qui était-ce ? demanda son père, qui était surement sorti de son bureau pendant la conversation. Une amie à toi ?

\- En quelque sorte, répondit-elle, même si elle ne qualifierait pas Korra d'« amie », pour l'instant.

\- Je pensais que je connaissais tous tes amis, pourtant…

\- Oui, enfin, c'est la fille sur qui je suis tombée quand j'ai eu mon accident.

\- Oh ! Elle est blessée ?

\- Non. Pas physiquement en tout cas. Mais je lui ai promis d'aller la voir, donc j'y vais !

\- Très bien. Tu penses rester la nuit là-bas ?

\- Non… Je veux dire, je la connais à peine, je ne vais pas m'inviter chez elle… Je rentrerai surement plus tard dans la nuit. »

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle courait à l'aide de cette fameuse personne qu'elle connaissait à peine… À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait un peu. Elle aimait simplement pouvoir être utile !

« Comme tu voudras. Fais juste attention sur la route.

\- Oui, je sais, papa ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, puis embrassa son père.

« À demain ! Passe une bonne nuit ! Et pas question que tu retournes dans tes papiers dès que je serai partie ! Tu vas te coucher, d'accord ? »

Hiroshi rit à l'inquiétude de sa fille, comme elle se moquait de la sienne. Elle était certes plus jeune, mais elle ne manquait pas de donner des leçons à son vieux paternel, surtout concernant la masse de travail qu'il avait pris l'habitude de faire pendant la nuit. Mais il n'était pas dupe, et il savait bien que sa fille faisait la même chose de son côté. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas trop sur son bureau et penserait à rentrer chez elle plus de fois que lui… C'était une très mauvaise habitude à prendre.

Il se sentait un peu coupable parfois, en se disant qu'il lui avait montré un trop mauvais exemple. Il la voulait simplement heureuse, or le travail seul ne garantissait pas le bonheur.

C'était simplement une très bonne distraction de ce que l'on ne voulait pas voir. Une très rentable distraction ! Mais au niveau personnel, l'épanouissement n'était pas toujours vraiment là… On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que travailler dans un bureau nous faisait rencontrer beaucoup de monde.

Il ne voulait pas ça pour sa fille, qui n'avait pas encore connu plus que ce qu'il qualifierait de relations courtes et pas très sérieuses ; des amitiés lointaines, des amours futiles. Cependant, lui, il avait connu la passion, de très belles amitiés, il avait été heureux comme il ne l'était pas permis avant de s'enterrer vivant sous un amas de travail. Elle, elle s'enterrait avant même de vivre ! C'est pourquoi il était content qu'elle s'inquiète pour une autre personne, même si c'était juste la femme sur laquelle elle était tombée. Peut-être qu'à long terme, elle pourrait se faire des amis grâce à cette rencontre. C'est tout ce qu'Hiroshi espérait.

« Bien, bien, bien ! Je te promets d'aller me coucher directement ! Allez, pars, elle va t'attendre. »

Asami lui sourit en guise de dernier au revoir et, les clés déjà en main, elle sortit des bureaux de Future Industries. Bientôt, elle était dans sa voiture, et les clés sur le contact. Bientôt, la route défilait devant ses yeux, les lumières de la ville, la clarté de la nuit étoilée, et la sombre nuit la dévorant. Bientôt, elle était au 87 rue de l'Avatar. Une étrange vague la secoua pendant qu'elle arrêtait la voiture. Elle resta là, la main sur le contact, un peu perdue.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là déjà ? Oh oui, elle était venue pour Korra, la réconforter… alors qu'elle la connaissait à peine… Ça risquait d'être compliqué. Asami était prête à relever le défi, mais elle se demandait quand même quelle mouche l'avait piquée ! Pourtant, sa main était déjà sur la portière, et un instant après, elle se tenait devant la porte à frapper trois coups distincts.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, et la personne qui l'avait ouverte déserta à la même vitesse. Asami haussa un sourcil, perplexe, mais avança dans la petite maisonnette. Elle referma la porte, et après un court couloir se trouva dans une salle, qui semblait être un salon, et face à face avec Korra. Elle observa minutieusement la femme, apparemment nerveuse, qui se frottait l'arrière du cou avec sa main.

« Vous êtes venue… Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, avoua Korra d'un air penaud, refusant de croiser le regard de jade.

\- N'ai-je pas dit que je viendrais ? répondit Asami.

\- Si… Mais je… C'est très bizarre… non ? »

À cela, Asami explosa de rire. Les yeux couleur océan, ouverts d'étonnement, croisèrent enfin les siens alors qu'elle répondit :

« Ça l'est ! Mais je vous ai dit de m'appeler si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit, alors me voici. Mais… puisque c'est tellement bizarre pour nous deux, pourquoi nous ne nous assiérions pas et discutions comme deux amies ?

\- Ça me semble très bien… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ou…

\- J'ai dit comme deux amies, la coupa Asami. »

Korra la regarda étrangement, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Alors, Asami dut prendre les directives.

« Donc, Korra, veux-tu vraiment boire quelque chose ? Je prendrai la même chose que toi dans ce cas. Sinon, on peut juste s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- En vrai, je voudrais bien une bière, répondit Korra en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce, vers le réfrigérateur. Ça te tente ? Par contre, j'ai que de ces daubes aromatisées que Bolin m'a laissées. Tu me diras, c'est mieux pour lui, l'alcool ne le réussit pas bien des fois… »

Entendre Korra parler de cette façon, très décontractée, et entrer dans son jeu de la sorte, fit naitre un sourire sur le visage d'Asami. Voilà, de cette façon, c'était beaucoup mieux !

« Ça ne me dérange pas… Je suis plus vin de toute façon. Après, je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas bu beaucoup de bières aromatisées. Ça sera l'occasion ! C'est quoi les gouts ?

\- Hum… Fruits rouges ou citron… Bon, il n'y a pas tellement de choix non plus, mais comme je l'ai dit, c'est loin d'être mes préférées.

\- Fruits rouges pour moi !

\- Et donc, je prendrai citron. »

Korra ramena deux bières, qu'elle portait dans une main, et un décapsuleur chien-ours polaire, qu'elle tenait dans l'autre. Elle déposa les boissons sur une petite table, les ouvrant ensuite. Quand ce fut fait, elle tendit la sienne à Asami en lui souriant.

« Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais. Le canapé ne va pas te manger. »

Asami, qui s'était tenue debout et droite jusqu'à présent, se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il était étrangement mou, et elle crut qu'elle allait couler dedans.

« Enfin, c'est à voir pour le 'le canapé ne va pas te manger', dit-elle un peu ironiquement. »

Korra rit sans gêne, puis s'assit à côté de l'autre femme.

« Je t'assure qu'il n'a pourtant mangé personne jusqu'alors ! Tu dois être à son gout, écoute ! »

La remarque gagna un gloussement de la part d'Asami qui essayait de se repositionner sur le canapé, tout en maintenant en équilibre la bouteille de bière pour ne pas renverser le liquide.

« Alors… comment vas-tu ? demanda Korra, avec un peu de maladresse.

\- Je vais bien, répondit Asami, bien qu'elle voulait plutôt savoir comment elle, elle allait. Beaucoup de travail en ce moment…

\- Oh ! Du travail dans quoi ?

\- Ingénierie. Je travaille pour Future Industries, en tant qu'ingénieur en chef.

\- Oh, wow… Ça a l'air d'être important.

\- En quelque sorte. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?

\- Mmm… Je perturbe l'ordre public !

\- C'est un travail à plein temps ça ? demanda sournoisement Asami.

\- C'est énormément de travail. C'est juste que tu ne te rends pas compte de toute la difficulté de la chose. »

Korra prit un air un peu offensé en portant sa main à son cœur, et Asami rit de bonne humeur.

« Très bien, et que fais-tu donc quand tu as un peu de temps libre ?

\- De temps à autre, je suis… plein de trucs. Je cours dans tous les sens, j'essaie d'être là pour ma famille et mes amis, mais j'ai un peu de mal à trouver un travail stable à cause de ça. Donc, pour l'instant… je m'occupe de paperasse, faute de pouvoir faire autre chose. Je soutiens aussi une cause pour l'environnement, et la protection des chien-ours polaires, qui disparaissent avec la fonte des glaces. J'essaie d'être plus active, et de m'investir plus professionnellement, mais… pour l'instant, ça ne marche pas très bien. Enfin bon. Tu ne bois pas ta bière ?

\- Euh… Tu ne bois pas le tienne non plus, remarqua Asami.

\- Vrai, rit Korra. Dans ce cas, buvons-la ensemble ! »

Elles trinquèrent, et presque en même temps, le bord rond, lisse et froid du verre toucha leurs lèvres.

« Je suis pas fan », dit Asami après une gorgée, grimaçant très légèrement.

La bouteille au liquide citronné quitta les lèvres de Korra, tout comme un rire à peine voilé.

« Ouais, je sais, moi non plus. Et encore… t'as pas essayé celle aux poivrons. C'est… spécial. Après ça, je peux dire que j'aime celle au citron. »

Les deux femmes continuèrent à parler joyeusement, leur conversation ponctuée de nombreux rires et sourires, sans se soucier de l'heure qui passait, ni de la fatigue qui commençait à les atteindre. Trop plongée dans leurs activités, elles en oubliaient l'appel de leur lit, et de leurs corps fatigués. Elles parlaient essentiellement de tout et de rien, apprenant à se connaitre, face à face sur le canapé, sirotant très légèrement leurs bières, pas mauvaises mais pas bonnes non plus, de temps en temps.

Quelques fois, Asami se demandait si elle devait évoquer la dispute que Korra avait eu avec son copain — Mako, avait-elle appris — et qui lui avait causé de l'appeler en premier lieu. Mais elle n'en fit rien et profita simplement du temps qu'elle passait avec l'autre femme. Alors que la nuit avançait, les bouteilles de bière se vidèrent, et la conversation était toujours aussi vivante.

« Tu en veux une autre ? demanda Korra, qui vit que la bouteille d'Asami était vide.

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas, premièrement, si c'est une bonne idée, comme je conduis, et ensuite si ça vaut le coup… Le gout n'est pas terrible.

\- J'ai qu'à t'en prendre une au citron. Je t'avoue que c'est pas non plus la grande joie, mais personnellement, je la trouve mieux. »

Asami fredonna en réponse, alors qu'elle réfléchissait doucement. Son cerveau commençait à s'éteindre après une journée épuisante de travail, et à cause de l'heure tardive. Il y a maintenant quelques heures, elle s'attendait à être couchée dans son lit, et à ronfler jusqu'au matin suivant à ce moment-là.

Pourtant, elle était là en train de boire et discuter avec Korra, bien qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle devrait très certainement travailler le lendemain. Après tout, ce n'était que lundi… À voir l'heure, c'était plutôt mardi. Comment allait-elle faire pour tenir le reste de la semaine ? Elle n'en savait rien, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y penser. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle puisse profiter du sa nuit, et de la présence chaleureuse de Korra.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais à son contact toute trace de fatigue semblait disparaitre, et la simple joie qu'elle éprouvait la gardait du sommeil, et d'une partie de sa raison aussi. Sinon, elle serait surement déjà partie. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette simple conversation, quelque chose de tranquille, calme, serein…

Korra lui plaisait. C'était une femme vraiment gentille et drôle de ce qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Passer du temps avec elle était un tel plaisir qu'Asami ferait tout pour le prolonger. Elle en oubliait tout le reste. Absolument tout.

« Qu'est-ce que 'mmmmm' est censé vouloir dire ? sourit Korra, sournoisement. Est-ce que c'est censé être une 'oui' ? »

Asami fredonna une nouvelle fois. Puis, elle tendit simplement la main, déroba avec douceur la bouteille brune que Korra avait dans sa main — l'autre femme n'opposa d'ailleurs aucune résistance —, et posa ses lèvres rouges là où Korra avait posé les siennes pour gouter au liquide citronné.

« Mais je t'en prie, Asami ! Prends donc ma bouteille, se moqua la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème. Tu voulais que je goute, non ? répondit Asami, joueuse, avec un clin d'œil, et un joli sourire.

\- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, rit Korra. »

Son visage pale fendu d'un sourire de sang, la jeune femme rit avec elle. Elle ne ferait pas une telle chose d'habitude, prendre la bouteille de quelqu'un d'autre et boire dedans. Raava, elle buvait à peine dans le même verre que son père ! Pourtant, ça semblait tellement naturel, et tellement pas dérangeant de faire ça avec Korra. Elle se disait qu'elle comprenait un peu mieux certains amis qu'elle avait eus, qui ne se gênaient absolument pas pour ce genre de choses. Et si elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis du tout, elle qui avait été bien incapable de se sentir libre de faire ce geste avant aujourd'hui ?

« Alors, cette bière au citron ? finit par demander la femme à la peau brune.

\- Elle est meilleure. Mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas une bonne idée d'en boire une. Je vais, commença à dire Asami avant de sentir une pierre tomber dans son estomac sachant ce qu'étaient les prochains mots, devoir rentrer chez moi… avec ma voiture.

\- Oh… Oui, je suppose que tu vas devoir faire ça, répondit tristement Korra. »

Elle était bien trop enchantée par la compagnie de l'ingénieure pour ne pas être profondément attristée par l'idée de son proche départ. À nouveau elle serait seule avec ses pensées. À nouveau elle entendrait la porte claquer, la laissant avec son esprit noyé de chagrin. La présence d'Asami avait été tellement bénéfique. Tout le poids des événements précédents s'était comme envolé. Korra voulait qu'elle reste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Le temps était comme indéfiniment long, et terriblement court à ses côtés, mais il était aussi immensément agréable. Pourtant, elle savait qu'Asami devait partir tôt ou tard. Si seulement il y avait moyen de la garder un peu plus longtemps…

« Je suis désolée, Korra, dit Asami aussi triste que cette dernière. J'aimerais rester plus… Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais…

\- Et si je te servais cette bière et tu restais pour la nuit ? se surprit à demander la jeune femme, les yeux bleus brillant d'espoir. »

Elle vit les yeux de jade s'ouvrir de surprise, et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais les pauvres sons qui en sortirent étaient loin d'être suffisants :

« Je… euh… je ne sais pas, Korra… C'est que… je…

\- Laisse tomber. Je n'ai rien dit, la sauva Korra, écartant la proposition d'un geste de la main. Même si cette soirée était très agréable, on se connait à peine… Je suis un peu bête de te proposer de rester… Tu seras surement mieux chez toi. Et puis, tu as besoin de repos… Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! S'il te plait, dit Asami en lui prenant la main, un léger sourire sur son visage. Je serais ravie de rester, Korra. J'ai rarement passé une aussi bonne soirée, et je voudrais la prolonger encore, et encore. Ce n'est pas bête du tout d'avoir proposé. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis contente que tu te sentes assez à l'aise avec moi pour le faire. »

À peine Asami eut-elle fini de parler que Korra, les yeux embués de l'émotion accumulée, se jeta à son cou. Les bras autour du cou d'Asami, et sa tête fourrée dans sa masse de cheveux noirs, elle murmura contre sa peau pale :

« S'il te plait, reste. Tu es la bienvenue ici, n'importe quand. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne veux pas rester seule… »

Asami ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était stupéfaite par la proximité soudaine de Korra ; c'était bien évidement pour ça que son cœur battait subitement à grande vitesse : par surprise. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de lutter et oublia son côté rationnel, qui lui ordonnait de rentrer depuis maintenant un moment, son seul but étant de faire plaisir à la femme qui était collée à elle :

« Alors, je reste. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule. Je ne veux pas partir », dit-elle de manière définitive.

Pendant qu'elle parla, elle plaça une de ses mains sur la taille de Korra, pour la serrer contre elle, et l'autre dans ses cheveux, qu'elle peigna doucement avec ses doigts.

Korra ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la tranquillité du moment. Ses émotions se calmèrent, et bientôt elle ne sentait plus que les doigts d'Asami caresser longuement son cuir chevelu, emportant quelques mèches de cheveux à leur passage.

Un silence remplit la pièce, mais il n'était ni oppressant, ni dérangeant. Il était juste calme, juste serein.

« J'aime que tu fasses ça », dit Korra avant de s'en rendre compte.

Elle enfouit plus profondément sa tête dans les cheveux de jais, comme pour se cacher de sa réflexion qui teinta ses joues de rouge. Cependant, Asami ne dit rien et continua à la caresser.

Puis, avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, le silence avait repris ses droits et elles étaient toutes les deux endormies l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

 **A/N : Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Toujours ravie de savoir ! Je continuerai cette histoire, je sais juste pas trop quand. Je sais que la relation entre Korra et Asami progresse _très_ rapidement, mais je vais quand même leur faire prendre leur temps encore un petit peu. C'était le but quand même ! Merci pour la lecture ! **

**À plus !**

 **Lion**


	3. Rencontre avec Mako

**A/N: Bonjour, bonjour, amis lecteurs !**

 **J'ai l'impression d'être partie pendant super longtemps ! Mais en fait, c'est parce que j'arrive pas à faire tout ce que je veux faire question écriture... Alors, pour ceux que ça intéresse voici un peu une liste de tout ce que je voudrais faire, ou ce que j'ai fait... Enfin, je vous explique pourquoi je n'avance pas plus vite et pourquoi la dizaine d'histoires, que je voulais publier, ne l'est pas.**

 **Donc, normalement, je fais des traductions en anglais de mes histoires (il m'en reste trois-quatre à faire), mais plus important, j'ai fait la Korrasami Week, mais... en anglais du coup (sur AO3). Ce qui fait que j'ai sept histoires à vous traduire ! Deux d'entre elles ne sont pas finies, dont une qui a dérapé (comme celle-ci) et qui promet d'être assez longue. Et pour tout ça, j'ai pas trop, trop de temps. Donc, je préfère ne m'engager à rien, et simplement dire que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 5 de cette histoire-ci, que j'espère pouvoir finir dans pas trop longtemps. Excusez-moi si je mets du temps pour les publications, mais c'est un peu long, et je préfère prendre le temps pour écrire que pour publier. Je crois que c'est tout. Alors :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il y eut comme un bruit. Un bruit qui résonna au creux du sommeil des deux jeunes femmes enlacées sur le canapé. Elles eurent comme un sursaut, l'ombre d'un rien qui leur fit ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce qu'elles virent au début, c'était le corps qui les enveloppait, leurs corps, leur chaleur protectrice. Puis alors que le sommeil s'évaporait, laissant place à la lumière brûlante de l'éveil, elles s'aperçurent qu'elles n'étaient plus seulement elles deux, comme elles l'avaient été cette nuit. Une nuit…

Asami essayait de se rappeler avec lourdeur comment elle s'était endormie. Elle essayait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, et pourquoi elle n'était pas rentrée chez elle, comme elle l'avait dit à son père. Puis, elle se souvint, lentement, caresser Korra, pour l'apaiser d'un fardeau qui lui était presque inconnu, si ce n'était que la solitude ne ferait qu'augmenter un chagrin déjà présent. C'était bien la même femme qu'il y avait dans ses bras, alors surement avaient-elles dû s'endormir. La jeune ingénieure pensa que c'était quelque peu drôle et gênant, mais l'embarras n'eut pas le temps de s'installer qu'un raclement de gorge cassa leur intimité. Elles se dégagèrent un peu plus brutalement que ça n'aurait été le cas autrement, et regardèrent la personne qui avait produit le bruit.

« Mako… », prononça Korra, presque imperceptiblement.

Donc, c'était lui le fameux… C'était un jeune homme à l'allure mystérieuse, mais droite et sévère, ce qui collait assez bien avec le visage qu'il arborait à ce moment-là. Comme si la nature avait voulu démontrer son caractère à travers son physique, il avait des cheveux noirs et austères, des yeux ambrés et ardents, une posture fine et sévère.

Ce n'était pas qu'Asami avait une quelconque prédisposition à ne pas aimer cet homme, mais savoir qu'il était la cause du mal être de sa nouvelle amie ne la rendait pas très compatissante à son égard, bien qu'elle devait admettre que Korra avait très certainement sa part de faute dans l'histoire. Mais même avec cela, elle ne pouvait complètement excuser ce regard perçant qu'il lui jetait, comme si elle était une étrangère qui ne méritait pas le droit d'asile. Certes, c'était peut-être un peu son cas… Après tout, elle était bien une étrangère à cette maison… elle l'avait été il y a quelques heures, tout du moins.

« Je… », commença Korra, mais elle perdit les mots qui venaient après, ou peut-être n'avaient-ils jamais existé.

La jeune femme baissa ses yeux bleus au sol, avec un regard très discret vers la beauté aux cheveux de jais. Laquelle ne dit absolument rien, éprouvant seulement le désir profond de donner de la force à Korra. Alors, elle lui jeta un gentil regard, un regard bon qui la soutiendrait, se disait-elle. Mais les yeux bleus étaient toujours fixés sur le sol, et Asami doutait que son soutien parvienne, même un peu, à se communiquer à leur possesseur.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda finalement l'homme.

Asami n'était pas sûre de devoir répondre, puisqu'il ne s'adressait visiblement pas à elle. Toute son attention était tournée vers Korra, ses yeux interrogateurs la fixant comme le brasier du bûcher final.

« C'est Asami. C'est une amie, répondit Korra sans laisser trop de temps s'écouler, mais les yeux toujours rivés vers le sol.

\- D'accord. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des amis en dehors de ceux que je connais…

\- Ceux que nous avons en commun, tu veux dire.

\- Peu importe. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Asami, les yeux exigeants, et intransigeants :

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille vous mettre à la porte, mais… »

Il n'avait fondamentalement aucune raison de lui demander de partir, mis à part qu'il souhaitait avoir le confort d'être chez lui, sans cette intruse, et peut-être parler avec sa petite-amie.

Les pierres de jade se durcirent, alors que résidait en eux un dilemme : devrait-elle lui tenir tête ou alors exaucer ses souhaits ?

Asami jeta un regard vers Korra. Elle ne dit rien, silencieuse, mais releva la tête, et ce fut dans ses yeux que la jeune ingénieure crut lire la réponse.

« J'étais sur le point de partir », mentit-elle.

Seul un idiot pourrait croire ce qu'elle venait de dire ; elle venait de se réveiller quand même…

« Je te raccompagne », affirma Korra, même si ses paroles prenaient une drôle d'intonation interrogative.

La jeune femme sur le point de s'en aller rassembla ses affaires, elle passa devant Mako, le salua d'un signe de la tête, haute et fière, dure peut-être aussi, et alla jusqu'à la porte. Sa nouvelle amie la suivit jusqu'en dehors. Elle ferma la porte derrière elles, pour qu'elles puissent parler avec un peu d'intimité, même si, dans l'absolu, rien n'empêchait l'homme d'écouter aux portes.

« Ouh ! Il fait frais ce matin ! » s'exclama Korra.

Elle se frotta les mains, un souffle chaud et visible sortant de sa bouche. Asami était contente de s'être emmitouflée dans une veste à l'intérieur, ou, elle qui était frileuse, elle aurait surement bien plus froid. Il semblait que c'était encore très tôt le matin, ou c'était une journée très froide. Le ciel était bleu, mais d'une teinte bien plus grisâtre que les yeux de Korra, d'une teinte plus… morte, plus froide, plus triste. Et Asami espérait que jamais les yeux de Korra ne se tinteraient de cette couleur hivernale, et sombre, qu'ils seraient toujours vifs et magnifiques.

« Tu devrais rentrer, conseilla Asami. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

\- Quelques minutes dans le froid, pour une fille du Pôle Sud, je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand mal. Puis, regarde, le soleil se lève. Il va faire bien plus chaud d'un instant à l'autre ! »

Les yeux de jade suivirent la lumière jaune s'échappant derrière les bâtiments. En effet, si le soleil daignait pointer le bout de son nez, il ferait surement plus chaud. Étrange heure pour rentrer chez soi… C'était si tôt le matin.

« Je suis désolée, reprit Korra.

\- Pour quoi ? demanda Asami, surprise, en se retournant vers son amie, qui avait de nouveau baissé les yeux au sol.

\- Il ne se comporte pas comme ça d'habitude. Vraiment. Il ne voulait surement pas être impoli ou te faire partir si vite… Je suppose qu'il veut parler…

\- Et… ça va aller ? »

Asami s'inquiétait. Elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée de laisser Korra seule avec son petit-ami. Ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes après tout. Mais elle se souvenait juste après qu'elle ne faisait absolument pas partie du conflit, et qu'il y avait surement besoin que les deux partis se confrontent pour surpasser ce problème de couple. Parce que l'important c'est que Korra soit heureuse avec Mako à nouveau, non ? Pourtant, Asami n'avait pas un très bon pressentiment à ce propos… Mais qui était-elle pour en juger ? Alors, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était s'assurer que la femme aux yeux bleus se sentait assez bien pour assumer cette conversation, sinon, hors de question qu'elle parte !

« Ça devrait aller », répondit Korra.

Puis voyant le regard d'Asami :

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est que Mako. Je le connais depuis un moment. Ce n'est qu'une discussion…

\- Bon, très bien. Je vais donc y aller. Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi, et même si tu n'as pas besoin. Je voudrais bien qu'on se revoie un de ces jours.

\- Bien entendu ! Et Asami… merci pour hier soir.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Elle lui sourit, et Korra le lui rendit. Puis, une fois qu'elles se furent dit au revoir une dernière fois, Asami monta dans sa voiture, et Korra rentra dans sa maison.

* * *

 **A/N : Je serais très reconnaissante pour quelques reviews. (Je vous avoue que j'ai un peu du mal pour ce chapitre 5, qui est assez long.) Mal, bien, je m'en fiche ! D'ailleurs, j'aime les critiques constructives, mais j'aime aussi les reviews toutes simples pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Merci pour la lecture ! À plus !**


	4. Un événement récurrent

**A/N :** **Petit chapitre supplémentaire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Les choses commencent à bouger un peu.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les mêmes évènements se reproduisirent plusieurs fois, après cela.

À chaque fois, Korra avait besoin de soutien, et à chaque fois Asami était présente.

À chaque fois, elles finissaient par s'endormir très tard après de longues conversations interminables.

À chaque fois, Mako rentrait au petit matin, et Asami partait en sachant qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques jours, quelques semaines tout au plus.

Et à chaque fois, Asami avait beaucoup de mal à réattaquer le travail les jours d'après. Une fois ou deux, elle avait eu la chance d'être contactée pendant ses jours de repos, mais le reste du temps, c'était en pleine semaine, et elle avait un mal fou à continuer à travailler sans s'endormir sur son bureau les jours d'après. Elle avait même surpris son père à lui mettre une couverture sur ses épaules alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur son bureau pour la énième fois.

Ça ne la dérangeait pas, outre mesure. Elle aimait vraiment pouvoir aider Korra, l'entendre rire, la voir sourire pendant une soirée, être avec elle. Ce qui la dérangeait par contre c'était qu'elle était moins productive au travail, une chose dont elle avait horreur, et qu'elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas chez Korra. Ou plutôt dans sa relation avec Mako.

La jeune ingénieure avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de faire en sorte que Korra lui dise ce qui se passait, pourquoi elle était triste. À chaque fois, la réponse était très vague ; mais Asami était sûre d'une chose, c'était que ça avait un rapport avec Mako. À chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait chez son amie, c'était comme la première fois. Il semblait que la cause de sa présence était due à une dispute dont elle ne savait ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants. Korra refusait de lui en dire plus, et Asami, même si elle n'en était pas très contente, se consolait en se disant qu'apparemment, sa présence seule suffisait à soulager la femme aux yeux bleus du poids quelconque qui écrasait son cœur.

Bien entendu, même si c'était essentiellement le cas, les deux femmes ne se voyaient pas qu'à l'appartement de Korra ! Elles étaient aussi quelques fois sorties boire un café, ou se promener. Dans tous les cas, la conversation était toujours brillamment florissante, et elles s'entendaient à merveille. Asami se disait qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'ami aussi proche de toute sa vie, et Korra était contente d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter qui n'était pas connecté à son petit-ami de quelque façon que ce soit.

Elle pouvait en temps normal compter sur Bolin, mais c'était le frère de Mako, donc ils partageaient tout. Et si, un jour, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de quelque chose à Mako, mais de se confier, ça lui était impossible avec Bolin et sa langue pendue. Certes, il était de bonne compagnie, il la faisait beaucoup rire, mais Asami était capable de faire la même chose, différemment. Elle réussissait brillamment à illuminer ses journées, et à la faire vivre. Vivre dans une douce chaleur très agréable, qui en devenait presque un froid glacial quand son amie devait la quitter.

Même quand les choses semblaient noires, et plates, amères ou sans goût peut-être, elle oubliait, ou du moins arrivait à penser à autre chose pendant un instant. C'était une capacité que seule Asami semblait posséder, et c'était l'une des choses qui l'avait fait s'attacher à elle très rapidement, hormis sa gentillesse, son intelligence, sa dévotion, sa beauté autant d'être que d'esprit… un peu tout chez Asami, en fait. En même temps, elle n'était pas à blâmer : c'était une femme exceptionnelle. Une femme exceptionnelle qui courait à son secours à chaque fois qu'une secousse venait ébranler sa vie, ce qui arrivait assez souvent ces derniers temps, elle devait l'avouer.

Et elle s'en voulait un peu, de laisser Asami dans le noir, de profiter seulement de sa présence, le cœur lourd et douloureux, alors qu'elle pourrait ouvrir les portes de cette forteresse en état de siège. Plusieurs fois, la femme aux cheveux de jais avait attaqué ses murs, priant pour que la porte s'ouvre enfin, mais elle lui restait close, puisque telle était la volonté de Korra. Elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un s'invite à l'intérieur d'une forteresse qui en venait à manquer de vivre. Elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un voie le désastre qu'elle-même refusait catégoriquement de voir. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux, quand elle était obstinée à les garder fermés.

Mais elle voyait bien ses yeux verts, tristes, démunis, déçus peut-être, alors qu'un sourire factice s'adressait à elle, pour lui témoigner un soutien amical. Korra se demandait alors à ces moments-là, combien de temps la mascarade allait durer. Pas longtemps. Pas trop longtemps, c'était la réponse.

Asami ne voulait pas bousculer Korra. Elle se disait qu'elle lui dirait ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, ou ce qu'elle voulait bien dire, et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet. Elle attendait sagement, un peu frustrée, c'était vrai. Mais ses résolutions prirent fin, un de ces soirs. Ou plutôt matin, car comme toujours, elle s'était endormie avec Korra dans ses bras.

Elles avaient regardé un film ce soir-là, auquel elles n'avaient pas vraiment prêté attention, à vrai dire. Et, la télévision étant dans la chambre de Korra, elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormies dans le même lit. Le matin, un Mako ténébreux avait accueilli leur réveil, qui avant cela aurait pu être un très beau réveil ; parce qu'aussi surprise que l'était la jeune femme aux yeux verts de trouver une Korra endormie entre ses bras, elle appréciait aussi énormément cet état complètement inconscient, et paisible qu'arborait le visage à la peau foncé. C'était comme voir une merveille en se réveillant. Si elle ne s'était pas rendue vite compte de la présence de l'homme, peut-être aurait-elle même osé caresser ce visage du revers de la main, avec une délicatesse sans nom.

Au lieu de cela, Mako et elle se saluèrent à peine avant qu'elle ne parte. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller Korra, qui était accrochée à elle comme à une énorme peluche. La femme aux yeux bleus eut le droit, elle, à un sourire de la part d'Asami avant qu'elle ne file. L'éclat qu'elle vit dans les yeux bleus furent récompense bien excessive pour le cœur d'Asami. Cependant, cette récompense fut vite ternie par le regard noir que lui jetait le petit-ami de l'autre femme. Alors, elle partit.

Mais, elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi, elle décida de ne pas partir tout de suite. Elle resta quelques secondes devant la porte, à l'extérieur du bâtiment, à respirer l'air frais du dehors, et à essayer de se réveiller par la même occasion. Elle sortit ses clés, prête à monter dans sa voiture, mais quelque part, avec une maladresse qui ne lui était pas connue, elles lui échappèrent. Elle murmura un « oh, zut ! » à elle-même, avant de se baisser pour les ramasser. Mais ce fut comme si elles avaient disparu. Elle regarda à droite, à gauche, mais elles ne les voyaient pas. Alors que, quand même, des clés de voiture, ça pouvait pas disparaitre comme ça !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse remettre la main dessus, elle entendit des voix provenant de l'intérieur de la maison qu'elle venait de quitter. Et ces voix n'avaient pas l'air très… joyeuses. Elles étaient plutôt en colère et se chamaillaient, concouraient pour celle qui ferait le plus de bruit.

« Alors quoi ? Elle va venir à chaque fois qu'on se dispute toi et moi ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est ton problème.

\- Vous faites quoi toutes les deux pendant que je suis pas là ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me fliques maintenant ?

\- J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui se passe sous mon toit.

\- Eh ben, elle est là quand tu n'y es pas ! Ça te va comme réponse ou il faut que je te fasse un compte rendu détaillé ?

\- Si ce compte rendu m'explique comment, à chaque fois que j'arrive, je vous trouve endormies l'une contre l'autre, oui, je veux bien.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire. Donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me trompes sous mon propre toit ?

\- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Asami est mon amie !

\- Ouais, bien sûr…

\- Alors, maintenant, tu vas me la jouer jaloux ? Je te rappelle qui louchait sur l'autre blondasse de son boulot ? Dans mon souvenir, ce n'est pas moi !

\- La différence, c'est que, moi, je ne dormais pas dans le même lit qu'elle.

\- Non, c'est vrai, je dois te l'accorder. Mais toi, tu l'as embrassée. Et pas la peine de me dire que c'est faux, je sais que ça ne l'est pas !

\- Quoi ! Non ! Je veux dire… _elle_ m'a embrassée ! Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais l'important, c'est que tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! Comment je suis censée te faire confiance ?

\- Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que ce n'était rien !

\- Très bien ! Eh bien, si moi, je suis censée ignorer cet 'incident', ne viens pas m'embêter avec la présence d'Asami ! C'est seulement mon amie !

\- Il faut croire que tu regardes tout le monde avec des yeux de merlan frit dans ce cas…

\- Excuse-moi ?

\- Rien. »

La jeune femme de qui on parlait à l'intérieur grimaça d'entendre la conversation. Elle savait qu'elle était plutôt proche de Korra, mais elle ne voulait pas donner cette impression-là… Une partie d'elle était étrangement satisfaite, mais la plus importante lui fit ressentir un grand malaise. Elle voulait aider Korra, pas lui causer encore plus de problèmes par sa présence… Puisque c'était ainsi, et aussi difficile et injuste que ça pouvait lui paraitre, peut-être était-il temps de laisser Korra se débrouiller, seule. Peut-être serait-ce mieux ainsi. De toute façon, elle n'était qu'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ; elle n'aidait Korra en aucune façon. Si elle lui parlait, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu l'aider d'une quelconque manière dans ses relations avec Mako, mais ce n'était pas le cas non plus.

Elle regarda dans le vide, pendant qu'elle prenait sa décision. Sa main se posa au sol, et son pouce glissa sous la dalle. Là, il heurta quelque chose de métallique. Intriguée, et le prenant comme une distraction pour sortir de ses pensées, Asami tira sur l'objet qu'elle venait de toucher : ses clés ! Comment avaient-elles fait pour se glisser là-dessous ? Ce fut un mystère. Mais une chose était élucidée : elle devait rentrer chez elle.

Elle s'installa donc au volant de sa voiture, essuya ses larmes qui lui obstruaient la vision pendant qu'elle conduisait, et rentra chez elle. Elle téléphona à son père pour lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir travailler aujourd'hui. Il lui demanda si tout allait bien, et elle mentit en disant qu'elle était vraiment fatiguée. Certes, elle l'était toujours beaucoup après ces nuits passées en la compagnie de Korra, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas complètement de travailler, par contre sa tristesse, oui. Son père la questionna à propos de cette amie qu'il savait qu'elle allait voir les soirs, et elle dit qu'elle allait bien, sans apporter trop de détails supplémentaires. Cependant, son père revint à la charge, avec douceur, lui disant que son amie devait être bien malheureuse si elle la faisait veiller autant de soirs, et qu'il faudrait qu'Asami fasse attention à elle. Sa fille répondit qu'elle y veillerait, et raccrocha après lui avoir souhaité une bonne journée, et l'avoir embrassé avec tendresse.

Une fois que ce fut fait, elle se mit simplement sur son lit, et regarda le plafond. Une larme coula, parce que, se disait-elle, elle aimait vraiment Korra. Être condamnée à être loin d'elle était peut-être quelque chose de dur, mais c'était pour son bonheur, donc c'était un mal pour un bien. C'est sur cette pensée que son corps autant tourmenté que fatigué s'endormit.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture ! Je serai reconnaissante envers qui laissera une review ! Je le suis toujours. Si je disparais pendant un temps, c'est que la vie m'occupe, ou que j'ai un coup de mou niveau écriture. (La seconde option est la pire) Il me semble que je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 6 de cette histoire, mais que j'avance à la vitesse d'un escargot. x) Dans tous les cas, on se revoie au prochain chapitre !**


	5. Prise de distance

**A/N : Bonjour, amis lecteurs !**

 **Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre de Trace. Il est assez conséquent, et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Il se passe quand même beaucoup de choses. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, vraiment. Je n'ai malheureusement pas la chance de pouvoir répondre aux personnes qui ne sont pas inscrites sur FFnet, mais sachez que vos avis sont toujours fortement appréciés.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une semaine était passée où Asami n'avait pas vu Korra. Le temps paraissait inlassablement long. Et surtout, il était infiniment tortueux. La jeune ingénieure passait beaucoup de temps au travail. Pendant ce temps-là, elle éteignait son portable, souhaitant éviter tous les appels, autant que d'entendre la sonnerie de l'appareil.

Elle était saisie à tout moment de cette délicate agonie, et s'enterrait dans un concentration absolue pour ne pas y succomber. Elle reprit très vite ses pas si vieilles habitudes, à rester très tard le soir.

À vrai dire, comme elle savait qu'elle pouvait à tout moment se faire appeler par Korra, elle avait commencé à prendre un peu plus soin de son sommeil, et à être plus raisonnable, mais toutes ces bonnes résolutions s'étaient évanouies le jour où elle avait décidé de ne plus la revoir. Jamais. Et rien que d'y repenser, son estomac se tordait et elle avait l'impression que son bras la démangeait. Elle devait commencer une allergie. Si seulement c'était une allergie à la paperasse… En vérité, elle n'en pouvait plus de ces papiers à remplir à longueur de temps. Et en même temps, elle était tellement contente d'en avoir autant ; ça lui permettait d'avoir toujours quelque chose à faire !

Son père s'était inquiété, comme toujours. Il avait remarqué ces petits changements. Il avait remarqué que sa fille n'avait pas son rendez-vous de la semaine avec sa nouvelle amie (parce qu'il avait bel et bien remarqué qu'elles essayaient de se voir au moins une fois par semaine). Cependant, il n'avait pas trop cherché à savoir, ne voulant pas être trop intrusif, même s'il avait tendu de nombreuses perches pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il restait donc dans le noir complet, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer, et manquant déjà ce léger renouveau qu'il avait vu en Asami. Une chance manquée, se disait-il. Il espérait juste que la prochaine ne serait pas trop loin…

La jeune ingénieure s'inquiétait le soir. Parce que le soir, certes très tard, elle devait rallumer son téléphone. Elle craignait alors d'entendre le portable sonner et de ne pas être capable de ne pas décrocher. Mais souvent, il était bien trop tard pour que quiconque l'appelle. Cependant, elle voyait alors des appels manqués d'une certaine personne qu'elle essayait à tout prix d'éviter, des SMS qu'elle essayait de ne pas lire, mais cédait à chaque fois.

Et tout le temps, elle se répétait à elle-même, même si elle souhaitait de tout son cœur que Korra l'entende : « s'il te plait, Korra, oublie-moi… Tu seras mieux sans moi… ». Et ce serait aussi plus facile pour elle : elle n'aurait pas à résister à la tentation. Mais ce qui était pire encore, c'était de voir combien Korra s'inquiétait, se questionnait, tourmentée. Dans ces moments-là, elle était à deux doigts de lui répondre, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, et que la jeune femme aux yeux bleus trouverait les raisons, qui la poussaient à faire ça, absurdes. Elle la convaincrait de faire autrement.

Cependant, elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Elle s'imaginait à la place de Mako, ce qui était quelque chose de remarquablement simple à faire, et, à sa place, elle aurait aussi du mal à supporter cette proximité que les deux femmes avaient développée. C'était étrangement simple avec Korra. Mako ne les voyait qu'endormies ensemble, et déjà ça l'irritait, alors Asami était franchement ravie qu'il ne soit pas là pendant qu'elles étaient seules toutes les deux ! C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne remarquait que maintenant, mais elles avaient tendance à envahir l'espace personnel de l'autre. Il n'était pas rare que leurs mains se touchent, que leur corps se frôlent, que leurs chaleurs s'accouplent. Et c'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'elles finissaient à s'endormir l'une sur l'autre…

Asami secoua la tête. Elle devait arrêter de penser à Korra. Repenser à ces moments privilégiés qu'elle avait eu avec elle ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il fallait oublier. Et elle se demandait comment cela allait être possible alors que son souvenir était encore brûlant, gravé dans son cœur. La fille qu'elle avait bousculée dans la rue… Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu rester seulement cela ? Pourquoi son désir de la revoir s'était concrétisé ? Pourquoi tout paraissait si compliqué et simple à la fois ?

Asami s'endormit sur ces questions, demandant pardon à Korra dans ses rêves, incapable de le faire en vrai.

Seulement, comme elle était infiniment malchanceuse, ou étrangement chanceuse, couper les ponts avec Korra ne put se dérouler selon son plan. Notamment à cause de son téléphone qui avait décidé d'écouter sa volonté de machine. Étant donné que son portable était éteint la majorité de la journée, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était complètement déchargé, et, comme son réveil se trouvait dessus, elle se réveilla bien plus tard que prévu, rattrapant son sommeil perdu. Elle se prépara en vitesse et mit la teigneuse machine à charger. Son père allait surement s'inquiéter, devait déjà être inquiet. Elle devait à tout prix lui passer un coup de fil ! Mais bien sûr, elle n'avait plus de téléphone fixe chez elle, donc elle dût attendre que le satané téléphone ait un peu de batterie. Il eut à peine dix pourcent qu'elle l'arracha de sa prise et sortit de son appartement, sautant dans sa voiture.

Elle était en train d'aller au contact de son père, quand elle reçut un appel. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir qui était l'appelant qu'en voulant entrer dans un contact, elle décrocha.

« Merde, se maudit-elle, ne pensant pas que la personne en face pourrait l'entendre.

\- Asami ? demanda une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, pour avoir trop facilement mémorisé la mélodie qui la façonne. Asami ! Je suis tellement contente que tu répondes !

\- Oh… salut, Korra…

\- Wow, tu as l'air d'un enthousiasme…

\- N-Non ! Je… C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à t'avoir. J'ai décroché par accident… »

Elle se mordit la joue pour avoir dit une telle chose. Korra allait croire qu'elle la détestait.

« Euh… d'accord… Est-ce que tu m'évites ? Parce que tu ne réponds justement pas à mes appels, ni à mes textos… et tu viens de dire que tu ne voulais pas m'avoir… Tu… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas toi, Korra ! »

Il y eut un silence, parce qu'Asami ne savait pas quoi dire, et Korra essayait de deviner ce qui se passait.

« Alors quoi, Asami ? Dis-moi, s'il te plait. Tu me manques… »

Asami fut secouée d'une vague d'émotions à ces mots, et tout ce qu'elle voulait répondre c'est : « Tu me manques aussi, Korra. Tellement… » ; mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle essaya de maîtriser sa voix alors qu'elle répondit :

« Korra… Écoute… je… je suis en retard pour le boulot… C'est plutôt chargé en ce moment…

\- Asami, commença le jeune femme, avant de se rétracter. Ou-oui, je comprends. Je te laisse y aller. Mais… rappelle-moi, d'accord ?

\- Au revoir, Korra. »

Asami raccrocha, sans promesse de rappeler. La raison était simple : elle ne comptait pas le faire.

« Je suis désolée, Korra… », murmura-t-elle, plus à elle-même qu'à quiconque.

Elle resta quelques secondes interdite, puis dans un élan de colère et de frustration frappa le volant de sa Satomobile, qui fit rugir le klaxon.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? », se demanda Asami, à voix haute.

Avant de pouvoir répondre à cette question, elle se rappela de ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant cette conversation imprévue, et appela son père :

« Allô ?

\- Papa ? Je suis désolée, je suis en retard aujourd'hui.

\- Asami, chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, oui, juste mon réveil qui n'a pas sonné.

\- Non… je veux dire maintenant. Tu as l'air… secouée.

\- Non, non, je vais très bien. J'arrive tout de suite. Bisou.

\- Très bien, répondit Hiroshi, non convaincu. À tout de suite. »

Asami grogna, et démarra. Elle alla travailler, et resta cloisonnée dans son bureau, protégée des regards, alors que ses pensées étaient envahies par Korra. Elle resta jusque très tard, plus de onze heures, simplement pour rattraper le temps perdu, mais aussi espérant que ses pensées disparaitraient. Elle s'en voulait tellement, et elle était en colère et frustrée contre elle-même. C'était dur au fond, très dur, plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. C'était comme si elle s'arrachait une partie d'elle-même… Cette constatation la secoua de plein fouet, alors qu'elle se demandait quand Korra avait pris une telle importance.

Puis, enfin, elle sortit de son bureau, éreintée, souhaitant juste aller se coucher. Il pleuvait à verse dehors, et elle se dit qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à rejoindre vite sa voiture si elle ne voulait pas finir trempée. Elle regarda dans le couloir, et son père était déjà parti. Elle se dit que c'était étrange, car il l'aurait normalement incitée à partir aussi. Puis, elle pensa que son père devait à moitié savoir ce qu'elle ressentait et avait décidé de la laisser tranquille pendant un temps. Elle secoua la tête, en se disant que le mal l'avait rongé bien trop vite, pour que ça se voit tellement facilement.

Elle descendit tous les escaliers, et arriva à l'entrée encore allumée de la tour de Future Industries. Dehors, il y avait une lumière jaunâtre qui contrastait avec la nuit noire. À l'intérieur, c'était encore blanc comme le jour. En s'avançant vers l'extérieur, Asami crut remarquer une forme humaine recroquevillée par terre, sous la pluie, devant l'entrée. Mais qui serait là à cette heure-ci ? C'était surement un SDF, mais… dans ce quartier ? Elle n'en avait jamais vu. Surtout qu'il y avait mieux que le très court rebord de l'entrée de la tour de Future Industries pour s'abriter de la pluie. Un peu curieuse, et soucieuse pour cette personne, la jeune femme s'approcha, et quelque part elle avait l'impression de la connaitre. Alors, elle se baissa pour observer plus précisément les traits de son visage. Elle fut saisie d'effroi et d'étonnement quand elle remarqua qui c'était.

« Par Raava ! s'exclama Asami. Korra ? »

À la mention de son nom, la silhouette frémissante et grelottante s'éveilla un peu, telle une statue prise dans la glace de la toundra. Elle leva ses yeux bleus perçants, et fixa les yeux de jade.

« Korra ! reprit Asami. Par les esprits, tu es trempée ! Mais que diable fais-tu là ?

\- Je… Je… je t'attendais, finit par réussir à dire Korra, malgré les tremblements de froid.

\- Tu m'attendais ? Mais… depuis combien de temps ?

\- Plusieurs heures, je pense.

\- Je… Bon sang, Korra ! »

Asami enleva sa veste, et la déposa sur les épaules de l'autre femme, l'incitant à se relever.

« Allons à ma voiture, il fera plus chaud qu'ici. »

Elle la mena à sa Satomobile et la fit entrer. Quand elle fut au volant, elle alluma le moteur et mit le chauffage.

« Est-ce que tu es folle ? Ça ne va pas de rester comme ça sous des torrents de pluie, la gronda Asami.

\- Tu n'allais pas me rappeler, et éviter tous mes appels encore une fois. Je n'avais la choix. »

À ces mots, la jeune ingénieure se sentit vraiment coupable, et se calma.

« Je te ramène chez toi, dit Asami, sans laisser vraiment le choix à Korra.

\- Non, tu ne peux pas. J'ai dit à Mako que je passais la soirée avec Opal. Si tu me ramènes là-bas, il pensera que je lui mens. Enfin, ce que j'ai fait, c'est vrai, mais…

\- Il pensera que tu le trompes, compléta Asami, en soupirant. »

Korra hocha la tête, lentement, se taisant. Elle resserra le manteau d'Asami autour d'elle, essuyant distraitement son visage trempé, tout autant que le reste de son corps. La conductrice grogna.

« Très bien. Tu viens chez moi, dans ce cas…

\- Contente que tu ne me détestes pas assez pour me laisser en pleine rue. »

Asami démarra le véhicule, et commença à conduire.

« Je ne te déteste pas, Korra.

\- D'accord, je ne demande qu'à te croire. Mais alors pourquoi tu m'évites ?

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Si c'est parce que… je ne sais pas, j'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, j'en suis désolée. Mais s'il te plait, Asami, reviens.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas toi.

\- Bon… Alors, c'est parce que je suis toujours en train de t'appeler super tard parce que j'ai besoin de ta compagnie ? Je suis désolée à propos de ça aussi… C'est que… je n'ai pas grand monde à qui parler, tu sais. Et… je ne peux pas être seule quand Mako part comme ça… Mais je peux arrêter ! Je ferai n'importe quoi ! S'il te plait, Asami.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, Korra.

\- Alors quoi ? Dis-moi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans le noir comme ça ! Tu n'essaies même pas de me faire gober un gros mensonge, tu ne me dis rien ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je suis désolée de te dire que je tiens trop à toi pour ça, Asami. »

Oubliant très légèrement qu'elle se trouvait sur une route, et en plus en pleine ville, Asami fit abstraction de toute règle de conduite, et freina brutalement, amenant son véhicule à un arrêt sec.

« Très bien ! Tu veux savoir ?

\- Je ne demande que ça.

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Mako la dernière fois que je suis partie. Je ne voulais pas écouter, mais je l'ai fait. Et je pense que c'est mieux pour votre relation, que je sois loin, c'est tout.

\- C'est idiot.

\- Bizarrement, je savais que c'est ce que tu allais penser… »

À partir de là, le silence se fit, et Asami conduisit énergiquement jusque chez elle.

Elle invita Korra à monter, puis commença à fouiller dans ses vêtements une fois qu'elle fut arrivée.

« Tiens, dit-elle en lui jetant des vêtements. Change-toi, tu vas attraper froid. La salle de bain est juste sur ta droite si tu veux aller prendre une douche ou te changer tranquillement. Je pense très personnellement que l'eau chaude te fera du bien. Il y a des serviettes juste en dessous du lavabo. Je te laisse te débrouiller. Je suis juste à côté, au besoin. »

Korra hocha la tête, et fila dans la salle de bain. Pendant qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, l'autre femme en profita pour se changer. Elle comptait bien aller dormir, qu'il y ait Korra, ou pas. Elle retira ses vêtements, et regarda son bras bleu, trop bleu. Souvent, elle se demandait si c'était l'effet de son imagination ou si cette étrange marque avait bel et bien foncé. Comme si elle n'était déjà pas assez voyante. Elle doutait même pouvoir la couvrir avec du maquillage, ou il en faudrait une sacrée bonne dose. Donc, en attendant, elle était condamnée à porter des manches longues, ce qui ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure, puisqu'il faisait vraiment froid ces temps-ci.

Une fois habillée, elle s'allongea sur son lit, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire avec Korra. Elle s'attendait à ce que l'autre femme parle un peu, se débatte, mais non. Elles étaient rentrées en silence. Ce n'était pas déplaisant, c'était juste un peu étrange, parce que c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Et le quelque chose en question était le « qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite ? ». Eh bien, Asami n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Alors, elle se glissa sous les couvertures et attendit Korra, qui allait surement dormir à côté d'elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune raison de l'envoyer sur son micro canapé, puisque c'était loin d'être le première fois que ça leur arrivait.

L'autre femme ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Elle était habillée avec les habits qu'Asami lui avait donné, qui semblaient trop longs autant au niveau des manches que du pantalon. Et le voir la fit un peu sourire.

« Est-ce que je suis supposée venir à côté de toi ? demanda Korra, un peu perdue.

\- En tout cas, ce n'est pas moi qui te l'interdit, répondit-elle, se disant que si Korra ne voulait pas dormir dans le même lit qu'elle, elle pouvait également. »

Korra se glissa sous les couvertures aussi, et, presque instantanément, se réfugia auprès de la chaleur d'Asami. La femme la plus âgée soupira doucement.

« Korra… »

La jeune femme fredonna en réponse.

« Il faut qu'on parle, dit Asami sérieusement.

\- À propos de quoi ? demanda Korra, comme une enfant.

\- De ça. »

La femme aux yeux bleus soupira, et se décolla un peu d'Asami, gardant une main sur ses hanches. Elle lui fit face, leurs visages n'étant pas à plus de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Quoi ça ? Tu veux dire… ça te dérange ?

\- Pas moi : Mako. »

Korra grogna, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, alors qu'elle répondit :

« J'm'en fiche.

\- Pas moi ! »

Asami s'appuya sur son coude, et se remit face à Korra, qui regardait le plafond.

« Écoute, je pense que Mako a tous les droits d'être jaloux…

\- Quoi ! l'interrompit Korra. Non, il n'a pas le droit. À moins que ton plan depuis le début ce soit de sortir avec moi.

\- Même si c'était le cas, ne faudrait-il pas que tu me retournes mes avances ? »

Korra lui jeta un regard très perplexe, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Non, je ne prévois pas de t'arracher à Mako, confirma Asami, ne voulant pas que ses paroles soient mal interprétées. La preuve, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner de toi au moment où j'ai su que j'étais source de conflit. Le problème, c'est que toi, tu ne m'as pas laissé faire.

\- Et j'étais supposée faire quoi ? Je m'inquiétais, Asami ! Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie comme toi. Et je sais que ça fait pas non plus des lustres qu'on se connait, mais… je ne sais pas… Il y a juste quelque chose à propos de toi, depuis le premier jour où on s'est rencontrées. Mais peut-être que tu ne ressens pas la même chose. »

Korra détourna son regard triste, fermant les yeux un instant. Puis, elle sentit un baiser sur son front. Soudainement, elle rouvrit ses yeux bleus, captant le regard de jade. Une main glissa sa joue, alors que les lèvres de sang murmurèrent :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, Korra. »

Rapidement, Asami s'éloigna, et s'assit sur le lit, les sourcils froncés.

« Un problème ? demanda Korra, qui refléta sa position.

\- Je… »

Asami grogna.

« Toute cette situation est un problème. »

L'autre femme inclina la tête, ce qui constituait sa demande pour que la femme aux yeux verts continue.

« Écoute, si j'étais à la place de Mako, je n'aimerais pas non plus que quelqu'un soit aussi proche de toi que je le suis, est-ce que tu as vu comment on se comporte quand on est l'une à côté de l'autre ?

\- Si tu étais à la place de Mako… Donc, si tu étais ma petite amie ? dit Korra avec malice.

\- Oui. Enfin, non ! »

L'ombre d'une déception passa sur le visage à la peau brune. Surement parce qu'Asami ne continuait pas la plaisanterie, alors elle continua :

« Je veux dire si j'avais une petite amie qui… ou un petit ami d'ailleurs…

\- Donc, tu pourrais en fait tomber amoureuse de moi…

\- Korra, l'interpela Asami, un peu menaçante, ne change pas de sujet !

\- Je ne le fais pas, répondit-elle un peu joueuse. Après tout, Mako se sentirait surement rassuré s'il pensait que tu n'aimais que les hommes. Or, de ce que j'entends, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Qui a dit que tu étais dans mes goûts ?

\- Qui a dit que je ne l'étais pas ? »

Touché. Asami n'avait jamais dit que Korra ne pouvait pas lui plaire. Elle s'était juste déjà abandonnée à l'idée qu'elles vivaient une simple amitié, et ça lui allait très bien. Une amitié plus forte que celles qu'elle avait eues jusqu'à présent, certes, mais ça lui allait très bien.

« Tu changes de sujet, dit Asami.

\- Toi aussi. »

Et elle en était bien consciente, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de Korra en disant quelque chose qui pourrait être mal interprété. Ce fut après s'être dit cela, qu'elle pensa avoir trouvé le moyen de l'éloigner d'elle, justement. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas perdre Korra, tout compte fait.

Elle soupira, puis parla de nouveau :

« Korra, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Mako, mais visiblement, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Est-ce qu'on est obligé de parler de ça ? Je passais une assez bonne journée, jusqu'à maintenant…

\- Même en ayant failli mourir de froid sous un torrent de pluie ? se moqua la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Yep ! Parce que j'ai pu te voir. »

Ce fut l'une des choses les plus gentilles qu'on eut jamais dit à Asami. Mais elle ne laissa pas ces belles paroles l'atteindre alors qu'elle demanda brusquement :

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! s'emporta Korra.

\- Je m'en assurais juste. Alors pourquoi ne peux-tu pas accepter simplement le fait que je reste loin ? Tu n'aurais plus ce problème.

\- Mais il ne s'agit pas de toi, Asami !

\- Alors quoi ? Je veux t'aider, Korra ! Pourquoi tu as l'air si mal quand on évoque le sujet ? Pourquoi Mako rentre en colère ? Mis à part le fait que je sois là. C'est quoi ces discussions que vous avez quand je pars ? Je ne sais rien de cette relation que tu entretiens avec lui, mis à part que tu n'es pas heureuse.

\- Je le suis !

\- D'accord, à ce compte-là, pourquoi vous disputez autant ?

\- Ça fait partie d'être en couple, Asami.

\- Figure-toi que j'ai eu des relations, alors oui, je suis au courant. Mais tu veux que je te dise ? Dans aucune d'elle, ce n'était aussi fréquent. »

Korra baissa les yeux, et se ferma.

« Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Comme tu veux. Mais je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me dis rien.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à être aidée, ni de toi, ni de quiconque.

\- Pourtant, c'est toi qui m'a appelée ce jour-là, et les autres aussi. C'est bien que tu veux qu'il y ait quelqu'un… »

Korra avait décidé de ne pas répondre, alors elle se remit sous les couvertures, et se détourna d'Asami.

« Comme tu veux, dit cette dernière. Mais je pense réellement que tu devrais faire quelque chose. »

Asami se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière, puis, une fois que ce fut fait, elle se glissa de nouveau sous les couvertures, fatiguée, mais pas prête à s'endormir. Elle se sentait à la fois frustrée que Korra refuse catégoriquement de lui parler de ses problèmes, et incroyablement désolée d'avoir essayé de chercher des réponses. Certes, cela partait d'une bonne attention, mais c'était aussi très blessant pour le femme aux yeux bleus. Vraiment, elle devrait s'excuser. Au moment où Asami se retourna pour présenter ses excuses à Korra, elle vit son corps tressauter, et rien ne sortit de sa bouche au début, si ce n'est un :

« Korra… »

Puis, après plusieurs longues secondes, et de nouveaux soubresauts, elle se décida à finir sa phrase, avec douceur :

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pleures ? »

Sa simple question fit retourner Korra d'un mouvement brusque, et elle se jeta au cou d'Asami, l'étouffant presque. Malgré sa surprise la femme la plus grande la tint contre elle, sentant des larmes humidifier son épaule. Elle entendit les paroles étouffées de Korra qui lui parlait :

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Asami… »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle attendit, massant le dos de Korra, gentiment, pour la calmer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, dans un silence absolu, hormis pour les quelques reniflements de Korra.

« Korra, je vais aller allumer la lumière, et on en parlera, d'accord ? »

Cependant, l'étreinte se resserra, aussi bien qu'elle fut incapable de bouger.

« Ne pars pas… ne pars pas…

\- Je ne pars pas loin…

\- Ne pars pas, reste là. Reste proche. »

Entendant ces paroles, Asami sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas se lever. Mais elle tenait quand même à pouvoir voir, Korra. Donc, elle atteignit, à force de persévérance, sa lampe de chevet, et laissa une faible lumière inonder la pièce. Elle continua à caresser doucement Korra, remontant ses mains, passant sur son cou, puis positionna ses pouces en dessous de la mâchoire de l'autre femme, effectuant une pression pour qu'elle se dégage un peu d'elle, pour voir le visage à la peau brune. Elle murmura tendrement quelques mots rassurants comme elle le ferait avec un enfant, pendant qu'elle débarrassait les joues brunes des larmes qui les couvraient.

« Ça va aller, Korra… Je suis là. Je suis là pour toi. »

Les yeux bleus s'embuèrent de larmes, et à nouveau, ils se cachèrent dans leur tanière de cheveux de jais. Asami sentait la peau de Korra brûler contre son cou, elle sentait ses larmes humidifier sa peau nue, elle sentait sa douleur et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y faire quelque chose.

« Korra… Il faut qu'on en parle. Tu ne peux pas le garder pour toi. Regarde dans quel état tu te mets.

\- Je sais, je suis pathétique…

\- Non. Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste triste. Et tu l'es chacun de ces soirs où tu m'appelles. Je le sais. Tu ne crois pas que si tu en parlais un peu, ce serait moins douloureux ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider ! Souvent, un avis extérieur ne fait pas de mal.

\- Pas ce soir.

\- D'accord. Demain, alors ? »

Korra hocha la tête.

« Dormons pour ce soir, dit-elle. Je veux dormir dans tes bras…

\- Korra… »

La jeune femme enfonça sa tête dans l'épaule d'Asami, ne voulant pas en écouter davantage. Et la femme aux cheveux de jais céda, même si elle savait que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle était censée faire :

« D'accord, Korra, dormons… »

Asami éteignit la lumière. Elle serra l'autre femme contre elle, sentant son propre cœur battre sous l'oreille attentive de Korra.

Elle soupira. Il y avait quelque chose d'interdit dans cette proximité, cette intimité, cette demande que Korra avait eu. Asami s'en sentait un peu mal, mais il y avait aussi autre chose… Cette autre chose semblait tellement plus vrai, et juste.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'habituer à dormir avec moi, dit Asami.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors, pourquoi le fais-tu ?

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être là où je devrais être… Juste ici, profitant de ta chaleur, ton cœur battant dans mon oreille… Ça ne te parait pas… normal, à toi ?

\- Si… Si, mais c'est avec Mako que tu es censée dormir, normalement.

\- Je sais. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil avec lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Aucune des deux ne prit plus la parole, et le sommeil tomba sur elles, jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

 **A/N : Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas eu le courage de les tenir éloignées très longtemps. J'essaie d'écrire le chapitre 7 actuellement, et normalement, on va continuer sur le même rythme. C'est-à-dire : rapide. Je pense que dans trois quatre chapitres, ce sera fini. Mais après, j'avais pas prévu d'arriver au septième chapitre à la base, donc on peut pas dire que je sois une source très fiable ! x) Le sixième est un peu long aussi, donc il me faudra du temps pour relire et corriger. En tout cas, merci pour la lecture ! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	6. Un matin tranquille

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Donc, non, je n'ai pas disparu. ;) J'ai juste... pas eu trop le temps d'écrire, mais ça fait deux semaines au moins que je me dis que je pourrais au moins publier ce chapitre, puisque je l'avais fini en avance. Donc, le voici ! Vraiment désolée. C'est juste que je relis tout avant de poster,** **généralement deux fois pour limiter les fautes. D'ailleurs, je crois que je l'ai fait un peu vite... J'espère qu'il n'en restera pas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était cinq heures et demi. Comment Asami le savait-elle ? Son réveil sonnait, et il faisait encore nuit dehors.

« Asami, l'appela une voix toute endormie, éteins cette chose horrible. Il est cinq heures !

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Korra, répondit la jeune ingénieure une fois qu'elle eut éteint son alarme. »

Elle bailla, avant de reprendre :

« Et je te rappelle que je travaille aujourd'hui, moi.

\- Tu te réveilles à cette heure-ci pour aller travailler ?

\- Oui. Et justement, faudrait que je me lève. On parle ce soir ?

\- Quoi ! Hors de question !

\- Comment ça, hors de question ?

\- Non, mais tu as vu à quelle heure tu es revenue hier ? Je te laisse pas aller au travail comme ça. En plus, je suis franchement bien installée, alors ça m'arrangerait que tu restes au lit avec moi.

\- Egoïste.

\- Pas du tout. Passe la journée avec moi ! Je t'en prie. »

Korra s'appuya sur son coude pour regarder Asami avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça : c'est non. Allez, Korra ! Je dois vraiment y aller ! »

La femme aux yeux bleus retomba avec lourdeur sur le corps de l'autre femme, et s'y réinstalla, l'empêchant de bouger.

« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Asami commença à se dégager, un peu plus violemment, mais Korra comptait bien la garder au lit. Alors, Asami la renversa sur le dos, commençant à se mettre debout. Deux mains brunes l'agrippèrent à la taille, et la firent s'asseoir de force sur le matelas.

« Korra ! »

Elle se retourna, poussa cette dernière, qui emprisonna sa taille entre ses jambes, et ensemble, elles roulèrent hors du matelas, criant quand elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient en train de tomber, emportant la table de chevet au passage.

« Ouch. »

Asami baissa les yeux vers Korra, qui était maintenant en dessous d'elle.

« C'est bon, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Je peux me lever maintenant ?

\- C'est toujours non. Tu restes avec moi, aujourd'hui. »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, interrompant leur petite bagarre amicale, le téléphone sonna.

« Qui peut être assez timbré pour t'appeler à cette heure-ci ? »

L'ingénieure regarda le téléphone qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et le prit en main.

« Mon père, répondit-elle.

\- Oh ! Bien ! »

Ayant déjà une idée en tête, elle subtilisa le téléphone des mains d'Asami et décrocha.

« Korra ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Rends-moi ça !

\- Allô ? Oui, bonjour, Monsieur Sato. Je m'appelle Korra, et je voulais juste vous dire qu'Asami ne va pas pouvoir être présente au travail aujourd'hui. Elle a promis qu'elle passerait la journée avec moi.

\- Je vais te tuer… »

Korra disait cela tout en se battant avec Asami, qui essayait de lui reprendre le téléphone des mains sans réussir.

« Oui, bonne journée à vous aussi, Monsieur Sato. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré. Au revoir. »

Et elle raccrocha, souriant pleinement à Asami.

« Je vais vraiment te tuer.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, lui répondit Korra, en tirant la langue.

\- Bref, dit Asami en se relevant. »

Ce qui était sa tentative pour cacher l'importance que ces mots avaient pour elle, et surtout l'effet qu'ils lui faisaient. Une tentative qui marcha très bien. Elle aida la femme toujours à terre à se relever.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est censées faire maintenant ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

\- Retourner se coucher ! Oh, s'il te plait, Asami, c'est trop tôt. Je hais les matins, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

\- Pas vraiment. Chaque matin que je passe avec toi, on a à peine le temps de se dire deux mots avant que Mako me vire !

\- C'est vrai. Ça fait du bien, non ? Un matin sans lui pour nous déranger.

\- Je suppose… »

Korra se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures, prenant la main d'Asami pour qu'elle vienne s'y installer aussi. Puis, une fois que la femme aux yeux verts fut de nouveau allongée, elle se repositionna sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es une vraie enfant…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, répondit Korra, ne démentant pas à un seul moment l'accusation.

\- Pff…

\- Tu m'en veux pas vraiment, hein ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers ceux de couleur verte, inquiète.

« Je ne sais pas, Korra… Qu'est-ce que t'as dit mon père ? »

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus détourna le regard alors que ses joues se coloraient de rouge.

« Qu'il était content de me connaitre, et que ce n'était pas un problème que tu ne viennes pas au travail. Il était ravi d'apprendre que tu utilisais tes jours de congé pour passer du temps avec une amie. »

La fille de l'industriel soupira.

« Évidemment, c'est tout lui…

\- Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Non, je suppose que non. Du moment que tu n'essaies pas de passer la journée à éviter un certain sujet.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Bon, on peut dormir maintenant ? C'est trop tôt ! »

Asami gloussa.

« Comme tu veux. »

Et très vite, elles se rendormirent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Asami se réveilla, surprise de ne pas trouver Korra contre elle, et sentant une étrange odeur… une odeur alléchante. Elle se leva, maintenant qu'il faisait jour, et se dirigea sans encombre vers sa cuisine. C'était définitivement de là que provenait l'odeur, et elle avait le sentiment de pouvoir trouver son amie disparue à cet endroit. Et effectivement, quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle vit une Korra cuisinant des oeufs, avec un bout de pain entre les dents.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda Asami, souriant légèrement.

\- Achachmi ! »

La jeune ingénieure se doutait que c'était son nom qu'elle avait tenté de prononcer, mais avec un truc dans la bouche, c'était surement moins évident. C'est pourquoi, le bout de pain disparut dans la bouche de Korra : afin qu'elle puisse parler.

« Donc, je disais : Asami ! reprit-elle. »

Cette dernière gloussa, et Korra continua :

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Bah, ça ne se voit pas ? Je fais notre petit-déjeuner ! Voire notre midi à cette heure-ci. Je ne savais pas que tu te réveillais aussi tard.

\- C'est parce que je ne me réveille pas aussi tard d'habitude, mais je suppose que j'étais fatiguée. »

Korra hocha la tête.

« En tout cas, je crevais de faim, donc je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je prenais possession de ta cuisine.

\- Pas de problème. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai bientôt fini. »

Asami s'assit à la petite table banche, qui se trouvait au milieu de sa cuisine aux tons clairs.

« Juste… où est-ce que tu caches tes assiettes ? Puis, c'est pareil, j'aurais bien fait du thé, mais… »

La femme aux yeux verts laissa un nouveau rire de cristal se dégager de sa gorge avant de répondre.

« Oui, donc, je vais t'aider. »

Elle se releva, alla à un placard pour sortir deux assiettes qu'elle posa à côté de Korra. Puis, de l'autre côté de la cuisine, elle sortit une théière d'un meuble posé sur le sol. Elle prépara le thé, et quand elle eut fini, Korra avait déjà disposé les deux assiettes, garnies, sur la table, l'attendant pour attaquer son petit-déjeuner, même si elle mourait d'envie de l'engloutir. Quand finalement Asami la rejoint, avec deux tasses de thé fumante, elle commença à manger.

« Tu étais tellement affamée que ça ? demanda Asami, alors qu'elle buvait son thé, voyant que Korra avait déjà bientôt fini son assiette tandis qu'elle n'avait toujours pas commencé.

\- Bah, étant donné que je n'ai pas pu manger hier soir, oui, je suis affamée, confirma Korra en faisant une légère pause.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas mangé ?

\- Je t'attendais, tu te rappelles ? Et je pensais que tu sortais bien plus tôt que ça. »

Asami baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, se sentant vraiment coupable et vraiment désolée d'avoir laissé la pauvre Korra dans le froid comme ça.

« Tu ne manges pas ? demanda cette dernière, qui venait de finir son assiette.

\- Si… On partage si tu veux. »

La femme aux yeux verts plaça son assiette au centre de la table, et elles mangèrent à deux dedans. Korra fit l'effort de ne pas manger trop vite pour en laisser un peu à Asami. Enfin, jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, parce qu'elle aimait autant l'avoir que le dernier mot ! Alors avant que la fourchette d'Asami en l'atteigne, elle lui barra la route, et atteignit la cible en première. Elle pensa d'abord à une victoire, jusqu'à ce que son adversaire revienne à la charge en la dépossédant de son bien si difficilement acquis. Elles finirent sur une bataille de fourchettes dans le plat, en essayant chacune d'attraper le petit bout jaune qui s'amusait à leur échapper. Finalement, Asami remporta la compétition, au grand désarroi de Korra.

« Hé ! se plaignit celle-ci. T'as pas le droit de me voler mon bout !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé que je sache. »

Korra croisa les bras, tirant sa langue à Asami, ce qui était censé être une preuve de son désaccord total avec sa manière de réagir. La femme aux yeux verts se leva, avec grâce, et rejoint l'autre femme. Elle mit son bras derrière son cou, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Dis, tu me pardonnes ? »

Les joues brunes rosirent un petit peu, et Korra recomposa sa posture, qui s'effondrait un peu, fermant les yeux et secouant la tête, de peur que sa voix la lâche.

« Oh, allez, Korra ! Ce n'était qu'un bout d'omelette !

\- Non, c'était mon bout d'omelette !

\- Dans mon assiette ?

\- Mais parfaitement ! »

Asami l'embrassa encore une fois, souriant à Korra qui ne la voyait toujours pas, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Allez viens, sortons d'ici, lui dit-elle. »

Les yeux bleus se dévoilèrent à nouveau, regardant le visage à la peau pale, interrogateurs.

« Pour aller où ? compléta sa bouche.

\- Je ne sais pas, en dehors de la cuisine pour commencer.

\- Oh, oui, bonne idée. »

Asami prit la main de Korra, et elles traversèrent l'appartement, sans savoir où elles allaient.

« Tu veux sortir ? demanda Asami.

\- Pas si on va en parler…

\- On le fait maintenant ? »

Korra haussa les épaules. Alors, l'autre femme décida de prendre les devants, et les installa toutes les deux face à face, en tailleur, sur le lit.

« Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? demanda Asami, enthousiaste, ne voulant pas tout de suite entrer dans le vif du sujet.

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? gémit Korra.

\- Peut-être pas, mais je pensais que ce serait plus facile pour toi si tu me déroulais toute l'histoire, en commençant par le commencement, au lieu de débiter tout ce qui se passe en ce moment.

\- Tu as raison… Donc, comment j'ai rencontré Mako ? »

Asami hocha la tête, sérieuse, prête à écouter avec attention la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

« C'était au commissariat, après une de mes arrestations…

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Asami. C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Parce que tu es allée en prison ?

\- Je ne suis pas _allée_ en prison… Disons que j'y ai fait un petit séjour pour que je prenne un peu plus au sérieux les forces de police. Enfin bref. »

Après cela, Korra commença à raconter que Mako était l'officier qui l'avait faite sortir de sa cellule, et qu'il y avait eu un quelque chose qui avait fait qu'elle serait volontiers retournée dans la cellule pour qu'il revienne la chercher. Mais au lieu de ça, ils avaient opté pour une solution plus simple, c'est-à-dire se revoir en dehors du commissariat. Ils avaient pris rendez-vous au parc de la ville, dans les jours qui suivirent. Tout au long de leurs discussions, ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, de façons de penser et de réagir qui étaient sensiblement les mêmes, et juste qu'entre eux ça collait vraiment bien. N'étant ni l'un ni l'autre très patient, ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble peu après ça. Avec le boulot de Mako, ils avaient parfois eu un peu de mal à gérer leurs emplois du temps respectifs pour les faire concorder, mais comme Korra était de toute façon plus libre que lui, il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de frictions à ce sujet.

Les eaux sont devenues un peu plus tumultueuses le jour où l'appartement de Mako était parti en flammes, et que lui et son frère avaient dû déménager. Korra était elle-même à la recherche d'un appartement pour cesser de vivre sous le toit de Tenzin et Pema qui l'avaient si bien accueillie, et enfin vivre de façon autonome.

Très vite, la réalité s'était imposée à eux : ils n'avaient pas énormément de revenus à eux trois. Alors, ils avaient rassemblé leur argent et pris une maison où ils habitèrent tous les trois, la maison où était déjà venue Asami.

« Mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais vu le frère de Mako chez toi ? demanda alors celle-ci.

\- Attends, j'y viens. Je ne te pensais pas si impatiente.

\- Que veux-tu, ta vie me passionne. Et tu la racontes tellement bien, flatta Asami, mettant sa tête dans ses mains, faisant mine d'être une enfant devant un incroyable spectacle.

\- Très drôle, oui. Je disais donc… »

Korra continua. La vie avec Bolin avait été assez drôle et folklorique. Il était le complet opposé de son frère, et Korra l'appréciait grandement, si bien qu'il était devenu son meilleur ami.

Puis, un jour, Bolin était parti, parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une fille du royaume de la Terre, et il avait voulu la rejoindre ; elle ne restait que très peu en Republic City.

À partir de ce jour-là, Korra et Mako se retrouvèrent seuls dans la maison, et étrangement, l'atmosphère changea. Leurs petites embrouilles habituelles devinrent plus récurrentes, et surtout beaucoup plus lourdes, dures à supporter. Et à chaque fois, ça dégénérait. Si ce n'était pas lui qui quittait la maison en furie, c'était elle. Récemment, ça avait été lui, parce que Korra invitait Asami de toute façon.

La femme aux yeux bleus termina son récit, une étrange blessure lui fendant la poitrine, et la mine sombre.

« Voilà, tu sais tout, Asami, annonça Korra.

\- Mais… il n'y a pas un sujet en particulier qui vous fait vous embrouiller ? demanda celle-ci, avec incompréhension.

\- Pas que je sache. La situation tourne simplement au vinaigre de temps en temps. »

Asami pensa. Décidément, elle ne comprenait pas bien comment ils fonctionnaient ces deux-là.

« Et… Quand l'un de vous revoit l'autre le lendemain ? Comment ça se passe ?

\- Généralement, on continue de vivre, et c'est tout.

\- Vous n'en rediscutez pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt… On se brouillerait une fois de plus, c'est tout.

\- Wow, dit Asami, vraiment étonnée.

\- Quoi ? répondit Korra un peu violemment, les nerfs à vif. Tu vas te mettre à critiquer, maintenant ? Je te rappelle que tu es une femme célibataire.

\- Parce que je travaille trop. Peut-être que si je faisais un effort, j'aurais trouvé quelqu'un.

\- Attends, tu le sais et tu n'essaies pas ? »

Asami haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'essayer. J'ai d'autres choses à penser.

\- De toute façon, quelqu'un comme toi se trouvera forcément quelqu'un à un moment donné… »

Korra avait dit ça avec tellement de dédain, que l'autre femme ne put qu'y lire une insulte cachée, ou une raillerie quelconque.

« Quoi quelqu'un comme moi ? demanda-t-elle, sans être trop brusque, connaissant la colère de Korra.

\- Oh, Asami ! Ne fais pas l'idiote ! Tu es magnifique, intelligente, célèbre, riche, généreuse, gentille… Pour faire court, tout le monde rêverait d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi. »

Celle à qui on donnait tellement de qualités baissa un peu la tête alors que ses joues rosirent légèrement. Mais à peine cela eut-il eu lieu qu'elle se reprit. Elle prit la main de Korra.

« Tu sais, tu es aussi douée de beaucoup de qualités. N'importe quelle personne qui ne pourrait pas voir à quel point tu es merveilleuse serait un idiot.

\- Oui, mais je suis impulsive, et je me laisse facilement emporter par mes émotions…

\- Et alors ? Tu es passionnée ! Tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es, Korra.

\- Bien sûr que je peux !

\- Peut-être. Tu peux changer quelques choses mineures, mais tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es au fond. Pourquoi changerais-tu ?

\- Peut-être que si j'étais plus calme, plus patiente, plus posée… peut-être que je n'engagerais plus de combats, plus de disputes.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Korra…

\- Ah oui ? Je suis pourtant sûre que certaines personnes sont d'un naturel plus pacifiste et ne s'embrouillent avec presque personne.

\- C'est vrai…

\- Alors je pourrais faire comme eux !

\- Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Quoi tu penses que je n'en suis pas capable ?

\- Pas que tu n'en es pas capable. Tu es vraiment têtue et déterminée quand tu t'y mets… Seulement, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne solution.

\- Et quelle est la bonne solution selon toi, madame je-sais-tout ?

\- Je ne prétends pas avoir de solution, Korra. Après tout, je ne fais pas partie de votre relation… mais je suis plutôt sûre qu'une relation fonctionne à deux, et si on change pour quelqu'un avant de changer pour soi-même… »

Asami s'interrompit. Elle ne voulait pas ôter tout espoir à Korra, ou faire sa mauvaise langue. C'était juste que cette histoire lui semblait compliquée, et que la jeune femme aux yeux bleus n'était pas vraiment consciente que les solutions n'étaient pas simples non plus.

« Quoi ? demanda Korra, s'impatientant après plusieurs secondes.

\- Non… rien. Tu devrais en parler avec Mako. Si vous êtes aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre à ce que ça fonctionne peut-être que vous pourriez combiner vos efforts… »

Korra croisa les bras, et son genou commença à secouer de haut en bas par frustration. Une main blanche vint se poser dessus.

« Korra. Calme-toi.

\- Je suis calme !

\- Oui, c'est ce que je vois, ironisa Asami.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ?

\- Évidemment. Mais je suis là, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin d'en parler, ou de ne pas en parler : je suis là.

\- Merci, Asami. »

Les deux femmes partagèrent un sourire, et se mirent à parler d'autre chose. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant le temps un peu grisâtre et, apparemment, froid, elles choisirent de rester à l'intérieur et de mettre un film rigolo pour se remonter le moral.

La conversation avait été un peu lourde et plusieurs fois Korra avait dû s'arrêter, soit d'énervement, soit de tristesse, et Asami écoutait son amie blessée. Elles étaient toutes deux touchées par cette douleur, qu'elles semblaient se partager à un point autre.

Donc, quand elles se positionnèrent devant un film comique, ce fut un peu plus léger, un peu plus frivole, un peu plus relaxant. Si bien qu'Asami finit par s'endormir sur Korra, au bout de trente-cinq minutes. Son coussin humain ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais au bout de quelques minutes quand elle en vint à parler dans son sommeil à propos de prototypes à terminer et à tester. Korra eut à la fois envie de rire, et fut tout aussi peinée : Asami parlait travail pendant son sommeil, surement que ça lui prenait beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de son cerveau. C'était comme si elle passait tout le reste au second plan, sauf Korra. Laquelle fit attention à ne pas la réveiller. Elle baissa même le son du film, et évita de rire.

À la fin, elle décida de réveiller la beauté aux yeux verts.

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi aux juste ? demanda Korra à une Asami à moitié endormie.

\- Depuis que je t'ai laissée tomber, répondit-elle sincèrement, de façon neutre, et surement sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

\- Quoi !

\- Je me suis dit que ça allait bien finir par s'arrêter…

\- Asami… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je te l'ai dit : je pensais que ce serait mieux de cette façon.

\- Mais tu !... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son téléphone sonna. Korra sortit le portable, irritée, constatant que c'était Opal.

« Je réponds, et après on continue cette conversation, dit-elle. »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel. Korra décrocha.

« Oui, Opal !

\- Korra ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Mako, mais il est venu te chercher. Soi-disant tu aurais passé la soirée avec moi. Bizarrement, j'en ai pas le souvenir.

\- Oh… Oui…

\- La prochaine fois que tu m'utilises comme excuse, tu pourrais au moins me tenir au courant ! Alors, je ne sais pas où tu es, j'ai essayé de dire à Mako que tu étais partie tôt ce matin, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il m'a cru. Il a fait une drôle de plaisanterie à propos de toi étant avec ta maitresse, et Bolin a ri maladroitement. Tu sais comment il est. Mais du coup, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que c'était une plaisanterie… »

Korra grimaça. C'était mauvais, très mauvais.

« Korra ? Où es-tu ? Toujours au bout du fil ?

\- Oui, Opal ! Je suis… Je suis… Hum… Pas très loin !

\- Korra… Tu ne… trompes pas Mako, hein ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je… Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard ! Je dois y aller ! »

Korra raccrocha de suite. Zut, elle était grillée. Au vu du silence qu'il y avait dans la salle pendant la conversation, Asami avait absolument tout entendu.

« Mmmm… Et donc, tu veux la continuer cette conversation ? Non, parce que je suis plutôt sûre que malgré tout ce temps où on s'est pas vues, Mako est encore persuadé que je suis ta 'maitresse'. D'ailleurs, t'aurais pas des antécédents avec des femmes toi pour qu'il soit tellement obsédé par cette idée ?

\- Pas le temps ! Je dois y aller !

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ?

\- Surtout pas ! Imagine il nous trouve ensemble !

\- Oui, mais comme visiblement il n'y a rien entre nous…

\- Tu connais pas Mako, une fois qu'il a une idée en tête, il la lâchera pas ! Tu pourrais juste me tenir la main, il y verrait le plus grand mal du monde. Bye, Asami ! À bientôt ! »

Korra avait rassemblé ses affaires, et partit, laissant Asami seule à contempler son plafond. Peut-être que maintenant elle allait pouvoir travailler. À ce moment-là, elle reçut un message de Korra :

« N'en profite pas pour travailler. Amuse-toi ! »

À croire qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées…

« Sans toi ? répondit Asami.

\- Yep.

\- C'est nul.

\- Fais autre chose que le travail, c'est tout !

\- T'es pas censée rentrer chez toi ou courir dans tous les sens ?

\- J'ai pris un taxi. »

Évidemment qu'elle avait pris un taxi. En même temps, ça irait surement plus vite que d'y aller à pied.

Ne voulant pas désobéir à Korra, Asami décida d'appeler son père. Ça ne comptait pas vraiment comme du travail, puisqu'il était son père avant tout !

« Asami ? décrocha Hiroshi.

\- Allô, papa. Je te dérange ?

\- Pas du tout, ma chérie. Comment vas-tu ? Tu profites de ton jour de repos ?

\- Plus ou moins… Je n'ai rien à faire. Tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies rien à faire ? Ton amie n'est pas avec toi ?

\- Non, elle vient de partir... rejoindre son petit-ami. »

Elle essaya de ne pas laisser trop de déception passer au travers de sa voix, et évita de dire « et sûrement démarrer une grosse dispute ». Pour éviter de penser à tout ça, elle embraya sur un autre sujet.

« Bon, je peux venir travailler maintenant ?

\- Non, tu profites de ta journée de repos, répondit Hiroshi n'autorisant pas un 'non'. »

D'un coup, la jeune femme redevint une gamine de six ans :

« Mais papaaaaaaa, couina-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime, Asami. Repose-toi bien ! À demain ! »

Il raccrocha ensuite, et sa fille se mit à contempler le plafond, cherchant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Finalement, peut-être qu'elle allait devoir penser à tout ça...

Puis, après plusieurs minutes, elle opta pour reregarder le film devant lequel elle s'était endormie. Au moins, elle saurait la fin.

Sauf qu'elle s'endormit de nouveau.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, vous avez aimé ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, je dois vous dire, chers lecteurs, que j'étais amusée de remarquer qu'il suffit que je ne vous demande plus de reviews pour que vous ne m'en laissiez pas ! Bah alors, vous voulez avoir une lionne toute tristounette ? :p**

 **Bon, je plaisante. Mais bon, comme d'habitude, j'apprécie énormément. Juste une petite remarque, un "j'ai aimé", "j'ai pas aimé", "Lion, j'attends la suite !", j'en sais rien moi ! Peut-être qu'une partie du chapitre vous à fait penser à truc en particulier ?**

 **Personnellement, en le relisant, ça m'a fait pensé à une petite histoire personnelle où j'ai poireauté deux heures dans le froid en attendant quelqu'un sans savoir si elle allait arriver. Je me souvenais même plus que j'avais fait vivre une histoire à peu près similaire à Korra. (En plus, moi, c'est arrivé après l'écriture du chapitre, c'est ce qui m'a fait rire.) Donc, vous voyez ? On a toujours un truc à dire ! Moi, j'accepte tout et n'importe quoi. Faites juste un signe si vous êtes passés. Bon, allez, je vous laisse tranquille. Au prochain chapitre ! (J'essaie de pas mettre trop de temps, mais je garantis rien.)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	7. Une soirée ivre

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, comme à chaque fois. Que vous dire... Ce qui est embêtant avec les histoires longues, c'est qu'à chaque chapitre, j'ai peur de faire un OOC. Donc, j'espère toujours rester fidèle aux personnages, et que ce soit toujours un plaisir pour vous de lire un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère aussi éviter les incohérences. (Mais quelque chose peut toujours m'échapper. C'est pas comme si j'avais une vraie trame...) Oh, et éviter de perdre trop de lecteurs au fur et à mesure, ce serait pas trop mal. ;)**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

 **Edit : Au fait, petite erreur de ma part. Merci à Ehdansgal de me l'avoir fait remarqué. J'ai écrit la fin du chapitre 6 après le 7, ce qui fait que la fin du 6 se passe après le 7, ce qui entre nous n'a strictement aucun sens. Donc, je suis absolument désolée pour cette erreur (je blâmerai mon inspiration qui ne voulait pas finir le chapitre 6), et j'ai modifié la fin du précédent chapitre pour plus de cohérence. Vous voyez, ça sert à ça les reviews ! Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que cet évènement sortait de nulle part ? En même temps, je suis trop bête de pas avoir remarqué... Enfin, je m'excuse mille fois, et j'espère ne pas en faire d'aussi grosses à l'avenir. (Et peut-être replacer cette conversation téléphonique quelque part... Où, ça va être le problème.)  
**

* * *

On pouvait difficilement faire pire comme horaires de réunion… Quelle idée son père avait-il eu de convoquer tout le monde si tard le soir ?

Asami devait avouer qu'il y avait des circonstances atténuantes : Hiroshi partait en voyage d'affaire urgent le lendemain, et ils devaient absolument éclaircir quelques points quant aux contrats précédemment mis en place avec leurs associés ; certaines de leurs voitures disparaissaient.

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient donné à leurs partenaires le droit de faire des réductions à leurs employés. Cependant, que des voitures vraiment chères et vraiment neuves, devant donc rapporter une somme d'argent conséquente à l'entreprise, soient vendues à si bas prix, ou même parfois données, était inacceptable. Surtout quand cela commençait à leur poser des problèmes au niveau du financement des nouveaux projets. C'était bien évidemment impardonnable.

Il était donc temps de fixer des quotas avec leurs partenaires commerciaux afin qu'il y ait un équilibre entre la vente réelle, et la vente réduite.

Pourquoi Asami avait besoin d'être présente ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Enfin, si, réellement, elle savait qu'elle devait expliquer à quel point les recherches menées pour développer les nouveaux designs, les nouveaux moteurs et les nouvelles fonctionnalités étaient ardues, et donc que les voitures toutes neuves ne pouvaient pas se vendre en un claquement de doigts au premier venu. S'il y avait un certain prix, il y avait une raison. Et c'était cette raison qu'elle devait expliciter. Sauf que le moment ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

Il y avait deux bonhommes avec son père et elle-même dans le bureau du PDG. Cela faisait bien trente minutes qu'ils discutaient des pours et contres d'une telle entreprise, quand elle sentit son téléphone personnel vibrer.

Elle ne mettait jamais de son parce qu'elle ne voulait pas donner une mauvaise impression au travail, mais elle savait qu'au fond, la seule personne qui pouvait la contacter était Korra. Donc, elle préférait pouvoir savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou si elle avait juste besoin de la contacter.

Étant quand même professionnelle, Asami ignora la vibration dans la poche droite arrière de son pantalon. Du moins, elle essaya, car son téléphone vibra énormément, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle sut qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas et elle commença à s'inquiéter énormément.

Elle essaya de se convaincre que Korra était simplement vraiment excitée grâce à une _bonne_ nouvelle, mais elle avait un peu du mal à s'en persuader. Surtout à cette heure-ci… Et cette foutue réunion qui n'en finissait pas !

Il fallait absolument qu'elle jette un coup d'œil à son portable, qu'elle parle avec Korra cinq minutes. Ça lui brulait l'intérieur, la démangeait comme une folle, mais elle avait les mains liées, et impossible de se gratter ! Un des deux hommes la fixait d'un regard intensément ardent, pesant sur elle. Il avait dû entendre le son, et attendait qu'elle fasse une erreur, comme pour la surprendre en plein délit. Son regard de jugement la dissuada de décrocher.

Elle fut comme un lion en cage pendant de longues minutes. Elle arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur ce pour quoi elle était là, au lieu de sur le 'comment sortir possiblement de cette salle sans se faire remarquer ?'.

Mais ils étaient quatre… Ses chances de pouvoir partir sans être remarquée avoisinaient zéro.

Du coup elle changea d'optique. Elle passa à 'quelle possible excuse pourrais-je inventer ?'. Il était évident que ce n'était pas possible qu'elle dise qu'elle allait aider une amie. Parce qu'après tout… ce n'était vraiment pas professionnel. À moins qu'il n'y ait un gros accident. Et encore, quand on était avec des collaborateurs aussi influents… ça passait moyennement, surtout qu'elle n'était pas une simple employée, mais bien la fille du directeur et l'ingénieure en chef. Ça sentait le roussi quoi.

Et ce temps qui continuait à passer ! Ce qui était à la fois une bonne chose et une mauvaise chose : plus le temps passait, plus l'heure de fin de réunion s'approchait ; et plus le temps passait, plus Korra restait seule et sans nouvelles. Une solution ! C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait.

« …, Miss Sato ?

\- Hein ? répondit-elle toute confuse. »

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'on lui parlait. Quelle était la question ?

« Est-ce que ça va, Asami ? lui demanda Hiroshi. J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas totalement avec nous depuis un certain temps…

\- Oh… Hum… C'est que… ce n'est rien. Vous disiez donc ?

\- À partir de combien de Satomobiles nouvelles génération vendues pensez-vous que nous pourrons les vendre à prix réduits à nos employés.

\- Tout dépend du modèle… Le dernier en date… a vraiment demandé beaucoup de… »

Elle s'interrompit alors que son téléphone vibrait. Son sang se glaça et elle grinça des dents.

« Asami ? » l'appela Hiroshi.

Elle regarda son père, lui souriant très légèrement, mais ses yeux étaient tristes, même s'ils ne laissaient pas passer toute la frustration qu'il y avait en elle. Elle respira un bon coup et continua son explication.

« Donc, oui, il a demandé beaucoup de recherches. Honnêtement, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'une centaine de voitures serait suffisante. Surtout que vous leur faites une remise qui est même plus basse que l'achat des pièces seulement… Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu _excessif_ ? »

Le téléphone s'arrêta de vibrer, et Asami soupira très légèrement, sa poitrine comme secouée d'un sanglot. Cependant, alors que l'homme en face se défendait, il recommença à vibrer, et Hiroshi surprit son regard inquiet et paniqué. Il laissa l'homme finir son explication, avant de parler :

« Asami, dis-moi chérie, tu ne devais pas te rendre quelque part ? »

Sa fille fut tellement surprise par sa demande, émergeant quelque peu de son état d'angoisse prenante, qu'elle balbutia une sorte de « non », alors qu'elle devait bel et bien aller quelque part. Voyant que la porte de sortie qu'il venait de lui offrir était grillée, Hiroshi essaya de lui en donner une deuxième :

« Bon… En tout cas, s'il y a une urgence… tu sais qu'il faut toujours privilégier les gens auxquels on tient. Donc, je ne sais pas… si tu recevais un coup de fil important… peut-être devrais-tu décrocher… Je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme moi, le soir où ta mère nous a quitté… »

Hiroshi laissa un regard peiné traverser son visage au souvenir de cet évènement tragique.

« Bien entendu », affirma-t-elle.

Son père mentionnait tellement peu sa mère qu'Asami se doutait qu'il essayait de lui faire passer un message important : « fuis dès que tu peux ; va l'aider ». Parfois, Asami se disait qu'elle avait le père le plus exceptionnel qu'il était possible d'avoir.

Puis, à nouveau, le temps s'écoula. Et plus vraiment de nouvelles de Korra. Et ça tombait vraiment mal, parce que maintenant qu'Asami avait l'accord de son paternel, elle n'attendait qu'un signe de celle-ci pour quitter la salle. Mais peut-être avait-elle réglé son problème, ou calmé son hypothétique, et rêvée, excitation.

Puis, enfin, son téléphone vibra : un message. Asami sortit discrètement son portable, et effectivement, quelque chose n'allait pas. Seize appels manqués en moins d'une heure, c'était très alarmant. Surtout quand on considérait que Korra avait envoyé plus de cent SMS, sur cette même période. La jeune ingénieure grimaça. Elle aurait tellement voulu partir avant !

« Je dois y aller, dit-elle avec assurance.

\- Une urgence ? demanda un des deux hommes.

\- Absolument.

\- Votre père doit sentir les choses, Miss Sato. Voilà pourquoi il est si bon en affaires ! »

Elle offrit un rire fort peu sincère, et présenta ses excuses en se préparant pour partir.

« Et peut-on savoir quelle est cette urgence en plein milieu de la nuit ? » demanda l'autre homme, celui qu'elle avait accusé d'être déraisonnable.

Décidément, il avait décidé de l'embêter jusqu'au bout celui-ci !

« Un incident, répondit-elle rapidement en espérant se débarrasser de la question.

\- Quel genre d'incident ? demanda-t-il, semblant vouloir la retenir autant qu'il lui était possible.

\- Je serais ravie de tout vous expliquer, mais c'est qu'elle m'attend…

\- Qui ça ? »

C'était le fameux moment où elle ne pouvait pas répondre « mon amie », ou peut-être que si…

Cependant, avant qu'elle ne formule une réponse digne de ce nom, son père la devança :

« Sa femme. »

Ma quoi ? pensa Asami clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour assimiler ce que ces oreilles venaient d'entendre.

Dans son souvenir, elle n'était mariée à personne. Elle essaya de rester impassible, même si elle avait peur d'avoir un peu pâli face à la réponse de son père, et d'avoir l'air surprise.

« Oh, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez mariée ! » reprit l'autre homme.

Moi non plus, pensa Asami.

Et c'est ce que sa bouche prononça malencontreusement.

« Je… Je veux dire, on est fiancées ! » reprit-elle, rougissant légèrement.

Fiancée à Korra… Quelle idée. Quelle drôle d'idée. Et surtout une idée étrangement trop agréable. Ce qui lui déclenchait une douce chaleur de se propager dans sa poitrine.

« Mon père va parfois un peu vite en besogne, mais comme vous le disiez, c'est peut-être sa façon de toujours prévoir les choses qui lui permet d'être un visionnaire en matière de nouvelles technologies… »

Elle jeta un regard à son père qui lui disait « mais dans quoi est-ce que tu m'as fourrée ? » et il lui répondit d'un sourire amusé. Un bref rire lui échappa.

« C'est bien ma fille ça ! Fiancées, mariées, c'est du pareil au même ! Allez, file, je m'occupe de ces deux messieurs.

\- Merci, papa, répondit-elle à moitié sincère et à moitié ironique. »

Elle alla vers la porte, et au moment où elle était en train de la refermer, l'homme qui semblait tout mettre en œuvre pour l'empêcher de partir déclara :

« C'est étrange, vous ne portez pas votre bague de fiançailles… »

Zut ! Fallait-il vraiment qu'il remarque une chose pareille ? C'était le moment de mentir.

« Nous tenions à garder notre vie privée, répondit-elle avec défiance. Mais il a fallu que mon père vende la mèche. Sur ce, je vous laisse, ma… _fiancée_ m'attend. »

Elle ferma la porte criant presque victoire. Comment était-ce possible que s'échapper d'une réunion soit si compliqué ? Jusqu'à dire qu'elle était mariée… Son père aurait pu faire plus fin… Elle espérait simplement que ce petit… _gros_ mensonge n'aurait pas répercussions.

Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de s'en soucier : Korra l'attendait. En descendant à sa voiture, elle lui envoya un bref message : « j'arrive », pour lequel elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle craignit le pire. Pourtant, elle tâcha de se concentrer sur sa conduite, dépassant très légèrement, ou d'un peu plus, les différentes limites de vitesse, avec une évidente prudence, pour arriver le plus vite possible.

Elle gara sa voiture négligemment, et en fut sortie dans la seconde qui suivait son arrivée à la vitesse éclair. Comme d'habitude, sa Satomobile était garée en face de la maison de Korra, et elle traversa la rue, enfonçant presque la porte, mais se forçant à l'ouvrir simplement.

« Korra ? » l'appela-t-elle, désirant de tout cœur trouver son amie.

Elle passa rapidement le couloir et débarqua dans le salon. Korra était là, penchée sur la petite table basse, en train de se servir à boire.

« Korra ! s'exclama Asami, quelque peu soulagée.

\- T'en as mis du temps, grogna celle-ci continuant à se servir sa boisson, la voix dure et fluctuante.

\- Korra, est-ce que ça va ? »

Asami se rapprocha de son amie, inquiète de ces paroles brutales, et de son intonation changeante.

Elle vit alors que Korra était en train de boire une bouteille de whisky, déjà très bien entamée, deux bouteilles de bière déjà présentes sur la table basse. Elle avait le regard vague, les joues rouges, les gestes imprécis et brusques : elle était soule.

« Oh, Korra… Ne me dis pas que tu as bu tout ça, s'attrista Asami.

\- Et si ! Puisqu't'étais pas là, la bouteille a souhaité me tenir compagnie ! »

Une vague de culpabilité submergea la jeune ingénieure : comment avait-elle pu laisser ça arriver ? Tout ça à cause d'une stupide réunion !

Elle ignora bien vite toutes ces réflexions ; Korra était en train de boire son verre et allait sans aucun doute s'en servir un autre : elle devait l'arrêter.

Elle s'assit à côté de la jeune femme aux yeux bleus, la dépossédant de son verre et le posant sur la table.

« Asamiiiiiii, couina-t-elle sans pour autant lutter.

\- Je suis désolée, Korra, d'être arrivée si tard… Mais s'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. Ne noie pas ta peine dans l'alcool. Nuit et jour, je serai toujours là pour toi. J'ai eu un empêchement… mais ça n'arrivera plus. »

Korra laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Asami avant de répondre.

« Pourquoi tout est aussi simple ? dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Asami déconcertée.

\- Toi. Pourquoi tu serais prête à faire ça pour moi ? »

Korra se positionna face à Asami, plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les verts.

« Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser boire ? Comme ça, tu serais débarrassée de moi, et Mako aussi…

\- Korra, mon père a bu après la mort de ma mère, et crois-moi, ça s'est très mal passé. Il est hors de question que je te laisse faire ça. Et puis, personne n'essaie de se débarrasser de toi. Si Mako a dit quelque chose comme ça, il ne le pensait surement pas.

\- Il le pensait… »

Sentant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à mettre en déroute les pensées de Korra, elle changea de stratégie.

« _Je_ ne le pense pas, insista-t-elle. D'accord ? Tu es importante pour moi, Korra. J'ai besoin de toi et je… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, alors que deux lèvres chaudes se collèrent aux siennes, dans un baiser aussi improvisé qu'alcoolisé.

Asami ne bougea pas, son corps était comme figé. Elle n'en aurait de toute façon pas eu le temps, car bientôt c'était fini, et elle ne sut trop quoi dire, ou faire. Puis, elle reprit un peu ses sens, même s'ils ne savaient pas trop où s'orienter.

« Korra », soupira-t-elle, mais elle ne savait pas elle-même si c'était parce que les lèvres de l'autre femme s'étaient trop vite échappées ou si c'était parce qu'elles avaient commis un instant le sacrilège de toucher les siennes.

L'interpelée la regarda avec curiosité, attendant une fin de phrase.

« Korra, répéta-t-elle, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

\- Tu as aimé ?

\- Quoi ? répliqua Asami, étonnée et ne comprenant plus rien à rien.

\- Le baiser, tu as aimé ?

\- Ce n'est pas la question, Korra…

\- C'est ma question ! Et je ne répondrais pas à la tienne tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à la mienne ! Correctement. »

Asami grogna. Décidément, quand Korra s'y mettait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée répondre de toute façon ?

« Quelle est la bonne réponse ? demanda Asami, à la fois avec frustration et amusement.

\- Non, répondit Korra. La bonne réponse est non.

\- Oh ? Pourquoi donc ?

\- Comme ça je peux t'en donner un mieux. »

Asami rit un peu. Et bien qu'une partie d'elle voulait répondre non pour à nouveau gouter à ses lèvres, elle savait ce qu'elle devait vraiment répondre, parce que Mako semblait aimer Korra (même si ça semblait très discutable par moment), etque Korra aimait Mako ; elle était juste sous l'emprise de l'alcool, rien de plus. Absolument pas une histoire de sentiments !

« Alors oui, Korra, j'ai aimé ton baiser, dit Asami.

\- Tu en mérites bien un autre alors ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers le visage de l'autre femme.

\- Attends, Korra, non ! »

Mais c'était trop tard. Asami mit ses mains sur les épaules de Korra pour pouvoir la tenir à bonne distance, mais ses lèvres étaient à nouveau sur les siennes, et cette fois s'acharnaient à y rester.

Elles traversèrent les montagnes de sang fermement, essayant d'obtenir une réponse de leur adversaire, trouvant un nouvel angle d'attaque. Et il sembla que l'offensive porta ses fruits, alors que la volonté d'Asami mourut sur le champ ; doucement, ses yeux se fermèrent, comme un endormissement de son état de conscience, et ses lèvres se mirent à bouger en harmonie avec celle de l'autre femme, alors qu'une douce chaleur prenait naissance en leur sein et se propageait dans tout son corps, sourd des cris sifflants de sa moralité qui lui hurlait d'arrêter.

Alors ces mains, qui étaient censées la repousser, l'attirèrent plus près, comme un automatisme, comme un mouvement qu'elle avait déjà pratiqué cent fois. Elles passèrent dans les cheveux bruns à la fois avec délicatesse et emportement. Et Korra s'agrippa à sa taille, n'étant elle-même plus maitre de ce qu'elle avait initié. Aucune des deux ne l'était.

Quelque part, leur baiser s'enflamma, s'approfondit, leurs bouches en manque de l'une de l'autre alors même qu'elles étaient connectées. Quelque part, Korra manqua d'air et ses lèvres se déconnectèrent pour moins d'une seconde. Un air frais passa alors sur la bouche d'Asami tandis qu'elle attaquait à nouveau sa proie.

Mais cette seconde fut suffisante pour que l'ingénieure retrouve un peu ses sens endormis, et elle se détacha tendrement de Korra, baissant un peu la tête. Elle essayait de comprendre ce qui lui avait pris. Elle savait pourtant. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas faire ça. En même temps, elle ne l'aurait pas fait si Korra n'avait pas commencé. Mais cet emportement ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Korra, commença-t-elle avec hésitation ne regardant pas la concernée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ?

\- Mmmm, je pensais qu'on s'embrassait, sauf erreur de ma part.

\- Et sauf erreur de ma part, tu es amoureuse de Mako, alors pourquoi tu fais ça, Korra ? Quel est le but ?

\- On ne peut pas l'oublier un instant, gémit la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Non, on ne peut pas ! Il est le premier concerné par… ce qui se passe. Peu importe ce que c'est. Je croyais que tu l'aimais ?

\- Oui… C'est vrai. Mais je t'aime aussi beaucoup, toi. La seule chose qui arrive dans ma relation avec Mako, c'est des problèmes, des problèmes qui finissent par s'endormir dans tes bras à toi. Tu penses pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche ?

\- Je suis ton amie, Korra. C'est normal que je sois là quand tu as besoin.

\- Oh, et c'est aussi normal que tu m'embrasses comme ça ? Tu as des sentiments pour moi, Asami.

\- Je… »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire non, parce qu'elle savait qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose d'un peu trop intense quelque part dans leur amitié. Mais c'était la limite d'Asami : l'amitié. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de voir plus loin que ça, parce que Korra était en couple. Sauf qu'actuellement, son couple battait de l'aile, et plus rien n'avait de sens.

Comment pouvait-elle avoir des réflexions pareilles quand elle était soule au juste ?

« Tu m'as embrassée, Korra, répondit-elle.

\- Et tu aurais pu me gifler, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Korra, ne sois pas stupide. Ne donne pas raison à Mako. Ne le trompe pas. Surtout pas avec moi.

\- Je t'ai juste embrassée, qui a dit que ça allait aller plus loin ? ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. »

Moi, je pense que ça aurait pu aller plus loin, pensa Asami. J'aurais pu aller plus loin… Attends, quoi ? Non ! Ce baiser n'aurait déjà jamais dû arriver ! Catastrophe…

« Personne n'a dit ça », répondit Asami en vitesse.

Korra leva un sourcil.

« Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ?

\- Le problème… Le problème, c'est que tu devrais même pas penser à faire ça ! et que tu es complètement soule. Donc, tu sais quoi ? On parlera demain quand tu seras sobre.

\- Bon, du coup, je peux finir ma bouteille, répondit-elle sereinement en reprenant la bouteille de whisky.

\- Absolument pas ! »

Asami saisit la bouteille.

« On va se coucher », déclara-t-elle, n'acceptant pas une quelconque résistance.

Elle prit la main de Korra et la mena jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Habille-toi et dors, ordonna la femme sobre.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- Non, je prends le canapé.

\- Mako ne revient pas demain.

\- Ce n'est pas à propos de Mako… Attends, comment ça « il ne revient pas demain » ?

\- Il a dit « appelle-moi quand ta petite amie se sera barrée de chez moi ». Donc, tu peux venir, personne nous dérangera. »

Asami se massa le front. Des fois, elle se demandait comment ça se faisait que Korra était encore avec Mako alors que leur relation lui paraissait sincèrement malsaine. Comment pouvait-il faire des crises de jalousie pareilles ? En même temps, qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Korra de l'embrasser ? Elle grogna.

« Peu importe. Je ne vais pas dormir avec toi, Korra. »

C'était mieux ainsi. Si elle devait rester l'amie, et seulement l'amie de Korra, il était temps de poser des limites. Et ça, c'était une des limites, parce qu'il n'était absolument pas normal qu'elles se sentent tellement bien quand elles dormaient ensemble. C'était une habitude dont il fallait se débarrasser.

Korra gémit, mais la femme aux yeux verts ferma la porte de sa chambre, et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle débarrassa la table des différents contenants d'alcool, puis s'apprêta à s'endormir. Elle n'avait que des coussins et sa tenue de travail qu'elle avait porté toute la journée. Elle se débarrassa au moins de ses hauts talons, et fut contrainte de garder le reste. Elle regarda le plafond, et aurait aimé que le sommeil la saisisse instantanément. Au lieu de cela, elle médita sur la situation.

Elle explora d'abord la relation de Korra et Mako, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ça en arrive à ce point-là. Étrangement, elle sentait que Korra était plutôt du genre à garder son mal plutôt qu'à essayer de le noyer. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait pendant un bout de temps, après tout. Donc, la situation devait se présenter assez mal. Pourtant, elles en avaient parlé ! Elles avaient essayé de trouver des solutions. Mais même avec ça, il semblait que ce soit vraiment complexe de ne pas faire couler le bateau.

Ensuite, elle essaya tout de même de trouver des solutions, mais aucune ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle avait beau chercher, essayer de comprendre l'essence de leur relation, elle ne comprenait pas comment leur couple avait tenu aussi longtemps.

Peut-être n'avait-ce pas toujours été comme ça ? Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui avait tant changé ? Le seul fait de vivre ensemble ne pouvait pas apporter tant de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus elle réfléchissait, moins elle comprenait. Après plusieurs minutes à se creuser la tête, elle en vint même à se demander si ça en valait la peine. Ça se trouve aucun des deux ne voulaient faire d'efforts. Et même s'ils en faisaient, c'était à quel prix ? Elle avait plutôt l'impression qu'en ce moment, ils faisaient un concours à qui ferait le plus d'âneries.

Ils se hurlaient dessus tous les deux. Et entre Mako qui faisait des crises de jalousie, lesquelles commençaient à lui paraitre justifiées d'ailleurs, et Korra qui l'embrassait, rien n'allait.

Et elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander « pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tout court ? Est-ce que Korra avait des sentiments pour elle ou faisait-elle cela juste pour embêter Mako ? Pour s'amuser peut-être ? À cause de l'alcool ?

Elle craignait que ce soit un mélange de tous ces éléments.

Elle sentait encore l'alcool parfumer ses lèvres rouge sang, la douce pression mortelle qui y avait été apposée, son envie brulante et enivrante de la retourner, avec une férocité légère et nouvelle, et la chaleur. La chaleur de son corps, de celui de Korra, de leurs deux êtres liés.

Tout en repensant à cela, Asami passa inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme voulant récupérer une ancienne saveur céleste qui lui avait été autrefois offerte.

Et de là, elle pensa à sa propre relation avec Korra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire au juste ?

Mais avant qu'une tornade de questions ne vienne ravager son esprit, elle entendit Korra gémir :

« Asamiiiiiiiiii, je peux pas dormir sans toi !

\- Tu n'as même pas essayé ! cria celle-ci en tant que réponse.

\- Ça fait vingt minutes que j'essaie ! S'il te plaiiiiiiiit. »

Asami grogna. Elle savait qu'elle avait un mal fou à résister au petit ton plaintif de Korra, mais elle devait essayer.

« Dors, Korra ! Je serai là demain.

\- Peut-être pas. Peut-être que tu dis ça pour te débarrasser de moi. Je ne te vois pas, après tout.

\- Korra, il faut que je te le dise combien de fois ? Je n'essaie pas de me débarrasser de toi !

\- Pourquoi tu me rejettes alors ?

\- Je ne te rejette pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec moi ? J'me sens seule sans toi, Asami… »

Et elle se sentait seule aussi, maintenant qu'elle y pensait : allongée sur ce canapé, entourée de meubles immobiles et de murs la regardant de haut.

« S'il te plait, Asami. Je te promets que je ne t'embrasserai pas… »

Et ce fut suffisant pour finir de la convaincre. Elle soupira légèrement alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigea vers la chambre de Korra. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais s'adossa à l'encadrement pendant plusieurs secondes. Les yeux bleus la fixèrent, le questionnement visible en leur sein.

« Est-ce que tu viens ? demanda leur propriétaire.

\- Fais-moi une place, ordonna Asami. »

Korra sautilla joyeusement vers un côté du lit pour laisser une place à Asami. La femme aux cheveux de jais s'installa à côté de Korra. Elles se couchèrent toutes les deux sur le côté, se regardant face à face.

« Tu sais, je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée. »

Korra fredonna en réponse, et Asami soupira.

« Asami, c'est bon, on ne fait rien de mal. »

Elle fixa les yeux bleus, et ne put y voir que sincérité. Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main était sur le visage de Korra, en train de caresser sa joue avec douceur. Korra tourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser la main à la peau pale, et Asami sentit son bras s'enflammer comme jamais auparavant,son cœur s'accélérer propulsant cette chaleur mortelle dans le reste de son corps.

Rien de mal, hein. Elles ne faisaient rien de mal.

La seconde d'après, Korra était contre elle, ses mains autour de sa taille, et Asami caressait ses cheveux.

Puis, rapidement, elles s'endormirent dans le calme et la tranquillité qu'elles n'arrivaient à acquérir que lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble ; leur sommeil était toujours plus paisible quand leurs cœurs battaient ensemble l'harmonie et que leurs souffles se murmuraient leur affection.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci pour la lecture !**

 **Une petite review ? Ça motive ! J'espérais être bientôt à la fin de cette histoire mais je prends toujours des détours** **inattendus en écrivant. Donc, j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ! Mais on va y arriver un jour. Au point où j'en suis, on va au moins jusqu'au douzième chapitre, voire plus. C'est qu'à la base, ça ne devait faire qu'un chapitre. On voit où ça nous a mené tout ça !**

 **En tout cas, je suis dispo pour tout commentaire, des questions même, des plaintes, tout ce que vous voulez ! Je trouve que c'est une chance quand même de pouvoir dialoguer (enfin façon de parler) avec l'auteur d'un texte. Oui, je radote surement.**

 **C'est pour ça que je vais vous dire : à plus !**

 **Lion**


	8. Rencontre avec Opal

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Alors, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour poster cette fois, mais j'avoue que je manque de temps. J'ai même perdu mon chapitre d'avance ! Et avec les fêtes, ça va pas s'arranger. En plus, c'est la galère avec mes navigateurs qui s'amusent à ne plus fonctionner avec FFnet. Mais je dois sûrement leur être reconnaissance qu'ils le fassent chacun leur tour. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ! On avance pas énormément dans l'intrigue je trouve, mais au moins, on a le retour de la conevrsation perdue ! (pour ceux qui avaient suivis mon énorme bêtise. Un peu modifiée, mais le contexte impose.) On se revoit à la fin !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Alors que le matin ouvrait ses portes aux premières lueurs du jour, Korra commença à remuer. Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'enlaçait, mais elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait-il être. Mako était parti hier soir, elle en était sûre. Quant à comment elle était arrivée dans ce lit, elle en était moins sûre.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux lentement, sentant une poitrine se soulever contre la sienne dans une douce et calme respiration. Tout ce qu'elle aperçut fut du noir et du rouge, deux couleurs qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, car la seule personne qui les portait était Asami.

Ne se sentant pas très bien, elle jugea plus sage de se dégager de l'étreinte. Elle le fit avec une précaution immense, ne voulant pas réveiller la beauté endormie.

Korra s'assit distraitement sur le bord du lit et regarda Asami. Elle était belle quand elle dormait, magnifique même. Non pas qu'elle ne l'était pas le reste du temps. C'était juste que généralement, elles se réveillaient en même temps. Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, Asami dormait dans un profond sommeil. Et Korra était nauséeuse comme jamais. D'habitude, se réveiller dans les bras d'Asami était un sentiment vraiment agréable, et il était dur de passer une journée dans la mauvaise humeur, mais actuellement, l'humeur de Korra était plus vaseuse qu'autre chose.

Elle ne savait pas si elle s'était réveillée avec ce mal de tête ou s'il venait de s'installer. Et pourquoi ses yeux la brulaient tant ? Mais ce qui lui posait vraiment problème, c'était son estomac. Il lui faisait un mal de chien ! Et elle avait presque l'impression qui s'amusait à se tordre, lui offrant une immonde sensation douloureuse en tant que cadeau matinal. Bienvenue le réveil… Elle n'était déjà pas fan à la base, mais là, c'était vraiment pire.

Elle se disait qu'elle aurait dû rester dans les bras d'Asami ; peut-être que ça aurait été mieux ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'impression que lui donnait son corps. Il lui donnait plutôt l'impression qu'elle allait vomir.

Jugeant que c'était assez plausible, elle se dirigea très vite vers les toilettes, prise d'une épouvantable quinte de toux, qu'elle essaya de son mieux de contrôler ne voulant pas réveiller Asami. Puis, après, ce fut le déluge de ce qu'il y eut un jour dans son estomac, dans les toilettes.

Super, pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour les sarcasmes, alors que son corps continuer à rejeter des torrents d'aliments broyés et acidifiés, qui lui brulaient la gorge et lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle continua de tousser entre deux vomissements, et essaya de s'essuyer les yeux et la bouche pour ne pas s'en mettre de partout. Cependant, ce n'était pas très pratique quand elle avait déjà des cheveux longs, et de ce fait, pénibles.

Un instant plus tard, ses cheveux ne l'embêtaient plus, tenu par quelqu'un. Contrainte de faire un petit aller-retour dans la cuvette, elle ne put vraiment regarder qui c'était, même si elle avait bien une petite idée. Une fois qu'elle eut fini son voyage, elle essaya de respirer un bon coup, maintenant qu'elle pouvait, espérant que ni la toux, ni les vomissements n'allaient lui reprendre.

« Gueule de bois ? » demanda la personne qui lui tenait les cheveux, lui massant lentement le dos pour qu'elle se détende.

Korra hocha la tête avant de se retourner.

« Asami, dit-elle presque surprise même si elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'elle depuis le début. Tu es arrivée quand ?

\- Hier soir, déclara-t-elle.

\- Pourtant, je t'ai appelée et tu ne répondais pas… Ou c'était un rêve ?

\- Non, je suis arrivée plus tard. J'ai eu un empêchement. Mais tu étais déjà soule quand je suis arrivée.

\- Ah… je vois… Et… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Asami sembla hésiter pour un moment, avant de répondre :

« J'ai dû t'éloigner de la bouteille, et on est allées se coucher.

\- Oh, d'accord. J'espère que… je n'ai pas fait de bêtises… »

Korra se frotta l'arrière de son cou, un peu gênée de ne pas pouvoir se rappeler. Et Asami se sentait un peu coupable de lui mentir, mais c'était mieux qu'elle oublie à propos de ce baiser, parce que ce n'était pas du tout volontaire.

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura-t-elle. Mais… tu n'étais pas vraiment en état d'avoir une conversation… donc, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé qui t'as mis dans un état pareil. Tu ne bois pas d'habitude, je me trompe ?

\- Pas des masses, répondit sincèrement Korra.

\- Je suis rassurée. »

Quelques secondes passèrent où Korra regarda le sol, et Asami se demandait si elle devait insister davantage. Sachant à quoi cela les avait menées la première fois, elle décida d'insister :

« Donc… qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé ?

\- J'ai perdu mon travail, répondit Korra, platement.

\- Oh, Korra, je suis désolée !

\- Mako ne l'était pas. Il m'a accusé de ne faire aucun effort, de nous mettre dans une position difficile, d'être égoïste… Peut-être le suis-je, après tout… »

Elle haussa les épaules, prête à s'abandonner à toutes les réflexions que son petit-ami lui avait faites.

« Non, tu l'es pas, Korra, dit Asami. »

Elle l'étreignit, lui défendant de dire des choses pareilles.

« Mako est un idiot, il ne peut pas voir à quel point tu es exceptionnelle.

\- Et tu peux ? Tu ne vis pas avec moi, Asami. Je suis peut-être quelqu'un d'exécrable, et Mako a raison.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est faux, Korra. J'en suis sûre. J'ai passé trop de temps avec toi pour croire une chose pareille. Je ne suis peut-être pas objective dans ma vision de ton couple avec Mako, mais je t'assure que le problème ne vient pas de toi. Ou que de toi.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ensemble, lui et moi ? »

La vraie réponse d'Asami était : « Je n'en sais strictement rien, c'est ce que je me demandais hier ». Mais elle dit plutôt :

« Parce que vous vous aimez.

\- Mais pas de la bonne façon. Tu avais raison, Asami. On ne peut pas se disputer à longueur de temps et faire comme si tout allait bien. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Alors, peut-être qu'on est bons à tout arrêter…

\- Quoi ! Korra ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'abandonner ? Que tu ne voulais pas abandonner votre couple.

\- Soyons honnêtes, Asami : ça ne marche pas ! J'ai essayé de nombreuses fois avant. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, on a essayé d'en parler lui et moi, mais la situation ne s'améliore pas !

\- Peut-être qu'il faut simplement attendre et laisser le temps faire…

\- Attendre quoi au juste, Asami ? Écoute, reprit lentement Korra avec douceur. Imaginons un instant que… je ne sais pas, je tombe sur quelqu'un qui me plait vraiment beaucoup… je pourrais peut-être tromper Mako… ou le quitter parce que la situation devient insupportable. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? On atteint le point où si un élément extérieur me semblait un tant soit peu plus attractif, je n'hésiterais peut-être pas à quitter tout ça. »

Les yeux bleus, jusqu'alors rivés sur le sol, se levèrent vers le visage à la peau pale, et Asami ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était sonnée par ces paroles.

Korra était en train d'imaginer une situation, pas vrai ? Elle n'était pas du tout tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, et ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas Asami, n'est-ce pas ? Non, ce baiser de ne voulait absolument rien dire. Rien du tout. Simple concours de circonstances.

« Je ne sais pas, Korra… Je ne suis pas toi. Si tu veux mettre un terme à votre relation, dans ce cas, fais-le. Je ne peux pas décider à ta place. »

Korra hocha la tête, et Asami se leva. Elle n'avait rien à ajouter, et elle avait comme un urgent besoin d'air. Elle tourna le dos à Korra, et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi, Asami ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais été dans ta situation.

\- Imagine.

\- Comme tu as imaginé cette situation ? »

Korra hocha la tête. Asami ne le vit pas, mais quelque part, elle savait la réponse silencieuse qui lui était donnée.

Alors, Asami lui donna une réponse à plusieurs situations :

« Si j'étais malheureuse dans mon couple, j'essaierais d'améliorer la situation. Si c'était impossible, je m'en irais. Si je tombais amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, tout en étant malheureuse dans mon couple, je m'en irais. Mais si… il y a plein de choses à prendre en compte, Kor… »

Asami s'interrompit alors que deux bras la saisirent en une étreinte improvisée. Elle caressa les mains qui se croisaient sur son ventre, sentant la tête de Korra appuyée contre son omoplate.

Elles restèrent un bon moment comme ça, à ne rien faire. Asami soupira. Elle aimait tellement ça, que Korra soit contre elle. Elle avait juste envie de plonger dans cette étreinte et de ne jamais en ressortir, rester dans ses bras pour toujours, au calme, en sécurité. Et elle soupirait aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'au fond, si elle quittait Mako, elle en était ravie. Pas seulement parce que Korra serait certainement moins triste, mais aussi parce qu'elle aurait vraiment du mal à se contenter de cette amitié tactile qu'elles avaient développée.

À chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque touche, l'envie d'en vouloir plus prenait le dessus. Et maintenant que Korra l'avait embrassée, elle voulait recommencer. Sa barrière avait cédé.

Avant, elle aurait pu contrôler ces envies, les garder à l'intérieur, les ignorer, même ne pas en être consciente. Mais à partir du moment où elle eut passé la barrière, elle eut envie de continuer à marcher dans ce sublime inconnu où autant de délicieuses merveilles que de dangers insolites pouvaient se cacher. Et maintenant, la barrière, Korra pouvait la faire s'envoler à tout moment.

« Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai… pas envie de perdre ce qu'on a… »

Asami hocha la tête.

« Dans ce cas, ne le fais pas, Korra. Attends d'être parfaitement sûre. »

Elle avait envie de se gifler mentalement tellement la situation lui était pénible. Elle était en train de conseiller à une fille qui lui plaisait de rester avec son copain alors que leur couple battait de l'aile ! C'était incroyablement ridicule.

Cependant, elle resta impassible, et Korra acquiesça. Dans ce cas, c'était réglé… pour l'instant.

« Où penses-tu qu'il est allé ?

\- Chez Bolin.

\- Je croyais qu'il habitait au Royaume de la Terre avec sa petite amie ?

\- Non, ils ont emménagé ici, il y a quelque temps. Quand ils se sont mariés.

\- Oh, ils sont mariés. Et comment s'appelle sa femme ? »

Comme si le destin avait voulu se manifester, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant une jeune femme portant des cheveux courts, et arborant des yeux verts éclatants d'intensité.

« Opal… »

Asami se demandait si cela constituait la réponse à sa question, ou s'il s'agissait de la femme qui venait de débarquer. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer, c'était qu'il s'agissait des deux à la fois.

« Korra, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire au juste ? » dit la femme qui venait de débarquer au sein du moment privilégié des deux femmes.

La femme aux yeux bleus lâcha Asami, et répondit :

« Rien, je ne fais rien.

\- Alors comment tu expliques que Mako se trouve chez moi, encore en train de grommeler sur une soi-disant liaison de ta part avec une femme… je suppose que c'est elle ?

\- Asami, c'est Opal. La femme de Bolin. Opal, Asami, ma meilleure amie.

\- Ta meilleure amie, hein ? Si ce n'est _que_ ta meilleure amie, alors qu'est-ce que Mako fait encore chez moi ? D'habitude, il fuit bien avant !

\- Mako s'imagine des choses. Il ne se passe rien.

\- Donc, ce que j'ai vu, c'était rien.

\- Absolument rien. »

Opal et Korra se fixèrent un bon moment. L'issue de leur bataille de regards annoncerait quelle vérité triompherait. Finalement, Opal céda en un long soupir.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous deux… Ça fait quatre fois en un mois que Mako se retrouve sur mon canapé ! »

L'esquisse d'une grimace se dessina sur la peau de bronze. L'ingénieure resta silencieuse.

« Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, Korra… Je ne sais pas quoi, et ce n'est pas que Mako me dérange… nous dérange, Bolin et moi, mais… »

Opal ne termina pas sa phrase, et Korra et Asami partagèrent un regard qui en disait long. Comme si elles n'essayaient pas déjà de résoudre le problème !

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y ? C'est quoi ce regard ? demanda Opal, un peu sur les nerfs parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne savait pas tout dans cette histoire.

\- Rien. On en parlait justement, avec Asami, répondit simplement Korra.

\- Et donc ?...

\- Si la situation continue comme ça, je serai obligée de rompre avec Mako. »

Opal resta bête, bouche bée, et ne sachant quoi dire. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, la surprise passa un peu, et elle put formuler une réponse :

« Tu… tu veux dire, tu te séparerais de lui ? Mais… mais Korra, je croyais que c'était impossible. Vous vous aimez tellement tous les deux… Et… je sais que ce n'est pas tout le temps la joie, mais… il serait brisé.

\- Je sais… Je le serais aussi.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

Aucun réponse ne parvint aux oreilles de la fille du royaume de la Terre. Elle tourna son regard vers la fille de l'industriel, ses yeux s'endurcissant de colère et de suspicion.

« Vous lui avez mis cette idée dans la tête, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez briser leur couple ! Dans quel but ? Pour la garder pour vous ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle peut vous aimer !

\- Opal ! Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Asami n'a rien fait sauf m'aider !

\- Cette idée ne t'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit avant que tu ne la rencontres.

\- Eh bien peut-être qu'elle était la personne qui me fallait pour me réveiller ! J'aime Mako, Opal, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça ! Aucun de vous ne peut y changer quoi que ce soit, je ne peux pas non plus. Vous allez faire quoi ? Récupérer les morceaux jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ne soit définitivement plus réparable ? On va se détruire, Opal ! »

Il y eut un silence après cette déclaration, et tout ce qui flottait dans l'air c'était l'embarras de la vérité.

Asami plaça avec hésitation une main sur l'épaule de Korra, une forme de réconfort pas trop prononcé, parce que ce qu'elle rêvait de faire, c'était l'étreindre avec force et affection. Et elle vit dans la façon avec laquelle son corps se contracta et s'élança dans un très subtil mouvement vers l'avant, dans ses yeux bleus lumineux, que Korra voulait la même chose. Mais, étant en présence d'une intruse, elles se retinrent. Asami esquissa simplement un léger petit sourire de compassion, ses yeux verts transpirant de compréhension et d'encouragement. Et Korra sourit aussi, une forme de reconnaissance invisible mais se communiquant au travers du regard qu'elle revoyait à l'autre femme. Un regard qui la combla.

Opal finit par se racler la gorge.

« Hum… Vous savez, je veux bien croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux, mais je peux comprendre pourquoi Mako est jaloux… Vous avez cette façon de vous regarder… »

Les deux femmes qui s'étaient surement fixées plus qu'elles ne l'auraient pensé regardèrent ailleurs, et Asami brisa tout contact avec Korra. Vraiment, elles devaient arrêter. Ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Asami prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'Opal avait débarqué, une main sur son coude, et les yeux rivés au sol :

« Korra… je vais y aller maintenant. Je pense qu'Opal et toi avez la situation en main. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as décidé avec Mako, mais réfléchis bien, attends peut-être un peu, mais tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

La jeune ingénieure commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Mais à peine se fut-elle écartée d'un mètre qu'une main à la peau foncée saisit la sienne en une poigne brulante.

« Reste, supplia Korra.

\- Je ne peux pas, Korra. Je dois y aller. Je t'en prie. »

La femme aux yeux bleus voulait demander : où ? Pour faire quoi ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu ?

Elle voulait résister, mais quelque part, elle savait qu'elle devait lâcher prise. Mais ce qui l'attristait le plus c'était qu'Asami ne la regardait pas. Elle semblait fuir. Mais quoi ?

Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, et sa poigne se desserra un peu, sans pour autant se détacher complètement. Une forme de reconnaissance secrète s'échappa du corps d'Asami dans la façon avec laquelle son corps se détendit légèrement. Et quand elle tira sur son bras, il tomba mollement à côté d'elle.

Elle allait s'en aller. Il le fallait. Elle commença à marcher vers la sortie mais s'arrêta avant de partir. Oh, et puis zut !

Elle s'en fichait qu'il y ait Opal ou pas. Korra était seulement son amie.

En un instant, elle était retournée et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Korra, en lui souriant légèrement, avant de s'enfuir au pas de course.

Korra fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction, si ce n'était suivre Asami du regard, puis continuer à fixer la porte.

« Korra, dit Opal avec une sorte de menace dans sa voix, tu es sûre qu'avec Asami…

\- Absolument sûre ! rétorqua-t-elle en secouant la tête avec douceur. »

Elle sourit à son amie pour prouver sa sincérité. Alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'elle était en train de mentir ? de passer à côté de quelque chose ? Mais quoi ?

* * *

Asami sortit de la maison de Korra. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de la quitter, surtout alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligée. Parce qu'après tout qu'allait-elle faire aujourd'hui ? Penser à Korra. C'était tout ce qu'elle allait pouvoir réussir à faire. Et peut-être un peu de paperasse au boulot, mais elle en doutait. Cependant, elle devait travailler. Ou plutôt, elle devrait. Mais elle avait toujours des jours de repos à prendre, puis son père n'était généralement pas très strict avec elle, puisqu'il savait qu'elle faisait son travail vite et bien. Mais il était surement déjà parti et elle n'avait pas le droit de ne pas venir travailler sans qu'elle l'ait un minimum averti au préalable.

Son téléphone vibra. Quand on parlait du loup…

C'était son père.

Elle décrocha, s'arrêtant à quelques pas de la porte de la maison de Korra pour répondre. C'était toujours mieux qu'au milieu de la route.

« Asami ? interpella Hiroshi, par automatisme.

\- Bonjour, papa. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas censé être dans un vol ?

\- Les correspondances sont trop longues. J'aurais dû prendre un de nos aéronefs, ça aurait été plus rapide.

\- C'est ce que je t'avais dit.

\- Oui, mais tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas utiliser notre matériel à des fins personnelles.

\- Ce n'est pas personnel ! Tu dois t'y rendre pour le travail, pas pour le loisir !

\- Certes, mais je peux faire comme tout le monde, c'est tout aussi bien. Alors, et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien… même si je me demandais si j'allais aller au travail ou pas.

\- Tu as passé une nuit aussi épouvantable que ça ? Ton amie était vraiment si mal que ça ?

\- Ma femme, tu veux dire ? » s'enquit Asami, à la fois plaisantine et légèrement amère.

Elle omit de parler de l'état de Korra, parce que le jour précédent avait été une sorte de désastre, mais qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à raconter tout cela à son père, par peur que cela le ramène des années en arrière, à des souvenirs pénibles et douloureux.

À la place, elle se contenta d'écouter son père rire de bon cœur au bout de la ligne, un peu irritée tout de même.

« Oh, Asami, chérie, ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux pour ça !

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais tu aurais pu faire un peu plus fin…

\- Il faut dire que tu paraissais tellement affolée que tu m'as tendu la perche. Puis, ce n'est pas un si gros mensonge que ça.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Korra n'est pas ma petite-amie ! Et encore moins ma fiancée !

\- Mais je ne parlais pas de Korra en particulier. Elle me semble énergique cette fille, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est donc pas un si gros mensonge ; tu pourrais bien te marier avec une femme un de ces jours, après tout. »

Et elle était la première au courant. Ce n'était simplement pas dans ses plans immédiats. Et puis en quoi ça concernait ces hommes d'affaires ?

« Je sais, papa. Sauf si je me marie avec un homme, et dans ce cas, j'espère que ça ne va pas nous retomber dessus.

\- En quoi ça pourrait nous retomber dessus ? Ce sont des hommes d'affaires ! Ils n'ont que faire de la vie privée de leurs collaborateurs.

\- J'espère bien.

\- D'ailleurs, je dois te dire que tu nous as manqués. À moi surtout, parce que c'était long comme réunion… »

Oh ! elle ne le savait que trop bien !

« Dis-toi que c'est fini.

\- Je sais. En attendant, je crois qu'ils commencent à nous embarquer. Donc, je vais te laisser.

\- Très bien.

\- Prends ta journée si tu veux, mais dans l'absolu, j'aurais aimé que l'un de nous deux reste au bureau.

\- Je m'en charge !

\- Merci, Asami.

\- De rien, papa. Bon vol.

\- Et bonne journée à toi. »

Ils raccrochèrent. Bon, finalement, elle allait devoir travailler. Ce n'était pas insurmontable… Elle avait une entreprise à surveiller ! Et de la paperasse donc. Ça devrait l'empêcher de penser à Korra. Du moins, elle espérait. Mais à peine pensait-elle qu'elle ne devait pas penser à Korra que c'était la cacophonie dans sa tête.

Elle marmonna des choses incompréhensibles en allant jusqu'à sa voiture, parce que oui, elle était dans le pétrin. Ses sentiments étaient un mélange tellement confus et paradoxal qu'elle ne savait qu'en faire. Elle grogna. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'est pas de sitôt que tout allait se régler. Alors que ses pensées la tourmentaient, elle atteint la portière de sa voiture. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre, une voix la fit se retourner :

« C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois en dehors de mon lit.

\- Mako, dit Asami sans animosité évidente même si elle savait quelle insinuation il faisait, comment allez-vous ?

\- Pour un gars en train de discuter avec la maitresse de sa petite amie, je vais bien. Vous vous êtes fait plaisir toutes les deux cette nuit ? »

Asami serra sa mâchoire et ses poings, parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de lui en coller une. Il allait entendre ses quatre vérités, ça c'était sûr !

« Que vous n'ayez pas confiance en moi, je peux comprendre. Mais que vous soupçonniez Korra qui est une personne extrêmement loyale, fidèle et qui vous aime, ça je ne peux pas comprendre. Je ne comprends pas, et je ne le permettrai pas. Alors, il serait peut-être temps que vous passiez à autre chose, parce que pour la dernière fois, je ne couche pas avec votre petite amie ! »

La seule réponse qu'elle eut à ses paroles, accompagnée d'un solide regard empli de colère, fut un décevant et résigné « pff ». Alors, elle reprit, n'en ayant pas fini avec lui :

« C'est quoi votre problème à la fin ! Vous avez une femme géniale, et tout ce que vous faites c'est la blesser !

\- Si elle est tellement géniale, pourquoi ne pas me la voler, Asami ?

\- Je le ferais. Si j'étais ce genre de personne, je le ferais, parce qu'il est évident que vous ne la méritez pas. Mais heureusement pour vous, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors peut-être qu'il serait temps de vous remettre en question, parce qu'avec ou sans moi, Korra pourrait vous quitter.

\- Pour aller avec vous ? »

Le sourire narquois que portait Mako lui donnait toujours envie de le gifler, mais elle se contenta d'hausser calmement les épaules, parce que, de toute façon, elle n'en savait rien.

« Vous avez des sentiments pour elle, j'en suis certain, reprit le flic. Alors, peut-être qu'il ne se passe rien, mais elle ne bâtira jamais une amitié solide avec une amante frustrée. Alors de nous deux, qui pensez-vous va la faire le plus souffrir ? »

Asami grimaça, plaçant sa main sur la poignée de sa voiture, et la serrant fermement. C'était ce qu'elle voulait éviter pourtant. À tout prix.

« Vous voyez ? J'ai raison. J'ai pourtant essayé… de l'éloigner de vous. Parce que ce qu'il se passe maintenant, c'est qu'elle va devoir choisir entre vous et moi. Et les deux choix lui briseront le cœur. »

Alors c'était ça… Sa jalousie… C'était pour la protéger. Maintenant, Asami comprenait mieux. Un peu mieux, même si elle trouvait que les méthodes qu'employaient Mako pourraient vraiment être meilleures.

« Vous saviez, dit la fille de l'industriel, relevant ses yeux verts l'homme. Mais… Korra n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Si vous arrêtiez simplement d'être aussi désagréables l'un envers l'autre, je n'aurais pas la place qu'elle m'a donné, et il n'y aurait pas de choix à faire. Elle n'aurait pas le cœur brisé, et je continuerais à vivre. Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce que ça se passe comme ça. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous vivriez tous les deux heureux, et je ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée.

\- Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas une question de ce que l'on souhaite mais de ce qui est. Et ce qui est, c'est que Korra est attirée par les femmes, alors cela ne m'étonnerait pas si ses sentiments sont aussi confus que les vôtres. Parce qu'après tout, elle ne veut pas me faire de mal, mais elle n'est pas heureuse avec moi.

\- Eh bien, essayez mieux, et elle le sera, rétorqua Asami un peu sévèrement. »

Asami ouvrit sa portière et se glissa dans sa voiture. Elle en avait fini.

« Je ne vous comprends vraiment pas… Je vous dis que le couple que je forme avec la femme pour qui vous avez des sentiments est instable et va se briser, et vous m'encouragez de continuer à l'entretenir. Vous pourriez sauter sur l'occasion.

\- Je vous l'ai dit : je ne suis pas comme ça. »

Elle mit ses clés au contact, et alluma le moteur qui se mit à ronronner de puissance.

« Je pense que Korra vous aime énormément, et que vous aussi vous l'aimez, reprit-elle, alors vous seriez parfaitement heureux si vous prenez le temps de régler vos problèmes. C'est tout ce que je vous demande : réglez-les. Je ne suis pas là pour me mettre en travers de votre chemin.

\- Qui vous dit qu'elle ne serait pas plus heureuse avec vous, Asami ?

\- Moi. »

Mako haussa un sourcil.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-il.

Elle secoua la tête, alors que la silencieuse douleur de la mémoire secouait son être.

« Si ça avait été le cas, ne pensez-vous pas que nous nous serions rencontrées avec un meilleur timing ? Je ne peux être que son amie, je ne demande rien de plus.

\- Vous mentez. C'est une excuse.

\- Peut-être bien. Mais je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. »

Asami appuya sur l'accélérateur, et se dirigea vers la tour de Future Industries. Elle avait du travail, et elle préférait ne pas avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit. Exactement ce qu'elle faisait quand elle travaillait : mettre son cerveau en pause. Et Korra ou pas, elle allait réussir à travailler.

* * *

 **A/N : (Vous vous rappelez ce que je disais avec mes navigateurs ? Il vient de me supprimer ma note de fin... Bref, on est bon pour recommencer !) Je disais donc que je serai ravie d'avoir des reviews ! S'il vous plait ! Puis, malheureusement, je vais surement être encore super occupée pour les prochaines semaines, donc ça va être compliqué d'avancer. Je vais essayer, je ne vous promets rien, parce que j'ai d'autres priorités primordiales.  
**

 **Puis, concernant le Mako/Korra... J'ai essayé de reproduire une certaine fidélité à la série, mais je crois que c'est pas très fidèle x) En même temps, c'est pas vraiment le même contexte et tout... Puis, je sais pas si ça s'est vu, mais j'ai essayé aussi de rendre Mako un tantinet plus agréable. Parce que je fais pas du bashing du personnage ! C'est juste... c'est tombé comme ça. Et comme sa relation avec Korra n'était pas vraiment prévue, c'est une véritable chantier. Je m'en excuse donc.**

 **J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ou choses du genre. J'ai un peu la tête dans les nuages en ce moment, donc c'est fort possible qu'il y ait un truc pas normal qui ce soit glissé là-dedans.**

 **Et comme c'est le dernier chapitre avant Noël, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous ! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	9. Bloquées

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Ça fait bien trois semaines que je n'ai pas posté, et croyez bien que j'en suis désolée. J'ai posté un petit OS en attendant. Mais comme vous le voyez au compte de mots, ce chapitre est énorme. Je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille pour qu'ils soient aussi longs ! C'est pas par** **plaisir, parce que pour la correction après, c'est vraiment compliqué. D'ailleurs, excusez-moi pour les coquilles éventuelles. Je n'ai eu le courage de passer que deux fois dessus, et Word m'a bien aidé. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après cette nuit et ce matin chaotique, la vie reprit son cours normal.

Elle prit même un détour plaisant pour Korra. Pendant quelque temps, sa relation avec Mako sembla reprendre un peu du poil de la bête. Tout allait infiniment mieux. C'était un énorme poids dégagé autant de sa poitrine que de ses épaules.

Asami ne venait plus le soir. Korra se disait que c'était sûrement mieux pour la jeune ingénieure, mais elle lui manquait beaucoup. Ces nuits passées ensemble, sa chaleur réconfortante, ses beaux yeux verts compatissants, tout cela lui manquait. Mais elle passait outre le besoin de cette présence en pensant qu'Asami serait sûrement mieux comme ça. Néanmoins, elles n'avaient pas rompu tout contact. Jamais elles ne pourraient.

Elles se voyaient. C'était parfois court, parfois un peu plus long, toujours pendant la journée, dans des endroits publics, et c'était toujours magnifiquement plaisant, même si les deux restaient sur leur faim. Il manquait juste quelque chose, mais elles ne savaient pas trop quoi.

Pourtant, rien n'avait changé entre elles. Vraiment, à part que c'était devenu un terrible supplice pour Asami de voir Korra plus de quelques dizaines de minutes, rien n'avait changé. Après tout pourquoi cela changerait-il ? C'était pas comme si ses sentiments à elle avaient changé ! Plutôt, ils s'étaient juste… trop développés. Les ranger dans un tiroir de son cœur devenait une tâche vraiment complexe et, à chaque battement, il menaçait d'exploser.

Pourtant, elle continuait à sourire, d'un sourire à demi-triste peut-être. Mais c'était surtout un sourire de contentement, parce qu'Asami était vraiment heureuse pour Korra. Tout était enfin plus calme, plus tranquille, plus paisible. Elle aurait une vie calme, tranquille, paisible. Une vie remplie de joie, d'amour, de contentement, et c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à offrir. Rien de plus que ce que Mako pouvait lui donner, même certainement moins. Alors, elle souriait à Korra, sans hypocrisie. Elle aimait Korra, elle aimait être son amie, et elle était ravie que tout aille bien.

Qu'importe si parfois, le soir, elle se demandait comment ça aurait été si Mako n'avait pas été là.

Qu'importe si parfois son cœur se brisait de savoir que jamais il ne pourrait gouter au délice que lui promettaient deux orbes bleues magnifiques.

Qu'importe si parfois elle se sentait vide, comme si jamais elle ne pourrait être complète à nouveau.

Pour Korra, elle pouvait au moins subir ça, et rester à bonne distance.

Le tout était de réussir à rester à bonne distance. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait positivement pas faire. Et pendant ces courtes rencontres, tout reprenait : les touches, les gestes, le contact permanent.

C'était comme si elles en reprenaient là où elles s'étaient arrêtées, et l'espoir renaissait. Mais où s'étaient-elles arrêtées ? Asami n'en était pas bien sûre. À des gestes tendres ? À une amitié de façade ? À un baiser volé ?

C'était pour cela qu'elle préférerait éviter Korra. Mais au fond, elle ne savait pas quel était le plus douloureux entre la voir et l'éviter. Alors elle essayait de trouver un équilibre, de ne pas _trop_ la voir. C'était relativement compliqué.

Heureusement, le travail était là pour lui sauver la vie, ou la faire mourir de fatigue.

Malheureusement, Korra avait décidé qu'elle serait son ange-gardien et qu'elle l'empêcherait de trop travailler, une façon démoniaque de la faire dormir, tout autant que de la faire penser à elle.

Ce qui faisait qu'elle était encore plus HS que d'habitude, et Korra ne comprenait guère.

Elle se disait qu'Asami avait juste vraiment besoin de vacances, de repos. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, il fallait l'avouer. Cependant, il fallait aussi avouer que partir loin de ses sentiments était difficilement envisageable.

Mais ce qui dérangeait encore plus l'ingénieure, c'était que Korra et son père s'y étaient mis à deux pour l'empêcher de travailler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ça s'était fait, mais la jeune femme avait obtenu le numéro personnel du PDG et ils complotaient ensemble, comptant les heures qu'elle passait au bureau, les jugeant trop excessives à longueur de temps.

« Asami, c'est quatre heures ! L'heure de retourner chez toi », annonça Hiroshi tout content.

Voilà. Son rappel quotidien. Qu'elle essayait à chaque fois de contourner, mais jusque-là, elle échouait quand même vraiment bien.

« Mais papa, je dois vraiment finir… ce… remplir ce papier super important. »

Elle chercha un papier et fit mine de le lire, les sourcils froncés, une concentration factice couvrant son visage.

« Oh, je vois, tellement important que tu ne sais sûrement pas de quoi il parle, répondit Hiroshi, en saisissant le papier des mains de sa fille.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ça parle du… les pièces, et les employés, par rapport à l'environnement. »

D'accord, c'était pas la plus claire des réponses. Mais c'était pas comme si elle avait eu le temps d'en trouver une.

« Un papier sur la restructuration économique ? Eh bien, écoute, je te crois, mais je doute que tu puisses remplir quoi que ce soit dessus, alors si tu prenais tes affaires et que tu rentrais te détendre ?

\- Urf ! grogna Asami laissant tomber sa tête sur ses mains posées sur la table.

\- Allons, allons, chérie, ce n'est pas si mal de rentrer chez soi, tu sais, plaisanta Hiroshi. Je tiens à préciser que tu es ici depuis six heures du matin et que j'aurais dû te renvoyer chez toi bien plus tôt.

\- Eh bien, pendant qu'on dépasse les délais, je peux pas rester là encore un peu ? J'ai vraiment plein de trucs à faire…

\- Non, tu n'as pas plein de trucs à faire, tu t'imposes plein de trucs à faire. Alors arrête-toi, et sors de ce bureau. »

Asami grogna encore une fois, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Il faisait froid en plus dehors, alors qu'il faisait bon dans son bureau.

Face à sa constante résistance, son père céda enfin à sa curiosité, demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Non, non, tout va bien », répondit vaguement sa fille.

Mais comme elle ne tenait pas à s'expliquer, elle choisit ce moment-là pour accéder aux demandes de son paternel et prit sa veste pour partir.

« Au revoir, papa ! À demain ! s'écria-t-elle, alors qu'elle partait.

\- À demain, Asami, répondit-il d'un air pensif. »

Sa fille était étrange en ce moment. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Quand elle était étrange, elle redevenait normale le jour où elle réglait ses problèmes. Il arrivait à lire en elle, mais parfois, elle ne voulait juste pas le mettre au courant. Alors, il décidait de ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, comme il le fit à cet instant précis, même si cette situation le turlupinait drôlement.

Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'on lui coure après pour qu'elle parte qui la dérangeait… Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait rien y faire, et comme lui n'avait pas décidé de changer ses mauvaises habitudes, il avait du travail.

* * *

Asami sortit de la tour de Future Industries, serrant son manteau contre son corps, et s'emmitouflant dans une écharpe dont la douceur restait à désirer, mais qui, au moins, lui tenait chaud. À peine eut-elle franchi la porte qu'un nuage blanc sorti de sa bouche quand elle expira. Il faisait définitivement trop froid. Vite, à la voiture !

Elle fixa son objectif et était prête à se lancer dans une ligne droite pour l'atteindre. Seulement, quelqu'un l'interpela, la coupant dans son élan.

Elle se tourna vers la droite, et, sur les pavés de la rue grise et moderne, se tenait une jeune femme, agitant un bras vers elle et sautillant presque pour venir à sa rencontre.

« Korra ! répondit-elle commençant à se diriger vers son amie. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, même s'il fait un peu froid aujourd'hui. »

Surtout que, contrairement à Asami, qui était complètement couverte et dont seule la tête dépassait d'une montagne de vêtements chauds, elle ne portait pas beaucoup de choses. Seulement une légère veste bleue, d'une teinte bien plus foncée que ses yeux.

« Que fais-tu ici ? demanda la jeune ingénieure réalisant que ce n'était pas vraiment son quartier.

\- Je venais te voir !

\- Oh ? »

La femme aux yeux bleus hocha vigoureusement la tête, sans en dire davantage.

« Et pourquoi donc ? s'enquit l'autre femme, hâtée de savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. J'avais envie de te voir.

\- Mais… on ne se voit pas demain ?

\- Si ! »

D'accord, maintenant, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Seul un sourcil escaladant son front laissa transparaître son incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie de me voir ? demanda Korra, peu enthousiasmée par la réaction de son amie.

\- Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça ! Juste… il fait froid… Si on allait au moins dans ma voiture pour discuter ? Puis, si t'as le temps, tu peux passer à la maison… je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon.

\- Oh, oui bien sûr ! J'adorerais, répondit Korra, regagnant son enthousiasme. »

Elles firent rapidement le chemin jusqu'à la Satomobile rouge, Korra courant presque derrière Asami qui fuyait le froid à grandes enjambées.

Quand elle alluma le moteur, elle prononçait vivement des incantations pour que le chauffage réchauffe l'habitacle :

« Chauffe… chauffe… chauffe…

\- Tu as si froid que ça ? s'étonna Korra.

\- Oui, j'ai très froid.

\- Pourtant, tu en portes des couches…

\- Je viens pas du Pôle Sud moi !

\- Je vois ça…

\- Tu as dit à Mako que tu venais me voir ? demanda Asami en changeant le sujet.

\- Euh… Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu devrais.

\- Merci beaucoup de te soucier de lui, Asami, mais il n'a plus fait de remarques depuis un sacré bout de temps, alors je pense qu'on se débrouille pas mal en ce moment.

\- Je sais, répondit Asami. »

Sa réponse sortie beaucoup plus triste et abattue qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais avant que son visage ne prenne une teinte trop sombre, elle cligna des yeux et s'investit dans la conversation.

« Donc, quoi de neuf ? »

Elle fit avancer la voiture, se disant qu'elle serait bien mieux, au chaud, chez elle.

« Pas grand-chose, avoua son amie. Je m'ennuie.

\- Tu as toujours pas trouvé un travail ?

\- Nope. J'ai donc beaucoup de temps libre. Je pensais rendre visite à mes parents…

\- Oh, bonne idée. Tu peux te permettre le voyage ?

\- Errr… Peut-être… pas.

\- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa la fille de l'industriel.

\- Tu ferais ça ? s'excita Korra, ravie.

\- Bien entendu, sourit Asami. Donc, il te faut deux billets, je suppose ? Un pour toi et un pour Mako.

\- Non, Mako ne viendra pas. Il a dit qu'il avait trop de travail pour se permettre quelques jours au pôle sud. Seule Opal a voulu m'accompagner, mais elle doit pouvoir s'acheter son propre billet…

\- Tu es sûre ? Je peux vous prendre des billets à toutes les deux s'il faut. »

Korra sembla penser un moment, considérant la proposition. Elle ne voulait pas profiter d'Asami et de sa gentillesse, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus mettre Opal dans la panade. C'était quand même un sacré budget ce voyage.

Asami jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la beauté aux yeux bleus, essayant de décrypter ce qu'elle pensait. Sa petite mine froissée, avec sa main sur son menton, montrant une profonde réflexion, lui suffit à suivre le fil de ses pensées.

« Ok, je vais lui payer un billet, se résolut-elle. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Quoi ! Mais… bon, d'accord, mais tu viens avec nous !

\- Non ! Non, je ne viens pas avec vous.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je paie un troisième billet ?

\- Non, pour que tu fasses une pause !

\- J'ai du travail.

\- Je suis sûre de pouvoir convaincre ton père de t'en débarrasser. Je l'appelle même tout de suite, si tu veux. »

Korra sortit son téléphone, et fit mine de le déverrouiller.

« C'est pas juste », se plaignit Asami.

Korra releva la tête.

« Donc, tu viens ?

\- Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

Korra prit ça comme une capitulation et cria victoire, jetant son poing dans le ciel.

Asami soupira. Avoir Korra et son père contre elle était vraiment l'une des pires choses qui pouvaient lui arriver…

« Je tiens à te dire que c'est parfaitement injuste que tu utilises mon propre père contre moi », déclara Asami.

Korra leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Oh, Asami ! Je n'utilise pas ton père contre toi ! Il veut juste ton bien, tout comme moi. On a des intérêts communs, vois-tu ? Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime bien.

\- Ah ça, pour bien t'aimer, il t'aime bien ! Puisque toi quand tu lui demandes un truc tu l'as. Alors que moi, il me vire de mon bureau, ronchonna la fille de l'industriel. »

Korra explosa de rire, un son mélodieux aux oreilles d'Asami qui était prise par l'envie de quitter la route des yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur la source de l'harmonieuse musique, à savoir une belle déesse aux yeux bleus.

« Tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas du tout comparable ? ricana celle-ci. Tu lui demandes de te laisser te bousiller ta santé alors que je lui demande de la protéger ! Rassure-moi, tu vois la différence ?

\- Mais qui vous a dit que travailler me bousillait la santé ?

\- Les lois. Et le bon sens. Honnêtement, Asami, travailler plus de dix heures par jours, chaque jour, alors que tu prends presque pas de pause — et ne nie pas, je sais tout — et sachant que tu as de la route après, ce qui demande quand même pas mal de concentration, ce n'est pas sain ! Il faut que tu sortes un peu, et que tu te détentes. Il faut que je te le répète combien de fois ?

\- Mais je suis très détendue !

\- Oui, aussi détendue que Naga pendant un orage…

\- Qui est Naga ?

\- Ma chienne.

\- Tu es en train de me comparer à ta chienne ? »

Asami haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Oui, mais j'adore ma chienne ! défendit Korra.

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vue ?

\- Elle est restée au pôle sud. Ça te donne une autre raison de venir ! Tu pourras voir à qui tu es comparée.

\- Ah, je suis sûre que c'est même ma raison principale de venir, ironisa la jeune femme aux yeux verts. »

Celle aux yeux bleus gloussa.

« Et moi qui pensais que c'était pour passer un peu de temps avec moi !

\- Non, c'est parce que tu m'as forcée. »

Korra leva les yeux au ciel. N'était-elle toujours pas passée à autre chose ?

Asami se gara ; elles venaient d'arriver en face de chez elle. Ou plutôt en dessous de chez elle, comme elle se garait toujours dans le parking souterrain. Elle sortit de la voiture, et Korra fit de même, continuant la conversation :

« Je ne t'ai pas forcée ! Allez, tu ne peux pas avouer cinq minutes que tu es contente de passer du temps avec moi ?

\- Oh, très contente de passer du temps avec toi et Opal, dans un pays tellement froid que je vais très certainement perdre mes doigts.

\- Eh bien, ça vous donnera l'occasion de vous connaitre… »

Pendant qu'elles discutaient, elles montaient les escaliers.

« Avec qui ? Le pays tellement froid que je vais très certainement perdre mes doigts, ou Opal, c'est-à-dire la fille qui m'a engueulée parce que soi-disant je t'influençais négativement ?

\- Les deux. Non, très franchement Asami, Opal est quelqu'un de très gentil, tu verras. Il serait temps de régler ce petit… désaccord.

\- Petit désaccord ? Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais choisi… »

Asami ouvrit la porte et commença à se débarrasser de ses vêtements chauds mais trop encombrants.

« J'aurais plutôt dit, reprit-elle, que c'était du jugement sans même me connaitre. De toute façon, de la part de l'entourage de Mako, je ne peux être vue que comme — excuse-moi de l'expression — une salope.

\- Asami !

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Rappelle-toi, Opal a dit qu'elle nous croyait la dernière fois ! »

Très certainement. Cependant, si depuis Mako l'avait mise au courant de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle, elle aurait pu tout à fait changer d'avis. L'ingénieure soupçonnait même d'avoir envoyé Opal voyager avec Korra pour ne pas qu'elle lui demande à elle. Ou du moins, elle trouvait l'explication plausible.

« Oui, enfin bon, les gens changent d'avis assez rapidement, tu sais. Il n'est pas garanti qu'après avoir passé une journée avec nous, elle reste sur cette opinion.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi passer une journée avec nous lui ferait changer d'avis.

\- Alors, je te rappelle que la dernière fois, elle a quand même dit qu'elle respectait les soupçons de Mako. Et elle nous avait vu que cinq minutes, alors en une journée.

\- Tu parles comme si on faisait quelque chose de complètement illégal.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Juste que notre comportement… peut être troublant aux yeux des gens qui ne sont pas habitués à nous voir ensemble.

\- Eh bien, il va falloir que ces gens-là s'habituent, parce que je ne compte pas te laisser de sitôt ! Surtout que si on te surveille pas, tu vas recommencer à travailler comme une acharnée…

\- Ce qui serait mon choix en tant qu'adulte responsable.

\- Tu es loin d'être responsable en ce qui concerne ta santé.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Changeons de sujet parce que je ne céderai pas et toi non plus, apparemment. Donc, on fait quoi ? »

Korra enleva elle aussi sa veste et la donna à Asami, qui la suspendit au portemanteau de métal, se trouvant à l'entrée.

« Comme tu veux, répondit Korra avant d'avoir une idée subite. Oh, on peut boire un chocolat chaud ?

\- On se croirait en plein hiver…

\- On est en plein hiver. Du moins, c'est comme ça que j'interprète cette saison de l'année, avec le froid, et… oh ! et la neige qui tombe.

\- Eh bien, heureusement, il n'y pas encore de neige.

\- J'en suis pas si sûre. Tu devrais regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Juste, regarde. »

Asami se retourna du portemanteau, où elle était en train d'enrouler une écharpe rouge vif, vers les grandes vitres de son salon. Elles laissaient habituellement entrer les rayons du soleil, éclaircissant la pièce, déjà lumineuse des couleurs épurées et claires. Mais pas ce jour-ci.

Ce jour-ci, elles laissaient entrevoir les doux flocons de neige, qui semblaient aussi moelleux et cotonneux qu'une peluche pour bébé, s'agglutinant ensemble avant même de se déposer sur la route en béton. Là, ils fondaient, ou restaient pour certains, recouverts alors par d'autres de leurs congénères. Ainsi, une petite couche de blanc commençait à recouvrir la ville.

Asami resta un moment à contempler le spectacle dansant devant sa fenêtre, et Korra la rejoint se plaçant à côté d'elle. Elle finit par mettre sa tête sur son épaule, et toutes deux regardèrent le coton glacial s'échapper du ciel d'une grise clarté et s'écraser sur le gris bétonné de la ville.

La femme la plus grande poussa un drôle de soupir alors que la tête de la femme aux yeux bleus venait de se caler sur son épaule. Mais pour se distraire de cette sphère de bien-être adorée, de cette immense sensation de soulagement et de tranquillité, elle laissa sa voix écorcher ce moment, avec une certaine douceur.

« Je n'aime pas la neige.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est beau pourtant, répondit distraitement Korra, toujours capturée dans le moment.

\- Je n'ai même pas de pneus neige ! Comment je vais faire pour aller au travail demain ? En parlant de neige… je ne veux pas te jeter dehors, mais il faudrait pas que tu restes bloquée dans les rues. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

Korra enleva sa tête de l'épaule de l'autre femme, qui commençait à un peu trop bouger à son gout.

« Asami, je sais que c'est de gros flocons, mais relax ! je ne vais pas être bloquée. Il faudrait qu'il y en ait un sacré paquet qui tombe. Puis, au fond, si je reste ici, ce n'est pas très grave. »

Elle mit ses bras derrière sa tête, complètement insoucieuse et décontractée, à contrario d'Asami qui était parfaitement scandalisée.

« Si, c'est grave !

\- En attendant, je ne partirai pas sans mon chocolat chaud. Alors, si tu veux que je parte, il faut m'en préparer un.

\- Tu me fais des caprices maintenant ?

\- Du chantage, plutôt, comme apparemment, je ne suis plus la bienvenue chez toi…

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

\- Tu essaies de me faire partir depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi. Et je préfère que tu le fasses en sûreté. C'est qu'avec Mako…

\- Arrête, arrête, arrête. C'est quoi ton problème avec Mako en ce moment ?

\- Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec Mako.

\- Justement !

\- Quoi justement ? Tu préfères que je sois brouillée avec ton petit-ami ?

\- Non, pas vraiment… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le ramènes toujours dans nos conversations. Il ne fait pas partie de notre relation à nous deux, tu en es consciente, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Faux. Il fait partie de notre relation ! Je voudrais pas qu'il me considère… encore… comme une rivale potentielle.

\- J'aimerais bien que tu me considères un peu dans l'histoire…

\- Mais je te considère ! C'est à toi que je pense en premier ! Parce que s'il me considère comme une rivale, c'est toi qui va casquer par derrière. Alors que si tout va bien, regarde, tout va bien, et votre relation va bien. C'est pas mieux comme ça ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être un jouet que vous vous partagez… Il faut pas que je sois trop avec l'un, ou trop avec l'autre, pour pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. Mais le jouet dans l'histoire, il a des sentiments !

\- Oh, Korra… »

Asami prit Korra dans ses bras, et elle la serra fort contre elle, dans une étreinte ferme et chaleureuse, qui retransmettait toute son affection et leur procurait un heureux réconfort mutuel.

« Je suis désolée, poursuivit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression. C'est juste… je ne veux plus que tu souffres.

\- Alors, comporte-toi comme d'habitude, pria-t-elle. S'il te plait. »

Asami se retira de l'étreinte pour regarder Korra dans les yeux, perplexe.

« Je me comporte comme d'habitude, répondit-elle convaincue.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tu es bizarre.

\- Oh… Je… je dois être fatiguée, prétexta-t-elle.

\- Alors, va te reposer.

\- Après ce chocolat chaud, répondit Asami avec amusement. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Korra, qui s'illumina comme un enfant qui voit le père noël pour la première fois. La jeune femme se dirigea vers sa cuisine, et l'autre la suivit, sautillant presque derrière elle. Asami sourit. Elle adorait voir Korra comme ça : heureuse et insouciante.

Elle prit une casserole et commença à faire du chocolat chaud. Une fois fini, elle en remplit deux tasses fumantes. Pendant tout ce processus, les deux femmes discutaient tranquillement. Elles ne parlaient ni de Mako, ni de travail, ni de voyage au pôle sud, ou de quoi que ce soit qui puisse les mettre en désaccord.

« Mais si je t'assure ! rit Asami en voyant la tête décomposée de Korra.

\- Je ne te vois pas du tout faire ça, répondit-elle ahurie.

\- Quoi ? Empêcher un voleur de me voler ? Il faudrait que je sois bête pour le laisser faire. Surtout que j'y tiens à ma voiture.

\- Oui, d'accord, ça, je comprends, mais la plupart des gens n'arrêtent pas le voleur surtout pas en leur faisant une prise douloureuse pour qu'ils s'avouent vaincus et partent… Et encore moins les aristocrates.

\- Je suis une aristocrate, maintenant ?

\- Disons que t'es plus du genre à avoir des gardes du corps qu'à aller te battre dans la rue…

\- Tu veux tester pour voir ?

\- Non merci. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser.

\- Comme si tu pouvais… »

Asami eut un sourire narquois qui piqua un peu Korra dans son immense fierté.

« Bien sûr que je peux », répondit-elle convaincue.

Et la femme aux yeux verts choisit de continuer à la taquiner, parce que ça l'amusait de voir Korra faire la moue.

« Ah, je n'en serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais toi…

\- Je me suis battue contre des voyous, des policiers en uniforme, et j'ai fait pas mal de sports de combat. Alors si j'étais toi, j'arrêterais la ramener, Madame Sato. Parce que quand je veux, je gagne.

\- Je ne demande qu'à voir. »

Korra fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure, plissant ses yeux pour les faire devenir deux fentes distinctes, et Asami savait qu'elle avait gagné.

« Très bien, Madame Sato. Tu l'auras voulu. Battons-nous !

\- Mmmm… Attends, cinq secondes. Je finis ma tasse.

\- Tu le fais exprès ! »

Korra piétina pendant qu'Asami continuait de boire tranquillement sa boisson, appréciant la chaleur de la tasse et du liquide autant que l'impatience amusante de Korra de se retrouver par terre.

Puis, soudainement, elle était à côté de Korra, lui posa un baiser chocolaté sur la joue en lui annonçant :

« On peut y aller ! »

Korra fut sonnée l'espace d'un instant, puis se reprit en secouant légèrement la tête. Un léger sourire vint s'esquisser sur son visage, mais il était légèrement couvert par sa détermination de montrer à l'ingénieure qu'elle avait raison et qu'elle était sans aucun doute la meilleure.

Pourtant, Asami captura au coin des lèvres à la peau mate cette magnifique esquisse discrète et elle savait qu'elle en était la cause. Cela suffit à la faire sourire elle-même alors qu'elle tournait le dos à Korra.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était « bizarre ». Elle était tellement fière de pouvoir apporter de la joie à Korra, un sourire, un rire. Elle en était tellement heureuse et ravie que parfois elle se disait qu'il n'y aurait personne de mieux placé qu'elle pour mener cette adorable mission sacrée qu'est celle de remplir le cœur de la personne qu'on aime d'amour et de lumière, pour que toujours, sur son visage, s'inscrive paix, tendresse et joie.

Néanmoins, elle prit soin de changer la signification de son sourire, alors qu'elle se retournait vers la beauté aux yeux bleus. À nouveau, elle était d'un charme insolent, s'amusant à irriter son adversaire. Et elle devait avouer que ça marchait parfaitement au vu du regard intense qu'elle recevait de Korra.

Elles se positionnèrent toutes deux à un coin du salon. Il y eut une pause, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, prêtes à combattre. La neige tombait sans bruit derrière elles. Tous les meubles qui pouvaient se trouver dans le salon étaient déjà sur les bords de la pièce, elles avaient donc toute la place nécessaire pour leur petit exercice.

« Alors, Korra ? Tu viens ? provoqua Asami.

\- Je… oui… mais je ne veux vraiment pas te faire de mal, hésita Korra, d'un coup prise d'une lourde hésitation. »

Quand elle vit ses beaux yeux bleus s'armer d'une cruelle bonté, Asami n'eut d'autre choix que de succomber à son charme.

« Tu ne me blesseras pas. Essaie juste… de me faire tomber dans ce cas ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Mmpff ! Je peux au moins faire ça ! répliqua Korra, décidée. »

Les règles du jeu étaient posées ; plus qu'à jouer.

Korra lança son premier assaut ; elle visa les pieds d'Asami. La jeune femme sauta, esquivant les attaques.

« T'as vraiment rien de mieux ? » se moqua Asami.

Alors, Korra essaya de la distraire un peu en lui lançant de faibles coups de poings, mais elle vit bien que ce n'était que ruse, et Korra échoua encore une fois.

La femme aux yeux bleus s'impatienta un peu et elle lança un nouveau coup de poing en direction d'Asami, qui le bloqua en lui saisissant le poignet et se retrouva derrière Korra, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça… »

Puis, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, ce qui embarrassait un peu Korra, l'amusant terriblement.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! se plaignit Korra.

\- Quoi qui n'est pas juste ? Que je sois meilleure que toi ?

\- Non, que tu m'embrasses !

\- Oh, et pourquoi cela ? »

Korra grogna sans donner de réponse claire, même si Asami crut distinguer dans son grognement un « parce que tu me distraits ». Cependant, Asami n'en prit pas compte et se contenta de faire un croche-patte à Korra de derrière, la plaqua au sol, se trouvant sur elle.

« Je gagne, il me semble, lui dit-elle encore une fois au creux de l'oreille.

\- Tu as triché !

\- On recommence quand tu veux. »

Et ainsi, elles recommencèrent. Plusieurs fois, Korra finit immobilisée par Asami qui prenait un malin plaisir à lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. À force, elle ne savait plus si Korra rougissait de l'effort ou de ses murmures. Ou est-ce alors à force que leurs corps se frôlent, se touchent et se cognent ? Elle n'en était pas très sûre.

Seulement, quand, par un coup du hasard, elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez, le souffle tout à coup beaucoup plus court qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là, leurs cœurs tambourinant plus que jamais et leurs yeux peinant à trouver quoi regarder entre les yeux magnifiques, les traits d'une beauté sans pareil, ou encore les lèvres de l'autre qui les appelaient si fort, Asami se demanda comment elle pouvait avoir des doutes. Ou peut-être encore était-ce un effet de son imagination qui lui faisait miroiter ses fantasmes avec force de persuasion.

Pourtant, elle le voyait alors. Elle le voyait ce lien indéfectible entre elles deux, ce courant qui passait si bien, cette compréhension qui allait au-delà d'un simple regard. Elle n'était pas folle ! Tout ça existait ! Alors pourquoi lui était-ce interdit d'en profiter plus amplement ?

C'était horrible comment ce simple exercice pouvait lui prouver à quel point elle désirait ce qu'elle n'avait pas, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

C'était horrible de rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux alors que tant de remous agitaient leurs êtres endoloris.

C'était horrible de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien alors qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose d'interdit qu'Asami se défendait de penser d'habitude, mais qui avait pris possession de son esprit.

Alors, elle contempla à quel point c'était horrible, à quel point la bataille avait ravagé sa barrière et elle se sentit tomber de l'autre côté.

Et si elle laissait Korra décider ? Pourquoi ce serait à elle de contenir ? Pourquoi ce serait à elle d'avoir une barrière ? Si tout cela était réel, Korra devait en être tout aussi consciente. Elles étaient deux dans ce cas. Et pendant quelques secondes de flottement, elle eut envie d'avancer. Elle eut envie de saisir ce qui lui revenait de droit. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Alors, pendant près d'une minute, les deux femmes restèrent nez à nez, car elles ne savaient quoi faire. Tout les poussait à faire en sorte qu'elles ne soient plus nez à nez mais bouche à bouche, sauf une chose : la raison. Terrible raison, tourment de leur désir. Cependant, elles savaient que c'était ainsi et que rien de plus ne devait se passer entre deux amies.

Finalement, Asami trouva la force de reculer. Elle se remit debout, passant une main dans ses cheveux, puis aida Korra à se lever. Elles ne parlèrent pas tout de suite : elles n'en avaient pas la force.

« Et si on faisait autre chose ? proposa l'ingénieure, tournant à moitié le dos à Korra.

\- D'accord. »

Il y eut un silence et Asami contempla la neige qui tombait dehors. Cela commençait à être une tempête enragée, comme à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

« Mais… tu ne devrais pas rentrer ? demanda Asami.

\- Non ! cria Korra rapidement. »

Elle attrapa la main d'Asami, qui n'eut pas vraiment de réaction. Elle n'en avait pas, mais elle était contente que ses cheveux noirs cachent son visage qui ne savait trop quelle expression arborer alors que des larmes menaçait de le faire exploser d'une pression suffocante.

« Je ne veux pas rentrer, ajouta la femme aux yeux bleus plus calmement.

\- Korra… Tu dois rentrer, rappela la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Pas maintenant. Je veux rester avec toi encore un peu. S'il te plait. »

Les prières de la femme aux yeux bleus n'arrangeaient rien au cas d'Asami qui essayait de conserver un peu de sa façade.

Jamais Korra ne devrait apprendre qu'elle l'aimait. Jamais. Mais c'était si compliqué. Elle ne pouvait agir normalement et ne pas penser à ses sentiments, et elle ne pouvait pas les bloquer et agir complètement détendue avec Korra. Ce n'était pas possible. Cette situation lui était impossible ! Korra devait partir. Ou elle devait agir plus froidement envers Asami, mais cette dernière voyait mal comment lui faire comprendre et appliquer une telle chose sans se dévoiler.

Elle se retourna alors vers Korra pour lui répondre :

« Korra, tu es sûre qu'il ne se passe rien avec Mako ? Tu sembles tellement peu disposée à rentrer chez toi…

\- Non, non, tout se passe bien ! »

Elle rajouta presque « trop bien », mais les mots restèrent au bout de sa langue sans jamais franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je… Tu me manques simplement… Je ne saurais pas t'expliquer… Tout va très bien, extrêmement bien même, mais… j'ai l'impression constante de manquer un truc ! Et… ce n'est pas le cas quand… je suis avec toi… »

Korra, suite à sa déclaration, regarda, à droite, un endroit qui lui semblait intéressant du parquet blanc. Elle se mordit la lèvre de peur d'en avoir trop dit. Mais pourquoi tous ces mots sortaient de sa bouche en présence d'Asami ?

Celle-ci était stupéfaite et ne savait quoi répondre. Elle ne savait plus quelle était la part des choses qui était réelle et la part qui était imaginée. Elle ne voulait pas lire entre les lignes, mais de ce que lui disait Korra… elle avait besoin de sa présence ; elle serait mieux avec elle.

Puis, elle se raisonna, se disant que c'était stupide. Ou peut-être que Korra faisait partie de ces êtres torturés et indécis qui ne savaient choisir entre deux personnes. C'était sûrement ça. Si elle était avec elle, Mako lui manquerait. Il faudrait juste qu'elle apprenne à vivre sans elle et tout se passerait pour le mieux.

Pourtant, quand elle regardait ses deux yeux bleus aux allures timides et honteuses, comme s'ils avaient laissé couler de leur océan un secret trop inavouable pour être partagé, elle ne pouvait que s'adoucir. Et à vrai dire, cette façon qu'avait son visage de prendre un air légèrement nerveux et affreusement mignon lui donnait des envies de devenir flaque. Et elle ne parlait même pas du fait que Korra se mordait la lèvre ! Parce que ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser sur le champ.

En gros, elle n'était pas sortie de l'auberge.

Pour autant, elle se contenta de presser la main de Korra pour la rassurer et de lui répondre avec gentillesse :

« Je suis là. Tout va bien. »

Korra la regarda dans les yeux, s'illuminant un peu.

« Je sais », répondit-elle en souriant.

Finalement, les deux femmes s'installèrent sur le lit, face à face, et elles parlèrent simplement. Elles gardèrent la main de l'autre comme une forme de réconfort indispensable.

Korra écouta, comme une enfant, Asami parler de différentes choses qui lui étaient arrivées, majoritairement de son boulot.

Parfois elle lui demandait si elle avait vu du monde récemment, mais il s'avérait qu'à part des hommes d'affaires et des employés, elle ne voyait pas beaucoup de monde. Cela désolait un peu Korra, mais elle avait bon espoir de lui faire connaitre un peu des nouvelles personnes. Pour commencer, elle allait faire la connaissance d'Opal, et puis comme elle était la femme de Bolin et que Bolin avait le chic de connaitre toujours un tas de personnes insoupçonnées, cela lui ferait très certainement un plus vaste réseau de connaissances.

Quand Korra se mit à parler après Asami, elles se couchèrent toutes les deux, tout en continuant leur conversation. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le sommeil vint turlupiner Asami, si bien qu'elle s'endormit bercée par la voix de Korra.

Celle-ci s'y attendait un peu, à vrai dire. À partir du moment où Asami avait demandé à ce qu'elles se couchent, elle avait su qu'elle allait de nouveau s'endormir. Et Korra commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Elle se demandait pourquoi Asami s'endormait toujours comme ça à partir du moment où elle ne travaillait pas. Surtout depuis qu'elle travaillait moins. Le but était quand même qu'elle soit plus en forme, qu'elle décroche un peu, mais il semblait qu'elle continuait à tomber de sommeil…

Peut-être lui fallait-il un peu plus de temps pour récupérer tout le sommeil qu'elle avait perdu. Peut-être qu'elle devrait parler à Hiroshi pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Mais peut-être qu'Asami ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant. Et puis, elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Contacter son père pour la santé d'Asami…

Des fois, elle se disait qu'elle envahissait un peu trop sa vie. Elle sentait toute la frustration que l'ingénieure avait de ne pas pouvoir aller travailler. Souvent, elle se demandait si elle avait le droit de lui faire ça, s'il ne fallait pas plutôt lui laisser mener sa barque. Il fallait dire qu'Asami avait un sens de navigation un peu particulier…

Korra continua à penser à Asami pendant qu'elle dormait, tout en la contemplant sans gêne. Ça lui rappelait ce matin où elle était tellement sûre qu'elle allait rompre avec Mako, où elle l'avait accepté. Mais subitement tout allait bien. C'en était presque frustrant ! Tant de batailles pour finir sur une drôle de paix qui avait un étrange goût d'inconnu et de déception.

Toute cette nouvelle et merveilleuse situation était tellement bizarre qu'elle se demandait parfois si tout n'avait pas eu lieu pendant qu'elle était soule, si elle avait tout inventé et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de conflits. Mais Asami était là, et ça lui rappelait toutes ces fois où elle avait pleuré au creux de son épaule, où elle s'était endormie en entendant son cœur battre de manière rassurante.

Oui, décidément, c'était réel. Qu'est-ce qui avait tant pu changer alors ? En une soirée… Qu'est-ce qui avait pu tout bouleverser au point qu'Asami parte ? Pourquoi partait-elle ?

Elle était si bien avec elle. Elle ne se lassait jamais de contempler son ange aux cheveux de jais. Elle était plus que ravie de pouvoir le faire à ce moment-ci. Et elle était aussi déçue d'avoir été interrompue par sa gueule de bois la dernière fois. Elle était aussi déçue d'avoir perdu ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en compagnie de le beauté aux yeux verts — même si c'était pour aller se coucher —, ces étranges minutes qu'elle avait totalement oubliées. Ça l'embêtait vraiment.

Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'extrapoler et de voir dans l'hésitation qu'avait eu Asami en lui disant ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille qu'il y avait autre chose. Il fallait dire que cet étrange rêve récurrent où elle embrassait Asami et où celle-ci l'embrassait aussi ne faisait qu'épaissir le mystère. Parfois, elle osait croire que c'était réel, sinon elle caressait avec douceur l'idée que ça le devienne.

Dans ces moments, elle fixait intensément les lèvres de sang, s'imaginait les embrasser, d'abord les frôlant par peur de les briser, puis avec plus de force alors qu'elles lui répondraient, sauvages et indomptables. Plus elle s'habituait à l'idée, plus celle-ci l'animait. Alors elle jugea plus sage d'arrêter de fixer les lèvres d'Asami ou elle allait faire une bêtise, une bêtise fort agréable et tentante…

Alors, elle regarda la neige tomber. Les flocons étaient énormes. À ce rythme-là…

À ce rythme-là…

Korra releva la tête, comme un chien qui vient de s'apercevoir que ses maitres viennent de se lever. Elle essaya de regarder quelle quantité de neige était déjà tombée au sol, mais sa main étant toujours dans celle d'Asami elle ne put se lever. Elle mourait d'envie pourtant d'aller voir la neige dehors. Si seulement Asami ne dormait pas… Peut-être que…

Korra se pencha à l'oreille de la femme endormie pour lui susurrer doucement :

« Asami… Lâche-moi, s'il te plait… »

Elle ne sut par quel miracle Asami l'écouta mais elle était quand même contente que sa main lui soit rendue.

« Merci, je reviens », lui murmura-t-elle.

Asami eut comme un soupir d'approbation, toujours plongée dans son sommeil, et Korra gloussa avec légèreté. Des fois, elle avait l'impression qu'elles se comprenaient toujours, et apparemment même quand elles dormaient !

Korra regarda la neige au dehors. Elle n'en avait pas vu autant depuis des lustres ! En quelques heures, toute la ville avait été recouverte d'un manteau blanc. Et… à en voir la quantité, il lui serait impossible de partir de chez Asami avant un bout de temps. Ça l'excitait terriblement. Enfin ! Un peu de temps seule avec Asami.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'idée lui plaisait autant. Peut-être parce que ça faisait quelques semaines qu'elles n'avaient pas eu cette sorte d'intimité ? Une soirée, juste elles deux. Ce côté des disputes avec Mako lui manquait vraiment. Trop même.

Asami n'allait pas être contente… Elle qui ne voulait pas passer ce genre de temps avec elle.

C'est pourquoi Korra jugea préférable de ne pas l'informer maintenant, et par conséquent de ne surtout pas la réveiller. Comme ça plus de neige tomberait, et elle pourrait plus amplement profiter d'Asami.

Finalement, elle revint auprès de la femme endormie, souriante. Elle se recoucha sur le lit, repris la main d'Asami dans la sienne. Cette dernière soupira de nouveau, avant de se rapprocher inconsciemment de la femme éveillée. Korra sourit.

« Oui, je suis revenue », lui dit Korra.

Et Asami fondit dans sa chaleur, se recroquevillant contre elle. Korra continua de sourire, parce qu'une Asami dormant, complètement inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait était l'une des choses les plus mignonnes qu'il y ait. Cependant, Korra n'eut pas énormément le temps de s'émerveiller, alors qu'Asami commençait à gigoter, émergeant du sommeil.

« Hey, lui dit-elle.

\- Hey, lui répondit Asami. »

Dans le flou du sommeil, elle étreignit Korra, frottant son nez contre son cou, affectueusement. Korra sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et Asami resta un peu là, au creux de son cou.

« Désolée, finit-elle par dire sans se retirer pour autant.

\- Y'a pas de mal. »

Elles restèrent immobiles, silencieuses, entourées d'un nuage de douceur.

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda Asami tout contre la peau de Korra.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle honnêtement.

\- Tu dormais aussi ou quoi ?

\- Nan… j'admirais à quel point tu étais belle quand tu dormais… »

Asami eut un petit rire qui se traduisit en petits à-coups de souffle contre le cou de Korra.

« Parce que je ne le suis pas le reste du temps ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Korra rit aussi.

« Non, tu l'es tout le temps. Mais quand tu dors, tu ne me vois pas te regarder. Et en bonus, tu fais plein de choses mignonnes.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Comme te recroqueviller contre moi pendant que tu dors.

\- Ah, c'est comme ça que je suis arrivée là !

\- Nan, ça c'est parce que tu m'aimes !

\- C'est vrai… »

L'estomac des deux femmes fut atteint par un pic d'une nervosité soudaine. Asami se recula.

« Je veux dire, tu es mon amie.

\- Je sais, répondit tristement Korra. Que mon amie.

\- Je… ouais… »

Asami s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, regardant ailleurs. Elle en vint à poser son regard sur les flocons de neige qui tombaient en masse sur le sol.

« Tu ne devais pas rentrer ?

\- Normalement si, mais je crois que ça va pas être possible.

\- Korra, je sais que tu veux rester mais il faut vraiment que tu rentres…

\- Non, mais vraiment, je ne vais pas pouvoir.

\- Quoi ? T'as eu le temps de te disputer avec Mako pendant que je dormais ?

\- J'aimerais bien, mais c'est plutôt la neige qui va poser problème.

\- Quoi ? »

Asami regarda Korra étrangement. Avait-elle bien entendu ou elle venait de rêver ? Elle aimerait bien avoir eu une dispute avec Mako ? C'était juste une façon de parler, pas vrai ?

Korra ignora à moitié la question :

« Oui, il neige dehors. Regarde, on peut plus circuler ! Comment veux-tu que je rentre ?

\- Quoi ! »

Asami se leva précipitamment et alla à la fenêtre.

« Oh non ! s'exclama Asami. Non, non, non !

\- C'est la neige qui te rend hystérique ?

\- Mais comment tu vas faire pour rentrer chez toi ?

\- C'est bien simple, je ne vais pas rentrer, répondit Korra.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Donc quoi ? Tu me fiches à la porte ? Merci bien Asami ! Dans la neige et le froid ! Tu parles d'une amie !

\- Oh… Désolée, Korra… C'est… c'est que… »

Vite, une excuse !

« Je devais travailler demain, mais visiblement ça va pas être possible. Par contre, si tu restes, tu appelles Mako, et cette fois, pas question d'éviter !

\- D'accord, d'accord… Franchement, tu me fais une de ces crises !

\- Je ne te fais pas de crise ! »

Korra eut un sourire narquois alors qu'elle saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mako.

« Korra ? Où es-tu ?

\- Hum… Salut, Mako ! Je… Je suis chez Asami et il semblerait que j'y sois bloquée… avec la neige tu sais. »

Pendant la conversation, Asami fila dans la cuisine pour ne pas écouter.

« Ok… Tu me la passes ?

\- De qui ? Asami ?

\- À moins qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous, oui, je parle d'Asami.

\- Tu veux que je te passe Asami ? Et depuis quand vous êtes super copains tous les deux ?

\- On est pas super copains, j'ai juste envie de lui parler. À moins que ça ne te pose un problème ?

\- Non, aucun… Ça… me fait plaisir que vous vous entendiez tous les deux… Je crois ? »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse alors qu'elle appelait Asami. Celle-ci arriva en quelques secondes.

« Oui ?

\- Mako veut te parler.

\- À moi ? »

Korra rit.

« J'ai eu la même réaction, mais oui, à toi.

\- Oh, très bien… »

Elle saisit le téléphone que Korra lui tendait et retourna dans la cuisine pour ne pas que Korra l'entende. Elle avait l'impression que c'était mieux au vu de la conservation qui allait venir.

« Asami Sato, répondit-elle.

\- Donc, Korra va rester chez vous ce soir.

\- Apparemment… J'ai bien essayé d'éviter ça.

\- Vous gardez votre position.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous êtes sûre, Asami ?

\- Non, mais ai-je le choix ?

\- Vous savez que vous ne me rassurez pas ?

\- Excusez-moi, Mako, mais je fais ce que je peux !

\- Vous ne devriez pas l'éviter plutôt ?

\- Je sais ! Vous croyez que je suis bête ? J'ai essayé, mais il se trouve que votre petite-amie s'attache à moi ! Ça fait plusieurs fois que je lui dis de vous appeler et c'est que maintenant qu'elle est bloquée chez moi qu'elle le fait. Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai attention à ce qu'il ne se passe rien. Au revoir.

\- Très bien, Asami… Je vous fais confiance… Au revoir. »

Et ainsi, ils raccrochèrent.

Asami posa ses mains sur la table et souffla.

« Asami ? Tu as fini ? J'aime pas bien que tu aies des petits secrets avec mon petit-ami ! »

Elle ne réussit pas à rire alors que Korra arrivait dans la cuisine.

« Oui, j'ai fini. Tiens, ton téléphone. »

Elle lui rendit le portable et Korra la scruta du regard :

« Tu es sûre que ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va. Alors plus que nous deux ?

\- Absolument ! Tu trouves pas ça excitant ? »

Excitant… Elle se demandait dans quel sens ce serait 'excitant'… Sûrement qu'elle ne le voyait pas dans le même sens.

Une soirée en tête à tête avec Korra… Ça ne pouvait que bien se passer, non ?

* * *

 **A/N : S'il vous plait, avant de vous en aller, laissez une petite review ! Et si ce chapitre ne vous inspire pas, peut-être pourriez-vous répondre à ma question. Est-ce que les chapitres longs dérangent ? Je fais un maximum pour pas dépasser 5000, bon, comme vous le voyez, parfois, ça marche pas des masses. Et je demande parce que, personnellement, les longs chapitres ça me soule parce que j'ai pas le temps de les lire. Le hic, c'est que j'ai pas encore appris la technique pour faire des chapitres courts x) À la base, je devais mettre la soirée avec et puis en voyant le monstre, je me suis dit que valait mieux s'arrêter là. En plus, la suite est découpée en plusieurs chapitres, parce que pareil, sinon ça va être énormément long. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même, et les lecteurs arrivés jusque là sont bien courageux ! ;)**

 **Aussi, veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais peut-être encore mettre quelques semaines pour poster. J'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme régulier derrière, mais c'est une année chargée, et là, c'est une période chargée dans l'année. En plus, j'aimerais bien travailler sur une de mes idées d'original à côté. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je disparais ! Je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire. On va aller jusqu'à la fin. Je sais pas trop quand ce sera, mais on va y arriver ;)**

 **En tout cas, moi je dis : review ! :p Et sinon, je vous souhaite tout le même une bonne journée/soirée/nuit.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

 **PS : Loann37 : Merci pour la review ! Désolée de pas pouvoir te répondre autrement, mais sache que tes reviews sont très appréciées. (Et la prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas que je réponde, je me tairai !)**


	10. Une soirées toutes les deux

**A/N : Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

 **Alors, c'est le retour après je ne sais pas combien de temps. Encore que je crois que je ne me suis absentée que deux semaines. Mais voilà, certaines échéances sont passées, et je peux finalement m'y remettre un peu ! Bon, je sais pas combien de temps je vais avoir la paix. Donc, je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre, encore un peu long. Il y a beaucoup de dialogues (ou je trouve pour ma part), mais en fait, j'ai essayé un nouveau truc, plus ou moins. Disons que ne pouvant bénéficier d'une concentration optimale, j'ai commencé par les dialogues, et j'ai fait tout le reste après. Oui, j'ai toujours de drôles de façon de travailler :p**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ça paraissait simple comme truc… mais ça ne l'était pas du tout.

Au moins, Asami se consolait en se disant qu'elle n'était pas une adolescente en rut, titillée par trop d'hormones et que ça l'aiderait sûrement à tenir la soirée sans faire de gestes dépassant le cadre amical. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle se disait… Et à dire vrai, tout cela la rendait énormément nerveuse et elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire concernant Korra.

Elles commencèrent par manger, et même cela fut une réelle épreuve.

Comme Asami n'avait rien dans ses placards — Korra pensait d'ailleurs que c'était une habitude —, elles préparent des pâtes. Jusque-là rien de très extraordinaire.

Par contre, grâce à l'extrême maladresse qu'Asami n'avait que lorsque Korra n'était pas loin, elle s'était brulée. Elle avait opté pour mettre simplement de l'eau froide dessus, mais c'était avant que Korra ne se fasse infirmière et décrète que cela ne suffisait pas.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'elle se retrouva, assise sur une chaise, avec Korra à ses pieds en train de lui barbouiller du miel sur la main avant de mettre du sparadrap. Et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout ! Ou plutôt, elle appréciait bien trop ça pour l'apprécier justement. Ça n'avait aucun sens ? C'était l'état de ses pensées.

« Tu as bientôt fini ? C'est rien, je te dis ! se plaignit Asami.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'es débrouillée, pensa Korra à voix haute.

\- Je réussis toujours à m'ébouillanter quand je veux me faire bichonner, ironisa Asami.

\- C'est ce que je vois !

\- Non, mais sérieusement Korra, j'en ai vu d'autres ! Alors laisse ma main tranquille. »

Elle essaya de retirer sa main, mais c'était peine perdue ; une poigne forte la saisit au poignet.

« J'ai bientôt fini, alors toi, reste tranquille, ordonna Korra. Et je tiens à te dire que je ne vais plus te laisser toucher à une casserole avant un bon moment.

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Attends, ça a dû m'arriver une fois dans ma vie et il fallait que cette fois-ci, tu sois présente.

\- Ah, c'est vraiment pas de chance alors, répondit platement Korra, sans prêter vraiment attention à ce que disait l'autre femme.

\- C'est ce que je te dis ! De toute façon, c'est pas comme si tu allais pouvoir m'empêcher de me faire à manger, parce que figure-toi que moi aussi j'en ai besoin !

\- Rien ne m'empêche de le faire à ta place.

\- De faire quoi à ma place ? De me préparer tous mes repas ? J'aimerais bien voir ça !

\- Eh bien, je n'ai rien de vraiment important à faire en ce moment, alors je pourrais bien t'apporter des petits plats. En plus, j'ai tout à y gagner : je passerais plus de temps avec toi et j'aurais une bonne excuse. »

Asami espéra sincèrement qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse, parce qu'au niveau des fréquentations ça en ferait beaucoup plus que son pauvre cœur ne pourrait supporter, surtout quand une si douce attention s'y cachait derrière.

« C'est cela oui, répondit-elle.

\- Quoi, tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?

\- Au contraire…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne alors ?

\- Mais rien, absolument rien !

\- Bon, bah, c'est décidé, à partir de lundi, je te fais à manger ! »

Au moment où elle déclara cela, elle avait fini le bandage. Elle passa sa main sur celle d'Asami, en une sorte de caresse flottante, signalant que son œuvre était achevée.

« Je te l'interdis, déclara Asami.

\- Comme si tu pouvais m'interdire de prendre soin de toi ! lança Korra.

\- Bien sûr que je peux t'interdire de prendre soin de moi ! Laisse-moi vivre ma vie Korra ! Je sais prendre soin de moi ! Et tu n'es pas ma femme ! »

Asami s'était un peu emportée. Et ce n'est pas qu'elle se sentait étouffée, c'était simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la prenne pour une enfant, et encore moins que Korra passe du temps à s'inquiéter, à se soucier d'elle, parce que cela pourrait être dangereux par rapport au pacte qu'elle avait fait avec Mako. Cela pourrait être dangereux par rapport au pacte qu'elle avait fait avec elle-même.

« Visiblement, je devrais », marmonna la femme aux yeux bleus, les yeux braqués vers le sol.

L'ingénieure se leva et finit de préparer les pâtes, de les servir, tout en continuant la conversation avec sarcasme :

« Oh oui, j'adorerais vivre avec Mako et toi, dans un ménage à trois…

\- Mais qui parle de Mako ? dit Korra en relevant les yeux.

\- Parce que soudainement tu l'effaces du tableau ? »

Les plats furent servis, Korra se leva, et les deux femmes commencèrent à manger sans jamais interrompre leur conversation.

« Pas immédiatement… Mais si on était mariées, je ne serais mariée qu'avec toi, Asami, voyons !

\- Me voilà rassurée… Pas de liaison non plus ? demanda-t-elle, par curiosité.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Au cas où l'idée t'aurait traversé l'esprit. »

Elle repensait au baiser que Korra lui avait donné. Et elle se demandait parfois si elle l'avait planifié, au si ça avait un simple moment de folie passagère. Est-ce que Korra aurait l'idée d'avoir une liaison avec elle ? Et si c'était le cas, est-ce que ça venait de Mako, ou était-ce simplement sa nature ?

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te tromperais, répondit simplement Korra, en haussant les épaules. Une femme aussi brillante et magnifique que toi ? Seul un idiot pourrait faire une chose pareille. »

Elle guetta une quelconque réaction de la part d'Asami, mais celle-ci s'attacha à se concentrer sur son plat de pâtes, le mangeant plus vite qu'elle ne le croyait possible, seulement pour éviter le regard océan. Alors, Korra prit la liberté de saisir avec douceur la main d'Asami, la portant à ses lèvres. Elle baisa le bandage alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans les orbes de jade, qui finalement s'élevaient jusqu'à elle. Puis, alors que ses lèvres s'éloignèrent une nouvelle fois, elle reprit son discours :

« Non, il n'y aurait que toi. Tu serais la seule et l'unique à posséder mon cœur, et moi, la seule et l'unique à posséder le tien. »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts était assez déboussolée pour le moins. Elle resta figée, abasourdie, sonnée, faite statue de pierre dont seuls les yeux resplendissaient d'une lueur vive de confusion autant que d'affection. Son regard se portait jusque dans celui de Korra, et elle lisait là un éclat de tendresse, mélangé à une goutte de nervosité honteuse.

Asami retira sa main, un peu précipitamment, mais néanmoins avec délicatesse. Elle trébucha sur ses mots alors qu'elle essayait de formuler une réponse.

« Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi on parle de ça. Visiblement, on ne risque pas de se marier, donc… arrêtons de débattre sur le sujet. »

Et effectivement, tout débat fut enterré. Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant de nombreuses minutes, finissant leur repas. Puis, Asami reprit la parole :

« Pendant que tu es à la maison, tu ne veux pas qu'on commande ces billets d'avion ?

\- Si, bien sûr, répondit Korra, avant de s'allumer d'un grain de malice. Pendant que tu me dis quels plats tu préfères pour que je te les prépare !

\- Korra ! J'ai dit non, c'est non !

\- Bon, bah, ça sera nouilles, persista la femme aux yeux bleus. Tu aimes le poisson ?

\- Tu peux pas ne pas être butée une fois dans ta vie ?

\- Je crains que non, Asami chérie.

\- Korra… Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là, menaça cette dernière, un peu peinée.

\- Quel jeu ? »

Korra fit l'innocente, et Asami la transperça du regard.

« « Asami chérie » ? Sachant qu'on vient de… de spéculer sur des supposées conjectures hypothétiques sur notre impossible vie à deux, je trouve que ce surnom est de très mauvais gout.

\- J'ai jamais dit que j'avais un bon gout en blagues ! Par contre, j'ai visiblement un très bon gout pour les femmes.

\- Korra, grommela Asami, son regard se durcissant.

\- Quoi ? Tu détestes à ce point-là plaisanter ?

\- Non, mais sur un autre sujet, ce serait mieux.

\- Tu préfères des blagues noires sur les crashs d'avions ?

\- Nan. Et si tu contentais de me dire les dates ? Du genre, lundi prochain ? Comme ça je suis sûre que tu ne me feras pas de petits-plats ?

\- Bien essayé, mais c'est non. Enfin, je suis libre tout le temps. Mais si c'est pas lundi prochain que je commence, ce sera après, et c'est tout.

\- Bon, concentrons-nous sur ces billets d'avion et j'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu oublies, soupira-t-elle en allant chercher un ordinateur portable et se poser sur le lit.

\- C'est peine perdue. »

Korra la suivit.

« J'ai dit ' _espérer_ '. Tu as bien dit qu'Opal venait avec nous ?

\- Ou on peut y aller que toutes les deux… Ce serait notre lu…

\- Je te préviens, tu dis lune de miel et ça va mal finir… Donc, si on appelait Opal pour savoir quand elle est libre ? Comme toi tu l'es un peu tout le temps, et que moi j'ai un père qui est très gentil.

\- Mmmm, bonne idée.

\- Tu t'en charges ? demanda Asami, en mettant en marche l'ordinateur.

\- Oui, chérie.

\- Korra…

\- Chut, je passe un coup de fil. »

Asami grommela. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Korra persistait tant. Si ça continuait, elles allaient avoir des problèmes ! Toutes les deux. Enfin, surtout elle, parce que si Korra continuait ce qu'Asami appelait du flirt, elle n'allait vraiment pas tenir. Cette soirée allait être un cauchemar… ou un rêve… un rêve cauchemardesque… Argh ! Pourquoi Korra se sentait obligée de lui compliquer la vie ?

Du côté de Korra, qui elle s'amusait bien et n'était pas préoccupée par les problèmes qu'avait Asami, on lui répondit au bout de quelques sonneries.

« Salut, Opal ! Comment ça va ?

\- Bien Korra, et toi ?

\- Bien. Dis-moi je suis avec Asami et on pensait réserver les billets d'avion pour aller rendre visite à mes parents. Tu as des dates qui t'arrangent ?

\- Euh… Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour m'organiser, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Attends, comment ça se fait que tu fasses ça avec Asami ?

\- Oh, il se trouve qu'on s'est rencontrées par hasard, il y a quelques heures…

\- Par hasard, tu parles, grogna l'ingénieure en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et que je suis bloquée chez elle, à cause de la neige, continua Korra sans prendre en compte ce que disait son amie.

\- D'accord… Mais je veux dire… les billets d'avion ? Je croyais qu'on allait le faire toutes les deux.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais cru, répondit Asami, plus à elle-même qu'à quiconque.

\- Euh… J'ai invité Asami à venir avec nous, puisqu'elle s'est proposée de payer les billets. Ça te dérange ?

\- Oh… Non… Tu dis que tu es bloquée chez elle ? Tu vas passer la nuit là-bas ?

\- OUI ! répondit Korra, avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme. »

Asami lui jeta un regard qui en disait long, et Korra se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

« Je veux dire… pas le choix. J'aurais bien voulu rentrer, mais la météo a fait en sorte que je reste.

\- Elle est bonne celle-ci ! s'écria Asami, sentant la puanteur d'un gros mensonge. »

Comme si elle n'avait pas tout fait pour ! Et maintenant, elle était dans le pétrin… Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Asami ! rouspéta Korra.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Opal, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

\- Rien, elle dit des bêtises. Comme d'habitude.

\- Hé ! s'insurgea Asami.

\- Bref, du coup, on s'occupe des billets, et je te les apporterai dès que possible.

\- D'accord, Korra. Tiens-moi informée ! Et remercie Asami de tout prendre en charge. C'est vraiment très gentil.

\- Je lui dirai. Bye ! »

Korra s'empressa de raccrocher.

« Bon, on a carte blanche, sans que ce soit trop tôt parce qu'elle veut s'organiser.

\- Oui, moi aussi il faut que je m'organise… Dans deux semaines, ça te va ?

\- Moi quand tu veux, ça me va très bien.

\- Bon alors la fin de la semaine après la semaine prochaine, ça me semble pas trop mal. Parce que vous vouliez rester combien de temps ? »

L'ingénieure commença à chercher des vols sur internet et leur trouver un créneau qui était pas trop mal. C'est que c'était loin le Pôle Sud…

« Euh… On y a pas vraiment pensé, avoua Korra. Tu as dit dans deux semaines ? Oh ! Il y aura surement le festival des Esprits ! Alors, faut au moins qu'on y passe le week-end. Tu verras, c'est génial !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'originaire de la nation du Feu.

\- Une fête traditionnelle du sud. C'est toujours un grand évènement, et il y a plein d'activités et… tu verras, c'est super.

\- Donc, deux jours ? confirma Asami.

\- Nan, quatre. »

Asami leva les yeux de son ordinateur, n'y comprenant plus rien. Un week-end, c'était deux jours chez elle. Visiblement, le temps devait pas passer à la même vitesse chez tout le monde.

« Quatre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Deux pour voir mes parents et deux pour le festival, expliqua Korra.

\- Tu peux pas faire les deux à la fois ? rit Asami.

\- Nope !

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, c'est pour Opal…

\- Je lui envoie un message. »

En quelques secondes à peine, elles eurent une réponse : « Ok ».

« Voilà qui est réglé ! annonça Korra. Bon, finis tout ça et après on fait autre chose d'un peu plus amusant.

\- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?

\- Je ne t'en donne pas. Simplement, j'aimerais faire autre chose.

\- Très bien, je finis. »

Korra se pencha très près d'Asami, guettant ce qu'elle faisait sur l'écran. Elle s'appuyait sur sa main posée juste à côté de la cuisse d'Asami, et de ce fait penchait son corps sur celui de l'ingénieure qui faisait tout son possible pour rester concentrée sur son écran et non pas sur le corps collé contre le sien, ni sur le visage qui serait assurément collé au sien si elle se retournait.

« Korra…

\- Oui ?

\- Avoir ton souffle dans mon cou est très dérangeant, mentit-elle, car ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la dérangeait, sa présence la dérangeait !

\- C'est mieux comme ça ? »

Korra frotta son nez contre la joue d'Asami.

« Korra ! » gronda-t-elle.

Et elle explosa de rire.

« Quoi, je te dérange ?

\- Tu m'empêches de me concentrer ! »

Et elle continua de rire. Ce qui faisait naitre un sentiment de joie et d'amusement dans la poitrine de l'ingénieure contre son gré. Surement que Korra ne faisait que jouer, elle n'avait pas d'arrières pensées. Dans tous les cas, Asami préférait éloigner le danger.

« Dis-moi Korra, tu pourrais aller me chercher mon sac pour que je paie les billets ?

\- Yep ! affirma-t-elle rapidement, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où il pouvait se trouver. Euh… Il est où ? »

Asami gloussa.

« À l'entrée.

\- Ok ! »

Korra se leva, effleurant de sa main la colonne vertébrale d'Asami.

Elle frissonna. Puis, alors que la jeune femme aux yeux bleus s'éloignait, elle soupira d'une douloureuse douceur.

Quelques secondes de répit. Seulement quelques secondes. Pour respirer, se détendre peut-être. Pourtant, son corps, raidi, refusait de se relâcher et sa poitrine gonflait incontrôlablement. Elle maudissait Korra d'autant jouer avec elle, parce qu'elle allait finir par perdre tous ses moyens ! Ce qui n'allait pas vraiment dans son sens. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse vraiment retrouver son sang-froid, Korra revenait, se glissant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

Elle lui tendit son sac, et Asami fouilla dedans avant d'en sortir une carte bleue et finir cet achat. Elle tapa rapidement les chiffres et pendant qu'elle attendait le mail de confirmation comme quoi tout s'était déroulé sans accroc, Korra posa le sac par terre. Elle retourna vivement auprès d'Asami, lui demandant impatiemment :

« C'est fini ?

\- Cette fois, oui, c'est fini, répondit-elle.

\- Parfait ! »

Korra bondit presque sur l'ordinateur, le ferma d'un coup et le posa sur la table de chevet du côté droit, où Asami était installée. Dans sa manœuvre, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur cette dernière, puis décida qu'elle était très bien à cet endroit et la regarda dans les yeux. Tandis qu'elle était parfaitement à l'aise, ce n'était pas le cas d'Asami qui ne put s'empêcher de lui demander, plus curieuse que réellement inquiète :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Korra, fixant toujours la jeune femme aux yeux verts avec une attention toute particulière. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… »

Et les deux se regardèrent pendant un moment. Asami refusait se détourner le regard de peur d'avouer quelque chose d'inavouable, de peur d'abandonner par faiblesse, et Korra la regardait simplement, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait, sans être menaçante en aucune façon.

Puis, soudainement, Korra s'écroula sur Asami, ses bras l'encerclant avant qu'elle ne puisse se demander ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais finalement, la question sortit de sa bouche au bout de quelques secondes, la tête de Korra sur son épaule, ses cheveux caressant son visage, ses bras l'étreignant avec force…

« Je n'avais plus eu de câlins de ta part depuis longtemps… Ça me manque. »

Et il y avait une bonne raison en dehors des sentiments d'Asami, c'était que Korra n'avait plus besoin d'être consolée. Et c'est ce qu'elle répondit, en omettant bien sûr la partie sur ses sentiments pour elle.

« Tu as raison… Mais je voudrais quand même pouvoir… faire ça. Il n'y a pas vraiment besoin de raison… tant qu'on s'aime. »

Tant qu'on s'aime, pensa Asami.

Voilà qui ne pouvait être plus vrai, pourtant ça sonnait faux en une certaine mesure. C'était juste qu'elle n'était pas préparée à entendre une telle cloche sonner de cette merveilleuse mélodie céleste dans ses oreilles qui n'étaient pas encore formées pour.

Tant qu'on s'aime.

Et quand elle le répétait, quand elle rejouait ces formidables mots dans sa tête autant que dans son cœur, tout devenait plus juste et soudain, elle était capable d'entendre, mais elle se demandait si c'était de la bonne oreille…

Cependant, elle enlaça Korra elle aussi, et lui dit tout bas :

« Tu as raison. Je t'aime et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. »

À part que ce soit réciproque et que Mako disparaisse mystérieusement du tableau…

Stop ! Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense des choses pareilles. Elle devait disparaître du tableau, elle et elle seule !

Pourtant quand elle sentait cette étreinte chaleureuse, son cœur s'emplir d'une vague de bonheur, et respirer une paix sécuritaire, elle ne pouvait se résigner à croire que c'était à elle de partir.

Non, elle devait rester au creux de Korra, dans cette étreinte merveilleuse. Pour toujours.

« Je t'aime aussi, et ça me suffit. »

Asami renifla. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses yeux étaient larmoyants tout à coup. Elle essaya de cligner des yeux, se disant que cet excès d'eau allait disparaitre, et il disparut, s'écoulant sur ses joues pales de manière inattendue.

Korra choisit de ce moment pour se retirer, et elle vit les joues d'Asami, légèrement mouillées.

« Asami… Tu… tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle doucement. C'est moi qui te fais pleurer ?

\- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Simplement, une poussière, mentit-elle. »

Korra passa sa main sur la joue pale, la débarrassant de la larme qui lui courait dessus comme le vent courait sur l'eau.

« Tu n'as pas à me mentir, tu peux tout me dire… »

Elle lui caressa la deuxième joue, et Asami plongea dans son contact.

« Alors, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, cherchant les yeux verts du regard.

Quand elle le trouva, Asami se décida à parler.

« Désolée… Ça faisait simplement longtemps que je n'avais ni prononcé, ni entendu ces mots. Ça m'a ramené à la dernière personne, autre que mon père, qui me les a dits…

\- Quelqu'un que tu aimais ?

\- Énormément.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Dure séparation ? »

Asami rit un peu, même si ce n'était pas un rire de joie, mais plutôt d'une ancienne tristesse macabre.

« On peut effectivement dire ça. Elle est morte. »

Korra eut le souffle coupé. Zut ! Elle avait mis les deux pieds dans le plat !

Voyant sa réaction, ses deux yeux bleus hagards, complètement perdus, désorientés et désolés, Asami se sentit obligée de la rassurer :

« Tout va bien, Korra. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Asami ! Je ne voulais pas te faire revenir un souvenir tellement dur en mémoire.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tout va bien. »

Elle lui prit les mains et les serra avec force et douceur. Et elle lui répéta, en la regardant dans les yeux, que tout allait bien, jusqu'à que Korra se calme un peu.

« Je suis désolée… C'est moi qui te ramène cette tristesse et c'est toi qui me consoles… Ça devrait être le contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Korra. Je suis là pour ça.

\- Moi aussi ! Moi aussi, je suis là pour t'aider. Mais tu n'as jamais besoin de moi…

\- C'est faux, Korra. J'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le penses. »

Avec ça, elle s'approcha du visage de Korra, ses mains reposant avec délicatesse que son cou. Elle s'approcha et elle eut envie de l'embrasser à mesure que leurs souffles se mêlaient, que leurs peaux s'appelaient, que leurs lèvres hurlaient la douleur de ne pouvoir se posséder. Complètement. Entièrement.

Elle ne sut comment, dans ce flou infernal et brulant, elle réussit à garder un peu de lucidité alors que ses yeux même se fermaient, signe que son corps s'abandonnait. Alors, au lieu de se pencher vers les lèvres de l'autre femme, de son _amie_ , elle releva la tête et l'embrassa juste au bout du nez, comme elle le ferait avec un enfant. C'était tout ce qu'elle aurait pour l'instant !

Mais, la douleur toujours vive d'avoir rebouché une artère laissant couler une hémoglobine amoureuse, elle ne put s'en contenter. Aussi déposa-t-elle un autre baiser, toujours dans la cadre de sa limite.

Le front brun reçut la bénédiction de deux lèvres affamées qui vinrent le caresser. Il se plissa ensuite, perplexe, ne comprenant plus vraiment ce qui venait d'arriver. Les yeux bleus cherchèrent les verts. La forêt fuit devant l'immensité de l'océan et la peur de se noyer, de ne plus sortir vivante d'une plongée divine.

« Que veux-tu faire ? » demanda Asami, espérant que Korra s'éloignerait un peu.

Cependant, elle resta à la même distance, voire se rapprocha alors qu'elle balayait les cheveux de jais du visage pale, pour mieux capturer ce regard printanier.

« Pourquoi tu ne me parles jamais de ton passé ? » demanda-t-elle, tellement bas qu'elle se demanda si Asami avait entendu.

Pendant de longues secondes, elle crut qu'aucun son n'avait atteint les oreilles de la jeune ingénieure. Puis, enfin, une réponse se formula au bout de ses deux lèvres de sang :

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire. »

Korra fredonna d'approbation, avant de tourner la tête d'Asami vers la sienne, surprenant les yeux verts d'intensité.

« Et si je veux que tu m'en parles ? »

Asami fut figée. Elle respirait péniblement alors qu'elle observait les lèvres de Korra former des mots, des mots qu'elle s'efforçait d'écouter, même si son esprit était perdu dans un nuage ardent de fantasmes. Elle ne répondit pas alors, incapable tellement sa gorge était sèche et obstruée d'impossibilités.

« Asami, j'aimerais tellement te connaitre mieux. Tu es ma meilleure amie, parle-moi. Parle-moi de toi. S'il te plait.

\- Je… Je ferai ce que tu voudras, répondit-elle comme si elle venait de lui demander la lune. »

Korra lui sourit brillamment, et Asami déglutit difficilement, un souffle chevrotant franchissant ses lèvres. Elle tâcha de se concentrer sur les yeux de Korra, seulement ses yeux.

Et puis soudain, ils se rapprochèrent vivement alors qu'elle l'embrassa sur le nez et sur le front. La jeune femme rit doucettement au contact, fermant les yeux.

« Tu me recopies ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais t'embrasser sur beaucoup d'endroits différents. Il y a quoi comme autre option ? La joue… »

Korra se pencha et embrassa la joue pale, aux coins de ses lèvres, et Asami, toujours les yeux fermés, savoura ce léger chatouillement. Elle n'eut le courage d'ouvrir ses yeux, alors qu'elle sentait encore toute la chaleur de Korra, toute sa respiration contaminer son être d'une mortelle douceur.

« Ou… ici, peut-être », continua la femme aux yeux bleus après quelques secondes.

Le fait qu'aucun endroit ne soit précisé fit bondir le cœur d'Asami qui était au bord de la rupture. Elle mourait d'envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de comprendre l'intention de l'autre femme. Pourtant, elle n'osait pas de peur de voir le tortueux rêve qui flattait son âme être réduit en poussière. Car elle sentait Korra encore proche et tous ses sens s'affolaient d'une délicate fureur. La folie même venait roder alors que son corps s'enivrait à la fois de peur et d'espoir.

Doucement, son supplice prit forme, alors que Korra s'approchait une nouvelle fois de son visage.

Elle ne baisa pas son nez…

Elle ne baisa pas son front…

Elle ne baisa pas ses joues…

Elle s'approcha et ses lèvres éraflèrent la lèvre supérieure d'Asami, car elles ne pouvaient faire plus que prétendre à un simple accident. L'ingénieure fut comme secouée d'un spasme alors que ses lèvres, si elles n'étaient contraintes par une affreuse raison, auraient rampé vivement pour retrouver celle de l'autre femme. Pourtant, elle réussit à ne pas bouger. Elle respira simplement le même air que Korra, tandis que cette brise chaleureuse s'en était allée et qu'un léger baiser avait été déposé juste au-dessous de son nez.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de personnes embrassent les gens à cet endroit-là, dit doucettement Asami.

\- Ah, j'aurais pourtant juré que oui, mentit Korra presque essoufflée en parlant tout bas. »

Plusieurs secondes passèrent où ni l'une ni l'autre n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Elles avaient simplement les yeux fermés, face à face, leurs visages à simplement quelques ridicules centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Cependant, Asami s'interrogeait sur la volonté de Korra quant à ce baiser.

« C'était ce que tu voulais faire ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, affirma Korra, sans détour.

\- Totalement ?

\- Parfaitement. »

Ce n'était pas un accident alors. C'était ce que Korra avait voulu. Effleurer ses lèvres. Et Asami ne savait pas si elle devait pleurer ou sauter de joie de savoir que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils l'étaient, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il apparaissait clair que Korra était aussi contrainte qu'elle : elle ne l'avait pas embrassée, elle y avait seulement fait une allusion.

Asami ouvrit vivement ses yeux de jade, et instantanément, elle fut noyée dans l'océan ; ses poumons n'avaient plus d'air, elle était hypnotisée par la marée, les houles qui secouaient son cœur fragile. Elle était perdue.

Une de ses mains se raccrocha à la joue de Korra, en un doux murmure. Ce murmure ses lèvres s'imaginaient mimer avec conviction contre celles de Korra, et c'est pour cela qu'elle eut une soudaine impulsion qui la projeta vers l'avant de quelques millimètres. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle non plus n'avait pas le droit. Alors, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était montrer à Korra qu'elles étaient dans le même bateau, même si elle ne lui avouerait pas qu'elle la faisait chavirer de vive voix.

Elle aussi s'approcha, caressa sa lèvre supérieure des siennes, et finit par un simple baiser au-dessous du nez.

« Maintenant, on est quitte, dit-elle.

\- D'accord, répondit Korra, comme en transe. »

Ensuite, la jeune femme aux yeux verts jugea plus sage de se reculer du plus qu'elle pouvait, ne pouvant pas se relever comme Korra était sur elle. Elle savait que si elles continuaient, une d'elles deux allait finir par faire quelque chose qui n'était pas bon pour la relation de Mako et Korra. En même temps, elle n'était pas très sûre que toute cette situation soit bénéfique pour la relation de Mako et Korra. Mais elles ne faisaient toujours rien de mal, hein ?

Même s'il était très probable que leurs sentiments mutuels soient réciproques, tant qu'elles ne passaient pas à l'acte, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Ou du moins, Asami préférait se leurrer en se disant que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, elles feraient plus que simplement… flirter. Flirter ? Non, elles ne flirtaient pas ! C'était de l'affection purement et simplement amicale ! Après tout, tout le monde embrasse sa meilleure amie sous le nez !

L'idée simplement donnait envie à Asami de se taper la tête contre un mur. Ce raisonnement était l'un des plus stupides qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle savait que c'était faux, mais elle préférait s'y confiner pour ne pas voir les possibilités, pour ne pas voir que Korra pouvait être avec elle, pour ne pas voir comment ce serait de se débarrasser de ces chaines tortueuses qui entravaient ses sentiments. Ce serait certainement trop. Trop beau. Trop agréable. Trop parfait. Et c'est pourquoi y penser la tuait à petit feu, parce qu'elle n'avait rien de tout ça, et devait se contraindre à accepter qu'elle n'aurait rien de tout ça.

Pour autant, une question la dérangeait. Si Korra était aussi au courant qu'elle de ce qui se passait entre elles… pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien ?

Elle devrait soit la repousser, voulant conserver la stabilité de son couple ; soit la garder au près d'elle, étant prête à en finir avec sa présente relation. Or, Korra la gardait près d'elle, tout en étant ravie que son couple se fissure et essayant de le recoller par tristesse et peur qu'il se brise. Avec tout ça, Asami ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Qu'est-ce que Korra voulait ?

Toutes ces questions se reflétèrent dans son regard alors qu'elle fixait intensément la femme aux yeux bleus. Si bien que celle-ci se sentit un peu trop scrutée.

« Quoi ? Tu essayes de lire dans mon esprit ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

J'aimerais bien, pensa Asami. J'aimerais tant savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête… savoir ce que tu veux de moi.

« Non. Non, simplement, je me disais que tu devrais peut-être descendre de mes jambes, parce que un, je dois apparemment te raconter ma vie et que t'avoir en face est un tantinet dérangeant, et que deux, je ne sens plus mes jambes.

\- Oh ! Oui, excuse-moi. J'aurai quand même le droit d'avoir un câlin plus tard ?

\- Tu en demandes des choses ! Mais oui, Korra. Tu n'as pas besoin de me couper la circulation du sang pour ça. »

Korra lui tira la langue, ce qui constitua sa réponse, et Asami fit de même.

Ensuite, la femme à la peau de bronze se déplaça, et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle se coucha, et attendit qu'Asami commence son récit, comme une enfant écoute une histoire avant d'aller dormir.

La jeune femme resta assise sur le lit, et commença à peigner les cheveux de Korra délicatement, avec sa main. Cette dernière ferma les yeux, bercée par le mouvement.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Tout. Je veux tout savoir.

\- Ça fait beaucoup. Je ne sais par où commencer.

\- Commence par ton enfance. Où vivais-tu quand tu étais petite ?

\- Ici, j'ai toujours vécu à Republic City, même après la mort de ma mère.

\- Comment était-elle ?

\- Magnifique. Autant d'esprit que de corps. Je n'ai pas énormément de souvenirs. J'étais relativement jeune. Mais je sais que c'était une bonne mère, et qu'elle aimait énormément mon père.

\- Et lui ?

\- Il l'aimait tout autant. Et il n'a jamais été vraiment le même une fois qu'elle ne fut plus là… Il a été brisé. C'était une double sentence de voir son deuxième parent souffrir du manque de celui qui n'est pas là. Qui n'est plus là, et qui laisse notre cœur creux.

\- Parle-moi d'eux. Parle-moi de ta famille. »

Et ainsi, Asami raconta son enfance.

* * *

 **A/N : Oui, je sais, ça finit en queue de poisson. Je suis désolée. Mais après, j'allais faire trop de mots par rapport à ce que moi j'attends. Donc voilà. Le prochain chapitre est assez court pour l'instant, alors c'est soit je le laisse tel quel et je le publie dans la semaine au plus tôt, soit je le combine avec le 12 en fonction de l'avancée de celui-ci. Bref, je verrais ça plus tard. J'espère que je fais toujours pas du OOC, je me suis fait une petite frayeur avec les dialogues... En tout cas, si vous avez un avis sur la question, vous pouvez me le dire.**

 **Laissez une review ! Je suis toujours très contente d'en recevoir :)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **PS : Réponse aux reviews 'guest' :**

 ** Koringus : **

**Donc, coucou à toi aussi :) Je te rassure, il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi ou de façon correcte de poster une review ;) La première review est la plus dure, tu verras ;) Personnellement, je détestais en poster, et maintenant j'en poste une presque systématiquement. Donc, je te remercie énormément pour avoir eu le courage de m'en laisser une. Je sais que ce n'est pas chose aisée pour tout le monde :)**

 **Merci aussi pour tous tes compliments et ton suivi régulier de l'histoire (j'espère que l'avancement te plait, du coup) ! Ça me touche beaucoup :)**

 **D'accord pour les chapitres longs, je prends en note ;)**

 **Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, merci ! (Si ça dérange que je réponde dans l'histoire, il suffit de me le dire !)**

 **Loann37 :**

 **Ravie que tu aies ri ;)**

 **Effectivement, il va vraiment falloir faire fort pour qu'enfin elles fassent autre chose que se tourner autour ! Heureusement que c'est prévu :p Allez, avec un peu de chance, on va arrêter d'avoir cette dynamique de cercle vicieux dans quelques chapitres ! On y croit ! ;)**

 **J'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre ! Et comme toujours, merci pour la review !**


	11. Histoires du passé

**A/N : Bon, finalement, j'ai pas réussi à le publier plus tôt. Alors, chers lecteurs, vous allez être obligés de vous contenter de ce petit chapitre ! Donc, je le fais maintenant, même s'il y a un bug de ffnet, et que j'ai aussi un problème de wifi. Donc, si je disparais, cette fois, c'est pour cause de problèmes techniques !**

 **Petite information sur ce chapitre : il s'agit en gros d'une conversation qui retrace un peu, mais alors vraiment très léger, la vie de Korra et d'Asami. Surtout d'Asami. Au niveau de leur relation, il y a peut-être un micro avancement à la fin. Bref, c'est pas un chapitre super, hyper important et j'aurais pu le mettre avec le précédent, mais écoutez, j'ai fait comme ça, alors tant pis !**

 **En attendant, on se retrouve à la fin et bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

« Je suis née à Republic City alors que l'entreprise de mon père décollait. Il était arrivé quelques années auparavant avec ma mère et les temps avaient été durs. Je ne me souviens plus exactement ; il faudrait lui demander mais je crois qu'il y a eu un problème avec la maison, ils ont dû vivre dans la rue pendant un temps. Disons que les débuts de mon père étaient compliqués. Mais le jour où il s'est lancé, tout a commencé à s'améliorer. Sauf pour sa présence à la maison, mais déjà ils avaient une maison ! Puis, je suis arrivée.

J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma mère quand j'étais petite. Puis quand mon père a pu se le permettre, j'ai passé du temps avec lui aussi. Je me rappelle de ces moments en famille… Oui, nous étions toujours très heureux tous les trois.

Mon père m'a vite initiée à la mécanique, il m'a transmis sa passion des voitures et ma mère s'amusait à nous voir bidouiller des trucs tous les deux, des versions miniatures de moteurs, par exemple, ce genre de choses.

Ma mère, elle, m'apprenait plus à… comment dirais-je ? Elle avait un talent naturel pour parler avec les gens. Elle travaillait avec mon père et s'assurait du bon fonctionnement, de la bonne communication avec employés, associés et même avec la presse ! Elle était un peu le reflet de l'entreprise. Aussi rencontrait-elle les investisseurs ou simplement des gens de bonne condition. Et j'ai appris comment me comporter devant ces gens-là. Mais tout a changé quand elle est morte.

Mon père a commencé une dépression et il s'est mis à boire. J'étais toute seule, que ce soit chez moi ou à l'école. Chez moi, il n'y avait que les domestiques pour s'occuper de moi et les souvenirs pour me hanter ; à l'école, on m'a mise à l'écart parce que ma mère était morte. Je n'ai jamais compris cette idée que se font les enfants… comme si le malheur était contagieux. Enfin, pendant des mois, je n'ai plus vu mon père.

Je l'entendais parfois rentrer, bousculant les meubles. Et ça, c'était quand il rentrait ! Puis, un jour, je n'ai jamais su comment, il s'est rappelé qu'il avait une petite fille de sept ans. Ce jour-là, il est venu devant moi et il s'est excusé, sobre, même si ses vêtements puaient l'alcool. Après ça, il a commencé une cure de désintoxication et il a recommencé à s'occuper de moi. Il a remplacé l'alcool par le travail et ça n'a pas vraiment changé depuis… Mais au moins, il est toujours là si j'ai besoin.

Voilà, terminé, tu sais tout sur mon enfance. Ça te va ? »

Korra avait écouté le récit d'Asami sans interruption aucune et manifesté un intérêt déconcertant à ses mésaventures de petite fille. Seulement, la jeune femme aux yeux verts n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étaler plus longtemps. C'était le principal et c'était nettement suffisant. À quoi cela pourrait-il servir à Korra d'en savoir plus ?

« Hé ! rouspéta celle-ci. Ton enfance ne s'est pas arrêtée à sept ans et demi !

\- En quelque sorte… Ça n'a plus jamais été pareil après, justifia Asami.

\- Bon, alors, parlons de… hum… ton premier amour !

\- Mais c'était bien plus tard ça ! J'avais au moins quatorze ans !

\- Oui bon, ça fait partie de ton passé que tu n'évoques presque jamais, quoi qu'il en soit. Alors qui c'était ?

\- Un garçon. Il s'appelait Hideo. Et toi ?

\- Une fille, mais ne change pas de sujet.

\- Je ne change pas de sujet ! Tu me demandes qui est mon premier amour, je te demande qui est le tien. Ce n'est que justice.

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire à propos de ce garçon ?

\- Il était un peu plus âgé que moi et il travaillait à l'usine de mon père. Et toi, ce que tu as à me dire à propos de cette fille ?

\- C'était ma voisine de classe et elle n'a jamais pris en compte mes avances.

\- Je suis désolée, Korra.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je suis sortie avec une autre fille un an plus tard. Et ça a plutôt bien marché.

\- Qui était ton premier garçon alors ?

\- Mako. »

Asami resta abasourdie. Elle s'attendait à ce que Korra soit sortie avec un garçon bien plus tôt, en fait.

« Tu veux dire que l'idée ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit de sortir avec un garçon avant Mako ?

\- Absolument pas. Pourquoi tu as l'air si étonnée ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ça me semble juste un peu étrange…

\- Bon, bah, réponds aux mêmes questions !

\- Mon premier garçon ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, s'amusa Asami avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non ! Ta première fille, espèce d'idiote.

\- C'était… il y a un bout de temps, confessa Asami, le regard au loin alors qu'elle se souvenait. Fin de lycée, début d'université. Et son nom était Sarah, si tu veux tout savoir. Et oui ça m'avait traversé l'esprit bien avant de sortir avec une fille. »

Korra fredonna pour indiquer qu'elle avait entendu. Puis, le silence se fit, et Korra regarda dans le vague.

« Quoi, tu n'as plus de questions sur mon 'passé' ? demanda ironiquement Asami, troublée par cette soudaine retombée dans la conversation.

\- Non… Enfin, je voudrais tout savoir, mais t'as pas l'air d'avoir envie d'entrer plus dans les détails. Alors, parlons plutôt de ton futur !

\- De mon futur ?

\- Yep ! Niveau boulot, je sais que tu as de quoi faire pour les cents prochaines années, mais tu n'as toujours personne dans ta vie.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Korra ! »

Et elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de revenir sur le sujet, surtout quand sa seule perspective d'avenir actuelle lui filait entre les doigts. Et encore plus si elle essayait de la caser ! En quoi ça la concernait d'abord ? Et pourquoi s'acharnait-elle ?

« Est-ce que tu penses que ce sera un homme ou une femme ? demanda quand même Korra.

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache ? Tu t'attendais à tomber amoureuse de Mako, toi ?

\- Pas du tout. Et tu pourrais avoir un feeling ! Moi, je pense que si je n'étais pas avec Mako, je serais avec une femme.

\- Moi aussi, répondit distraitement Asami, sans même s'en rendre compte.

\- Toi aussi tu penses, ou toi aussi tu serais avec une femme ? »

Les deux. Parce que tu serais avec moi, pensa la jeune ingénieure.

Pour autant, ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle répondit.

« Euh, hésita-t-elle, je veux dire… Ça me dérangerait pas d'être avec une femme, c'est juste que ça me rappellerait de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Oh… C'est vrai.

\- Après, je pense que ce serait pareil avec n'importe qui, ajouta-t-elle pensivement. Et si on dormait, Korra ? À moins que tu n'aies d'autres questions ? »

Asami arqua un sourcil pour marquer son interrogation.

« Non, on peut dormir. Je sais que tu fatigues vite, répondit Korra.

\- Je ne fatigue pas vite ! protesta vivement l'ingénieure.

\- Asami, tu t'endors dès que tu fais une pause…

\- Pas à chaque fois. Je me suis juste levée très tôt ce matin.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Korra, non convaincue. »

Asami haussa les épaules et se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de Korra. Elle la regarda brièvement, puis se dit qu'il serait plus sage de ne pas dormir face à elle. Alors, elle l'embrassa simplement sur la joue en signe de bonne nuit, avant de se tourner vers le côté extérieur du lit, regardant les vilains flocons tomber un peu plus paisiblement dans la nuit noire.

Elle pensa assez ironiquement à ce contraste flagrant entre ce qui se passait dehors, et ce qu'elle ressentait : il faisait si froid dehors et si chaud dans son cœur. Et puis, bientôt, ce fut son corps tout entier qui fut soumis à un brasier du nom de Korra. En un instant, la jeune femme avait entouré son buste de ses bras de bronze, plaçant ses mains tout en bas de son ventre. Puis une de ses jambes s'emmêla effrontément aux deux siennes, s'installant confortablement entre elles.

Asami respira lourdement une bouffée de braise. Elle sentit son visage s'échauffer comme trop près d'un feu de cheminée, alors que Korra était complètement collée à son dos et qu'elle pouvait presque sentir chacune des parties de son corps.

« Korra… Que fais-tu ? parvint-elle à articuler malgré son trouble.

\- C'est toujours toi qui m'étreins, alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait échanger pour une fois, répondit-elle simplement, ses lèvres posées sur son oreille. Dors bien, Asami. »

Comme si j'allais pouvoir dormir ! pensa-t-elle.

Cependant, elle s'abstint de tout commentaire et répondit, un peu chevrotante :

« Bonne nuit, Korra. »

Plus rien ne se passa pendant les prochaines minutes ; on aurait pu croire qu'elles s'étaient toutes deux endormies. Pourtant, Asami ne dormait pas.

Son corps était encore en proie à un feu trop intense pour qu'elle se laisse glisser vers l'abime tempérée du sommeil. Ses fantasmes continuaient de l'entretenir comme du charbon de bois, et conservaient la chaleur en elle. Et chaque endroit où elle imaginait que les mains de bronze passaient, la touchaient, la caressaient s'enflammait soudainement. Elle dut souffler, discrètement, pour se calmer.

Finalement, après de longues insupportables minutes, elle se dit que Korra s'était probablement endormie. Elle commença alors à diriger ses propres mains vers celles qui se trouvaient sur son bas ventre et les caressa, avec une fine délicatesse. Elle parcourut de ses longs doigts fins, par touches pointillées, le dos de la main de Korra.

Elle entendit un souffle plus puissant tout contre son oreille. Puis sous le contact, les doigts s'écartèrent et Asami put glisser les siens dans les interstices apparaissant.

« Maintenant, dors », ordonna Korra, qui ne dormait pas.

Les battements de cœur d'Asami accélérèrent encore un peu, puis finirent par ralentir doucement à mesure que la nuit avançait. Et finalement, c'est leurs doigts entrelacés qu'elle s'endormit, Korra tout contre son corps, la protégeant d'une chaleur réconfortante et salvatrice.

* * *

 **A/N : Je ressors le discours habituel : ça vous dirait pas de laisser une petite review ?  
**

 **Je remercie mes quelques "habitués" de la review d'ailleurs ;)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Normalement, plus que un et après, on attaque les choses sérieuses... *se frotte les pattes avec un ronronnement machiavélique* :p**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews 'Guest' :  
**

 **Koringus :**

 **Coucou ! C'est très gentil d'avoir eu le courage de me laisser une seconde review ;) J'ai été ravie de te répondre. :)**

 **Alors, je suis là pour répondre aux questions aussi effectivement ! D'ailleurs, je pense que tu as posé une question qui a dû traverser l'esprit de plus d'une personne. Oui, la marque va être mentionnée de nouveau, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quand, si ce n'est que c'est vers la fin. Je sais qu'on en a pas parlé depuis longtemps, mais le truc, c'est que c'est pas vraiment l'idéal à évoquer. Une couleur de peau d'accord, mais là c'est un truc qu'elle cache à longueur de temps, et qu'on ne voit pas, donc à moins que je ne lui fasse soulever sa manche à tous les chapitres, va falloir patienter un peu ! Mais oui, en toute logique, j'ai commencé cette fic avec la marque, je vais pas l'oublier en cours de route ! Nan, vous inquiétez pas, elle a sa place dans l'histoire ;)**

 **En tout cas, merci bien ! Moi j'adore toujours autant tes reviews ;)**

 **À plus !**


	12. Doux lendemain

**A/N : Coucou !  
**

 **Je sais, je suis en retard. Bon, la vérité, c'est que ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais pas vraiment avancé sur Trace, et qu'il me restait comme... plus de la moitié du chapitre à écrire ? Donc, hier soir en catastrophe j'ai fini le chapitre x) Oui, donc, finalement, j'ai bien fait de séparer avec celui d'avant, parce que moi qui pensais que celui-ci allait être court... pas du tout xD M'enfin, voilà, je vous laisse lire. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !  
**

 **Bonne lecture ! (Coquilles et problèmes de syntaxe possibles, comme je ne l'ai relu qu'une fois.)**

* * *

Bip… BIP… Bip ! BIP !

Six heures trente le matin, et le réveil sonnait. Comme quoi, il n'avait pas été informé qu'il neigeait dehors et que, par conséquent, Asami n'allait pas travailler.

« Asami, grogna Korra avec une voix d'endormie, éteins cette chose. »

Celle-ci, tout autant réveillée, laissa planer sa main au-dessus de la table de chevet, avant qu'elle s'écrase dessus pour n'y trouver que la surface de bois plane sur laquelle se trouvait une lampe de chevet.

Asami grogna aussi.

« Il est de ton côté », annonça-t-elle.

Et pendant ce temps-là, l'objet continuait son merveilleux tapage qui ne faisait que leur casser les oreilles.

Sentant que Korra n'avait pas vraiment envie de bouger, Asami décida de prendre la situation en main.

« Bouge pas », lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite, escalada l'autre femme, qui bougeait autant qu'un mur, et atteignit l'objet de torture matinale, poussant finalement le bouton final pour qu'il s'arrête.

Une fois qu'elle eut gagné sa bataille contre le réveil, elle songea à se laisser emporter de nouveau par le sommeil, et son corps, complètement d'accord, abdiqua, la laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit, nez à nez avec Korra. Elle sentit bien son visage chaud à quelques centimètres, mais elle était bien trop endormie pour s'en soucier sur le moment et ne songeait qu'à retourner dormir.

« Tu pourrais pas le mettre plus tard ? Cinq heures et demi, c'est trop tôt, se plaignit Korra.

\- Il n'est pas à cinq heures et demi, mais à six heures et demi. J'ai rallongé d'une heure depuis la dernière fois, informa Asami.

\- C'est du pareil au même. »

Asami rit un peu.

« D'habitude, je suis toute seule, alors ça dérange personne.

\- Oui, bah, pars du principe que ça me dérange moi, dorénavant.

\- Arrête de ronchonner, et rendors-toi. »

Asami crut que le débat était clos, mais en fait, il ne l'était pas.

« Tu as bougé, dit Korra, comme un simple constat.

\- Oui, et ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Il fallait bien que j'éteigne le réveil.

\- Et je peux pas me rendormir si on a changé de position ! J'ai froid, sans que tu sois contre moi… Ça fait vide.

\- Oh, me dis pas que tu veux que je me retourne, parce que je suis pas sûre que j'en ai la force, et encore moins l'envie.

\- Pas besoin. Juste… »

Korra ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de se rapprocher un peu d'Asami, en la tirant vers elle, de sorte à ce que leurs deux corps s'emboitent presque parfaitement : leurs bassins étaient collés, leurs jambes entremêlées, leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre, le visage d'Asami reposant dans le creux du cou de Korra.

Ainsi, cette dernière entoura de ses mains, la taille de l'autre femme, les posant au creux de son dos, un peu trop bas même. Ce que la jeune femme aux yeux verts sentit assez rapidement, même si elle n'eut pas la véhémence de s'offusquer ou d'avoir une quelconque réaction autre que douce.

« Korra. Tes mains, prévint-elle. Elles sont sur mes fesses.

\- Ah oui ? J'aurais pas cru. »

Ensuite, elle parcourut de ses mains les fesses d'Asami, pour bien entendu vérifier son affirmation, mais en prenant tout de même le temps d'épouser leurs formes, être parfaitement sûre qu'il s'agissait de fesses.

Rien d'autre.

Et effectivement, c'était des fesses. La rigueur scientifique impose ! Non pas que Korra était scientifique pour un sou, mais parfois, ça l'arrangeait.

« Korra, redit Asami, avec la même intonation. Enlève tes mains de là.

\- Mmmm… C'est ce que j'allais faire. Tu me laisses même pas deux minutes.

\- Je pense que je t'ai déjà laissé assez de temps pour me _tâter_.

\- Je vérifiais juste qu'on parlait du même endroit.

\- C'est ce que j'allais dire. »

Finalement, Korra remonta ses mains.

« Merci, répondit-elle. Maintenant, rendormons-nous. »

Et sans une seconde de plus, elles se rendormirent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les mains de Korra avaient de nouveau glissé sur le postérieur d'Asami. C'était parfaitement inconscient et ça s'était simplement passé pendant qu'elles dormaient. Et à vrai dire, Asami ne s'en rendit pas compte avant que Korra n'enlève ses mains et qu'elle sentit comme une brise froide se déposer sur cette partie de son corps.

Elle s'assit rapidement, dos à Korra pour pas qu'elle ne la voit rougir. Elle souffla un instant. Puis, dans son immense trouble, elle remarqua qu'elle portait les mêmes habits que la veille et que l'idée ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit de se changer ou même de faire un brin de toilette.

Il fallait dire qu'avec Korra qui occupait toutes ses pensées c'était relativement difficile de penser à quoi que ce soit. Surement son cerveau avait grillé pendant une de ses bouffées de chaleur.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de grogner et de se mettre la tête dans les mains, en se disant « mais Asami, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire bordel ? ». Seulement, comme ces paroles pourraient très facilement être entendues par Korra, elle n'en fit rien et s'appliqua plutôt à se donner les moyens de s'éloigner pendant quelques minutes.

« Euh, commença-t-elle comme si sa parole s'était volatilisée, j'ai complètement oublié de me laver et de me changer hier… Ça te dérange si j'y vais ? À moins que tu ne veuilles y aller d'abord… »

Elle se retourna vers Korra qui secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est bon, je peux y aller après toi. Enfin… je n'ai pas de quoi me changer », constata-t-elle.

Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de rester chez Asami en premier lieu, ni même d'y passer.

« Je pourrai te prêter quelque chose. Et après, on mange, d'accord ? proposa Asami.

\- D'accord ! »

La jeune ingénieure se leva, prit des vêtements à amener dans la salle de bain ; ce serait préférable qu'elle se change avant de sortir. Considérant à quel point Korra jouait avec elle, elle préférait ne pas prendre le risque de sortir en serviette. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et dit avant de rentrer :

« Tu peux… regarder la télé en attendant ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait encore de l'électricité, Asami…

\- Oh… c'est vrai. Euh, je doute que des livres d'ingénierie t'intéressent…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais commencer à préparer notre déjeuner ! Comme ça, je suis sûre que tu ne toucheras pas à une casserole. »

\- Très drôle, marmonna-t-elle. »

Elle espérait qu'elle aurait oublié. Il faut dire qu'avec un bandage sur la main, c'était assez évident à remarquer et qu'elle était par conséquent par prête d'oublier.

« Une promesse est une promesse ! »

Asami soupira en fermant la porte. Puis, elle cria à Korra :

« S'il n'y a pas d'électricité pour la télé, il n'y en aura surement pas pour la cuisine non plus ! Tu t'en rends compte ?

\- Eh bien, heureusement pour moi, il y a de l'électricité ! »

Elle qui pensait l'avoir, c'était raté… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça, alors qu'elle se dévêtit et entra sous la douche.

Elle utilisa de l'eau très chaude, bouillante même, chose qu'elle ne faisait pas d'habitude, mais Korra était chez elle, et elle avait envie d'eau chaude. Elle se mit directement sous l'eau, la laissant la brûler momentanément alors qu'elle passait sa main si soigneusement bandée par Korra et sa main valide dans ses cheveux de jais. Elle grogna presque au souvenir de Korra qui mettait tant d'attention à la soigner, puis décida de penser à autre chose, même si dans l'absolu le sujet restait le même : Korra.

Elle espérait une chose, c'est que ce blocage n'allait pas durer plusieurs jours. Korra ne pouvait et ne devait, sous aucun prétexte, séjourner chez elle pendant plusieurs jours. Déjà une soirée était déjà assez compliquée, la nuit encore plus, mais alors si ça durait plusieurs jours !

Tout cela l'amena à penser au voyage qu'elle allait faire avec Korra. Elle serait dans la même sorte de situation. Mais il y aurait Opal, se disait-elle. Elle pourrait surement négocier avec celle-ci, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, pour qu'elle réussisse à garder Korra loin. Loin d'elle. Loin de ses sentiments. Mais ici, c'était à elle seule de s'en charger, et elle était loin d'être la plus qualifiée pour ce travail.

Tout cela l'amena à penser aux réelles intentions de Korra. Elle essayait réellement de comprendre et de se mettre dans sa tête, mais rien à faire, elle n'y comprenait rien. Asami avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle jouait avec elle, cherchait à la faire craquer. Mais ce serait quoi le but de tout ça ? Ce n'était pas logique ! Ça n'aurait que des conséquences négatives !

Tout cela l'embêtait drôlement beaucoup.

Alors, elle coupa simplement l'eau et se déchaina sur le savon en se frottant. Elle se remit même à frotter avec acharnement cette marque bleue comme si tout était de sa faute, comme si elle voulait qu'elle disparaisse, comme elle l'avait fait pendant des années au point de se gratter jusqu'au sang. Elle n'était jamais partie. Même si elle s'arrachait la peau, elle resterait, c'était ainsi.

Au bout de deux minutes de défoulement, elle avait fini, elle se rinçait et se séchait. Elle se rhabilla, sécha ses cheveux, et une fois qu'elle fut prête se dit qu'il serait temps de ressortir.

Elle croisait les doigts pour que Korra soit sage. Elle allait trouver le moyen de la ramener à Mako aujourd'hui. Il le fallait, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non. Asami respira, s'apprêtant à quoi qui puisse l'attendre dehors.

Elle fut accueillie par une délicieuse odeur. Avant d'aller vers la cuisine, l'endroit où assurément elle provenait, elle passa à sa chambre pour sortir des vêtements pour Korra. Ensuite, elle s'y dirigea.

« Alors, ça donne quoi ? demanda l'ingénieure.

\- Ça donne que je ne me suis pas brulée.

\- Mmm… Au lieu de faire la maline, prends ça et va te laver.

\- Attends, je finis ! »

Korra finit de cuir les œufs sur lesquels elle s'appliquait et les servit dans deux assiettes qu'elle avait trouvées. Elle les posa sur la table et prit les vêtements des mains d'Asami.

« Tu peux commencer à manger, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai peur que ce soit froid quand je reviens.

\- Non, je t'attends. Je vais les garder au chaud, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Bon. À tout de suite. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à l'ingénieure et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Asami prit soin de n'avoir aucune réaction. Elle se mit ensuite en quête d'un objet pouvant retenir la chaleur. Finalement, elle opta pour deux saladiers qu'elle posa, renversés, sur les assiettes pour que l'air reste chaud et que les œufs ne refroidissent pas.

Elle passa ensuite le reste du temps à penser vaguement, mais elle essaya de ne pas trop le faire où elle allait penser au casse-tête qu'était Korra. Alors, elle regardait l'horloge en haut de sa hotte, elle-même au-dessus de la plaque de cuisson. C'était quelque chose qu'elle avait le temps de faire maintenant, regarder le temps qui passait. C'était terriblement ennuyeux. En même temps, ça ne lui servait à rien de commencer quelque chose alors que Korra allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Puis, Asami se dit qu'elle devrait peut-être regarder l'état de la route ; peut-être serait-elle praticable ?

Elle s'avança vers les grandes fenêtres et n'y vit que du blanc ornant le sol. C'était comme un paysage couvert d'un nuage blanc, d'un lait voluptueux qui noyait chaque parcelle du béton noir, devenu invisible.

Définitivement, les routes n'étaient pas praticables, et ne le seraient surement pas avant un bout de temps. Si c'était déneigé dans l'après-midi, ce serait déjà une bonne chose. Il n'était que dix heures, pourtant… Le temps allait être long, c'était certain.

L'eau de la douche s'arrêta et Korra finit par en sortir. Les deux femmes mangèrent, puis, pour faire passer le temps, Asami sortit de vieux et poussiéreux jeux de société que son père lui avait donnés. Il y en avait près d'une dizaine. Elles jouèrent à chacun d'entre eux, plaisamment, tout en discutant gentiment.

Tout était tellement simple qu'Asami se demandait où était le piège. Mais elle profita simplement de la paix qu'elle avait momentanément avec son amie. Les heures passaient, la neige ne tombait plus, mais les routes étaient toujours blanches à souhait, ce que Korra avait aussi remarqué.

« Asami ? Tu penses que je vais devoir rester plusieurs jours ? » demanda la femme aux yeux bleus, ni inquiète, ni enthousiaste.

J'espère pas ! pensa Asami. Mais elle se garda bien de laisser sa pensée se manifester à l'air libre.

« Je ne sais pas Korra. Ce n'est pas moi qui déneige les routes, tu sais.

\- Tu ne peux pas simplement deviner ?

\- C'est pas vraiment mon truc. »

Asami bougea une pièce du jeu sur le plateau par terre, le coup bien calculé. Korra soupira. Des fois, Asami était vraiment trop terre à terre. Et si elle s'amusait un peu ? Par exemple, elle était persuadée qu'elle avait pris en compte toutes les possibilités de son prochain coup, alors que ce n'était qu'un jeu !

D'un coup, une sublime idée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Et si on allait dehors ? »

Asami leva un sourcil, non convaincue par l'enthousiasme qu'arborait la fille de la tribu de l'Eau.

« Euh… Il gèle dehors, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on puisse ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble.

\- Pourquoi elle gèle ? demanda Korra, incrédule.

\- Non…

\- Elle s'ouvre de l'intérieur alors ?

\- Non plus…

\- Bon, eh bien, il y a de l'électricité donc on peut sortir !

\- Mais pour faire quoi ?

\- Pour faire une bataille de boules de neige !

\- Korra, on est plus des gosses.

\- Parle pour toi ! »

Asami gloussa, parce que Korra prenait ça pour un compliment. Pour sa part, elle se sentirait insultée qu'on la traite d'enfant. Mais c'était Korra, et Korra était une telle boule d'énergie, de joie et de bonne humeur qu'Asami ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle ait gardé une âme d'enfant. Peut-être que ça avait du bon dans ce cas.

« Korra, il fait toujours extrêmement froid dehors, et je t'ai déjà dit que je déteste le froid, contesta l'ingénieure.

\- Je te réchaufferai. Viens ! »

Tout en disant cela, Korra se leva brusquement, saisit la main d'Asami, qui était toute confuse face aux dernières paroles de Korra, la força à se lever, à s'habiller, lui tendant tout son attirail contre le froid extérieur.

« Korra… je ne sais pas si… », essaya une dernière fois Asami, mais la jeune femme ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Elle avait enfilé son petit manteau bleu et l'avait déjà embarquée en dehors de l'appartement. Elle dévala les escaliers, Asami à sa suite, faisant trébucher la jeune ingénieure plusieurs fois, tellement elle lui tirait fort sur la main.

Elles sortirent finalement à l'air libre et froid d'un temps d'hiver. Korra en respira une bouffée glaçante, qui quelque part lui rappelait le sud, tandis qu'Asami grelottait déjà. Comment s'était-elle laissée embarquer dans cette histoire ?

Korra avait gardé la main gantée d'Asami dans la sienne. Elle lui sourit brillamment, Asami essayant de lui rendre plus qu'un petit rictus timide et frigorifié. La jeune femme rit de sa tentative en lui disant :

« Allez, ça va être drôle ! Tu verras. »

Elle la tira ensuite au travers de la route blanche, en regardant quand même, par simple mesure de précaution, si des voitures avaient la fureur de passer sur une route aussi périlleuse.

En face de chez Asami, il y avait normalement un petit carré de vert, qui sans étonnement avait considérablement blanchit. Quelques parcelles de verts restaient encore, c'était celles qu'avaient découvertes les enfants, en faisant le bonhomme de neige se trouvant sur la droite. Ils étaient d'ailleurs toujours à l'œuvre, massant les formes du bonhomme blanc pour les rendre bien rondes et belles.

« Oh, qu'il est joli ! » s'exclama Asami.

Les enfants se retournèrent vers elle et lui sourirent, ravis que leur travail soit reconnu.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda Korra excitée comme si elle était l'un d'eux.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et elle se mit en quête de petits cailloux, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, pour fignoler la tête du bonhomme. Elle n'en trouva pas des assez bien, alors prit le parti d'arracher des boutons à sa propre veste pour compléter la sculpture.

« Korra ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'exclama Asami éberluée.

\- J'aide les enfants ! répondit Korra, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. »

Elle disposa trois boutons pour faire la bouche, et deux autres pour les yeux.

« Et voilà ! dit-elle, fière d'elle.

\- Merci, Madame, remercia l'un des enfants.

\- Appelez-moi Korra.

\- Merci, Korra ! répondit une fillette.

\- Bon, eh bien, dans ce cas…, dit Asami en s'avançant vers la sculpture de neige. »

Elle ôta son écharpe et l'enroula autour du cou du bonhomme. Elle lui mit aussi son bonnet, et regarda les yeux émerveillés des enfants qui n'en attendaient pas autant pour leur œuvre.

« Asami ! Tu vas attraper froid ! s'alarma Korra, malgré l'immense joie qu'elle partageait avec les enfants.

\- Et toi non ? se moqua la jeune femme, elle avait quand même la veste ouverte ! En plus, tu m'as promis de me réchauffer.

\- Vrai, mais seulement après ma bataille de boules de neige.

\- Attendez, dit l'un des enfants avec sa petite voix et un air très concentré. Il manque quelque chose !

\- Et quoi donc ? demanda Asami.

\- Ça se voit, non ? Il n'a pas de nez ! »

Effectivement, il manquait un nez au bonhomme de neige, un grand nez pointu comme il était coutume d'en disposer dans la famille des bonhommes de neige.

« Oh, c'est vrai, dit Korra. Ne bougez pas. »

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'arbre un peu plus loin sur la gauche et essaya d'attraper une petite branche à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête. Mais le fait est qu'elle était trop petite.

Asami la regarda batailler pendant un certain temps avant de se décider à l'aider. Elle se dirigea vers Korra, et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds réussit à attraper le petit bout de branche qui dépassait.

« Hé ! J'allais l'avoir ! prétendit Korra.

\- Oh, mais j'en suis sûre, taquina Asami. Je me suis juste dit que ça prendrait moins de temps si je le faisais. »

Korra fit la moue, prit le bout de bois à Asami et l'amena aux enfants qui complétèrent leur sculpture.

« Merci Korra ! Merci Madame ! » s'écrièrent les enfants avant de filer en courant.

Les deux femmes n'eurent pas le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient déjà partis.

Asami les regardait courir à travers le paysage enneigé, un sourire sur le visage. Puis soudainement, s'heurtant à son calme, une boule de neige s'écrasa sur son manteau.

« Hé ! rouspéta-t-elle.

\- Tu le mérites ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me ridiculiser devant des enfants !

\- Je ne t'ai pas ridiculisée ! protesta Asami. Tu étais trop petite pour attraper cette branche !

\- Je ne l'étais pas !

\- Tu l'étais. »

Pour toute réponse, Korra jeta une nouvelle boule de neige en direction de l'ingénieure. Celle-ci se protégea le visage, et se décida à riposter. Elle rassembla de la neige, en fit une boule, et la lança en direction de Korra. Cette dernière l'évita simplement avant de lancer une nouvelle offensive. Et ainsi, les deux femmes se mirent à courir l'une après l'autre, en se lançant des boules de neige, qui n'atteignaient pas forcément leur cible.

À un moment, Korra se retrouva directement sous l'arbre, ce qui fit sourire Asami de façon machiavélique. Elle lança une boule de neige, bien trop haut pour toucher Korra.

« C'était un très mauvais tir ça, Asami, se moqua Korra.

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu dis, répondit celle-ci, sûre d'elle. »

Et en effet, Korra n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses moqueries qu'une quantité non négligeable de neige l'ensevelit. Le tas lui tomba tellement subitement dessus qu'elle s'écroula à terre et Asami ne vit plus rien de la présence de Korra.

L'ingénieure explosa de rire et s'approcha du tas de neige.

« Korra ? Tu es toujours vivante là-dessous ? » demanda-t-elle en se penchant.

L'interpelée de répondit pas, ce qui inquiéta très légèrement Asami. Aurait-elle perdu connaissance ?

Elle s'aperçut vite que ce n'était rien de la sorte alors que deux mains sortirent brusquement de la masse blanche, la saisissant et l'embarquant à l'intérieur. Asami cria alors qu'elle tomba contre Korra, le froid de la neige s'infiltrant sous ses vêtements. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus la serra très fort contre elle, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas se débattre, avant de la retourner, le dos contre le sol, armée d'une boule de neige.

« J'ai gagné, annonça Korra.

\- Tu as gagné ? Attends, mon tas à neige m'a fait marquer bien plus de points !

\- Yep, mais là, tu es immobilisée et je peux te remettre tout ton tas dessus si j'ai envie. »

En effet, Asami ne pouvait plus bouger avec Korra sur elle. Elles étaient toutes les deux couvertes de flocons, comme si des milliers de bouts de polystyrène étaient accrochés à leurs vêtements.

Puis, Asami éternua.

« Waouh, il est temps de rentrer », dit Korra.

Elle se leva et aida Asami à en faire de même en lui prenant la main. Elle la garda alors qu'elles tracèrent leur chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un appartement chaud et confortable. En retraversant la route, Korra remarqua qu'une déneigeuse travaillaient à quelques intersections d'où elles se trouvaient. Il serait bientôt temps pour elle de repartir. Mais pas tout de suite. Tout de suite, elle ramenait Asami à l'intérieur.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur et Asami grelottait. Elles disposèrent leurs vêtements sur un chauffage pour que la neige qui les ornaient puisse fondre et qu'ils sèchent par la suite.

« Tu as froid ? » demanda Korra, voyant bien que son amie gigotait légèrement en essayant de se réchauffer.

Asami hocha imperceptiblement la tête, mais pour Korra c'était un 'oui, j'ai froid, et tu le sais de toute façon'. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus se rapprocha alors, prit les mains pales dans les siennes pour les réchauffer.

« Comment tu peux avoir les mains si froides alors que tu portais des gants ? questionna Korra.

\- Et toi, comment tu peux avoir les mains si chaudes alors que tu n'en portais pas ? »

C'était le monde à l'envers. Korra rit.

« C'est pour mieux te réchauffer », déclara finalement la fille du sud.

Asami rougit très légèrement, mais cela disparut avant que Korra n'ait pu voir quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme à la peau de bronze souffla un peu sur ses mains de son souffle ardent qui brulait presque les mains d'Asami. Puis elle abandonna ses mains alors qu'elle caressa le visage d'Asami, tout aussi froid.

« Ma parole, tu es vraiment frigorifiée ! Bon, viens là », ordonna Korra.

Elle reprit la main d'Asami et la mena jusqu'au lit. Elle souleva les couvertures, signe pour elle de se glisser dessous. Ce que la jeune ingénieure fit sans discuter : elle avait trop froid pour ça. Korra se mit avec elle dans le lit, et Asami finit par poser sa tête contre la poitrine de l'autre femme, qui l'enlaçait et la frottait pour qu'elle se réchauffe.

« Heureusement que je suis là pour te tenir chaud, dit Korra.

\- La prochaine fois, évite de me faire plonger dans un tas de neige qui me gèle jusqu'aux os, et j'aurai moins froid.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, je tiens à préciser… »

Asami grogna. Korra avait raison, et elle détestait ça.

« Tais-toi et fais en sorte que j'arrête d'avoir froid. »

En même temps, la neige avait pas mal mouillé ses vêtements, et le plus sage serait se changer, mais elle préférait ne pas le faire avec Korra à côté.

Cette dernière rit à ce qu'avait dit Asami. Elle continua ses frictions, sur son dos et sur ses bras pour la réchauffer. Pendant ce temps-là, la jeune ingénieure se collait de plus en plus contre Korra, se réfugiant dans sa chaleur, frottant son visage dans son cou. Elles finirent tellement collées qu'on aurait dit un même être, avec plusieurs membres s'enchevêtrant les uns aux autres. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, elles arrêtèrent de bouger. Asami n'était plus tellement frigorifiée mais profitait simplement de la chaleur de Korra, et Korra ne tenait plus tellement à réchauffer Asami mais profitait simplement du contentement d'avoir la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Asami ?

\- Mmmm…

\- La déneigeuse est passée… Je devrais rentrer.

\- Mmmm… Je sais. Tu ne peux pas rester encore un peu ? supplia l'hôtesse, trop contente de cette étreinte.

\- Oui, je peux. Je peux rester même pour toujours si tu le souhaites, mais je ne suis pas sûre que c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Je me contenterai de quelques minutes.

\- Très bien. »

Korra serra Asami encore plus fort dans ses bras, sachant que tout ça, tous ces moments dont elle avait pu profiter, seule avec elle, allaient bientôt se terminer.

Asami se serra encore plus contre Korra, alors qu'elle avait envie de répondre « pour toujours. Je veux que tu restes pour toujours ». Mais elle n'en dit rien et profita des derniers moments en sa compagnie.

Les minutes passèrent, et se transformèrent en une bonne heure, les deux n'ayant toujours pas envie de bouger. Asami se demandait même comment elle avait pu vouloir que Korra parte alors qu'elle se sentait tellement bien quand elle était là, quand elles étaient si proches.

Cela aurait pu continuer un bon moment, plusieurs heures même, si le téléphone d'Asami n'avait pas sonné, l'obligeant à quitter sa position pour répondre.

« Allô ? répondit-elle à contrecœur.

\- C'est là toute l'importance que tu accordes à ton vieux père ? demanda son interlocuteur.

\- Désolée, papa. Quoi de neuf ?

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'allais te demander. J'étais surpris de ne pas recevoir un appel de ta part après qu'autant de neige soit tombée. D'habitude, tu te serais inquiétée de savoir si j'étais bien rentré ou pas, ou même tu m'aurais prévenu que tu n'allais pas au travail. Mais non, rien de tout ça aujourd'hui !

\- Ugh… Désolée… C'est que Korra a passé la nuit à la maison et que j'ai complètement oublié…

\- Ah, je vois…

\- Je dois d'ailleurs la ramener chez elle.

\- Très bien, passe lui le bonjour. Je vous laisse les filles ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et raccrocha.

Bon… il était temps de ramener Korra chez elle.

« Tu es prête ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Korra regarda les draps du lit, en hochant faiblement la tête. Elle avait autant envie de rentrer qu'Asami avait envie de la ramener.

« Allons-y dans ce cas. »

Les deux femmes se levèrent, se préparèrent et allèrent à la voiture. Elles firent le chemin jusque chez Korra silencieusement. À un moment, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus jugea bon de poser sa main sur celle d'Asami sur le levier de vitesse, ce qui fit frémir la conductrice, tout en la faisant doucement soupirer.

Cette relation qu'elles entretenaient allait finir par la rendre dingue… Mais pour l'instant, elle essaya de ne pas trop s'en préoccuper et d'apprécier simplement la présence de Korra. Elles arrivèrent finalement au bout d'un temps infiniment court.

Asami stoppa le véhicule. Les deux femmes ne dirent toujours rien, comme si la parole allait rompre le charme. C'était comme si elles étaient encore dans le lit chez Asami, enlacées par un magnifique sort aux ingrédients cueillis avec soin entre affection, amitié, et amour sincère.

Asami regarda Korra alors qu'elle retournait sa main et entrelaçait leurs doigts. Elle lui sourit faiblement pour lui dire : « Il est temps. Tu sais que ta place est là-bas, pas avec moi ». Korra sourit aussi, un peu triste : « J'aimerais rester avec toi, juste avec toi ». Elle se pencha ensuite pour embrasser Asami sur la joue et quitta le véhicule. Sans se retourner, car cela aurait été trop dur, elle entra chez elle.

Asami ne démarra pas sur-le-champ, mais finalement reprit la route. Rien n'avait de sens dans sa tête, et elle devait avouer qu'elle s'était un peu laissée guider par ses émotions sur ce coup-là. Mais c'était tellement plus simple ! Quoique le vide qu'elle ressentait actuellement n'avait rien de simple.

Alors qu'elle était en plein sur la route, elle tapa son volant de frustration, ce qui actionna le klaxon momentanément.

« Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait au juste, Korra ? Pourquoi on continue de se rapprocher alors que ça fait encore plus mal ? Pourquoi on ne peut pas seulement rester amies ? »

C'était une partie des questions qui tournaient dans sa tête. Et elle n'avait pas le courage d'en énoncer plus, alors que sa tête allait exploser du manque de réponse.

Elle réussit à rentrer chez elle, et jeta toutes ses affaires de frustration. Finalement, elle décida de rappeler son père, avec qui elle eut une brève conversation sur la météo et sur l'entreprise, sans jamais évoquer ses sentiments même si elle entendait dans la voix de son père son besoin de réponses et son inquiétude. Après plusieurs minutes de conversation, elle raccrocha.

Elle allait jeter le portable sur son lit, mais il lui sonna dans les mains, d'un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle jugea cependant bon de répondre :

« Asami Sato, décrocha-t-elle avec peu de bonne humeur présente dans sa voix.

\- C'est Mako, lui répondit-on.

\- Oh, et comment allez-vous ?

\- Moi, plutôt pas mal. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas, ni celui de Korra.

\- Je vais très bien, merci de vous en soucier. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Korra ? Je vous l'ai pourtant ramenée en pleine forme.

\- Physiquement oui, mais sinon elle a l'air d'avoir plutôt le moral dans les chaussettes.

\- Mmmmm…

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait toutes les deux cette nuit ?

\- Toujours rien. Et j'apprécie moyennement que vous me fliquiez.

\- En même temps, comprenez-moi, j'ai une petite-amie qui passe une nuit dehors et qui me revient complètement déprimée.

\- Oui, eh bien, tout n'est pas toujours de ma faute. Et au lieu de me questionner, vous feriez mieux de lui remonter le moral.

\- J'ai bien essayé, mais rien ne marche.

\- Vous avez qu'à aller faire une bataille de boules de neige, avec la quantité qu'il y a dehors.

\- Déjà essayé, parce qu'elle adore ça, mais je vous l'ai dit : rien n'y fait.

\- Bon… Passez-la moi…

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Et vous ? »

Mako grogna mais passa le téléphone à Korra.

« Asami ! » répondit-elle, joyeusement.

Celle-ci ne put que sourire en entendant de nouveau la voix de celle qu'elle aimait.

« Hey, Korra. Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Mako s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu me manques. »

Mauvaise réponse, pensa Asami. Elle était à la fois extrêmement heureuse et exaspérée. Elle soupira.

« Je sais, tu me manques aussi… Mais… dis-toi qu'on se voit bientôt, d'accord ? Avec le voyage au Pôle Sud et tout ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs en parler à Mako.

\- Oh, il est déjà au courant.

\- Certes, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit au courant que j'y vais également, et je préfèrerais qu'il sache si ça ne t'ennuie pas…

\- Bon, d'accord… Le temps est vraiment long sans toi.

\- Il l'est aussi chez moi. Mais dis-toi que c'est bientôt le soir et donc la nuit, et qu'on ne se rend pas compte que le temps passe la nuit. Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de Mako pour le faire passer plus vite ? Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait bien passer du temps avec toi. Après tout, tu es sa petite amie.

\- Ou je peux rester au téléphone avec toi pour que nos deux temps passent plus vite !

\- Non, Korra. Tu dois… Ne fais pas ça, d'accord ? J'ai beaucoup à faire de toute façon. J'ai rappelé mon père et je lui ai parlé du voyage au pôle sud, et avec la neige et tout, j'ai plein de choses à finir.

\- Bon, très bien, Asami. Mais j'espère qu'on se verra bientôt.

\- C'est promis, Korra. Prends soin de toi ! Je t'embrasse.

\- Toi aussi… Bisou. »

Ainsi, elles raccrochèrent. Asami avait menti. Elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que discuter avec Korra. Mais si elles commençaient sur cette pente, elles n'allaient jamais en sortir, ça allait devenir maladif. Non, elle devait arrêter ça avant que ça ne commence.

Comment allaient-elles gérer un voyage au Pôle Sud ? Une soirée passée ensemble et c'était déjà dur de retourner à leur quotidien séparé, mais alors quatre jours ! La jeune ingénieure se rassura en se disant qu'au moins Opal sera là. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas une plaie et l'aide à garder Korra éloignée…

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, c'était comment ? Petite pensée à moi s'il vous plait ! Ça veut dire, laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plait ;)**

 **Donc, je sais, c'est un peu tristoune. Mais hé, prochaine chapitre, on va entamer ce voyage au Pôle Sud ! Et croyez-moi, il est prévu quelques... évènements que je trouve intéressants. (Et c'est le moment où je me rends compte que j'ai complètement oublié d'intégrer Senna et Tonraq à la première partie de mon plan et que ça risque d'être encore plus long que prévu xD)**

 **Donc, j'ai évoqué de nouveau cette marque qu'a Asami pour vous signifier que non, je ne l'ai pas oubliée. Il a quand même fallu que je lui fasse prendre une douche pour l'évoquer x)**

 **Que voulais-je dire ? Ah, et je sais pas si ça vous gave le une fois oui, une fois non, mais en même temps, faut comprendre qu'elles ont une partie qui dit oui, oui et une partie qui dit non, non. C'est assez délicat comme situation, et j'espère pouvoir y donner un peu de réalisme, même si bon, y'a surement une grande marge x)**

 **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et suivi jusqu'ici !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews :  
**

 **Koringus :**

 **Coucou ! Oui, bien sûr que tu peux m'appeler Lion. Y'a pas de problème ;)**

 **C'est toujours un plaisir de te répondre, comme je considère que la publication d'histoires passe aussi par des rencontres et du dialogue. :)**

 **Si tu commences à aimer envoyer des reviews, je suis très contente ! ;) En effet, je suis sûre que ça fera beaucoup d'heureux ! (Hé, on ne demande pas des reviews pour rien x))**

 **Je te remercie énormément pour tes compliments, surtout au niveau de l'écriture, parce que ça me touche toujours énormément. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que je puisse bien écrire alors qu'on me l'a quand même assez répété. Me manque plus qu'une bonne histoire à écrire et on pourra peut-être tester la publication pour me le prouver ;)**

 **Les problèmes de wifi sont partiellement réglés. Mais bon, c'est déjà mieux qu'il y a quelque temps x)**

 **Au fait, ne serait-ce pas toi qui m'a écrit la review sur mon recueil ? Parce que ça s'affiche comme "Guest", mais j'ai eu l'impression de te reconnaitre. Enfin, je réponds à part au cas où, comme je sais que cette personne regarde les deux histoires.**

 **Guest (dans Le monde de l'Avatar) :**

 **J'aime beaucoup les OS mignons, donc fallait s'y attendre ;) L'idée d'Asami malade m'a fait bien rire aussi, c'est pour ça que je l'ai écrite !**

 **Donc, oui, si c'est toi Koringus, ça fait ta quatrième review ;) (Mais bien sûr que je les compte. C'est important ! :p)**

 **Et je suis contente que tu prêtes autant d'importance à mes OS qu'à cette histoire, simplement parce que je voudrais pas qu'on pense que je me désintéresse de cette histoire en faisant des OS à côté. C'est simplement que lors des Nuits, je ne reprends pas l'histoire parce que ça va partir en cacahuètes et que j'ai pas d'idées. Et il faut se rappeler que cette histoire fait partie d'un de ces OS (qui ne ressemble plus à un OS, mais bon bref.)**

 **Voilà. Désolée pour le blabla ! J'espère que ça vous embête pas trop que je fasse comme ça. Je parle aux lecteurs en général, parce que ça doit afficher beaucoup plus de mots alors que ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec l'histoire. Donc, désolée, et j'essaie de moins parler la prochaine fois ! Si vous voulez, je peux afficher le réel nombre de mots au début de l'histoire. Comme ça, pas de surprise !  
**


	13. Départ au Pôle Sud

**A/N : Hey ! Me voilà, et pas en retard ! Si c'est pas chouette ! Et je suis déjà en train d'écrire le chapitre d'après, donc avec un peu de chance, je serai à l'heure la semaine prochaine également.**

 **Alors, petites infos avant de commencer le chapitre, parce que ça m'a moi-même fait un peu bizarre. Disons que j'ai accidentellement changé un peu la façon de conter le récit. D'habitude, on a des évènements précis, eh bien, là, on a la journée complète. Donc, bon, j'espère ne pas vous ennuyer x) C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas sauter du coq à l'âne, et même si je préfère grandement les ellipses à ce récit accéléré, descriptif, ça m'a juste paru impossible. Donc, avec tout ça, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Plusieurs choses se passent quand même... En tout cas, moi, ça m'amuse énormément. On se voit à la fin !**

* * *

Assez vite, le voyage au pôle sud arriva. Il était convenu que les trois femmes se retrouveraient à l'aéroport. Et ce fut ce qu'elles firent, Asami se rongeant les sangs en se demandant ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer.

Elle avait bien revu Korra une ou deux fois depuis les tombées de neige. La couche de blanc écrasant la ville s'en était d'ailleurs allée. Ses rencontres avec la femme aux yeux bleus n'avaient jamais été longues et Asami en était reconnaissante. Mais quatre jours ! Comment allait-elle faire ?

Elle avait eu beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens, se dire qu'elle allait être à proximité de Korra presque constamment la mettait sens dessus dessous. Elle se disait que la présence d'Opal n'allait pas changer grand-chose. Puis, ça l'étonnerait fortement que Mako l'appelle tous les jours pour vérifier qu'elle n'ait pas 'changé d'avis', ou plutôt, il n'avait intérêt ou ça risquerait de l'énerver, même si évoquer sa promesse était toujours une bonne piqûre de rappel !

Dans tous les cas, Asami gara sa voiture, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à tout ça, sinon ça allait finir par les provoquer ces bêtises ! Elle souffla, prit ses bagages et alla directement à la porte d'embarquement où elle attendit sagement sur une chaise, téléphone en main, tapotant des choses par rapport à son boulot pour distraire son esprit embrouillé et nerveux.

Elle eut l'impression d'attendre une éternité et trop peu de temps à la fois, mais finalement Korra et Opal arrivèrent. Elle salua Korra d'une courte étreinte et fit à peine un signe à Opal qui la regardait un peu étrangement. Ça commençait déjà ? Elle l'avait bien dit à Korra pourtant ! Opal avait une vision bien trop négative d'elle pour qu'elles s'entendent. Mais pour le bien du voyage, elle allait prétendre ne pas voir d'hostilité sur le visage de l'amie de Korra.

Les trois bavardèrent gentiment en attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans l'avion. Que le temps était long ! Mais finalement, elles embarquèrent dans l'appareil volant.

Elles cherchèrent leur place et les trouvèrent assez rapidement. Asami avait pris la place du côté du hublot, histoire de pouvoir se distraire de son petit ange aux yeux bleus. Par contre, elle avait donné à Korra les deux autres billets et elle était chargée d'en donner un à Opal, donc elle se demandait laquelle des deux serait à côté d'elle. Elle n'aimerait pas que ce soit Korra, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'être à côté d'Opal soit mieux…

Finalement, il s'avéra que Korra prit le siège du milieu. Asami était à la fois soulagée et plus nerveuse. Ce voyage n'allait pas être de tout repos… Si ses sentiments continuaient à lui prendre la tête et à être aussi contradictoires, elle allait finir par exploser !

L'avion décolla, on écouta attentivement les instructions. Puis Asami s'intéressa essentiellement au hublot, même si elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant au ciel bleu si ce n'est qu'il lui faisait penser aux magnifiques yeux de Korra — ce qui l'embêtait terriblement. Elle répondait très distraitement à son amie, coupant ainsi court à toute conversation. La femme aux yeux bleus le remarqua assez vite à vrai dire, et ne put s'empêcher de chercher des réponses :

« Asami, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en ne la regardant toujours pas.

\- Tu recommences à agir bizarrement, tu sais…

\- Non… C'est juste une impression, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Asami… »

Korra glissa sa main dans celle de l'ingénieure qui fut obligée de se retourner. Ses yeux prirent contact avec ceux de l'autre femme et elle se souvint pourquoi elle ne les regardait pas ; ses sens étaient inondés, étouffés.

« Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, tu sais, ajouta Korra.

\- Je sais. Je sais, c'est juste… les avions me rendent parfois mal à l'aise, mentit-elle avec un petit sourire.

\- Oh… Dans ce cas ne t'en fais pas. C'est très sûr l'avion ! »

Elle pressa la main d'Asami pour la rassurer et celle-ci sourit sincèrement d'affection, touchée de l'attention que Korra lui portait.

« Je vais bien, affirma-t-elle.

\- D'accord. Mais je suis là pour toi.

\- Je sais. Merci Korra.

\- De rien. »

Asami songea à garder la main à la peau de bronze dans la sienne, mais le regard désapprobateur d'Opal lui rappela qu'elle n'était même pas censée avoir sa main dans la sienne en premier lieu ; elle laissa aller la main de Korra et continua à lorgner le hublot et le bleu du ciel pendant que les deux autres femmes discutaient. Cela continua ainsi pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, jusqu'à que Korra aille aux toilettes.

À peine cette dernière était-elle partie qu'Opal se pencha vers Asami, s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir blanc comme le siège, en lui jetant ses mots plein de venin :

« Mako m'a informé de vos agissements.

\- Vous parlez comme lui, soupira Asami. Vous êtes flic aussi ? Parce que j'en ai plutôt marre qu'il me chasse comme une criminelle. Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Vous êtes tombée amoureuse de sa petite-amie !

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait.

\- Vous la draguez. Effrontément, si je puis dire.

\- De quoi ! »

Cruellement offensée d'une telle accusation qui allait tellement à l'encontre de ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusque-là, Asami se retourna et répondit sèchement à l'autre femme :

« Je ne la drague pas ! J'ai tout fait pour que Korra ne s'approche pas de moi. _Tout_. Mais je peux pas me rendre plus désagréable, surtout avec elle. Alors arrêtez de m'accuser à tort et aidez-moi plutôt à faire en sorte qu'elle garde ses distances ! »

L'emportement d'Asami surprit fortement Opal qui se trouva un peu bête et fut convaincue, un air de défaite sur son visage.

« Je ne comprends pas votre logique, annonça-t-elle.

\- Mako non plus et c'est pour ça qu'il se méfie de moi, informa la jeune ingénieure. Mais si vous pouviez me faire confiance… Je n'essaie de voler Korra à Mako, et il va falloir vous y faire. Et éventuellement m'aider parce que je vais avoir du mal moi, toute seule.

\- Bon très bien. »

Opal n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, alors que Korra revenait. Voyant le mouvement de recul d'Opal qui se remettait en place, elle en déduit que les deux femmes commençaient à s'entendre.

« Vous faites connaissance ? demanda Korra, toujours dans l'allée.

\- Oui, répondit Opal. Justement ! Et si on échangeait nos sièges toutes les deux ? Comme ça je pourrai continuer à apprendre à connaitre Asami et inversement.

\- Oh. Très bonne idée, mais je la garde pour le retour !

\- Si tu insistes, céda Opal, une amère déception embaumant sa bouche. »

La jeune femme se déplaça sur le siège du milieu et Korra sur celui du côté de l'allée. L'ingénieure discuta avec la femme à côté d'elle pendant quelques minutes. Discuter étant un grand mot alors que toutes leurs conversations n'étaient guère riches et finissaient souvent sur des culs de sac : il s'agissait seulement de donner l'illusion à Korra.

Mais finalement, elle remarqua qu'Opal commençait à arriver à bout et qu'elle aussi elle n'en pouvait plus, alors elle prétexta être fatiguée, se retourna vers le hublot et fit mine de s'endormir. Après tout, le voyage dans les airs allait être long, alors il faudrait bien qu'elle dorme à un moment ou à un autre.

Asami opta donc pour une solution très simple : elle dormirait le jour et s'occuperait la nuit, comme ça, elle n'aurait ni de conversation à tenir, ni de Korra à s'occuper ! Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait. Sauf qu'une Korra dormant était presque pire qu'une Korra éveillée.

* * *

La déesse aux yeux bleus marmonnait dans son sommeil d'une façon outrageusement mignonne et déroutante. Elle avait une mine calme et paisible, parfois le nez un peu froissé, à cause d'un rêve sûrement, qui laissait Asami béate pendant de longues minutes à la contempler. Et oui, c'était le pire ; elle pouvait la regarder sous toutes les coutures : la forme de son visage, ses paupières clauses, protégeant les orbes bleues, la couleur de sa peau qui recouvrait son visage, son nez, son corps, mais pas ses lèvres qui étaient un peu plus claires et infiniment plus embrassables.

Ce fut à force de réflexions pareilles que la jeune ingénieure se dit que le mieux était de ne pas regarder Korra. L'ignorer. Il fallait l'ignorer, même quand elle faisait de tous petits bruits qui lui donnaient envie de se retourner. Il ne fallait pas ! Sinon elle allait rester gluée à ce visage angélique endormi. Non, définitivement, le hublot était très bien. Seulement, dans la nuit, elle ne voyait que du noir : rien de très gai. Asami soupira. C'était dur d'être éveillée quand tout le monde dormait.

Elle balaya du regard tous les passagers qui dormaient, les uns avec des caches yeux, d'autres avec des couvertures, des coussins, tous plongés dans le noir, sauf les irréductibles qui regardaient des films sur leurs téléphones, tablettes, ordinateurs…

Son regard ne se laissa pas capter par les appareils lumineux, alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à Opal, puis qu'à nouveau ses yeux soient irréductiblement ramenés vers Korra.

« Vous êtes réveillée ? »

La voix d'Opal la fit presque sursauter. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte que celle-ci s'était réveillée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ? s'enquit-elle, les yeux se faisant fentes à force de suspicion. Oh ! Vous regardez Korra dormir ! Vous êtes prise la main dans le sac !

\- Taisez-vous ! ordonna Asami. Vous allez la réveiller…

\- Vous êtes quand même prise la main dans le sac, ajouta Opal plus doucement.

\- Je n'ai jamais nié avoir des sentiments pour elle. D'ailleurs, je ne fais rien de mal. Elle ne peut pas savoir que je la regarde puisqu'elle dort.

\- Vous faites quoi d'autre pendant qu'elle dort ? Vous l'embrassez ? Vous la tripotez ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »

Du moins, pour la partie 'tripoter'… Quoiqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé Korra. Ce soir ne comptait pas. Même s'il était toujours présent dans sa mémoire et faisait toujours en sorte de remonter à la surface. Non, ça ne comptait pas.

L'exclamation d'Asami eut quand même pour effet de réveiller la beauté aux yeux bleus qui grommela ensommeillée :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, toutes les deux ? Vous êtes au courant que c'est le milieu de la nuit ?

\- Désolée, Korra, s'excusa Asami. On voulait pas te réveiller. Tu peux te rendormir, c'est juste qu'Opal se demandait pourquoi j'étais réveillée à cette heure-ci.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

\- Non, j'ai simplement trop dormi tout à l'heure. Mais c'est pas grave, je vais m'occuper. De toute façon, on n'arrive que dans quelques heures.

\- Bon, si tu le dis… »

Les deux femmes attendirent que Korra se rendorme pour reprendre leur conversation.

« Beau mensonge, dit Opal.

\- Je fais que ça lui mentir en ce moment…

\- Ah, ça ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Pourquoi vous ne dormiriez pas vous aussi ? proposa Asami afin qu'on lui fiche la paix. La journée va être longue demain. »

Cependant Opal continua à la fixer.

« Korra n'a pas besoin de garde du corps vous savez. Et je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal. »

Opal la regarda comme un danger potentiel, puis décréta que c'en était assez ; elle était fatiguée, il fallait qu'elle dorme.

Asami décida de passer le temps sur son portable. Elle trifouilla dans les réglages, chose qu'elle ne prenait jamais bien le temps de faire, et s'y perdit un peu en voyant des fonctions de son téléphone. Elle regarda quelles applications se trouvaient à l'intérieur, l'utilité de chacune d'entre elles. Elle tria les fichiers, retrouva même certains dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence… Une vraie redécouverte ! Et à vrai dire, ça l'occupa bien quelques heures, le temps pour les deux femmes de se réveiller et pour l'avion d'atterrir. Elle y penserait la prochaine fois avant de partir : mettre des fichiers sur son téléphone, ça l'occuperait toujours un peu.

Comme l'exigeait le processus d'atterrissage, les trois femmes sortirent de l'appareil, allèrent chercher leurs valises, avant de rejoindre Tonraq qui les attendait pour se diriger vers leur maison à lui et à Senna.

Asami fut assez impressionnée par la posture droite, fière et gigantesque du père de Korra. Il était un peu intimidant, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'être droite et fière elle-même. Après tout, elle était quand même la fille d'Hiroshi Sato ! Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, Tonraq était simplement une sorte de gros nounours : géant et effrayant à l'extérieur, mais plein d'affection. Il embrassa avec ferveur sa fille, content de la revoir après tant de temps, puis il donna une sacrée poignée de main à chacune de femme. Opal eut une grimace de douleur, mais Asami, elle, ne sourcilla pas et lui rendit la poignée de main, bien qu'elle n'avait ni la poigne, ni la main aussi énorme que l'homme.

« Attendez… Vous êtes trois ? demanda-t-il d'un coup.

\- Jusque-là, c'est bon, tu sais compter, dit Korra avec indifférence.

\- Vous n'étiez pas censés être deux ?

\- Non, je vous ai dit qu'on était trois finalement !

\- Ah, certes. J'espère que ta mère aura mieux compris que moi ! »

Asami se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, apparemment. Comment elle avait fini ici en premier lieu ? Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée depuis le début !

Néanmoins, le petit groupe ne se préoccupa pas plus que ça du problème de communication, et Tonraq, trainant deux valises, fit un peu plus ample connaissance avec les deux femmes qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler d'elles, bien qu'assez succinctement, dans les appels téléphoniques qu'il échangeait avec sa fille.

« La route est longue pour arriver jusque chez vous ? questionna Asami.

\- L'aéroport est assez loin de la ville, informa l'homme du sud. Il faudra compter une bonne heure, voire deux avec ce temps. »

Super, se disait Asami sarcastiquement. L'avion n'était déjà pas assez long !

En effet, il y avait un semblant de tempête dehors. Pour rejoindre la ville, il fallait traverser un désert de glace, assez dangereux habituellement, et où les flocons de neige s'excitaient tout particulièrement ces temps-ci. Peut-être qu'eux aussi avaient hâte que le festival commence !

Tonraq chargea la voiture, une sorte d'énorme quatre-quatre des neiges, et se mit au volant pour conduire. Asami n'était pas particulièrement rassurée. Elle aimait conduire elle quand la situation était délicate. Elle s'appliqua donc à regarder à la fenêtre les plaines glacées, les flocons qui se chamaillaient l'air environnant, en participant mollement à la conversation. Le trajet se passa, avec Korra qui s'emballait en racontant des anecdotes sur sa vie à Republic City, et Opal qui ponctuait les discussions de petites remarques.

« Il a même neigé à Republic City, il n'y a pas longtemps ! s'enthousiasma Korra. Pas vrai, Asami ? On a fait une bataille de boules de neige.

\- On a surtout fini congelées, rappela l'ingénieure, un peu grognon au souvenir de la piqûre de froid qui transperçait sa peau.

\- On s'en est pas si mal tirées que ça, ajouta malicieusement Korra évoquant la suite des évènements. »

Asami fit son possible pour ne pas rougir et ignora la remarque. Elle maudit Korra intérieurement pour la mettre dans une position aussi délicate. Fallait-elle qu'elle lui explique en toutes lettres qu'elle ne devait sous aucun prétexte évoquer leurs moments d'échappement ? Opal la regarda en haussant un sourcil et Asami fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Nope, pas du tout concernée par la question… Quels beaux flocons tout de même ! Un peu les mêmes qu'à Republic City, mais bon… tout de même une bonne distraction, dira-t-on.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent chez Tonraq et Senna. La petite maison était un peu en périphérie de la ville, du moins, il n'y avait rien autour. La première chose que vit Asami fut une masse blanche courir après le véhicule. La voiture se gara, et elle avait presque peur de sortir. Mais Korra y alla avant elle, et la masse blanche la renversa sans scrupule.

« Korra ! cria-t-elle en s'échappant rapidement du véhicule.

\- Tout doux, Naga. Tu m'as manqué aussi, fille. »

Et l'animal lui lécha le visage, s'écrasant de tout son poids sur sa maitresse, qui manquerait de suffoquer si elle n'était pas aussi heureuse de retrouver sa chienne, qu'elle caressait dans tous les sens.

« Attends, c'est ça Naga ? s'étonna Asami.

\- Yep ! Je te présente Naga, ma chienne. »

Korra lui donna deux coups sur le flan, et la chienne se leva pour aller saluer Asami. L'ingénieure n'osa pas trop bouger devant la bête à poils, de peur qu'elle ne se méprenne et ne l'attaque. Mais Naga s'assit simplement devant elle, la regarda, puis baissa la tête en remontant les fesses, comme si elle voulait jouer, et finalement, la renifla amplement avant de se décider à la lécher de bas en haut avec sa grosse langue de chien-ours polaire. Eurk…

« Elle t'aime bien ! s'écria Korra. Comme quoi, elle sait reconnaitre une personne exceptionnelle quand elle en voit une. Comme sa maitresse. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil qui, devant le dégout d'Asami, n'eut aucun effet. Ensuite, Naga se dirigea vers Opal qu'elle se contenta de scruter et de saluer brièvement. Elle n'eut donc pas le droit à une douche de bave.

Les trois femmes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison, alors que Tonraq amenait les valises à l'intérieur. Une femme attendait devant l'encadrement de la porte, balai à la main, la mine souriante et les yeux pétillants. Korra fut la première à lui dire bonjour ; elle l'étreignit comme son père, quoiqu'un peu moins brutalement. Opal arriva ensuite et salua dignement Senna, puis Asami arriva en troisième, encore toute pleine de bave et essayant d'en enlever le maximum avec ses manches.

« Je vois que vous avez rapidement sympathisé avec Naga ! dit Senna brillamment, ce qui était loin d'amuser Asami. Mais attendez, vous êtes trois ? Je croyais que vous ne seriez que deux ?

\- Mais est-ce que l'un de vous m'écoute quand je parle ? s'irrita Korra. Je vous avais dit qu'on serait finalement trois !

\- Oui, mais chérie, nous n'avons que deux chambres… Il va falloir que deux d'entre vous dorment ensemble.

\- Si ce n'est que ça, déclara Korra en haussant les épaules. Asami et moi…

\- Non ! s'exclama Opal. »

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Elle sourit timidement et regarda la jeune ingénieure ; toutes deux se comprirent sur le coup.

« Ce que voulait dire Opal, reprit Asami, c'est que nous ferions bien mieux connaissance en partageant la chambre ! Tu ne voulais pas qu'on s'entende mieux ? Eh bien, voilà une occasion ! De plus, c'est pas comme si on avait pas déjà eu plein d'occasions de dormir ensemble, Korra… »

Asami se maudit pour avoir ajouté cette dernière phrase. Inutile, se disait-elle.

« Oui, c'est exactement ça, continua Opal, choisissant de ne pas reprendre Asami sur sa dernière phrase. Et puis, comme ça, tu pourras profiter de Naga ! Tout le monde est gagnant.

\- Bon… Si c'est ce que vous voulez, consentit Korra un peu tristement.

\- Super ! dit Asami. »

En vrai, elle pensait plus « l'enfer… », mais elle se retint bien de tout commentaire.

Les affaires furent donc distribuées dans chacune des chambres. On pensa ensuite à manger, mais secouée du voyage, Asami ne resta pas longtemps : elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Elle proposa son aide, mais on lui ordonna d'aller se reposer. Même Naga qui s'était attachée à elle et restait généralement dans ses pattes, la truffe toujours collée à son bras, la laissa tranquille. Elle s'apprêta pour aller au lit et alla directement se coucher, après avoir vérifié son portable et envoyé un peu des nouvelles à son père. Finalement, son décalage de sommeil la fit tomber comme une mouche. Il était à peine sept heures.

* * *

Elle se réveilla vers onze heures, alors qu'Opal venait également se coucher. Le bruit de l'eau qu'elle avait utilisé pour se laver avait troublé son sommeil, la salle de bain étant accolé à la chambre. Il n'y avait même pas de porte pour séparer les deux pièces, simplement un paravent et un espace assez large qui ne lui laissait entrevoir que buée, lavabo et miroir. Asami mit sa tête dans le coussin, mais ne s'endormit pas. Elle attendit donc qu'Opal revienne, la tête en l'air, regardant le plafond. Peu de temps après, la jeune femme pointait le bout de son nez dans la chambre à coucher.

« Oh, je vous ai réveillée ? demanda-t-elle en voyant Asami réveillée.

\- Un peu oui, avoua la jeune femme. Mais pendant que vous êtes là, vous préfériez être d'un côté ou de l'autre du lit ? Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas fait attention quand je me suis couchée.

\- Le côté droit me va très bien. Tant que vous ne m'étreignez pas pendant que vous dormez…

\- Si c'est là votre grand fantasme… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'étreins que les femmes dont je tombe amoureuse.

\- Comme Korra.

\- Vous allez vraiment m'embêter avec cette conversation à cette heure-ci ?

\- Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui se passe entre elle et vous ! Parce que je sais bien que Mako est d'un naturel jaloux et qu'il s'imagine parfois des choses, mais en même temps, vous ne faites rien pour arranger votre cas ! Alors, dites-moi, Asami, c'est quoi votre excuse ? Pourquoi vous interdisez-vous cette relation alors que Korra est juste là, devant vous, à vous tendre des perches à longueur de temps ? »

Asami grogna. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est tout. Et puis, Korra ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait. Elle tient beaucoup trop à Mako. Je les ai réconciliés, je ne vais pas les refaire se disputer et, pire, les séparer ! Je ne pourrai jamais la rendre plus heureuse que ça… »

Elle ajouta « ni elle, ni personne » dans sa barbe en s'imaginant qu'Opal n'entendrait pas, malgré le silence de la nuit claire.

« Mais pourquoi vous pensez une chose pareille ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne suis pas votre plus grande fan, parce que vous êtes la femme qui peut détruire le couple de deux de mes amis, mais en dehors de ça, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Vous semblez intelligente, compétente dans votre travail, et vous avez la bonté de ne pas me mépriser, moi et Mako alors qu'on vous mène la vie dure. Alors, avec tout ça, j'aimerais bien comprendre d'où vient ce serment sacré qui fait que vous ne pourriez pas rendre quelqu'un heureux. Je sais que vous avez dit la même chose à Mako. Alors pourquoi on vous croirait ? Qu'est-ce que c'est donc ? Quelle est cette raison si importante à vos yeux ? »

Asami blêmit et, avant que ses oreilles n'entendent, quelque mots étaient déjà malencontreusement sortie de sa bouche traitresse :

« Il y a trois ans. »

Asami se tut, comme si elle pouvait rattraper ces mots égarés, comme si elle pouvait effacer ses paroles et ce qu'elles signifiaient. Elle avait la mine triste, regardant les draps. Elle avait l'esprit piégé dans un souvenir délicat. Mais elle n'avait pas la force d'enchainer sa raison et de continuer à taire la tragédie qui était la sienne. Pendant un moment, elle n'ajouta rien. Mais Opal savait patienter. Alors, Asami soupira avant de reprendre :

« Il y a trois ans. Le 24 septembre. Il faisait beau ce jour-là pourtant… Des véhicules de Future Industries ont été empruntés, soi-disant pour test. Ils sont montés en haut d'une colline… il y a eu un problème au niveau de la mécanique, mécanique que _je_ supervisais. Le conducteur, en perdant le contrôle du véhicule, a sauté en s'en tirant avec des os brisés. La voiture en face n'a pas eu autant de chance… Les deux véhicules se sont encastrés l'un dans l'autre, ils sont sortis de la route et ont fini dans la mer, juste en dessous. La conductrice de l'autre véhicule est morte, on a jamais retrouvé son corps. Son nom était Payne Swaren. Elle avait 24 ans, et venait _me_ rendre visite lors de cet accident… puisque c'était ma petite-amie… »

Il y eu un grand silence de mort. Opal n'osait rien dire, stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, et Asami était plongée dans une tristesse sans nom.

« Maintenant, si la raison vous semble suffisante, j'aimerais bien finir ma nuit, si vous permettez. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se replonger sous les couvertures qu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer fermement.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Asami… Je ne pensais pas… Je ne pensais pas qu'il vous était arrivé une chose pareille, dit sincèrement Opal. Je suis désolée… Mais ce n'est pas votre faute…

\- Si… Si, ça l'est.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'étais ni au volant de ce véhicule, ni chargée de faire en sorte que ça arrive. »

Asami explosa en sanglots.

Elle n'en avait parlé à personne jusqu'alors. Elle l'avait brièvement évoqué avec Korra, c'était vrai. Mais elle n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'aller plus loin. Elle ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qui se passait derrière. C'était du passé ; elle l'avait dit. Mais c'était du passé qu'elle trainait dans le présent, comme un boulet qu'elle se serait elle-même accrochée à la cheville en guise de punition.

Et jamais personne n'avait prononcé ces mots pour elle, ces mots salvateurs qui lui disaient le contraire que ce qu'elle s'était résignée à penser. Sa faute. C'était sa faute. Alors, à ce moment précis, pour la première fois elle se sentait un peu déchargée de cette envahissante culpabilité qui l'avait mangée de l'intérieur.

Entendant les larmes couler et les reniflements de la jeune ingénieure, Opal la fit se retourner pour la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Elle se sentait un peu coupable elle aussi d'avoir poussé Asami à révéler quelque chose d'aussi dur. Ce n'était pas son intention. Et ça lui faisait terriblement de la peine qu'elle s'interdise cette relation avec Korra pour une raison aussi funeste. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas contente qu'elle ne séduise pas son amie ! Parce qu'Asami étant une très belle femme, elle charmerait très vite n'importe qui. Mais même… c'était simplement triste.

Après cela, les deux femmes discutèrent un peu, mais pas de façon forcée comme elles l'avaient fait toute la journée.

Opal commença à comprendre Asami, et à l'apprécier en fait. Elle n'aimait toujours pas l'idée qu'elle puisse séparer Mako et Korra si elle le souhaitait, mais elle l'appréciait en tant que personne, et elle comprenait qu'Asami n'avait pas de telles intentions. Elle avait un bon fond.

Mais elle avait aussi de la peine pour elle. La vie, qu'elle se tissait avec des fils du passé, n'était au fond qu'une couture triste d'un ensemble sans amour, sans vie. Une destinée résignée à la douleur, une douleur dont Korra était en partie la source.

Et cette fois, Opal décida d'aider Asami, par affection pour cette dernière. Pas pour le couple du jeune policier et de la femme du sud, simplement pour soulager un peu l'ingénieure du terrible fardeau qui l'écrasait.

Elle essaya aussi, même si cela n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'elle avait eu selon elle, de lui dire que sa vie ne devait pas s'arrêter à cet accident, qu'elle retrouverait quelqu'un. Mais Asami répondit simplement qu'elle l'avait trouvée, mais que, visiblement, les jeux étaient faits, et qu'elle était bien mieux comme ça : seulement elle et son travail.

Opal en fut toute attristée et ne réussit pas à faire changer d'avis Asami, car cela faisait trois ans qu'elle cultivait de mauvaises pensées et qu'elle ne pouvait arracher toutes les mauvaises herbes en une soirée. Elle réessaierait le lendemain. Puis, après encore un peu de discussions tardives, les deux femmes décidèrent de se rendormir sur une trêve. Non, plus que ça… Un arrêt de guerre. Une nouvelle amitié, et cela leur allait très bien.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, deux trois petites choses. J'espère déjà que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

 **Ensuite, si vous vous dites que la mort de la petite-amie d'Asami ne sort de nulle part et que je fais ça juste pour m'amuser, je vous répondrai que ce n'est absolument pas le cas et que ça me tourne dans la tête depuis un petit moment. J'avais à la base prévu un crash d'avion mais... disons que c'est assez gros.  
**

 **J'espère que le fait qu'Opal change complètement de comportement n'est pas trop brusque, mais disons qu'Opal va être un personnage qui va... changer d'avis. Et la relation qu'elle a avec Asami est assez importante.  
**

 **Sinon, je vous laisse mon célèbre : laissez-moi une review, s'il vous plait ! J'en suis toujours reconnaissante et je remercie tout le monde. Par contre, si je ne le fais pas ou que je mets du temps, il y a de fortes chances que le site soit en cause. J'avais pas vu mes trois dernières reviews avant qu'une de mes lectrices me signale qu'elle m'en avait laissée une et que je vérifie. J'étais toute tristounette... En plus, ce serait trop dommage alors que je m'amuse tellement ! Cette histoire me pollue de l'intérieur. Je me suis repassée au moins dix fois une scène dans la tête aujourd'hui, au point que j'en connais tous les dialogues ! Bref, j'ai hâte d'écrire la suite. Rien qu'au chapitre suivant, les choses vont bouger un peu... un peu beaucoup. ;)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review :  
**

 **Koringus :**

 **Coucou !**

 **J'ai dû imaginer ce chapitre à Noël pour être honnête, pour la neige x) Mais c'était aussi en accord avec le temps chez moi.**

 **J'espère que le début de ce voyage te plait alors ! Le meilleur reste à venir ;)**

 **(Non, je pense que c'était toi x) Je t'en remercie grandement)**

 **En tout cas, je te remercie infiniment pour tes merveilleux compliments ! Quant à publier une histoire, je vais d'abord finir mes publications dans les fics avant de me jeter à l'eau. Enfin, disons que je vais finir Trace ;)**

 **Bye !**


	14. Première journée au Pôle Sud

**A/N : Bonjour la compagnie !**

 **Comme d'habitude, je m'y prends super tard le samedi soir pour publier. Alors, je vous annonce que vous allez me détester x) Ce chapitre doit être l'un des plus énervants qu'il y ait. Mais bon, je vous laisse découvrir, et vous pourrez me gueuler dessus dans les commentaires. On se voit à la fin !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Asami put constater qu'Opal était une lève-tôt, à son grand regret. Cependant, elle se leva en même temps qu'elle, bien contente d'avoir commencé sa nuit plus tôt. Elles rencontrèrent Senna dans la cuisine. Les trois femmes échangèrent des amabilités, l'hôtesse leur demandant comment s'était passée leur nuit et si la jeune ingénieure allait mieux que la veille. Puis, elles se mirent à table, n'attendant pas Korra et Tonraq qui étaient encore en train de ronfler.

Avant que le père et la fille ne se lèvent, Senna annonça qu'elle partait faire une course laissant Opal et Asami à leur conversation, qui évitait les sujets de la veille, dont Korra. Celle-ci finit d'ailleurs par pointer le bout de son nez, accompagnée de Naga dont elle avait la main dans la fourrure, et l'autre se frottant les yeux en espérant se réveiller. La chienne alla à la rencontre d'Asami et lui lécha la main, en frottant encore et toujours le bout de son museau sur son bras.

« Asami, je sais que Naga t'affectionne tout particulièrement, dit Opal, mais elle est toujours en train de te frotter le bras. Tu mets quoi dessus ? Des miettes de croquettes ?

\- Non, rien, je t'assure, répondit Asami, un peu décontenancée. »

Korra fut décontenancée par une tout autre chose :

« Attendez… Comment ça se fait que vous vous entendez aussi bien toutes les deux ?

\- On t'avait dit que nous mettre dans la même chambre serait une bonne idée, dit Opal. On a pu faire connaissance. »

Elle partagea un regard avec la femme aux longs cheveux de jais, qui buvait une tasse de café.

« C'est à se demander ce que vous avez fait cette nuit, répondit Korra en grommelant légèrement. Heureusement que tu es une femme mariée et que tu n'es définitivement pas le genre d'Asami.

\- Qui a dit qu'elle n'était pas mon genre ? demanda Asami, n'ayant pas le souvenir d'avoir donné ce genre d'informations.

\- Moi, déclara Korra.

\- Et depuis quand tu sais quel est mon genre de femmes ? »

Asami ponctua sa question d'un petit sourire sarcastique et Korra ouvrit la bouche, le doigt en l'air, avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Alors que les deux autres femmes ricanèrent un peu, Korra grogna dit :

« Je sais, c'est tout…

\- Oh, eh bien, Madame 'Je sais, c'est tout', est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire savoir ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? ajouta Opal, ce qui continua de les faire rire. »

Korra grogna une nouvelle fois, mais elle s'adoucit un peu quand les deux femmes lui tendirent un bol et de quoi manger.

« Je pensais aller au festival. Il nous reste plus que trois jours ! Et puis, il y a tellement de choses à faire qu'on a de quoi s'occuper jusqu'à ce soir au moins. En plus, on peut manger sur place.

\- Moi ça me va, déclara Opal. Asami ?

\- Je vous suis. »

Ainsi, la question fut réglée et on mangea, ou plutôt Korra mangea et les deux autres l'attendirent. Elles allèrent ensuite se préparer, et croisèrent Tonraq en sortant. Elles lui expliquèrent vaguement le programme de la journée et il proposa de les emmener. En effet, elles n'avaient pas vraiment pensé au transport, et même si Korra affirmait que Naga était apte à les amener, ses deux amies n'étaient pas très pour. Elles attendirent alors encore un peu, afin que le père de Korra soit prêt.

Asami gratouillait Naga sur le ventre pendant qu'Opal et Korra discutaient d'elle ne savait quoi. Elle était trop concentrée sur les caresses dispensées à l'animal, à ses petits grognements affectifs et ses petits yeux noirs qui la regardaient en lui demandant plus.

« Tu en penses quoi, Asami ? demanda Korra.

\- De ? dit-elle toute confuse, en relevant la tête de la masse de poils blanche.

\- Ah bah voilà ! Il suffit que je te présente ma chienne et tu ne fais plus attention à moi ! Je suis blessée, Asami, vraiment blessée, mimiqua Korra, une main sur son cœur. »

Asami rit légèrement en continuant à frotter Naga.

« Je suis désolée, répondit-elle. Mon attention s'est laissée accaparer par Naga, elle a dû apprendre de toi… »

Non, Asami, pas ce genre de réflexion, se disait-elle. Pour cacher son malaise, elle continua à caresser la chienne en demandant :

« Vous disiez donc ?

\- Qu'on aime pas les mêmes choses, donc pour les stands, il faudrait peut-être obtenir un plan et les classer. C'est vraiment très grand, je doute qu'on puisse tout faire en deux jours…

\- Bonne idée… Après, je vous l'ai dit, je vous suis. Si je vois un truc qui m'intéresse vraiment, je vous le dirai, mais sinon, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez.

\- Sinon, faudrait qu'on se sépare, proposa Korra. »

Asami voyait ça comme deux options possibles : elle se retrouvait avec Opal et était donc tranquille, même si elle souffrirait de l'absence de Korra, ou elle était avec Korra, ce qui était mille fois pire, parce qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir sa langue fourbe. L'un dans l'autre, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, donc.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, Korra », dit Asami.

Tonraq arriva ensuite, et tous montèrent en voiture.

Le festival était à une trentaine de minutes de chez les parents de Korra ; Tonraq les déposa et repartit. Il s'agissait d'un sorte d'immense foire, sortie de terre par d'immenses tissus colorés, objets multicolores, ballons aux allures pittoresques, qui provoquaient de nombreux émerveillements.

Les trois femmes, d'abord un peu perdues dans l'immensité du festival, flânèrent entre les stands en balayant l'endroit du regard. Profitant de leur confusion, elles se firent assez rapidement alpaguer par des distributeurs de publicités diverses et variées, qui ne les concernaient parfois absolument pas, mais ces gens-là ne font pas vraiment bien attention à qui ils proposent leurs services.

Heureusement, dans le tas de prospectus qu'elles reçurent, il y avait un plan du festival, avec l'énumération de tous les stands, classés au dos par ordre alphabétique et répertoriés grâce à des couleurs dans certaines catégories. Asami fut ravie de l'organisation et se mit à planifier un peu les prochaines heures pour faire en sorte de s'occuper et d'optimiser le temps pour que Korra et Opal puissent au mieux profiter du festival.

Ainsi, elles se promenèrent de façon organisée. Trois amies parmi la foule. Elles firent quelques attractions ensemble, embarquées par Korra qui était décidément restée en enfance et voulait refaire tout ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était petite. En effet, elle n'était pas revenue à un festival depuis un bout de temps, et le souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait avec ses parents la marquait encore. Alors, les deux autres femmes se laissèrent faire pour voir le sourire lumineux de Korra, heureuse.

Elles jouèrent à beaucoup de choses, regardèrent les produits locaux proposés par certains marchands, s'arrêtèrent parfois pour boire un verre… Elles s'occupèrent si bien qu'elles en oublièrent presque de manger ! C'était sans compter sur Korra et son estomac qui hurlait haut et fort qu'il avait besoin de nourriture.

Au grognement de celui-ci, Asami et Opal rirent tandis que Korra se grattait l'arrière du cou. Elles se posèrent brièvement chez un restaurateur de plats du sud. Il faisait essentiellement des sortes de poissons, frits ou pas, avec des drôles de légumes ou des nouilles. C'était amplement suffisant. Elles commandèrent et attendirent.

Pendant ce temps-là, Asami continua à regarder la carte en sirotant une boisson, dont elle n'avait pu retenir le nom et qui avait un drôle de gout entre l'acide et le rassis, dans un gobelet blanc aux bandes rouges. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas et proposa des activités pour l'après-midi.

« Tu ne veux pas poser ce bout de papier cinq minutes et être avec nous ? demanda Korra.

\- Je suis avec vous. Je regarde simplement ce qu'on va pouvoir faire.

\- Et si on se contentait de manger ? »

Voyant que Korra n'allait pas lâcher, et qu'elle avait quand même un peu raison, Asami lâcha le bout de papier et discuta un peu avec ses deux amies. Elle remarqua assez rapidement que le fait d'être immobile sur une chaise en bois lui donnait vraiment froid. Elle ne s'en était pas plaint tant que ça jusque-là, il faisait assez chaud Tonraq et Senna et elles avaient marché la matinée, mais le fripon gelé s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Elle commença à contrecœur à grelotter, en priant pour que le plat arrive vite, que ça la réchauffe et que Korra n'essaie pas de la réchauffer comme elle en avait l'habitude.

« Tu as froid ? demanda Korra, un sourcil levé.

\- Non, mentit Asami.

\- Alors pourquoi tu trembles ? rétorqua la femme aux yeux bleus, septique, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Je…

\- Peut-être simplement parce qu'elle a faim ! intervint Opal. Pourquoi tu ne la crois pas ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle te mentirait sur une telle chose.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle le fait non plus, répondit Korra, absolument pas convaincue.

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle était sincère ! »

Asami sourit pour prouver sa fausse sincérité, et les plats arrivèrent. Elle fut tellement reconnaissante pour le timing ! Ainsi, le débat fut abandonné et les trois femmes mangèrent, Korra dévorant presque son repas alors que les deux autres étaient un peu plus distinguées.

Elles reprirent ensuite la route ; elles n'avaient même pas visité un quart du festival !

Passant devant un jeu où les prix étaient des peluches, Korra s'enthousiasma :

« Dis, Asami, et si je te gagnais un prix ?

\- Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle, incapable de répondre. »

Elle était à la fois énormément flattée et déstabilisée par l'idée. Elle regarda Opal avec une sorte d'appel à l'aide, mais celle-ci ne savait pas quoi inventer comme stratagème non plus, alors elle essaya de gagner du temps :

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on a assez joué comme ça, Korra ?

\- Ce n'est pas jouer, c'est gagner un prix pour Asami ! Il faut bien qu'elle ait un souvenir du Pôle Sud.

\- Certes… mais tu n'as pas besoin de lui gagner un prix pour ça.

\- Et si ça m'amuse de faire ça pour elle ? Vous avez quoi vous aujourd'hui ? J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes associées pour… pour je ne sais quelle raison qui m'énerve un peu.

\- N'importe quoi ! Définitivement, tu deviens parano, ma pauvre Korra ! Mako doit déteindre sur toi.

\- Peut-être… En attendant, ce bison-volant m'a l'air chouette, alors autant essayer de l'avoir ! »

Les deux autres femmes soufflèrent un peu, ravies de voir qu'Opal réussissait toujours à faire des merveilles, même si cela ne comprenait pas abattre l'obstination de Korra, mais peu en étaient capable. Même Asami avait du mal avec ce point-là, sinon elle ne serait pas en train de débattre sur l'idée de lui gagner un bison-volant, qu'elle chérirait bien trop et qui risquait de désarmer son cœur déjà pas très doué pour la défense.

« Tu es sûre que tu peux le faire ? demanda Asami.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, répondit l'interrogée d'une façon bien trop adorable. »

L'ingénieure essaya de détourner le regard et de ne pas rougir, mais elle ne réussit pas à temps.

Par les esprits, Korra ! se disait-elle. Si elle pouvait y aller un peu plus doucement sur la séduction… Mais c'était pas le style de Korra.

À côté Opal se tapait presque la tête contre le mur. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps elle avait pensé que tout était de la faute d'Asami ! Mais Korra était mille fois pire quand elle s'y mettait ! Elle ne savait même pas comment Asami faisait pour l'avoir supportée pendant tout ce temps. Et comment était-elle censée contrôler ce que Korra disait ? Et pourquoi Korra disait des choses pareilles d'abord ? Y'avait un truc pas net dans cette histoire, il fallait qu'elle mette le doigt dessus…

Finalement, les deux femmes restèrent en arrière et regardèrent Korra viser avec un pistolet à eau d'étranges bêtes noires et tentaculaires qu'elle abattit les unes après les autres. Voyant les prouesses de son amie, Asami se mit même à espérer qu'elle gagne. Ce qu'elle fit. Le teneur du stand lui donna, un peu dépité, sa plus grosse peluche qu'elle saisit fièrement en la faisant voler dans les airs, un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Asami sourit aussi, alors que Korra marchait vers elle pour lui apporter.

« Voilà, c'est pour toi », annonça Korra en lui tendant le bison-volant.

La jeune ingénieure le saisit en regardant avec une énorme douceur la bête dans ses yeux tombants.

« Merci, Korra. J'en prendrai bien soin. »

Opal n'était pas du genre à casser les bonnes ambiances, mais elle commençait à voir leurs yeux se chercher et se fixer. Donc pour éviter les grandes déclarations qui pourraient survenir dans la minute — si elles arrivaient seulement à sortir de leur transe —, elle intervint :

« Bon, ok, super ! Et si on bougeait ? C'est qu'on va attraper froid en restant immobiles. Puis, je sens une petite brise là, moi… »

Les deux autres femmes acquiescèrent, tranquillement. Opal attrapa du coin de l'œil la main de Korra roder autour de celle d'Asami et elle commença à s'irriter quelque peu de leur affection, qui lui paraissait tellement légitime quand Mako n'était pas là. Elle devait être complètement contre pourtant… Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle voyait les sentiments sincères qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre, et elle s'en voulait un peu de faire barrière. Elle était triste aussi, se disant que c'était simplement mal tombé, que la situation était simplement telle qu'elle était et qu'on n'y pouvait rien si ce n'était pas la bonne. Du moins, Korra était la seule à pouvoir la changer. Et Opal commença à s'interroger, des mêmes questions d'Asami.

Elle avait rarement vu la jeune femme aussi heureuse, même avec Mako, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait encore avec lui ? Puis, elle se mit à se sentir coupable. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas décevoir ses amis ? sa famille ? Par les esprits ! et si c'était sa faute à elle ? À vouloir à tout prix garder Mako et Korra ensemble, elle n'avait pas du tout pris en compte que Korra serait peut-être plus heureuse avec Asami ! Ou disons qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment souhaité le considérer…

Interrompant sa montée en pression interne, Korra brisa le silence entre elles :

« Oh, regardez ! J'avais jamais vu ce stand… »

Il s'agissait d'un grand chapiteau rouge vif qui ne laissait pas voir l'intérieur, par de grands rideaux aux bords jaunes.

« Il y en a bien de nouveaux qui doivent arriver chaque année, répondit Asami avec logique. On a pas encore fait le tour du festival, il y en a surement d'autres.

\- Peut-être… Allons à l'intérieur pour voir ! »

Finalement, elle prit la main libre d'Asami pour l'entrainer à l'intérieur, et Opal n'eut pas le courage de dire quoi que ce soit, elle les suivit simplement. Une fois dedans, elles purent lire clairement : « Les Lumières du Solstice : Voyante itinérante ».

« Vraiment, Korra ? Tu veux aller voir une voyante ? demanda Asami, sceptique.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être drôle !

\- Très drôle, oui…

\- Je ne suis pas contre, intervint Opal. »

Asami soupira, mais Korra la fit s'asseoir sur l'un des coussins par terre de la même couleur que du chapiteau. Opal vint les rejoindre et remarqua qu'elles s'étaient enfin lâchées la main.

Peu de temps après, une vieille dame aux cheveux encore étrangement noirs, et aux yeux bleus presque blancs vint à leur rencontre. Elle demanda qui voulait une consultation en premier et Korra se leva enthousiaste. La femme la prit donc en aparté après qu'elle ait lancé :

« Souhaitez-moi, bonne chance ! »

Asami trouvait déjà cette pratique assez mensongère, et même dans le cas où cela pourrait être vrai, la chance n'avait rien à faire là-dedans.

« Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda la femme à Korra une fois qu'elles furent seules.

\- Je ne sais pas… Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, même si je crains de ne pouvoir tout vous révéler.

\- Alors, parlez-moi amour.

\- Très bien. Donnez-moi votre main. »

La femme prit sa main, et la contempla un moment avec de lui dire :

« Vous êtes à un carrefour. Deux chemins s'offrent à vous. »

Korra ne répondit rien, parce que l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lire dans son cœur la fascinait et l'effrayait. Alors, la femme poursuivit :

« Je ne peux vous conseiller quel chemin prendre, ce n'est pas là mon travail. Mais je peux vous dire que vous savez au fond de vous ce qu'il faut faire. Seule la peur vous retient. »

Eh bien, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Les deux perspectives l'effrayaient, parce qu'elle pouvait perdre la même chose dans les deux… Elle essaya bien d'extorquer plus d'informations à la voyante, mais elle lui répondit seulement qu'il faudrait faire un choix, ou elle perdrait tout. Cependant, elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire.

Ensuite, Korra et la femme sortirent et elle demanda le client suivant. Opal se porta volontaire, voyant l'intérêt qu'Asami avait en la pratique. Elle regrettait un peu de les laisser toutes seules toutes les deux, mais elle savait que c'était arrivé un bon nombre de fois et qu'elles en étaient toujours au même point. Alors quel était le risque de partir pendant cinq minutes ? Surtout quand elle se sentait de moins en moins concernée par leur vie privée.

« Alors, que t'a-t-elle dit ? questionna Asami quand Opal était partie. Que l'avenir serait rayonnant ?

\- Mmmmm… Non, pas vraiment.

\- Quoi, tu vas vivre dans le malheur toute ta vie ?

\- Non plus. Elle m'a dit que tout était une question de choix.

\- La solution facile quoi…

\- T'es vraiment une acharnée… Elle t'a fait quoi cette pauvre dame ?

\- Rien. Simplement, je trouve ça un peu facile qu'elle te dise que ton avenir dépend de tes choix. En même temps, tu veux que ça dépende des choix de qui ? De ton père ? Non, mais vraiment… »

Korra soupira.

« Je suis pas sûre qu'il faille le prendre comme ça. Tu es tellement terre à terre des fois, j'ai du mal à y croire. »

Asami renâcla. Peu de temps après, Opal revint également.

« Voulez-vous venir, jeune femme ? demanda la vieille femme.

\- Non merci, je vais m'en passer, répondit celle-ci.

\- C'est comme vous voulez. Cependant, je peux vous mettre en garde. La voie que vous vous êtes destinée est bien noire, et c'est en la suivant que vous vous accorderez le plus de souffrance certes, mais la conséquence, c'est la souffrance que vous apporterez aux personnes qui vous sont chères. Je suis sûre que vous ne voulez pas lui faire de mal. »

Asami regarda la vieille femme avec un peu de colère. Elle ne faisait que déblatérer sur des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas ! Mais, étant une fille polie, elle jugea bon de la remercier, et elle partit, les deux autres femmes à sa suite.

Elles tournèrent encore un peu dans le festival, puis la nuit tombant, elles appelèrent Tonraq qui vint les chercher.

Le soir, elles dinèrent avec les parents de Korra, cette fois Asami était présente à table. Puis, les parents allèrent se coucher, et les trois femmes jugèrent bon de faire de même. Asami alla la première dans la chambre pour faire sa toilette, pendant qu'Opal et Korra parlaient.

« Alors, elle t'a dit quoi à toi la voyante ? demanda Korra à Opal, comme elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter.

\- Pas grand-chose. Simplement qu'elle ne voyait pas de problème arriver dans l'immédiat. Elle m'a demandé si je voulais apprendre le nombre d'enfants que je voulais, mais je préfère ne pas savoir.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça pourrait être rigolo !

\- J'ai pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses ! Je suis bien avec Bolin, et quand on aura décidé d'en avoir, on verra.

\- Bon…

\- Et toi ?

\- Que je devais prendre une décision, et que je connaissais la bonne solution.

\- Et ? Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre…

\- Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit ! La nuit porte conseil. Va dormir, Korra.

\- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! »

Korra laissa Opal qui jugea bon de retourner dans la chambre, l'eau s'étant arrêtée. Elle tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Asami soit encore en train de se changer, c'est-à-dire en sous-vêtements. Elle allait présenter ses excuses et vite sortir quand elle aperçut quelque chose du coin de l'œil qui la bouleversa complètement :

« Par les esprits, Asami ! Cette marque !

\- Surtout ne te dérange pas, Opal, dit sarcastiquement cette dernière en remettant la serviette sur elle. J'apprécie tellement défiler en sous-vêtements devant toi.

\- Non ! Je veux dire… oui, bon, je suis désolée, Asami. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !

\- Te dire quoi ? Que j'avais un truc bizarre bleu sur le bras ? Merci, mais c'est pas le genre d'informations que je délivre quand je me présente.

\- Oh, mais tout s'explique ! C'était pour ça que Naga était collée à ton bras ! Elle l'avait sentie ! Je peux pas croire que je me sois faite battre par un chien… Elle est douée. Et Korra ! Raava, tout est tellement plus clair, maintenant !

\- Génial. Très contente pour toi que tu aies résolu un si grand mystère en voyant que j'ai le bras bleu. Maintenant, est-ce que je pourrais finir de m'habiller ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Mais on doit parler après, dit-elle en commençant à sortir, avant de se retourner ajoutant : c'est important.

\- Comme tu veux, Opal… »

La femme sortit en criant dans la maison « Naga, tu es un génie ! Viens que je t'embrasse ! ». Asami secoua la tête ne comprenant rien à la situation. Elle avait joué les imperturbables désinvoltes, mais c'était seulement parce qu'elle voulait s'habiller rapidement et qu'elle avait été surprise. Cependant, la vérité c'était qu'Opal avait attisé sa curiosité. Venait-elle enfin de rencontrer une personne qui savait ce qu'était cette trace bleue sur son bras ? Quelqu'un avec les réponses qu'elle avait tant cherchées ?

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, s'assit sur le lit en attendant qu'Opal ait fini d'embrasser Naga et de lui dire « Tu es une bonne chienne, tu le sais ça ? ». Elle changea trois fois de position, n'y tenant plus, attendant la conversation avec une rude hâte. Après près de vingt-huit ans ! Peut-être allait-on enfin éclairer sa lanterne.

Enfin, Opal frappa à la porte, demanda à Asami si elle était habillée.

« Oui, c'est bon, cette fois tu peux rentrer !

\- Super ! dit Opal, déjà dans la pièce. Je peux la voir ? »

La jeune femme s'assit à côté de l'ingénieure, lui demandant son bras. Asami lui donna et elles retroussèrent la manche, comme si quelque chose de délicat, fragile et inimaginable se trouvait dessous. Les yeux d'Opal s'agrandirent, bouillonnant d'une joie rageuse, des pépites d'excitation dans le regard.

« On est bien d'accord que c'est pas un grand délire et que tu ne t'es pas fait un tatouage ? demanda-t-elle en confirmation.

\- Non, il est juste apparu quand j'étais petite.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, tu avais un an.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

\- Raava, ça correspond ! Ok, ok, il faut que je me calme. Tu sais quoi, je vais aussi aller me laver, et après il faut… comment je vais pouvoir te faire comprendre ça moi ? »

Opal s'était déjà levée et marmonnait des choses indistinctes, le front plissé, ne prenant plus garde à Asami alors qu'elle entassait des habits sur son bras en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

La jeune femme, restée seule sur le lit, était en proie à une certaine confusion. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer exactement ? Elle regardait la trace bleue sur son bras, reprise par l'envie de la soumettre à un interrogatoire. Sachant que ça ne donnerait rien, elle se contenta de la fixer comme si elle pouvait la déchiffrer. Qu'est-ce qu'Opal avait bien pu voir qu'elle avait raté ? Pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas en un seul regard ? C'était son bras pourtant ! Mais elle n'avait toujours aucune réponse. Et tout ce qu'avait dit Opal jusque-là ne la menait que plus loin dans un brouillard opaque de confusion.

Après une attente interminable, la jeune femme pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez dans la pièce, habillée et sautant presque d'excitation.

« Bon, remontre-moi, que je m'assure que je ne sois pas folle », ordonna-t-elle.

Asami tendit son bras, et Opal le parcourut de ses doigts le tournant et le retournant, le regardant sous tous les angles possibles plusieurs fois.

« Opal, dit Asami ennuyée, est-ce que tu vas continuer de contempler mon bras ou enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Mmmm… Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! dit-elle, sortant de sa distraction. Juste une chose : est-ce que Korra l'a vue ?

\- Non.

\- Super. Ne lui montre pas. Ou… pas tout de suite…

\- Dans ce cas, je suis censée lui montrer quand ?

\- Euh… j'en sais rien moi. Quand tu trouveras le moment bon.

\- Ça m'aide, dit-elle sarcastiquement. »

Alors, Opal s'énerva un peu, partant au quart de tour, tellement elle était excitée :

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! La première fois que vous coucherez ensemble, par exemple !

\- Quoi ! s'étrangla Asami. »

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Décidément, ce soir était un soir de surprise ! Peut-être qu'elle avait changé de dimension. Non, définitivement, cette suite d'évènements n'avait absolument aucun sens. Du tout. Elle s'était trompée d'univers. Ou elle était en train de rêver. Drôle de rêve !

« Asami, tu sais tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de Korra et Mako, comme quoi tu ne devais pas briser leur couple, et blablabla ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec méfiance.

\- Génial ! Eh bien, oublie tout ça !

\- Comment je suis censée oublier tout ça ?

\- Eh bien, fais comme s'il n'y avait que Korra et toi. Rien d'autre.

\- D'accord…

\- Tu visualises ? Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pensais aller dormir, vu l'heure…

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! Mais va la séduire ! Je veux que tu sortes avec Korra !

\- Opal ! s'exclama Asami, outrée. Mais ça va pas bien toi… Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas de la fièvre ? Les journées dans le froid ça ne te réussit pas. »

Asami plaça sa main sur le front de son amie. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle parlait bien à un chien tout à l'heure… Elle devait avoir chopé une sacrée maladie. Pourtant son front n'était pas si brûlant que ça…

Opal repoussa les mains pales.

« Non, Asami, tu comprends pas !

\- Si, je comprends parfaitement que tu dérailles.

\- Je ne déraille pas ! C'est la marque !

\- Mais c'est quoi le problème avec cette marque ?

\- Mais il n'y a aucun problème ! C'est juste que !... Bon… Je ne peux pas te dire.

\- Quoi, tu ne peux pas me dire ?

\- Je ne peux pas te dire, c'est la règle. »

Parce qu'en plus il y avait une règle parmi les gens qui savaient ? Mais c'était quoi cette embrouille ? Une secte ?

« Mais s'il te plait, Asami, tu dois me faire confiance. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été de ton côté, mais maintenant je le suis ! Il faut vraiment que Korra et toi vous fassiez en sorte d'être ensemble.

\- Tu oublies Mako…

\- Mais on s'en fout de Mako ! Il comprendra bien ! J'irais lui parler si tu veux, mais je t'en prie, Asami, pour votre bien à toutes les deux…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit, Opal. Même si la situation n'était pas aussi compliquée, je ne peux pas être avec Korra. J'ai déjà tué l'amour de ma vie…

\- Mais ce n'était pas l'amour de ta vie ! »

Devant le regard à lui transpercer la peau d'Asami, Opal se reprit un peu plus calmement :

« D'accord, je suis sûre que tu l'aimais beaucoup et qu'elle aussi t'aimait beaucoup, mais elle est morte Asami. C'est trop tard. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est continuer à vivre. Et je peux t'assurer que tu seras heureuse avec Korra. J'en suis sûre. Mais tu as besoin de faire le premier pas.

\- Et faire en sorte qu'elle trompe Mako et qu'elle se sente super mal ? Merci bien, mais je passe.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle se sentira pas si mal que ça… C'est pas comme si j'avais passé toute la journée à vous regarder vous jeter des œillades et à vous draguer. Non, vraiment, je suis sûre que ça lui cause pas un si grand problème de conscience que ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait, grommela la femme aux longs cheveux de jais.

\- Si, si, je t'assure. Sinon, on se retrouverait pas avec ça. »

Opal désigna la peluche bison-volant.

« Elle le faisait tout à fait amicalement.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est bizarre, moi, je n'en ai pas. »

Asami grogna.

« Bon, c'est quoi le réel problème ? Que Korra soit encore avec Mako ? »

Asami ne réagit pas.

« Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je passe un coup de fil à Mako et dans trente secondes, ils ne sont plus ensemble et tu auras le terrain rien que pour toi ! »

Opal prit son téléphone et commença à numéroter. Asami, qui jusque-là ne pensait pas qu'elle était sérieuse, s'alarma sérieusement.

« Opal ! Tu es complètement folle ! Pose ce téléphone ! »

Elle lui arracha le téléphone des mains.

« Hé ! Asami, rends-moi ce téléphone. J'essaie de vous simplifier la vie et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

\- Espèce d'inconsciente ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ! »

Asami se calma un peu avant d'ajouter :

« Écoute… Peut-être que Korra a des sentiments pour moi… je serais un peu bête de ne pas m'en être rendue compte, considérant le temps qu'on a passé ensemble et toutes ces nuits où on s'est endormies côte à côte… Et je dois bien avouer que c'est agréable de me réveiller dans ses bras, ou de l'avoir dans les miens. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai aussi des sentiments pour elle. Mais… on en reste là. Stop. Je me suis vouée à mon travail et je ne veux pas être en couple avec Korra, même si ça me tente énormément. J'ai trop sur la conscience. Alors, s'il te plait, ne viens pas m'ajouter la souffrance que Korra et Mako endureraient si leur couple en venait à se briser. Je sais qu'ils sont passés par des moments assez difficiles et que Korra s'amuse à être un peu… dissipée en ce moment. Néanmoins, ils s'aiment vraiment l'un l'autre, et je t'assure que ça leur ferait beaucoup de mal. Je refuse d'être la cause de cette souffrance. »

Opal fut touchée par les paroles de la jeune femme, mais ne perdit pas sa détermination en tentant elle aussi de la convaincre :

« Asami, ta culpabilité, tu es la seule à te l'infliger, et la seule à pouvoir te l'enlever. C'est ton choix. Mais tu sais, on est peut-être allée voir la voyante pour s'amuser, mais je pense qu'elle a raison. Si tu continues comme ça, ce n'est plus toi que tu vas faire souffrir, c'est Korra. Parce que certes, tu crois qu'avec Mako elle sera heureuse, et peut-être pourra-t-elle atteindre un semblant de bonheur, c'est vrai. Mais tu fais quoi de ta souffrance ? Tu fais quoi du malheur qui sera le tien de ne pas la voir tous les jours ? Ou pire ! De la voir et de devoir rester cette semblant d'amie que tu n'es pas. Et tu crois que ce sera comment pour elle ? D'avoir les mêmes sentiments et de les nier à longueur de temps, comme toi tu le fais, avec en plus la culpabilité d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que de son petit-ami. Tu en penses quoi ? Au final, entre une rupture nette avec une souffrance courte, et pas de rupture avec une souffrance continue, qu'est-ce qui te semble le plus juste ? Je sais que la situation te semble compliquée, mais elle ne l'est pas. Il te suffit de laisser faire ton cœur, et tu verras que j'ai raison. Je t'assure que tu le verras avec tes yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Et je… je ne peux pas.

\- Argh ! Mais t'es pas croyable ! Bon, j'aurai essayé. Normalement, les personnes dans votre cas finissent par s'en apercevoir à un moment ou un autre… J'espérais juste qu'on puisse brûler quelques étapes. Si tu voulais bien me rendre mon téléphone maintenant. »

Asami la regarda avec méfiance.

« Je n'appellerai pas Mako, je te promets. »

L'ingénieure lui rendit le téléphone et proposa de dormir.

« Puisse la nuit te porter conseil », soupira Opal, une fois sous les couvertures.

Asami prit sa peluche entre les bras, lui demandant silencieusement si elle pouvait l'aider à comprendre tout ça. Mais la peluche n'était que douce. Elle était ce que Korra lui avait offert par amour. Et Asami avait envie de crier des larmes de rage et tristesse. Pourquoi devait-elle être torturée de la sorte ? Ses tourments finirent par se taire face à la grandeur de la nuit noire.

* * *

La nuit toujours silencieuse et froide, une silhouette s'agitait tranquillement ne voulant réveiller personne. Elle rassembla des affaires, mit un gros manteau, se retourna une dernière fois vers le lit où elle était censée dormir et où ronflait une jeune femme recroquevillée contre une grosse peluche.

Je suis désolée, Asami, pensa-t-elle. J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas, mais je fais ça pour ton bien. Pour votre bien.

Et ainsi, la silhouette s'enfuit à travers la nuit.

* * *

 **A/N : Bon, alors comment vous le sentez ? Et si vous me le disiez dans une petite review ?**

 **Alors, Asami n'est pas niaise, au cas où vous pourriez penser une telle chose x) Elle est juste logique et terre à terre. Et puis, elle s'est un peu conformée à un système de pensées qu'on lui demande d'enfreindre, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée, je vous l'assure. Je vous laisse donc avec un petit cliffhanger ! (Si, j'ose !)**

 **Petite question : vous le sentez comment l'équilibre dialogue/récit ? Personnellement, je déteste écrire les dialogues et les phrases simples, parce que je trouve ça merveilleusement moche. (Oui, je rêve de grande poésie quand j'écris. Ce que je réussis vraiment très peu.)**

 **Bon, j'ai écrit le chapitre 16 pour être honnête, mais j'ai un gros trou dans le 15 (personne n'a jamais dit que les chapitres devaient être écrits dans l'ordre), et très peu d'envie de le remplir, même si grâce à gabriel-Ardant je sais ce qui va se passer. Ça m'ennuie juste merveilleusement, alors que la suite me passionne (ou qu'elle me plait), et en ce moment, je n'ai pas le courage de discipliner mon esprit, comme l'écriture est un peu mon seul moyen d'échappatoire. Donc, je le ferai surement d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine !  
**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses review guest :  
**

 **Koringus :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Bon, j'espère que tu as trouvé ce chapitre tout aussi génial ! ;)**

 **Ah oui, mais quand ce genre d'évènements arrivent, c'est souvent la culpabilité qui surgit. D'ailleurs, Asami n'a vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup-là... (Dis celle qui a inventée l'histoire de toute pièce xD)**

 **Eh bien, j'espère que la relation entre Asami et Opal continuera à te sembler normale et bien développée ;)**

 **Euh, t'inquiète pas x) Je ne connais pas la taille d'une review normale non plus xD (Je crois pas qu'il y en ait :p)**

 **Merci pour tes reviews, qu'elles soient longues ou courtes !**

 **Bye !**


	15. Le départ d'Opal

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comme d'hab', je suis super à la traine, super fatiguée, et j'ai failli vous faire patienter une journée de plus, parce que voilà, j'ai envie de dormir x) Mais je me sentais vraiment mal de vous laisser avec le dernier chapitre, et vous vous apercevrez donc que celui-ci est presque pire x) (Non, mais les prochains chapitres ne vont rien résoudre du tout, au contraire.)**

 **Je remercie franchement Gaby qui m'a encouragée à finir et qui m'a donné une idée pour le milieu de ce chapitre, c'est-à-dire le moment où il y a de la danse. Sans quoi, ça aurait zappé ça et une partie de ce qu'il y après ! (J'étais pas très inspirée)**

 **Et pour la petite anecdote, la fin était écrite depuis le chapitre 8 environ et j'essaie de la placer depuis tout ce temps-là xD Comme quoi, je planifie bien les trucs parfois.**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Asami se réveilla en serrant quelque chose entre les bras. Elle crut d'abord que c'était Korra, cette aise qu'elles avaient développée prenant des apparences d'habitude. Elle fut déçue de constater que c'était simplement une grosse peluche. Son esprit brumeux se dégagea un peu du nuageux sommeil pour se rappeler que Korra n'était pas dans cette chambre et qu'elle dormait avec Opal.

D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Aucun signe de la jeune femme. Asami se leva, se disant qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais elle mit ça sur le compte d'Opal, disparue. Elle vagabonda dans la maison, espérant trouver son amie. Elle ne réussit qu'à tomber sur Korra, tout aussi réveillée qu'elle.

« Hey, Korra. T'aurais pas vu, Opal ? Elle n'est pas dans la chambre.

\- Nope, répondit-elle en se frottant les yeux. Allons demander à mes parents, ils l'auront peut-être aperçue. Ça se trouve, elle s'est juste levée aux aurores.

\- J'espère… »

Ensuite, Korra remarqua la peluche qu'Asami avait malencontreusement gardé dans les mains. Elle s'éclaira d'une étincelle d'excitation en dépit du sommeil qui la gardait encore au creux de la douce nuit noire.

« Tu l'aimes bien finalement ! s'enthousiasma la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Je l'adore, confirma Asami avec un sourire. »

Korra sourit aussi, et elle sautilla jusque dans la cuisine, où elle espérait bien trouver sa mère et des renseignements sur leur amie.

En effet, Senna buvait une tasse de thé fumante, un journal à la main. Elle releva la tête quand elle aperçut les deux femmes et les salua avec douceur.

« Dis maman, t'aurais pas vu Opal ? demanda finalement Korra.

\- Oh, elle ne vous a pas mises au courant ? »

Les deux femmes secouèrent vivement la tête. Mises au courant de quoi ?

« Elle est partie au cour de la nuit, disant qu'elle devait s'occuper d'une affaire très urgente. Elle n'a pas tellement donné de détails autre qu'on avait besoin d'elle. Oh ! Et elle a aussi désiré que vous amusiez sans elle, même si elle ne s'en fait pas trop sur le sujet. Ses dires, pas les miens. »

Le sang d'Asami se glaça. Elle se souvint d'un coup de la conversation la veille au soir, et elle était prise d'une panique folle quant aux intentions d'Opal. Cette urgence ne concernait pas Mako, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'elles s'amusent sans elle ? Asami ne pouvait y voir qu'un drôle de sous-entendu. Oh ! la fourbe ! Elle n'avait pas fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas retournée à Republic City avec l'espoir d'en finir avec le couple de Mako et Korra ?

L'ingénieure ne put s'empêcher de blêmir à l'idée. Korra le vit immédiatement et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle fit comme si de rien était en lui demandant pourquoi elle posait une telle question. Il n'empêchait que son esprit était toujours en prise avec une sale et vive agitation, qui trépignait jusque dans les tréfonds de son être.

Elle essaya de se raisonner, de se dire que tout cela était insensé. Elle réussit même à se convaincre que la conversation de la veille n'avait probablement jamais existé et qu'elle fabulait complètement en raccordant deux de ses fantasmes : la possibilité d'être avec Korra et le mystère de cette trace bleue qu'elle rêvait de percer à jour depuis des années.

Non, définitivement, Opal devait avoir eu un autre problème. Peut-être que ses congés du boulot s'étaient écourtés, peut-être que Bolin était mal en point, peut-être même les deux à la fois ! Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'à cette heure-ci, elle était seule avec Korra dans le froid claquant du pôle sud.

Enfin, elles n'étaient pas encore dans le froid, puisqu'elles étaient à la maison. Seulement la neige et la glace qui étendaient immensément leur territoire en dehors de la petite maison suffisaient à lui donner froid. Mais ce fut la pensée de devoir se charger à elle seule de Korra qui la fit frissonner d'une terreur muette.

Cependant, nulle agitation ne vint perturber leur petit-déjeuner. Comme la veille, Korra et Asami s'apprêtèrent pour sortir et ce fut encore une fois Tonraq qui les mena au festival, où elles devaient passer la journée. Il était prévu que le lendemain, les deux femmes passent la journée avec les parents de Korra avant de s'envoler vers Republic City.

Asami se demandait si elle allait seulement tenir la journée alors que Korra lui faisait déjà les yeux doux. Tandis qu'elle regardait l'océan la chatouiller de vagues affectueuses, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander encore une fois ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie.

Mais elle n'osait poser la question ou même y faire quelque chose, tellement elle était bien logée et bien piégée dans ces vagues chaudes qui lui causaient des remous au cœur. Un jour, elle allait s'ébouillanter ou se noyer, c'était sûr. Mais même sachant cela, l'idée lui paraissait quelque part séduisante et elle en oubliait toute volonté de lutter. Alors, elle détournait les yeux pour reprendre courage, pour oublier son trouble et se remémorer la bonne conduite.

Elles finirent par partir pour le festival, et Asami se sentit un peu moins déstabilisée, l'espace d'un instant, alors que Korra se trouvait à l'avant du véhicule et elle à l'arrière. Cela leur permettait moins de contact, et donc moins de risques.

Cependant, il sembla que Korra voulut rattraper ce manque : tandis qu'au loin, son père repartait, elle prit la main d'Asami dans la sienne pour la guider à travers les stands. L'ingénieure crut que ce n'était que pour un instant. Mais quand elle s'aperçut qu'au bout de près de trente minutes, elle avait toujours la main de Korra dans la sienne, elle commença à s'alarmer un peu. Elle s'arrêta précipitamment, lâchant la main de bronze, dont la propriétaire se retourna assez brusquement, son visage marqué d'inquiétude.

Asami n'osait pas la regarder et fixait effrontément le sol blanc, les bras pendants, la posture un peu tombante, un air perdu sur le visage ; elles ne pouvaient pas continuer comme ça, faire comme si de rien n'était, parce qu'Asami savait le sens, savait ce que cachait ces intentions.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Korra, cherchant les yeux de jade.

\- Non, répondit tout d'abord Asami les yeux fuyant. Si. Korra, écoute, on ne peut pas…

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Ne fais pas quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit ! »

Elle remonta ses yeux pour les poser sur ceux de Korra. La jeune femme s'approcha d'un pas.

« Je sais exactement ce que tu vas dire, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas, Korra. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tout cela est étrange ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas ce qu'on devrait faire ! »

Cette fois, c'était dit. Elles pouvaient toujours se méprendre, c'était vrai, mais Asami était persuadée qu'elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Je le sais, répondit Korra, la détermination siégeant dans ses yeux. Mais je m'en fiche.

\- Korra, tu as dit que…, commença-t-elle sans jamais pouvoir finir.

\- Je sais. Mais il n'y a que nous ici, Asami ! Je ne peux pas profiter qu'on soit seules toutes les deux ? Loin de Mako, loin de Republic City, sans Opal, rien qu'un instant. Quand nous reviendrons… tout cela sera fini. »

Korra baissa les yeux, une tristesse l'aveuglant cruellement.

« Tu penses que tout sera fini quand nous reviendrons ? demanda Asami, avec une pointe de déception et de tristesse aussi.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? répondit Korra en la regardant de nouveau. »

Je voudrais que ce ne soit jamais fini, disait son cœur. Et incapable d'aller en complète contradiction avec ses sentiments, elle répondit, faisant un léger pas en arrière :

« Je ne sais pas, Korra… Je ne sais plus… »

Korra se rapprocha subitement d'Asami, la bouche au creux de son oreille, lui susurrant avec la lenteur de paroles dégoulinant d'un miel sublime et divin :

« Alors, fais-en sorte que ça dure. Jusqu'à demain au moins. Faisons semblant. Faisons comme s'il n'y avait que toi et moi pour une fois. »

Elle se retira rapidement, regardant Asami avec des yeux suppliants de petit animal craintif, plein de mille douceurs qui couvraient son excès de zèle surprenant. L'ingénieure ne pouvait soutenir son regard et regardait de toute part, mordant sa lèvre dans son immense indécision.

C'était qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle mourrait de refuser pareille offre : juste elles deux, pour une fois. C'était plus que tentant. C'était un supplice sans nom.

Mais elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de franchir une ligne, et elle savait qu'à ce moment, le retour lui serait impossible. Elle aurait trop donné à Korra pour lui reprendre, et elle resterait suspendue à ses lèvres, exauçant le moindre de leurs désirs.

« Je… Korra, dit-elle un peu grinçante avant de soupirer. Je veux bien jouer le jeu, mais il y a une condition.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit la jeune femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça aille plus loin que ce qu'on a déjà fait. »

Korra hocha la tête, de manière sérieuse, comprenant ce que ça impliquait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de toute façon. Asami était là. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi tendre avec elle qu'elle l'avait toujours rêvé, mises à part quelques petites choses. Cependant, elle était prête à s'y accommoder, puisque sinon, elles passeraient le reste du voyage dans un mal-être phénoménal. Pourtant, elle sentit le besoin de montrer qu'elle avait bien compris. Elle s'approcha alors d'Asami, colla son corps au sien, un bras autour de sa taille.

« Je suppose que ça, c'est bon », dit-elle en l'embrassant avec délicatesse sur la joue.

Asami hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas parfaitement à l'aise dans cette étreinte trop chaleureuse, qui en venait à lui donner des vertiges tellement sa tête se sentait légère et vide. Complètement vide.

« Mais ça… », ajouta Korra, en approchant sa bouche de celle d'Asami de sorte à ce qu'elles partagent le même air, les yeux à demi clos, s'endormant presque à cet état d'inconscience serein et incontrôlé.

Asami, dont le sang battait aux tempes, ne sut pas répondre. Elle aurait voulu crier « non ! », mais sa tête l'avait quittée, et son cœur tambourinait trop fort pour qu'elle contrôle ses galops affamés qui la lançaient sur les traces de ses deux lèvres, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle… juste à quelques millimètres d'elle.

« Korra, s'il te plait… », supplia-t-elle, d'une voix faiblarde, incapable d'en dire plus.

Elle en arrivait même à se demander si elle lui demandait d'abréger ses souffrances et de l'embrasser sur-le-champ, ou plutôt de se retirer et de lui laisser reprendre ses esprits.

Finalement, Korra comprit la deuxième option, et réussit tant bien que mal, après quelques tortueuses secondes, à se retirer péniblement. Asami ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pic de déception lui grimper le long de l'échine et relancer son titanesque désir lancinant et esquintant tout son être et tout son cœur d'un macabre massacre.

« Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, respira difficilement Asami, et si on continuait ce festival ?

\- Absolument ! s'enthousiasma Korra. »

Elle lui reprit la main, et Asami se laissa faire. Rien que pour une journée ou deux, il n'y avait rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? Elles ne faisaient rien de mal juste se prendre la main et… se comporter comme un couple, sans les bisous ! Et tout ce qui pouvait être trop intime d'ailleurs. Donc, vraiment, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Rien du tout, du tout, du tout. Du moins, c'est ce que se répétait Asami pour avoir plus confiance.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle en vint à ne plus s'en préoccuper du tout. C'était tellement facile de tomber dans tout ce qui leur était incroyablement naturel ! Elle pouvait regarder Korra sans cacher son admiration, ses sentiments et leurs vraies couleurs. Pas même sa culpabilité, devant la pureté et la spontanéité dans lesquelles tout cela se déroulait, ne pouvait faire face. Tout s'écroulait, avec un silence tel qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Plus de barrières, plus rien ne pouvait tenir. Et elles n'étaient qu'elles deux, un sourire sur le visage, pour la journée entière.

Asami était tellement hypnotisée par sa compagne qu'elle ne faillit pas comprendre, alors qu'elles s'arrêtaient un instant de déambuler, la question secrète siégeant dans son regard. Alors, elle regarda autour d'elle ; plusieurs musiciens avaient formé un arc de cercle et jouaient de différents instruments insolites, tantôt à bois, tantôt à vent, tantôt issus de l'artisanat, tantôt issus de la récupération. Leurs sons se mêlaient en une étrange symphonie assourdissante, alors qu'ils se trouvaient à peine à quelques mètres d'elles.

Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger les autres alors qu'ils s'approchaient tous pour écouter la puissante et vibrante musique du pôle sud. Alors, autour des musiciens, des enfants se glissèrent et commencèrent à chahuter en une drôle de danse qui semblait les amuser et les enthousiasmer. Les personnes autour claquaient des mains en rythme, applaudissaient, riaient, pleuraient, une multitude et variété d'émotions se dégageant avec force de la foule.

Alors, Asami regarda à nouveau Korra et ses yeux demandeurs. Et elle comprit que, comme les enfants, elle voulait aller danser. Mais pas seule ! Non, elle voulait l'emmener avec elle !

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… » essaya de dire Asami.

Malheureusement, le bruit couvrit sourdement ses paroles et, si elle les avait comprises, Korra les ignora. Elle fit des pieds et des mains pour avoir un peu de place. Puis, elle se mit à danser joyeusement, par petits bonds en entrainant Asami dans sa drôle de danse. Celle-ci sourit maladroitement en essayant de comprendre la logique de Korra et de s'y conformer. Seulement, il n'y en avait pas et elle s'amusait simplement, un sourire brillant sur son visage.

Plus d'applaudissements du public se firent et d'autres couples se joignirent à leur danse. Puis, finalement, Asami oublia simplement le monde autour, et elle sauta elle aussi avec joie au prochain pas improvisé, conservant mystérieusement une certaine harmonie avec sa coéquipière. Elles continuèrent sans interruption jusqu'à la fin de la musique. Tout le monde applaudit chaleureusement. Asami et Korra mirent plusieurs secondes à faire de même, brûlées par l'intensité de leurs regards qui ne s'étaient pas quittés un seul instant.

Finalement, la foule se dispersa en un long bruissement épais, tandis que les musiciens s'en allaient et que les enfants rejoignaient leurs parents. Korra et Asami restèrent un peu sur place, à se sourire lentement, comme perdues entre ailleurs et là-bas, entre deux mondes qu'elles connaissaient à peine. Puis, Korra, la main de la jeune femme aux yeux de jade dans la sienne, recommença à avancer lentement.

Presque instantanément, un homme surgit en face d'elles, et elles sursautèrent alors que leur moment de transe s'envola.

« Je suis désolé, Mesdames, dit-il. Mais je vous observe depuis tout à l'heure et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que vous êtes le modèle qu'il me faut pour mon tableau !

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Asami, perplexe.

\- J'avais besoin d'un couple d'amoureux, et vous faites un très beau couple très amoureux !

\- On est pas…, commença Asami avant de se faire couper par Korra.

\- Intéressées. »

Asami regarda Korra en haussant un sourcil. En fait, elle allait dire « on est pas un couple », même si elle n'était pas intéressée. Celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules, l'air de dire que ce n'était pas important. Elle considérait d'ailleurs qu'elles étaient un couple pour toute une journée.

« Vous devez sûrement profiter du festival, je comprends, mais s'il vous plait, il s'agit de cinq minutes tout au plus. Je fais simplement une esquisse et vous pouvez filer !

\- Mais qu'en faites-vous après ? Vous les exposez ou un truc du genre ? s'intéressa Korra.

\- Eh bien, je les vends, ou je les garde pour moi.

\- Et celui-ci ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais vous restez de très bons modèles. Je vous en prie !

\- D'accord. »

Asami faillit s'étouffer.

« Korra », grogna-t-elle.

Non, mais elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle venait d'accepter ? Et si quelqu'un voyait cette esquisse ? Quelqu'un qu'elles connaissaient ! Elles n'étaient pas ensemble ! Malheureusement. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de se faire peindre. Mais c'était trop tard.

Le peintre les mena jusqu'à son stand et les fit s'installer à une table ronde en métal gris, sur des chaises de la même couleur. Le cadre qui les entourait paraissait un peu plus chaud que l'était le froid blanchâtre, avec ses rideaux orangés. Il leur dit de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans trop bouger de la chaise. Alors, les deux femmes discutèrent.

« À quoi tu pensais exactement ? demanda Asami.

\- Je ne me suis jamais faite peindre ! s'exclama Korra. C'est amusant !

\- Ça pourrait être dangereux, Korra ! Imagine on voit ce tableau, ou il est vendu à je ne sais qui !

\- Asami. Regarde les tableaux autour de toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Fais-le simplement. »

Asami regarda vers le peintre, là où d'autres tableaux siégeaient. Et elle comprit immédiatement à quoi Korra faisait référence.

Ce peintre ne retranscrivait pas parfaitement la réalité. Elle était même assez alternative et délirante dans certaines peintures. Elle doutait qu'on puisse les reconnaitre sur sa nouvelle œuvre, ce qui la rassurait amplement. Donc, elle accepta de se laisser dessiner sans rechigner, alors que Korra souriait malicieusement parce qu'elle avait raison.

Après moins de dix minutes, les deux femmes ressortirent et continuèrent à errer joyeusement dans le festival. Elles en vinrent même à repasser devant chez la voyante, qui était dehors en train d'attendre semblait-il. Elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait en soufflant un nuage blanc à chaque expiration. Asami essaya de presser Korra pour ne pas qu'elles s'attardent devant chez la femme. Elles passèrent tout de même devant et, toujours les yeux fermés, elle se mit à parler.

« Vous suivez mon conseil ? » demanda-t-elle à apparemment personne.

Korra crut bon de lui souligner :

« Hum, je ne suis pas sûre que la personne à qui vous parlez vous entende. »

La jeune femme ouvrit ses deux yeux bleu clair et les regarda toutes les deux.

« Vous ne m'entendez pas ?

\- Nous ? Si.

\- Bon, eh bien, dans ce cas, les personnes à qui je parle m'entendent. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, je vous en remercie. »

La femme se tourna ensuite vers Asami.

« Je vais bien aussi, merci de vous en soucier, répondit-elle avec un peu d'amertume.

\- Et avez-vous enfin entendu raison, ma chère ?

\- Vous ne savez rien de moi.

\- Peut-être. Mais je sais des choses sur vous deux dans ce cas.

\- Viens, Korra, on y va.

\- Bonne fin de journée. Puissent les Esprits vous guider. »

Asami renâcla et embarqua Korra, qui n'était pas très d'accord mais se laissa faire. Elles continuèrent de vagabonder à travers les stands dans la bonne humeur et la joie, en oubliant la vieille voyante. En tout cas, Asami essayait de l'oublier. Mais elle trouvait troublant à quel point les choses se rejoignaient et ce que cette femme disait savoir. Non, elle ne savait rien. Et puis de toute façon, Korra et elle… n'étaient pas un vrai couple et ne le seraient sûrement jamais. Elle avait juste cette journée, dont elle profitait au maximum.

* * *

Malgré les allures idéales que la journée avait prises, Asami, qui avait réussi à extorquer le numéro d'Opal à Korra pour se rassurer, lui envoya un message pour lui demander pourquoi elle était partie.C'était le soir, Asami était seule avec le bison-volant, et elle n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle repensait à sa journée ; tout d'abord à Opal et à ses potentielles intentions, puis à Korra et elle et à quel point tout avait été aussi simple.

À ce moment-là, elle se surprenait à penser qu'Opal avait peut-être eu raison, dans la conversation qu'elle s'était probablement inventée : elle serait heureuse avec Korra.

Puis elle secouait la tête, obstinée, voulant se cantonner à croire ses anciennes raisons. Non, c'était un jour comme ça. Une relation ne pouvait pas se passer d'une telle façon tout le temps. Alors pourquoi tenter le coup alors que des coups durs se cachaient et attendaient leur heure ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas.

Troublant ses réflexion, Korra toqua doucement avant d'entrer dans la chambre. L'ingénieure releva la tête du lit pour lui sourire. Korra le lui rendit un peu timidement.

« Hey, dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas dormir ?

\- J'étais juste en train de penser, répondit la femme à la peluche. Et toi ?

\- Moi non. Naga ronfle, c'est insupportable. »

Elles rirent un peu, doucement, et Asami vit les yeux de Korra demander une secrète permission alors qu'elle restait plantée à la porte de la chambre.

« Tu veux… tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? demanda Asami.

\- Si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Asami secoua la tête. Alors, Korra entra, ferma calmement la porte avant de se glisser sous les couvertures avec Asami. Elle installa sa tête sur sa poitrine, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, un bras autour de sa taille. Asami la serra contre elle.

« Tu es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda Korra.

\- Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé de dormir avec toi, Korra. J'aime bien, à vrai dire.

\- Moi aussi, avoua la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Bonne nuit, Korra.

\- Bonne nuit, Asami. Fais de beaux rêves…

\- Toi aussi, Korra. »

Et comme elles en avaient l'habitude, elles s'endormirent, l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

« Tu es réveillée ? demanda Korra au creux de son épaule.

\- Oui. Oui, je suis réveillée, répondit-elle.

\- Bien. »

Sa voix prit un ton plus grave, un air plus chaud caressant ses sonorités indistinctes. Sa douceur enivrante, autant que son ronronnement magistral, firent frissonner la femme aux yeux verts, une vague de chaleur traversant son corps d'une violente délicatesse. Pourtant, tandis que son cœur s'emballait, que son souffle l'irritait et que la chaleur irradiait son être, un doux silence prit place devant l'inaction.

Puis, avec douceur, un baiser vint se déposer au creux de son épaule. Les secondes passèrent, tortueuses et monstrueuses, sa peau attendant avec une brusque impatience qu'on mette fin à son supplice. Le temps fut long, trop long. Mais finalement, un autre baiser s'ancra sur sa peau d'ivoire, brulant et ardent, comme son corps ivre et assoiffé. Le temps montra encore un peu de son agonisante infinité alors que la bouche qui lui conférait ses caresses interdites s'amusait avec son lobe d'oreille.

Puis, à nouveau, une voix endormie près d'un feu à allumer lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Alors ? Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il y avait à faire après. Elle ancra son regard dans les deux orbes bleus qui venaient d'apparaitre devant elle. Détermination farouche, vagues enflammées d'un désir à peine voilé, c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Alors elle saisit sans hésitation aucune la paire de lèvres qui se trouvait devant elle, les embrassant avec une tendresse sauvage qui lui fut immédiatement rendue. Ce fut alors leurs corps qui s'inscrivirent dans cette même dynamique. Douces caresses féroces. Lourdes touches subtiles. Chaleur constante et instable.

C'était le brasier. Le brasier qui consumait leurs deux êtres en un seul alors que tout le reste se noyait en une joyeuse confusion. Il n'y avait plus de barrière, plus de vêtement, juste leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, leurs caresses omniprésentes, autant que leurs lèvres qui exploraient leurs corps avec acharnement.

Et après…

* * *

Et après, Asami ouvrit les yeux, presque dans un sursaut. Tout était flou, tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête.

La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était en sueur et que, pour une fois, elle avait chaud au pôle sud.

« Tu es réveillée ? demanda Korra au creux de son épaule.

\- Oui. Oui, je suis réveillée, répondit-elle absente. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse pendant un moment. Et un mystérieux souvenir lui chatouillait son état de conscience à peine réveillé. D'où venait cet air de déjà-vu ?

« Mauvais rêve ? demanda Korra.

\- Non. Non, pas un mauvais rêve… »

Un rêve… Était-ce cela ? Un rêve ?

« Un bon, alors ?

\- Je suppose…

\- Bien. »

De longues secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles Asami essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait sans vraiment y parvenir.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-elle à Korra, puisqu'elle n'était pas censée être réveillée non plus.

\- Un bon… Un très, très bon rêve, dit-elle, sa voix soufflant presque une sorte de déception. »

Asami sentit le nez de Korra se frotter à son cou, comme si elle respirait sa peau. Puis, il survint, ce baiser qui avait mis le feu aux poudres. Juste au creux de son épaule il venait d'être apposé avec délice.

Le cœur d'Asami se mit à tambouriner férocement dans sa poitrine, voulant presque s'échapper. Tout autant que son cœur, son esprit s'effara. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était perdu dans un brouillard épais, étouffant peu à peu la moindre logique que tout cela pourrait avoir.

Mais dans cette légitime confusion, un autre baiser vint caresser la peau d'ivoire, s'irritant d'un contact trop intime.

Asami savait ce qui arrivait après. Elle savait et c'est pour ça qu'elle l'empêcha. Au moment même où Korra devait saisir son lobe d'oreille, elle tourna la tête. Elle ne savait certes pas distinguer le rêve de la réalité, mais elle savait une chose : que ce soit en rêve ou dans la réalité, elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser Korra faire ça.

Elle ferma les yeux, et prit une grande inspiration en même temps, comme pour aérer ses entrailles brûlantes. Quand elle les rouvrit, deux orbes bleues la fixaient. Il semblait que ce simple geste ne pouvait pas empêcher le reste du scénario de se dérouler.

Pourtant, ces deux orbes bleues n'étaient pas déterminées et désireuses. Elles étaient incertaines, remplies de questions silencieuses, dont la réponse pourrait leur déchirer les tympans.

Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? C'était ce qu'elles disaient. Veux-tu bien de moi ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée faire ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'aimes, dis, tu m'aimes ?

Toutes ces questions, Asami les voyait. Toutes ces questions la déchiraient, comme si un immense raz-de-marée s'engouffrait à l'intérieur d'elle-même. Toutes ces questions la bouleversaient. Et elle avait une réponse à chacune d'elle.

Oui, je t'aime. Je voudrai toujours de toi. Je ne t'ai pas laissée faire parce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, je t'aime aussi, et c'est ce qui est mal.

Ce fut ce qu'elle voulut retransmettre par un simple geste. Elle se pencha sur le visage de Korra, et lentement, avec une douceur inouïe, posa ses lèvres au coin des siennes.

Voilà.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire plus. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin.

Elle se retira et contempla le visage de Korra, les yeux fermés, la bouche entre-ouverte, figé sous un sort hypnotique.

Puis à nouveaux, les orbes bleues se dévoilèrent, fixant leurs homologues de jade. Mais les questions, cette fois, s'étaient faites ensevelir sous des vagues de détermination arrogante, d'espoir brillant. Et lentement, elle se rapprocha, ne quittant pas un instant les yeux de l'autre femme qui semblait être devenue statue.

Attirée, hypnotisée par ce regard aux allures d'océan infini, noyée dans ses plus grands fonds, elle ne pouvait bouger. Bien évidemment, leurs visages finirent par se rencontrer, et ce fut leurs lèvres qui entrèrent en collision, un peu timidement d'abord, puis prenant courage au fur et à mesure qu'elles se découvraient. Quelque part, leurs yeux se fermèrent, pour apprécier plus amplement le magnifique contact de leurs bouches, puis dans les secondes qui suivirent, le contact offert par leurs mains qui s'accrochaient au corps de l'autre.

Tout se passait dans une tranquillité floue et lointaine, leurs deux esprits déconcertés de trouver un confort envié dans leur contact tellement rêvé. Tout était facile. Inconcevable. Inimaginable. Agréable. Lointain mais proche. Proche au point que leurs mains finirent par se glisser sous les vêtements de l'autre.

Asami se retrouva avec la main chaude de Korra sur son dos, tandis que son bras entourait sa taille de manière protectrice. Et elle savait que si elles ne faisaient pas attention, elles continueraient. Alors, elle se détacha de Korra, de ses lèvres alléchantes. Elles respirèrent lourdement toutes les deux.

« On ne peut pas, souffla Asami entre deux battements de cœur.

\- Je sais, murmura Korra sans l'ombre d'un remord. »

Asami ouvrit les yeux pour n'y voir que du bleu étincelant.

« Alors que fais-tu ? » demandèrent les pierres de jade.

« Dans ce cas, ne le faisons pas, déclara-t-elle avec certitude. N'allons pas plus loin que ça. »

Mais ne comprenait-elle pas que ça, c'était déjà trop loin ? Asami détourna le regard. Elle savait que si elle continuait à regarder Korra, elle allait se faire avoir. Elle allait céder, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait aussi. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle devait faire.

Korra parcourut de sa main la chevelure de jais, jusqu'à caresser le visage où ils étaient enracinés et faire en sorte qu'elle la regarde de nouveau.

« Je crois, commença-t-elle avec hésitation et fragilité. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi, Asami… »

Et je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi aussi, Korra, pensait-elle.

Cependant, ces mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres alors que ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Elles roulèrent discrètement vers le bord de ses yeux, mais alors même Korra les remarqua et les essuya avec douceur. Puis, doucement ses lèvres rampèrent jusqu'à celles de l'autre femme, et elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, oubliant un instant.

Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à que le souffle leur manque, que leurs lèvres se plaignent et que la fatigue reprenne ses droits. Elles s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois, parce qu'elles savaient qu'elles n'auraient plus le droit le lendemain.

* * *

 **A/N : Merci d'avoir lu ! D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews du dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Si je disparais, c'est simplement que je suis fatiguée, même si normalement, je vais essayer de continuer sur le même rythme. On sait jamais. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! Continuez à commenter, c'est ce qui me fait poster sans retard, sans quoi, je vous promets que je pourrais être un peu plus laxiste de temps en temps x) M'enfin, je vais quand même essayer d'être ponctuelle.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews 'guest' :**

 **Koringus : **

**Hello si tu veux xD Après, fondamentalement, ça n'a pas grande importance x) Mais bon, le changement c'est bien !**

 **Oui, c'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire. Normalement, si ça continue comme prévu, j'ai calculé que ça s'arrête au chapitre 19 (un peu triste d'ailleurs. Le 20 ça aurait été plus chouette).**

 **Ah, bah pour les questions, va falloir encore un peu attendre les réponses x) Mais elles arrivent !**

 **J'espère que tu auras aussi apprécié ce chapitre ! Merci pour la review !**

 **Bye !**

 **Loann37 : **

**Salut !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre.**

 **Oui, bon, alors, Mako il est temps qu'il débarrasse le plancher x) C'est pas comme si ça fait 13 chapitres qu'il aurait dû se casser ! x)**

 **Non, Asami est un peu perdue. Et... ça ne s'arrange pas.**

 **À plus !**


	16. Retour à Republic City

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **On ne change pas les mauvaises habitudes : il est tard, et j'ai probablement raté des fautes ou été laxiste sur certains points. Alors, ce chapitre est... super important, je pense. Bwarf, j'ai trop rien à dire ce soir. Donc, on se voit à la fin !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Senna se leva aussi tôt qu'elle en avait l'habitude, histoire de vérifier que toute la maisonnée était bien rangée.

Elle aimait que les choses soient rangées dès le matin, parce qu'on ne savait quelle visite surprise pouvait arriver à tout moment. Et le fait d'être levée avant tout le monde lui permettait d'être prête et pleine d'énergie. C'était d'ailleurs de cette façon qu'elle était tombée sur Opal partant la nuit dernière.

Il était vrai que cette fois-ci, elle s'était levée en plein milieu de la nuit et était allée se recoucher, mais elle avait quand même pu accompagner la jeune femme jusqu'à l'aéroport. Elle s'en trouvait un peu déçue, car elle n'avait pas pu lui extorquer les raisons précises de son départ. Une affaire urgente…

Mais bon, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires de toute façon. Elle voulait simplement s'assurer qu'elle ne partait pas à cause d'un quelconque désordre dans la maison ou d'un mauvais accueil. Ça ne semblait pas le cas, à voir son excitation inquiète en plein milieu de la nuit. Et Senna continuait à s'interroger sur ces mystérieuses raisons.

Elle marcha distraitement dans la maison, en baillant et s'étirant, alors que son mari ronflait encore dans la chambre parentale. Cependant, elle s'arrêta nettement quand elle s'aperçut, dans l'aube levante, que la chambre de Korra était ouverte. Elle ne voulait pas violer l'intimité de sa fille, mais elle ne laissait généralement pas la porte ouverte, et puis il vaudrait mieux la refermer.

En s'approchant de la porte, elle remarqua Naga, sur le dos, les quatre pattes en l'air, en train de grogner gentiment à propos d'un rêve sans doute. Elle sourit de douceur devant l'animal endormi, avant de s'apercevoir que sa fille n'était nullement dans sa chambre.

Korra, levée si tôt ? Non, il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle réexamina encore une fois la pièce puis parcourut la maison, pensant tomber sur elle. Mais non, ni dans les couloirs, ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans les toilettes. Où avait-elle bien pu passer ?

Senna commença à s'inquiéter un peu. Korra n'avait pas fugué, n'est-ce pas ? Non, elle n'avait plus l'âge de fuguer.

Ce serait extrêmement mal venu, surtout considérant qu'elle avait une amie qui couchait chez eux… Une amie qui couchait chez eux ! Voilà une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas vérifiée. Peut-être que Korra avait simplement profité de l'absence d'Opal pour aller faire un somme dans la chambre d'à côté.

Mais ne serait-ce pas mal venu d'entrer dans la chambre d'une femme qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Oh, un petit coup d'œil ne pouvait pas faire de mal ! Mais peut-être dormait-elle nue ? Elle n'espérait pas ! Surtout avec un froid de canard, elle mettait surement au moins les couvertures. Korra avait laissé entendre qu'Asami était terriblement frileuse… C'était décidé, elle allait voir !

Senna prit donc la direction de la chambre d'invité, ouvrit discrètement la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil furtif. Effectivement, il y avait bien deux corps dans le lit, même s'ils étaient tellement enchevêtrés qu'elle aurait pu en douter. Non, mais si c'était des manières de dormir avec une amie !

Intriguée et curieuse de vérifier que c'était bien sa fille qui sommeillait là, Senna se glissa dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha tellement du lit qu'elle pouvait regarder les deux femmes dormir d'en-dessus.

Maintenant qu'elle était entrée !

Elle regarda les deux femmes soupirer doucement, leurs deux corps se levant et se baissant à la même cadence.

Elle regarda leurs visages et à quel point elles étaient proches quand elles s'étaient endormies, leurs nez se touchant, leurs lèvres n'étant pas si loin de faire de même.

Elle regarda leurs corps et comment ils étaient collés, se tenant chaud, s'entremêlant. Senna en vint même à se demander ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille.

Dans son souvenir, sa fille était encore en couple avec un certain Mako. Alors, comment ce faisait-il qu'elle se retrouvait aussi proche de cette femme ?

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à cela, elle regarda les deux corps, et soudain, elle remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose de bleu, tellement bleu sur une peau aussi pâle que c'était vraiment très étrange. Elle contempla le bras d'Asami sans vergogne et avec une curiosité extrême, ses yeux s'illuminant à mesure qu'elle faisait le lien.

Elle n'osait toucher, de peur de réveiller la jeune femme. Pourtant, elle le voyait ! Elle le voyait bien ! C'était là, juste devant elle ! Elle s'avança, juste un peu… Bon, d'accord, elle s'avança complètement, de sorte à pouvoir examiner cette trace bleue. Sa main planait au-dessus sans oser toucher complètement la peau bleutée.

« Mmmm… Korra… »

Senna sursauta, la peur l'assaillant. Zut ! elle allait être repérée ! Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, où elle fut tétanisée, elle se rendit compte qu'Asami parlait simplement dans son sommeil. Et le fait qu'elle prononce le nom de sa fille ne fit que renforcer ses soupçons.

Elle retourna donc à la marque. Au bout d'un moment, elle en vint à se demander si elle était la raison du départ brusque d'Opal. Étrange affaire urgente… Non, ça devait être autre chose. Mais, attendez… si la trace était toujours là… ça voulait dire qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que Korra la voie !

Senna rabaissa avec délicatesse la manche d'Asami, continuant à entendre celle-ci parler dans son sommeil. Mais à vrai dire, ce qui l'amusa le plus, c'était que Korra lui répondait. Ou plutôt qu'elles se parlaient dans leur sommeil, sans vraiment se répondre.

« Je t'aime… Asami, murmura Korra avec tout l'articulation que permettait le sommeil. Je… t'ai toujours… aimée.

\- Depuis… le premier jour, répondait Asami. »

Senna faisait son possible pour ne pas exploser de rire. À la place, elle ricana silencieusement, un sourire amusé plâtré sur son visage de mère espionne. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ces deux-là se tournaient autour, mais apparemment, assez pour s'avouer leurs sentiments pendant qu'elles dormaient ! C'était que ça devait occuper beaucoup de leur esprit.

La mère sortit doucement de la chambre et ferma la porte sans un bruit. Puis, elle se mit à marcher précipitamment jusqu'à sa chambre où son mari dormait encore d'un sommeil de plomb. Oh, tant pis pour lui ! Il fallait qu'elle lui annonce la nouvelle ! Elle se jeta presque sur le lit, secouant de tout son être le grand homme. Elle réussit à peine à le faire bouger, mais il se réveilla tout de même.

« Tonraq ! Tonraq !

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda-t-il, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Elle l'a ! Sur son bras !

\- Quoi ? Elle a quoi ? De qui on parle ?

\- Asami ! Elle a la trace !

\- Tu veux dire…, commença-t-il en la regardant.

\- Oui ! le coupa-t-elle trop heureuse.

\- Oh… »

Il partagea un long regard avec sa femme, puis choisit de se rendormir, un sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Senna s'affairait à ses premières tâches du matin, tout en restant plus guillerette que jamais.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures, les deux femmes, inconscientes d'avoir été espionnées, se réveillèrent enfin. Elles ne se dérangèrent guère de leur proximité, et même, Asami se recroquevilla contre Korra.

« Bonjour, lui dit Korra avec douceur en la serrant dans ses bras, une longue caresse se traçant dans le dos de la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Asami en se recroquevillant toujours plus contre son amie. »

Son amie… ou sa petite-amie… ou quelque chose entre les deux, parce que la situation ne lui paraissait pas claire du tout.

Elle avait un drôle de souvenir qui lui chatouillait l'esprit, mais elle n'arrivait pas exactement à mettre le doigt dessus.

Elle n'avait pas embrassé Korra, si ? Flou comme c'était, c'était sûrement un rêve. Oui, elle avait rêvé d'avoir embrassé Korra, ça c'était sûr. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée avec deux versions de la même scène ? Elle avait fait deux fois le même rêve ? Étrange… Elle savait qu'elle fantasmait de temps en temps, mais tout de même !

Son esprit déraillait complètement. Décidément, elle devait y faire quelque chose.

« Notre vol est dans l'après-midi, déclara Korra. Et si on se levait ? J'ai encore quelque chose que je veux te montrer.

\- J'ai pas envie de me lever, grogna Asami. Je suis bien là !

\- Je sais… Moi aussi.

\- Alors, pourquoi on reste pas encore quelques minutes ? »

Korra sembla être d'accord, puisqu'aucune des deux ne bougea pendant encore plusieurs minutes. Cependant, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus empêcha que ça devienne plusieurs dizaines de minutes, puis des heures, en embrassant le front à la peau pâle. Cela constituait sa demande pour se lever. Et Asami comprit, en se faisant un peu plus molle et en laissant Korra se dégager. Elle finit elle-même par se lever quelques secondes plus tard.

Brrr, qu'il faisait froid en dehors des couvertures ! Elle se mit instantanément à grelotter. Korra la vit du coin de l'œil et rit légèrement en s'approchant d'Asami et en la serrant contre son corps chaud.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour m'embarquer dans un pays aussi froid ! lui dit Asami, bien que fière de pouvoir encore avoir le corps chaud de Korra à proximité.

\- Je t'ai demandé ? hasarda Korra.

\- Rappelle-moi de dire non la prochaine fois.

\- Mmmm… Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire non. Et puis, comment vas-tu revoir mes parents si tu ne reviens pas au Pôle Sud? »

Asami fut un peu troublée par la dernière partie de la réponse. Revoir les parents de Korra… À quelle occasion serait-ce utile ?

Ils étaient certes des gens bien sympathiques mais elle n'était pas du genre à prendre des rendez-vous avec les parents de ses amis. À vrai dire, les seules fois où elle pouvait rencontrer des parents, c'était quand elle se présentait en tant que petite-amie… Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas avec Korra. C'était sûrement pas ce qu'elle voulait dire de toute façon.

« Ils n'ont qu'à venir eux ! » défendit Asami.

Korra haussa les épaules, lui sourit, avant de lui prendre la main et de les faire quitter la chambre.

La femme aux yeux d'émeraude s'attendait à ce que Korra lâche sa main une fois arrivée à la cuisine, où ses parents se trouvaient en train de petit-déjeuner, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle en fut un peu troublée, et aurait probablement rougi si le sourire que Korra venait de lui adresser n'ébranlait pas tout son être.

Face à cela, Senna les regarda en haussant un sourcil, une jolie pomme verte à la main. Tonraq, entendant les bruits de pas, releva la tête du journal que sa femme avait fini de lire une heure plus tôt, regardant la tête de sa femme. Alors, il se retourna vers la source de son expression et lui aussi fit une drôle de tête.

« Bonjour, les filles, salua-t-il.

\- Oh, hey, papa ! répondit sa fille en se tournant vers lui, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu. »

La jeune femme sauta sur la chaise la plus proche, lâchant finalement la main d'Asami pour pouvoir manger. La jeune femme aux yeux verts prit aussi place à côté d'elle.

« Je me demandais, commença Tonraq alors que sa fille s'était déjà servie et dévorait avidement des céréales dans un bol de lait de bison-volant, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce Mako que tu côtoyais ? »

Korra mangea plus lentement, avant de s'arrêter pour se retourner vers son père et le regarder fixement. Asami ne dit rien et se contenta de s'occuper de son assiette. Ce n'était pas ses affaires. Pas vraiment. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se rappeler que Korra et elle vivaient un amour impossible. Enfin… amour… Était-ce même de l'amour ? Ne se méprenait-elle pas ?

« Quoi qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Mako ? enchaina Korra. Rien de spécial aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Oh. C'est que je m'attendais à le voir débouler avec toi, justifia son père.

\- Non, il était occupé, répondit-elle en avalant de nouveau son petit-déjeuner, de la distance dans sa voix.

\- Tu es sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux ?

\- C'est quoi le problème, papa ? Je te l'ai dit : il est simplement occupé. Et non, tout va merveilleusement bien entre nous. C'est super…

\- Bon, très bien. »

Il n'y eut plus de conversation pendant de longues secondes, avant que Tonraq ne revienne à la charge.

« Mais si tu veux savoir, je suis ravi d'avoir Asami parmi nous, dit-il comme si elle n'était pas à côté. Une femme gentille et si magnifique… Ça faisait longtemps que tu nous en avais pas ramenées. En fait depuis que tu n'aies pus sortie avec une femme. »

La femme gentille et si magnifique faillit s'étouffer. Elle était en train de rêver ou Tonraq sous-entendait des choses ? Elle se remit à penser à la précédente nuit. Elle n'avait pas vraiment embrassé Korra, si ? Et… les parents de Korra n'avaient donc pas pu voir ce qui ne s'était absolument passé, et donc, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la conversation.

En tout cas, c'était toute la logique qu'elle pouvait trouver. Il sembla qu'il en était de même pour Korra, alors qu'elle regarda un moment dans le vide avant de se tourner vers son père et l'interroger :

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Rien de spécial, répondit-il. »

Ils finirent le petit-déjeuner en silence.

Asami se sentait un peu coupable que les parents de Korra puissent penser une telle chose, chose qu'ils ne pensaient assurément pas. En toute logique.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de s'accorder le droit de se comporter avec Korra comme elle le ferait si elles n'étaient pas dans une telle situation. Ce n'était déjà pas une très bonne idée au départ…

« Bon, on va y aller ! annonça Korra.

\- Où ça ? demanda Asami, sortant de ses réflexions.

\- Ah, ça c'est une surprise !

\- Vous voulez que je vous amène les filles ? demanda Tonraq.

\- Non merci. T'en as déjà bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Je pensais sortir Naga en plus. Viens, Asami ! »

Korra partit en appelant Naga et Asami suivit. Elles prirent leurs manteaux, s'habillèrent contre le froid, puis sortirent dehors.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « sortir Naga » ? Elle a une laisse, ou ce genre de chose ? » questionna Asami.

Korra se contenta de rire.

« Non, pas exactement. »

Elle avait déjà mis une selle sur son chien-ours polaire et grimpait dessus. En hauteur, elle tendit la main à la jeune femme au sol pour qu'elle monte également.

« Tu es sûre que c'est… sûr ? dit-elle, un peu effrayée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Asami. Aie confiance. »

Elle ne fut pas terriblement convaincue, la confiance qu'elle accordait à Korra, la persuada davantage. Alors, elle saisit sa main et grimpa elle aussi sur la bête blanche.

« Bon, tiens-toi juste à moi. Et on est parties ! »

Asami mit ses mains sur les épaules de Korra, n'osant pas faire plus, ni même se rapprocher de son dos.

« Asami, grogna-t-elle. Tu sais, tu peux mettre tes bras autour de ma taille. Toi qui te demandais si c'était sûr, je t'assure que ce sera mieux de cette façon. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et mis ses mains au niveau des hanches de Korra.

« Bon… Tiens-toi bien, on y va ! Vas-y, Naga ! »

Au signal, la chienne partit aussi vite qu'une balle de fusil.

Finalement, Asami, pour ne pas tomber, fut bien obligée de se coller à Korra et de la serrer très fort contre elle. En plus, ça lui évitait d'avoir trop froid alors qu'un vent glacial la transperçait de toute part. Elle entendit la jeune femme aux yeux bleus rire, et, pour sa part, elle ne trouva pas ça drôle du tout.

Elles traversèrent une plaine de glace, Naga ne ralentissant jamais sa course. La chienne grimpa ensuite une sorte de colline glacée et, là, elles furent arrivées. Korra descendit et aida Asami à faire de même.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Je voulais te faire faire une dernière chose avant qu'on parte. Tu vas voir, c'est marrant ! »

Bizarrement, ça ne rassurait pas tellement Asami. Korra sortit un poisson de sa poche et le jeta un peu plus loin. Asami ricana.

« Qui a un poisson dans sa poche ? À part toi, apparemment.

\- Chut, tu vas les faire fuir, murmura Korra.

\- Qui ? Il n'y a que toi et moi, ici. »

Korra se contenta de secouer la tête. Alors, Asami regarda vers le poisson et elle commençait à voir des choses noires s'agiter et se rapprocher.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Des loutres-pingouins ! répondit la femme aux yeux bleus, tout excitée.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec des loutres-pingouins ?

\- De la luge !

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens ! »

Korra saisit la main d'Asami, complètement confuse, et se dirigea vers la masse de loutres-pingouins qui se battaient pour le petit poisson.

Alors, Korra en tendit un autre et sans problème put se saisir d'une de ses bêtes au costume noir et blanc. Elle grimpa dessus et entraina Asami dans son dos, qui s'accrocha à elle comme elle l'avait fait sur Naga. Bien qu'elle fit, car l'animal se mit à glisser d'abord lentement sur la pente, avant de complètement dégringoler.

En quelques secondes, elles prirent beaucoup de vitesse. Asami sentit son cœur battre très fort alors que Korra s'amusait à prendre des virages serrés et que la vitesse était constante. Elles arrivèrent bien vite à une sorte de mur creux, dans lequel elles allaient foncer si ça continuait.

Alors, Korra, avec une grande habilité, se leva en embarquant Asami. Seule, la loutre-pingouin réussit à prendre le virage, mais avec elles deux sur le dos, elle serait sûrement tombée.

« C'était marrant, non ? » demanda Korra, avec un grand sourire.

Asami n'eut pas le cœur de dire le contraire, tandis qu'elle sentait une joie s'infiltrer par chacun de ses pores, malgré une forme de peur transpirant de ces épreuves amusantes.

Les deux femmes rejoignirent la chienne-ours polaire, main dans la main, et rentrèrent paisiblement chez Tonraq et Senna.

Elles passèrent ce qui leur restait de temps dans le sud à parler avec eux. Korra aimait raconter ce qui lui était arrivé à Republic City, à ses parents qui ne connaissaient pas la ville.

Étrangement, ils s'intéressèrent tout particulièrement à ce que Korra avait pu faire avec Asami et à leur relation, sujet qui les mettait un peu mal à l'aise, ne sachant même pas elles-mêmes la nature de leur relation et ce qui se passait entre elle.

Tonraq continua quelques allusions assez étranges et Senna s'y mit aussi, soulignant à quel point une femme comme Asami serait bien reçue dans la famille, tellement elle avait d'innombrables qualités !

Finalement, elles furent contentes de partir, la situation leur paraissant trop peu confortable. Le vol du retour fut un peu moins mouvementé que le départ. Mais à vrai dire, il était lourd de tristesse.

Elles savaient qu'en retournant à Republic City quelque chose devrait changer.

Elles ne savaient pas encore si c'était leur relation qui devrait changer, et dans quel sens.

Elles ne savaient pas si elles allaient être contraintes de se passer l'une de l'autre alors que c'était si agréable d'être ensemble.

Après quatre jours passés sans réel élément perturbateur, sans contraintes, et tout dans la douceur, retourner à la réalité leur paraissait difficilement envisageable. Et puis, une autre chose chiffonnait Asami ; c'était Opal et son départ précipité. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise…

Les deux femmes s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre pendant le vol, se souriant maladroitement quand elles s'en rendirent compte, tout en se touchant les mains, comme si ça voulait tout dire. Elles étaient assez maladroites, mais la situation l'était tout autant.

Quand elles arrivèrent, l'humeur lourde de Republic City leur fit assez vite changer de comportement.

Ce n'était plus le temps des farces et des douceurs. Non, la réalité était là, à leurs pieds. Leur réalité. Et elles ne pouvaient que la contempler, la respirer à plein poumons.

Asami dut ramener Korra, ce qui ne la dérangea pas outre mesure. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus semblait être plongée dans une longue et pénible réflexion, alors que son front se plissait et ses yeux regardaient au loin.

D'ailleurs, Asami pensait également. Elle pensait à tout ça. Et elle savait comment ça devait se finir. Elles devaient arrêter là leurs bêtises. Elle regrettait seulement de ne jamais avoir dit la vérité à Korra, de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être qu'il fallait juste que ça sorte, et elle s'en remettrait, elle pourrait prendre sa vie comme autrefois.

Elle finit par stopper la voiture, arrivées. Korra la regarda avec douceur.

« Merci, Asami. Bon, je vais y aller », annonça-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la portière et commença à sortir.

« Ces quelques jours étaient merveilleux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Asami avec un sourire triste.

\- Les meilleurs, répondit-elle en souriant aussi. »

Korra secoua légèrement la tête, puis se mit à marcher en direction de chez elle.

« Korra ! » l'interpela urgemment Asami.

Celle-ci se retourna, ses yeux bleus brillants.

« Je voulais seulement te dire, commença Asami hésitante. Je voulais juste de dire que… je ne sais pas si on va se revoir… alors… je voulais simplement te dire… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase, qu'elle avait commencé quatre fois, interrompue par deux sacs jetés juste devant la porte de Korra, par une main qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Attends, excuse-moi, Asami, dit Korra, confuse. Mais il faut que j'aille voir ça. »

Elle s'avança vers la porte de chez elle et frappa lourdement dessus :

« Mako, ouvre, c'est moi ! »

Mais personne ne répondit.

« Je sais que tu es là-dedans. »

Mais il n'y eut toujours aucune réponse.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ? En m'enfermant dehors et en me demandant de jeter les poubelles ?

\- Ce ne sont pas les poubelles, répondit enfin une voix, froide, de l'intérieur. Ce sont tes affaires !

\- Ok… Et qu'est-ce que mes affaires font dehors ?

\- Pars, Korra. Ce n'est plus chez toi, maintenant.

\- Quoi ! s'emporta Korra. Mais tu veux que j'aille où ! _C'est chez moi_!

\- Non, ça ne l'est plus. T'as qu'à aller chez Asami, tiens ! rétorqua jalousement Mako. Puisque vous vous entendez si bien !

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est ce que je comptais faire !

\- Et restes-y, surtout !

\- Puisque tu insistes ! »

Elle commença à saisir les sacs et à se diriger furieuse vers Asami, qui regardait le spectacle en ne comprenant rien à la situation, surtout qu'elle n'entendait pas Mako, de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Ce n'est pas une blague, Korra, répondit-il plus calmement, sa voix épaisse de vérité. Je ne veux plus de toi, ici. C'est terminé. »

Quand elle entendit ses paroles, quelque chose se brisa en elle, quelque chose qui ralentit sa marche. Mais elle maintint les morceaux ensemble, en fermant les yeux un instant, continuant d'avancer jusqu'à la voiture d'Asami. Elle se remit dans le siège passager et jeta nonchalamment ses sacs à l'arrière.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Asami, inquiète.

\- Je crois… je crois qu'il vient de rompre avec moi, répondit Korra vide de toute expression. »

La femme aux cheveux de jais ne répondit rien alors qu'elle essayait encore de deviner comment Korra prenait la nouvelle, tout autant de comment elle-même la prenait. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence alors que ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait quoi penser.

Finalement, Korra décida de rejeter ce malheureux évènement et de le traiter plus tard.

« Donc, tu disais ? demanda-t-elle avec indifférence. Tout à l'heure, avant que je ne t'interrompe. »

Asami se demanda de quoi elle parlait, elle-même perdue par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Et puis, elle se rappela qu'elle était sur le point de dire à Korra qu'elle l'aimait. Ce n'était donc pas une très bonne idée de lui dire ça, maintenant. Non, vraiment, elle allait dire autre chose, ce serait mieux.

« Je voulais te dire que je suis là pour toi. N'oublie pas. Je suis là pour toi, si tu veux parler ou… quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci, Asami, dit platement Korra. Je crois que tu vas devoir m'héberger pendant quelque temps.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. »

Et sans réponse de Korra, plus absente que jamais, Asami roula jusqu'à chez elle, avec une idée qui germait à chaque mètre supplémentaire : elle allait casser le gueule à Opal.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait fait ça ! C'était forcément de sa faute ! Tout allait bien quand elles étaient parties ! Pourquoi tout d'un coup ça changeait ?

Elle garda sa rage invisible aux yeux de Korra et conduisit tranquillement. Ensuite, elles arrivèrent chez elle, et Asami installa la femme aux yeux bleus. La nuit était déjà tombée.

Elle laissa Korra se coucher et elle resta avec elle un moment, même si celle-ci ne parlait plus. Elle peigna les cheveux bruns avec sa main, berçant Korra pour qu'elle s'endorme. Puis, une fois que ce fut fait, elle se leva avec une seule idée en tête : aller chez Opal.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Korra, dans la pénombre.

\- Je dois aller faire quelque chose, répondit-elle avec douceur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens tout à l'heure. Dors. »

Korra referma ses yeux et Asami partit.

* * *

« Opal, ouvre ! Je te préviens, je n'hésiterais pas à défoncer cette porte si tu n'ouvres pas ! »

Asami était furax, et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle poireautait et elle commençait à faire un sérieux tapage. Finalement, un jeune homme aux yeux verts effrayés lui entrouvrit la porte, un léger sourire craintif se placardant sur son visage. Asami s'invita dans la maison, en poussant presque l'homme trapu.

« Où est-elle ? dit-elle, menaçante.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui vous parlez, répondit Bolin en regardant le plafond.

\- Où est Opal ? Et je n'ai pas le temps pour vos petits jeux !

\- Oh ! Opal ! Eh bien, elle est euh… elle est… pas là ! Vous le voyez bien ! Elle n'est pas rentrée de son voyage au sud ! »

Asami le scruta de haut en bas. Son agitation, son regard fuyard, son petit ton incertain : rien ne la convainquait. Il était clair qu'il mentait, ce qui l'énervait encore davantage.

« Je vous jure que si vous ne me dites pas tout de suite où elle est je peux commencer à devenir méchante.

\- Ah parce que vous ne l'étiez pas là ! »

Asami lui jeta un regard noir, s'élançant presque pour l'empoigner et éventuellement pour lui mettre un coup de poing à la figure.

« Asami, arrête ça tout de suite ! ordonna Opal en sortant d'une pièce dessous des escaliers.

\- Ah, te voilà toi, s'écria-t-elle.

\- Bolin, va dans la pièce à côté, s'il te plait.

\- Tout de suite ! »

L'homme traversa la pièce et alla dans celle de laquelle Opal venait de sortir. Pendant ce temps-là, il y avait comme un froid plus glacial que le Pôle Sudentre les deux femmes, une bataille de regard s'organisant de peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Asami ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'une intonation grave et terrible.

\- Oh, moi, tu sais pas grand-chose depuis que je suis revenue, dit indifféremment Opal avec un mouvement de la main. J'ai un peu bouquiné, regardé la télé…

\- Pas ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Mako !

\- Ah, avec Mako… Pas grand-chose, ma foi. C'est surtout son imagination qui a fait le boulot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Disons que j'ai pu sous-entendre que Korra l'avait trompé avec toi…

\- Mais elle ne l'a pas trompé ! Elle ne l'a jamais fait !

\- Non ? Même pas pendant que vous étiez seules là-bas ? Et moi qui vous ai laissé la chambre ! plaisanta vaguement Opal, même si elle avait vraiment espéré pouvoir bousculer un peu les choses. »

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait un peu réussi, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Asami n'allait pas la mettre au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait ou non avec Korra. L'important, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec. Tristement.

« Opal, ce n'est pas drôle, déclara Asami. Korra ne tromperait pas Mako. Alors, appelle-le et dis-lui que tu as menti !

\- Je n'ai pas menti ! défendit Opal. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle l'avait trompé ! C'est ce que Mako a pensé.

\- Eh ben, je ne sais pas ! Tu te débrouilles ! Korra est complètement anéantie, chez moi. Elle ne me parle même plus ! Je ne peux pas l'aider.

\- Elle a pleuré ? demanda soudainement la femme origine du Royaume de la Terre. »

Asami fut tellement surprise par la question qu'elle baissa immédiatement d'un ton, demandant abasourdie :

« Non, mais pourquoi ?…

\- Bon, eh bien, c'est qu'elle va bien, affirma Opal.

\- Quoi ! reprit Asami, remontant subitement dans les tours. Opal, je te jure si tu veux que je t'étrangle, tu vas bientôt réussir ton compte. Non, elle ne va pas bien !

\- Asami, tu n'étais pas là… avant que tu sois là, dit lamentablement l'autre femme. Les innombrables fois où ils se sont disputés tous les deux… parfois, c'était Korra qui se retrouvait dans la chambre d'amis, parfois Mako. Et la plupart du temps, on l'entendait pleurer au beau milieu de la nuit, alors qu'elle croyait que personne ne l'entendait. Ce clavaire assez duré. Crois-moi, si Korra était vraiment très mal, elle t'en parlerait et sûrement tu la consolerais. Mais elle est juste désorientée. C'est ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Ce qu'elle voulait ? Que son couple se brise ? Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! »

Cette fois, ce fut Opal qui s'énerva de cette mascarade qui se déroulait sous son nez. Elle avait une de ces envies de les secouer ces deux-là, peut-être qu'enfin elles comprendraient.

« Mais elle veut être avec toi, Asami ! hurla-t-elle. Sauf que vous êtes toutes les deux trop gourdes pour faire quelque chose !

\- Tu n'en sais rien ! rétorqua virulemment l'ingénieure. Peut-être qu'elle ne veut simplement _pas_ faire quelque chose ! Peut-être que c'était très bien avant nous deux !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi à cause de la colère…

\- Non ! Tu ne sais juste pas de quoi tu parles !

\- Si je le sais ! À cause de ça ! »

Opal arracha pratiquement la manche d'Asami, pour découvrir son bras bleu, qu'elle tint avec force en l'air, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair pâle.

« Ce n'est pas parce que, toi, tu ne comprends rien à rien que nous ne savons pas ce que c'est, ajouta Opal.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire ? demanda Asami avec insolence. En quoi cette chose inutile pourrait te dire quoi que ce soit ? Un secret si grand que tu ne puisses m'en parler !

\- Tu vois ? « Cette chose inutile » ! Si tu n'y crois pas aussi !

\- Mais croire en quoi, Opal !

\- En moi ! Puisque tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ta marque ! Fais-moi confiance ! J'essaie juste de vous aider toutes les deux ! »

Bolin, qui entendait la dispute, comme un enfant, regardait par la fente de la porte. Il aperçut lui aussi la marque d'Asami et ne put s'empêcher d'exploser, accourant vivement auprès des deux femmes.

« Oh mes Esprits ! C'est ce que je pense ? Elle l'a ! s'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme, ses yeux presque collés au bras d'Asami.

\- Bolin, gémit Opal, un peu contrariée d'être interrompue ; oui, elle l'a. Par contre, si tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue, retourne dans l'autre pièce. Tu sais que ça porte malheur. »

Il se reprit, en se mettant droit et en prenant un air sérieux et noble :

« Oui, bien sûr que je sais, voyons ! Non, je vais me taire. »

Mais sa posture factice s'effrita complètement en à peine quelques secondes, sous la pression de son explosante agitation enthousiaste et heureuse.

« Je ne peux pas y croire ! couina-t-il, ses mains se joignant à sa bouche et ses yeux pétillants avec vigueur. Elle l'a ! Elle l'a ! »

Il vit le regard qu'Opal lui jetait et décida qu'il serait finalement préférable de rejoindre l'autre pièce. Ce qu'il fit en dansant légèrement, répétant toujours les mêmes paroles.

La réaction de Bolin laissa Asami bouche bée. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, convaincue par le fait qu'Opal n'était pas la seule à considérer cette chose bleue comme importante. Elle baissa les bras, finalement, abandonnant sa colère sous la contrariété de ne toujours pas savoir ce que les autres savaient. Peut-être qu'Opal disait la vérité, finalement.

« Pourquoi tout le monde semble être au courant sauf moi ? Mais c'est sur _mon_ bras ! gémit Asami incrédule.

\- Parce que tu es comme tout le monde, répondit simplement Opal, voyant qu'elle avait gagné. Personne ne le découvre, sauf quand c'est le bon moment. Et si tu continues à ne pas m'écouter, le bon moment n'arrivera jamais ! »

Asami soupira, ne cherchant même plus à comprendre cette impossible situation, au risque de se fournir un important mal de crâne.

« Bon, et du coup, cette fin de voyage sans moi ? ajouta Opal, en allant préparer du thé à la cuisine, directement visible et ouverte sur la droite.

\- Étrange, répondit Asami en se laissant tomber de frustration sur une chaise blanche qui trainait.

\- Étrange, c'est tout ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- On est retournées au festival, on a fait de la luge à dos de pingouin, et on a parlé avec Tonraq et Senna qui sont d'un coup devenus très bizarres.

\- Bizarres comment ?

\- Bizarres comme j'étais mal à l'aise ! Ils arrêtaient pas de faire de drôles d'allusions… Je crois qu'en me voyant avec Korra, ils ont cru que j'étais sa petite-amie. Ou sa maitresse. »

Cette simple constatation se dégageant de sa gorge, la jeune femme sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était de la peur ou plutôt l'envie que cette situation soit réelle. Peut-être un mélange des deux.

« Ou ils l'ont vue, commenta l'autre femme.

\- Quoi ? demanda Asami, sortant momentanément de ses réflexions.

\- Ta trace bleue.

\- Eux aussi ils savent ?

\- Comme les trois-quarts des gens sur Terre. »

Opal haussa les épaules, ce genre d'informations tombant dans la normalité pour elle. Et Asami grogna, toujours immensément irritée d'être laissée dans le noir de la sorte.

« Mais pourquoi je n'en ai pas entendu parler alors ? Ça fait vingt-huit ans que je cherche la signification de ce truc ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- On a pas le droit d'en parler, Asami, dit Opal en servant du thé. En plus, sur les trois-quarts, y'en a à peu près autant qui ne pourraient pas t'aider…

\- Alors pourquoi toi tu pourrais ?

\- Peux pas le dire.

\- Évidemment. T'es chiante, tu sais ?

\- Crois-moi, c'est pour le mieux. »

Les deux femmes parlèrent tranquillement en buvant le thé, puis, comme c'était tard, Asami décida à partir. Elle fut raccompagnée par Opal, qui lui rappela une dernière fois, avant de lui au revoir :

« Asami ! N'oublie pas de ne pas la montrer à Korra. Sauf si le moment s'y prête.

\- Oui, Opal, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elles échangèrent de derniers adieux, et puis Asami rentra chez elle.

Arrivée, elle se glissa dans sa chambre, se changea rapidement, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures avec Korra.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était censée faire ensuite. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation, mais elle avait décidé de la vivre plutôt que de la penser.

Le lendemain, elle verrait comment allait Korra. Et si elle voulait retenter sa chance avec Mako, elle l'aiderait. Et sinon… et sinon, elle verrait bien.

* * *

 **A/N : Bon, alors, ça vous a plu ? J'ai l'impression d'être passée super vite sur certains points, et je suis pas très fière de moi... Ça vous dérange ? (Ce que je déteste savoir que je n'ai pas fait mon maximum...) En tout cas, voilà ! Plus de Mako ! Et voilà un problème en moins ! Pour le moment :p Bon, en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, elles font ma journée. Je remercie également tous ceux qui en laissent, que ce soit régulier ou pas. On en serait pas là sans vous :) Sur ce,**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews 'guest' :  
**

 **Loann37 :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Ah, j'aime le mignon ;) Effectivement, Korra et Asami étaient un peu perdues. On espère qu'elles se retrouvent enfin !**

 **Pour le 1 pas en avant et 3 pas en arrière... *se racle la gorge* je ne vais pas me prononcer ;p**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre t'ait plu aussi !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour la review,**

 **Lion**

 **Koringus :**

 **Coucou, Koringus !**

 **Je suis vraiment contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu ! La baiser était triste ? Ah oui ? Bon, j'avoue, un peu. ;)**

 **Quatre chapitres ou un peu plus, parce que j'ai bizarrement l'impression qu'il y en a qui se tapent l'incruste =.= (On va pas se plaindre xD)**

 **Merci de te soucier de ma santé :) Je vais faire en sorte de ne pas trop m'épuiser non plus. Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment le choix si je veux écrire, et comme j'en ai aussi besoin pour ma santé... Question de principe. La vie sans écrire, c'est comme... une éponge sans eau, c'est tout sec et ça décompresse jamais ;)**

 **Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura également plus !**

 **À la prochaine !**


	17. Retour à la normalité ?

**A/N: Bonjour amis lecteurs !** **Alors, normalement, si vous voyez ça, c'est que j'ai réussi à surmonter mes problèmes de wifi (en migrant dans une autre maison) et d'ordinateur qui refuse d'entrer sur ffnet (en utilisant mon téléphone, donc désolée pour la mise en forme). C'est à croire qu'on ne veut pas que je poste ce chapitre !** **J'avoue que c'est pas le plus fun. Il est assez court en plus. Celui d'après est à peu près à 4000 mots, donc il n'est pas non plus très long. Quant à celui d'après, ça dépendra de mon inspiration du moment. Bon, je n'ai grand-chose à dire si ce n'est :** **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Korra n'évoqua pas ce qui s'était passé la veille. Asami lui demanda comment elle se sentait et elle dit qu'elle allait bien, tout en ayant un air encore un peu distant et ailleurs. Elle réussit tout de même à plaisanter sur le fait qu'elle allait finalement pouvoir faire tous ses repas à Asami, maintenant qu'elles habitaient ensemble, pour un temps encore indéfini. La jeune ingénieure ne trouva pas ça exceptionnellement drôle.

Asami passa la journée avec Korra dans une drôle de dynamique qui lui était totalement étrangère. Elle avait l'habitude de côtoyer le danger, de surfer sur des sentiments interdits en espérant ne jamais se faire renverser ou tomber. Mais ses sentiments, dorénavant, étaient libres. Korra n'était plus avec Mako et elle habitait chez elle. L'idée la faisait frissonner. Pourtant… pourtant, ce n'était pas comme avant.

Il y avait toujours de la tendresse entre elles, mais c'était moins joueur, moins osé… plus platonique. Comme si elles étaient deux amies. Ce qu'elles n'étaient pas… en temps normal.

Dans la tête d'Asami, tout s'embrouillait un peu.

Elle connaissait ses propres sentiments pour les avoir refoulés tellement de fois. Même sa culpabilité ne pouvait résister à cet intense déferlement qui secouait son âme.

Pourtant, cette même culpabilité était toujours présente mais, quelque part, la jeune ingénieure se surprenait de temps en temps à espérer qu'elle fuît avec le temps. D'autres fois, elle se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas l'amour et qu'elle était stupide, que c'était une honte qu'elle puisse même imaginer se détacher de son fardeau.

Mais au-delà de son problème intérieur, son réel problème, c'était Korra. Elle qui était tellement joueuse, enfantine, joyeuse… elle était juste platement indifférente au monde qui l'entourait.

Elle n'éprouvait même plus le besoin de taquiner Asami comme elle s'était si bien amusée à le faire les dernières semaines. Plus de sous-entendus sur une quelconque relation qu'elles pourraient avoir, plus de gestes un peu trop doux et intimes, plus rien de tout ça, ou en beaucoup plus petite quantité.

Alors, la jeune femme aux yeux verts restait troublée. Elle se disait que Korra était simplement triste ou peut-être qu'elle voulait retourner avec Mako, ou peut-être les deux. Alors, elle laissa passer, vivant avec le fantôme de ce qu'avait pu être Korra.

Oh ! Il y avait bien des moments où elle resurgissait ! Mais c'était rare… Très rare…

Finalement, Asami se dit que ça allait changer, que tout allait redevenir comme avant, qu'elle retrouverait sa Korra. Et elle retourna travailler. Mais rien ne changea.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus n'ayant toujours pas de travail, elle lui préparait ses repas tous les jours et les lui apportait. Et, généralement, elle la regardait manger, les yeux ternes et un petit sourire se glissant de temps en temps sur son visage fade. Elles parlaient un peu et Korra repartait.

Asami faisait en sorte de rentrer assez tôt pour la surveiller, ce qui enchantait Hiroshi. Généralement, elles faisaient des trucs ensemble, n'importe quoi, que ce soit de la vie quotidienne, comme les courses, ou simplement parler ou jouer.

Korra s'égayait un peu de temps à autre et souvent cela faisait sourire Asami. Avec le temps, elle en vint à se persuader que ça allait mieux de jour en jour et que Korra avait juste besoin de temps.

Alors, elles se laissèrent aller à une sorte de routine. Asami partait le matin, Korra faisait le petit-déjeuner avant d'aller se recoucher, elle lui apportait à manger le midi, Asami rentrait vers 16 heures 30, elles faisaient quelque chose ensemble, mangeaient et puis allaient se coucher le moment venu.

Ce fut assez simple et Asami ne s'en plaignait pas. Un jour, elle demanda à Korra comment elle occupait ses journées et elle faisait principalement du rangement, lisait un peu, regardait les infos, la télé, dormait… La jeune ingénieure se demanda même si elle pourrait vivre comme ça. Surement elle deviendrait folle.

Cependant, elle décida de changer leur petite routine un jour où elle trouva Korra allongée sur le canapé à regarder le plafond, avec un air profondément ennuyé sur le visage.

Elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux lui tombant presque sur le visage, pour lui parler.

«Tu ne veux pas retourner travailler ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en commençant à jouer avec les cheveux de jais. Tu ne veux pas que je reste à la maison ? Oh ! Tu veux peut-être que je paye un loyer ! Par les Esprits ! C'est vrai que je me suis invitée chez toi sans jamais te demander…

\- Non, Korra, rassura Asami en l'interrompant. Tu peux rester ici tant que tu veux, d'accord ? Je me disais simplement que ça te changerait les idées de voir du monde. Tu dois t'ennuyer à force de rester à la maison…

\- Non, pas tellement… Je réfléchis…

\- Eh bien, je suis ravie que tu réfléchisses, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu sortes. Considère que c'est le prix à payer pour rester : essaie de trouver un travail.

\- Si tu insistes…

\- Bien. Alors, bien passée ta journée ?»

Asami s'installa elle aussi sur le canapé en faisant en sorte que Korra lui fasse de la place.

«Comme d'hab'. Et toi ?

\- Très bien.»

Elles restèrent un moment à regarder dans le vide, aucune parole n'osant défier le vide de l'air.

«Et si on sortait ? proposa Asami après quelques secondes.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Où veux-tu aller ?

\- Nulle part…

\- Et si on allait voir Opal ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vue !

\- Vas-y si tu veux, mais moi je reste ici.

\- Comme tu veux… Mais moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. On se retrouve ce soir.

\- À ce soir…»

Asami soupira et ressortit. Elle se disait qu'Opal aurait peut-être un moyen de sortir Korra de sa torpeur. En tout cas, elle espérait.

* * *

Elle frappa à la porte de son amie et elle vint lui ouvrir.

«Oh ! Asami ! Tu tombes… euh, pas mal… mais…

\- Ah, d'accord… Bon, je repasserai une autre fois ! Désolée du dérangement.»

Asami commença immédiatement à partir, tournant les talons. Mais Opal l'arrêta :

«Non ! Juste… Mako est là, murmura-t-elle une main en volet contre sa bouche. Donc, si ça te dérange… enfin, moi je ne fais que te prévenir. Viens entre.»

Asami n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir Mako, il fallait dire vrai. Elle le tenait pour responsable de l'état de Korra, étant donné qu'elle allait très bien avant ça ! Mais elle voulait vraiment pouvoir aider sa colocataire du moment, alors elle passa outre cette barrière et entra dans la maison.

«Tiens, Asami, grogna-t-il en l'apercevant.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Mako, répondit-elle un peu froidement.

\- Allez, les gars ! On va pas s'embrouiller hein ! s'enthousiasma Bolin avec son visage d'enfant.

\- On ne s'embrouille pas. Simplement, Miss Sato n'est pas la personne que je porte le plus dans mon cœur.

\- Mako, elle ne t'a rien fait, défendit Opal.

\- Elle ne m'a rien fait ? Ah ! Elle est bonne celle-là ! Elle a juste bousillé ma vie amoureuse !

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute et tu le sais ! Des forces supérieures en ont décidé ainsi.

\- Ce ne sera pas sa faute quand tes forces supérieures me montreront la vérité.»

Sans demander une permission aucune, Opal souleva la manche d'Asami et regarda sa marque.

«Ça avance pas entre Korra et toi, je me trompe ? remarqua-t-elle, en soupirant, la mine un peu triste.

\- Mais comment tu peux voir ça là-dedans ? dit Asami, confuse et mal à l'aise que sa marque soit dévoilée en présence de l'ex de Korra.

\- Tu sauras quand tu seras grande, blagua Opal. Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ne me ressors pas que c'est à cause de ta culpabilité parce que sinon… sinon je suis capable de tout !

\- Ça ne vient pas de moi, ça vient de Korra… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… C'est comme si elle était fermée à moi… Je crois qu'elle vit très mal votre rupture, ajouta la jeune ingénieure en se tournant vers Mako. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de la foutre dehors de cette façon ?

\- Il m'a pris qu'apparemment «Korra serait mieux avec vous et que je n'ai pas à me mettre en travers de votre relation» ! Alors voilà, je ne suis plus en travers !

\- Mais vous auriez pu être un peu plus doux ! Vous ne savez pas dans quel état vous l'avez mise ! Elle n'a plus le gout de rien et elle est comme morte ! Je vis avec un zombie, une ombre de ce qu'elle était.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, rétorqua-t-il sèchement en croisant les bras.

\- Si vous l'aimiez, si, c'est votre problème.

\- Je l'aimais ! Je l'aime toujours ! Mais il a fallu que vous débarquiez !

\- Mais alors parlez-lui ! Vous ne comprenez pas qu'elle peut continuer à vivre comme ça pendant je ne sais combien de temps ? Expliquez-lui pourquoi vous l'avez laissée en plan de cette façon ! Qu'on comprenne enfin.

\- Elle ne veut sûrement pas me revoir de toute façon.

\- Eh bien, on va bien voir. Montez dans ma voiture. On va chez moi.

\- Asami ! s'exclama Opal.

\- Quoi ? rétorqua-t-elle. Apparemment, il a des trucs à lui dire et elle veut les entendre. Alors j'en ai rien à faire. Si c'est le seul moyen pour que Korra redevienne normale, j'essaierais. J'essaierais tout, s'il le fallait.

\- Vous pourriez simplement l'embrasser ça irait plus vite, marmonna Mako.

\- Certainement pas ! C'est… C'est pas le sujet….

\- Pfff.»

Malgré cela, le policier se leva, adressa un signe de la main à son frère et à Opal et se dirigea vers la sortie.

«Vous allez où comme ça ? demanda Asami, prête à l'engueuler.

\- Dans votre voiture. À moins que vous ne l'ayez garée à l'intérieur.»

Voilà qu'il faisait son malin ! Asami se demanda si elle allait tenir tout un trajet avec lui dans sa voiture. Elle se consolait en se disant que si Korra l'avait aimé, c'était qu'il y avait sûrement du bon et, surtout, peut-être qu'il était la solution.

Devant l'absence de réponse d'Asami, Mako continua sa route jusqu'à l'extérieur. Asami salua également Opal et Bolin, puis elle sortit aussi.

Ils montrèrent en voiture et elle le conduisit chez elle. Malgré la façade sombre d'indifférence du jeune homme, elle le sentit un brin nerveux.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien se passer, tâcha-t-elle de rassurer.

\- C'est vous qui le dites…»

Finalement, ils arrivèrent. Mako suivit Asami jusqu'à son appartement. En entrant, elle annonça :

«Korra, je suis rentrée ! J'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi.

\- Qui donc ? dit-elle, s'approchant de la porte.»

Mako entra lui aussi dans l'appartement, la tête un peu basse.

«Salut Korra, dit-il.

\- Mako ! s'exclama-t-elle, à la fois de surprise et de joie. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir…

\- J'ai croisé Asami chez Opal. Elle voulait que je te parle.

\- Oh. À propos de quoi ?

\- Je suis désolée que ça s'est fini si mal entre nous. On ne pouvait juste plus continuer comme ça, toi et moi…

\- Je sais, répondit-elle souriante.

\- Tu sais ?»

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement.

«J'aurais simplement voulu qu'on en parle… J'allais t'en parler, dit-elle sincèrement. Tu ne m'en as juste pas laissé le temps. On a bien vu que ça… notre couple ne marchait pas.

\- Je sais. Mais je voulais y croire, parce que… je t'aime.

\- Je voulais y croire aussi… Je t'aime, Mako.»

Pleins d'émotions, elle embrassa le policier du bout des lèvres en guise d'adieu.

Asami, qui s'était éclipsée pendant leur petite conversation mais qui observait la scène de loin, ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pic de jalousie même si elle comprenait la signification de ce baiser. Voyant que les deux étaient gênés et ne savaient plus quoi ajouter, elle décida d'intervenir.

«Vous restez manger, Mako ? demanda l'ingénieure.

\- Euh, non, je pense que je vais rentrer.

\- Je vous raccompagne ?

\- Non ! Je vais prendre un taxi, merci. Je ne veux pas vous déranger plus que ça. À plus, Korra ! Asami. »

Il salua de la main Korra et hocha la tête vers Asami avant de s'enfuir de l'appartement en fermant la porte.

«Eh bien, dis donc, il part vite», constata Asami, les mains sur les hanches.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit Korra l'étreindre. Elle en fut complètement bouleversée, tellement c'était devenu inhabituel pour elle de la toucher.

«Merci, Asami, dit-elle. Tu savais ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Non, pas vraiment, mais n'importe quoi pour toi, Korra. N'importe quoi…»

Korra l'embrassa ensuite rapidement sur la joue avant de déclarer :

«Je vais finir de préparer le diner ! Et demain, je vais chercher du travail.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Pour le diner.

\- Non, tu vas encore te brûler…

\- Ça m'est arrivé une fois ! Une seule fois ! pesta gaiement Asami.»

Et ainsi, les deux femmes se chamaillèrent joyeusement comme elles en avaient l'habitude il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Asami avait retrouvé sa Korra, la seule et l'unique, celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle mettrait sûrement encore un peu de temps avant de se remettre de sa rupture, mais le premier pas était fait. Le premier pas vers de nouveaux amours également.

* * *

 **A/N : Oubliez pas mon conseil habituel (bien que fort appuyé) : postez une review ! Ça prend quelques minutes et ça me rend très contente.**

 **Juste une question : il y a que moi qui me dis que je suis en train de faire une histoire complètement niaise ? x) Je crois que sa lente longueur est peut-être… trop bête. Après, j'aime bien développer les relations… Vous savez, je trouve ça un peu bête. (Petite histoire perso) J'ai jamais su faire des relations correctement ! Faut toujours que ce soit complètement niais. Si vous saviez à quel point je rêve de faire des trucs réalistes et sympas à lire. Mais non, c'est 'mignon' et je crains de devoir perdre ce côté enfantin pour… réussir. C'est vraiment bête, moi qui aime tant les romances, je suis pas foutue d'en faire une correcte xD Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre. D'un côté, je me dis que, pour cette histoire, j'ai peut-être assez bien développé les choses pour que ce ne soit pas non plus insipide. Dans tous les cas, plus que trois chapitres après celui-ci !**

 **Merci pour la lecture et à plus!**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews 'guest' :**

 **Loann37 : **

**Je suis contente que tu aimes Opal, même si on a commencé du mauvais pied avec le perso x) Et ensuite, j'ai essayé de rendre Bolin très bolinesque, si je puis dire ;)**

 **Ah! On va oublier un peu cette marque le temps de se concentrer sur Korra et Asami ;) Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle revient au dernier chapitre :p**

 **Oui, bah, avec Korra… Ça a toujours été compliqué… C'est pas près de changer x)** **J'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre ! Et merci pour la review!**

 **leabarbichette : ****Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la toute fin :) Merci pour le review !**

 **Bonus : Koringus :**

 **Bah alors, tu t'es lassée? Pas de review cette fois? Snif… ;( :p (Pas grave, je ne faisais que remarquer. J'espère que tu reviendras parmi nous!)**


	18. En retard à un rendez-vous

**A/N : Bonjour mes fidèles lecteurs !**

 **Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier grandement pour toutes les reviews. Les dernières m'ont beaucoup émue, et j'en suis très reconnaissante. Ah et, chose que je voulais vous dire depuis plusieurs chapitres, on a dépassé des 3000 vues ! (Bon, je sais, ça ne vaut rien, considérant que FFnet fait ses comptes un peu bizarrement et donc que la moitié des vues doivent être des reclics ou ce genre de choses.) Bon, voilà. Mis à part ça, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le dernier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pendant plusieurs semaines, le système de routine ne changea pas. Doucement, les deux femmes recommençaient à vivre dans une nouvelle dynamique encore moins familière : la liberté absolue.

Ceci étant, Asami préférait donner du mou à Korra et ne pas trop précipiter les choses entre elles. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de concret, après tout. Et puis, Korra avait besoin de se remettre et d'y aller doucement. Elles ne pouvaient pas reprendre en un claquement de doigts où elles en étaient. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Asami se disait.

Pourtant, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus commençait déjà, quelques jours à peine après son entrevue avec Mako, à reprendre ses vieilles habitudes. Ainsi, les deux femmes s'étaient mises à se tenir la main de temps en temps et à se regarder un peu trop longuement. Mais ça n'allait jamais bien plus loin.

Asami rêvait toujours d'embrasser Korra, de caresser sa peau et de faire en sorte qu'elles ne fassent pas que dormir dans leur lit — parce que c'était leur lit à toutes les deux depuis que Korra vivait avec elle — mais elle n'en faisait rien. Ce qui était à la fois incroyablement frustrant et 'pour la bonne cause'. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle aimait croire, et elle se demandait quand elle allait craquer.

Opal prenait un malin plaisir à vérifier à peu près toutes les semaines, si ce n'était pas tous les jours, comment leur relation se portait, la poussant toujours plus fort à faire le premier pas. Asami répondait que ce n'était pas le bon moment, que Korra sortait d'une rupture. Opal soupirait en secouant la tête.

Les deux femmes avaient revu plusieurs fois Mako pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait aucune tension entre eux. Le jeune homme était parfois fort gêné d'être en présence des deux femmes et elles ne pouvaient pas dire que ce n'était pas le cas de leur côté. Mais plus ils se voyaient, plus les relations s'apaisaient, plus le passé s'effaçait et plus la situation se faisait normale et tranquille.

Quelque part, que le malaise avec Mako s'écartât peu à peu permettait l'aise entre Korra et Asami, et, à terme, peut-être un avancement. Seulement, comme elles avaient l'habitude d'une lenteur infernale, le destin décida d'en faire autrement.

Cela arriva un samedi où Asami devait exceptionnellement se rendre à un rendez-vous. Discutant avec Korra jusqu'à très tard la veille au soir, jusqu'à qu'elles s'endormirent, elle avait complètement oublié de mettre un réveil.

Le rendez-vous était pour neuf heures et, à huit heures cinquante-six, la jeune femme à la peau d'ivoire se réveilla péniblement, Korra étant déjà debout en train d'écouter la radio, tout en se préparant de quoi manger.

Asami eut le réflexe de regarder l'heure et, lentement, elle pensa qu'elle avait un truc à faire… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus ! C'était terriblement frustrant.

Alors, elle se leva, rejoignit Korra, l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue, et discuta légèrement. Puis, d'un coup, elle se rappela. Un rendez-vous ! Zut ! Elle commença à se dépêcher pour pouvoir partir le plus rapidement possible.

« Korra, tu peux appeler mon père pour lui dire que je serai en retard ? » cria Asami depuis la chambre alors qu'elle s'habillait.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus fit comme il lui était demandé et prévint Hiroshi du retard de sa fille. Elle retourna ensuite à sa cuisson, voyant sortir Asami, en train d'ajuster ses vêtements, et tenter le diable en voulant mettre ses chaussures tout en marchant. Elle parvint jusqu'au portemanteau, saisit ses affaires et Korra alla la voir en lui disant avec un sourcil haussé :

« Je suppose que tu ne prends pas de petit-déjeuner ?

\- Non ! Désolée, pas le temps ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Tu ne veux pas au moins prendre un fruit ? Tu peux le manger pendant le trajet.

\- Korra, je dois y aller… »

Asami tout en discutant se tournait nerveusement à la recherche de ses clés de voiture. Korra les lui tendit, mais avant qu'elle puisse les saisir, elle les dégagea hors de sa portée.

« Tu prends un fruit avec toi ou tu ne prends pas tes clés de voiture, menaça-t-elle.

\- Korra ! couina Asami, très pressée.

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Bon, d'accord ! Mais vite, s'il te plait ! »

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus partit dans la cuisine, prit une banane et des biscuits qu'Asami avait pour habitude d'utiliser en tant que repas avant que Korra ne prenne en charge son alimentation. Elle ramena tout cela à Asami qui s'en saisit.

« Merci, Korra. Tu es un ange ! Bon, à ce soir ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle embrassa rapidement Korra sur les lèvres, avant de s'enfuir par la porte de son appartement.

Ce fut une fois que la porte était fermée qu'elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait. Ça avait été un geste tellement machinal qu'elle n'avait pas du tout réalisé ce qu'elle faisait ! Zut !

Les secondes passèrent et Asami resta bloquée juste devant sa porte alors qu'elle devait vraiment y aller. Mais pourquoi avait-elle embrassé Korra ? Quelle connerie ! Mais surtout quelle était la meilleure solution entre faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et aller s'excuser ?

Elle rouvrit timidement la porte de son appartement, voyant que Korra s'était remise aux fourneaux. Elle allait la refermer quand celle-ci lui demanda :

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

\- Je… euh… oui !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tu veux que j'aille te le chercher ?

\- Ah ! Non ! Fausse alerte ! C'est dans ma poche ! mentit Asami. Euh… à plus tard ! »

Et, pour la deuxième fois, la jeune femme aux yeux verts fila, se disant que finalement la première option était la meilleure, surtout considérant que Korra avait choisi la même.

Elle sauta dans sa voiture et fila au bureau.

* * *

Elle finit par arriver au rendez-vous avec près de vingt minutes de retard. Ce n'était pas énorme, mais considérant qu'il s'agissait des mêmes personnes avec qui elle était en rendez-vous quand elle était partie pour rejoindre Korra un de ces soirs, elle se disait qu'elle enchainait les gaffes. Elle arriva précipitamment dans la salle de réunion, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

« Voilà que vous daignez enfin nous faire grâce de votre présence, Miss Sato, dit l'homme qui avait essayé de l'empêcher de partir la dernière fois.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi, Monsieur Lee, répondit-elle courtoisement ignorant son écrasant cynisme. Monsieur Tau. »

Le second homme hocha la tête.

« Peut-on savoir la raison de votre retard ? demanda Monsieur Lee.

\- Absolument. »

Elle se rappela du mensonge de son père la dernière fois et se dit qu'elle allait continuer sur la même lignée.

« On a eu un problème en ce qui concerne la cérémonie du mariage. J'ai dû négocier pendant plus de trente minutes. Je vous passe les détails.

\- Cela fait bien plusieurs mois depuis notre dernier rendez-vous… Vous n'êtes toujours pas mariées ?

\- Trois mois exactement. Mais que voulez-vous ? Nous aimons prendre notre temps, et un mariage n'est pas facile à planifier. Et si on commençait enfin ce rendez-vous ? »

Ce mensonge n'était vraiment pas viable… Quelle idée, vraiment, mais quelle idée !

Heureusement, l'homme choisit de ne pas l'embêter plus que ça, pour l'instant, et ils parlèrent des résultats par rapport aux décisions de l'autre fois. Hiroshi estimait qu'il n'y avait plus de pertes et qu'il fallait continuer comme ça. Les deux autres patrons essayaient de grappiller un peu des privilèges, alors Asami argumentait pour leur dire que ce n'était pas possible. Finalement, tout resta tel quel.

On donna aussi quelques informations sur les nouvelles voitures à sortir et le rabais qu'il était possible d'avoir au maximum, ainsi que la période où le rabais serait interdit.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, la réunion se finissait. Ils remballèrent tous leurs papiers et Asami alla s'excuser à son père pour le retard, lui avouant qu'elle avait complètement oublié de mettre un réveil et que Korra n'avait pas pensé à la réveiller ; elle avait sûrement oublié le rendez-vous. Il fallait dire qu'Asami en avait tellement !

Hiroshi s'en fichait de son retard, mais appréciait tout de même les excuses. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et ils sortirent de la salle de réunion.

Monsieur Lee les attendait à l'extérieur.

« Je pensais à une soirée de lancement qui va avoir lieu demain soir et je me disais que votre présence à tous les deux, en tant qu'industriels en pointe dans le secteur de l'automobile, était vivement conseillée. Je vous invite donc officiellement à venir. Miss Sato, vous pouvez bien entendu amener votre fiancée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment son genre d'évènements, répondit-elle, sentant que ça allait mal finir.

\- Non, mais j'insiste ! C'est qu'à force de vous enlever à mes réunions, j'aimerais bien rencontrer cette jeune femme ! Vous allez finir par me faire croire qu'elle est inexistante. Surtout que je ne vois toujours pas votre bague de fiançailles…

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne la portais pas pour raisons privées.

\- Certes, mais j'aimerais beaucoup que vous voir la porter. Les gens qui s'y trouveront n'auront que faire de votre vie privée. »

Asami prit peur. Il n'allait pas la lâcher… Comment pouvait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Son père sembla penser qu'elle ne pouvait pas et répondit à sa place :

« Très bien. Nous serons présents. Et je suis sûre que Korra ne se formalisera pas pour une seule soirée, Asami. »

Pendant un instant de grand étonnement, Asami ne pensa plus rien, ses pensées s'envolant totalement. Qu'est-ce que son père venait de dire ? Il voulait qu'elle amène Korra avec elle ? À une soirée pour jouer sa petite-amie ! Mais ça ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal ! Elle venait de l'embrasser le matin même par accident ! Vraiment, elle lui revaudrait ça…

La jeune ingénieure sourit du mieux qu'elle put, pensant qu'elle était dans un sacré pétrin.

* * *

Asami ouvrit la porte de chez elle et aperçut Korra en train de lire.

« Je pensais que tu rentrais ce soir, dit celle-ci.

\- Oui… euh, j'ai oublié qu'on était samedi et que ma réunion n'était que le matin, répondit Asami. Pourquoi, ça te dérange ? »

Korra posa son livre sur la table.

« Non, pas du tout. Justement, j'allais manger dans pas longtemps. Par contre, j'ai un entretien dans l'après-midi, comme je pensais que tu ne serais pas là.

\- Oh ! Pas de problème. Tu voudras que je t'accompagne ?

\- Si tu veux venir, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Justement, je devais aller en ville pour une affaire… dont il faudra que je te parle plus tard… Mais on verra après ton entretien !

\- D'accord… Tout va bien ?

\- J'imagine…

\- C'est quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un peu étrange. Mais bon, moi, j'ai pas mangé grand-chose ce matin, alors si on mangeait !

\- Ça me semble très bien comme programme ! »

* * *

Les deux femmes avaient mangé, discuté un peu, puis regardé tout autant la télévision, l'une sur l'autre, avant de s'en aller pour le rendez-vous de Korra.

Asami l'avait déposée, et elle se trouvait seule, l'attendant à l'extérieur d'un petit café privé. Enfin, elle n'était pas tout à fait seule : sa nervosité l'accompagnait à chaque inspiration et ne faisait que grandir énormément, monstrueusement.

Demander à Korra de jouer sa petite-amie n'était pas une si grosse affaire ! Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle essayait de penser, se souvenant effrayée de tout le temps qu'elles avaient mis pour en arriver là, à un semblant d'équilibre, et qu'elle pourrait tout gâcher à cause de cet abruti de Monsieur Lee ! Et puis, ce n'était même plus jouer sa petite-amie, mais sa fiancée !

La jeune ingénieure faisait les cent pas, énergiquement, ses yeux verts peints d'une affreuse lueur blafarde de nervosité. Si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas Korra qui revenait :

« C'est mon entretien qui te met dans cet état ? demanda la femme aux yeux bleus, inquiète.

\- Non… euh, oui ! Comment ça s'est passé ? rétorqua Asami, essayant de se calmer tout en se maudissant pour ses réponses pourries.

\- Bien. Elle me rappellera quand ils auront décidé.

\- Oh. Bien. On y va ? »

Korra hocha la tête et toutes deux partirent pour rejoindre la voiture d'Asami. Celle-ci se disait qu'elle devrait annoncer sa _petite_ surprise à Korra, parce qu'elle devait encore trouver une bague de fiançailles… Ugh ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se taper la tête contre le mur histoire d'évacuer cette situation grotesque de son esprit.

Son nez se froissa et sa mine se fit un peu plus sombre alors que ces réflexions s'enchainaient dans son esprit, ce que Korra remarqua immédiatement. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, ayant déjà de lourds soupçons, et stoppa l'avancée d'Asami en l'attrapant par le poignet. Cette dernière s'arrêta et se retourna, interloquée.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? demanda la femme aux yeux bleus, déterminée.

\- Moi ? M-mais rien ! mentit Asami.

\- Asami, grogna Korra. »

L'interpelée soupira lourdement avant de commencer à raconter, un peu abattue :

« Tu te souviens ce jour où tu t'étais disputée avec Mako et que je n'avais pas pu venir tout de suite parce que j'avais une réunion ?

\- Hum… Partiellement, oui.

\- Eh bien, la seule excuse que mon père ait trouvée pour me faire sortir était que j'allais rejoindre « ma femme ». J'ai essayé de rattraper le coup en disant que j'étais seulement fiancée, mais le fait est qu'on a menti à l'un de nos partenaires.

\- D'accord… Et tu te sens mal par rapport à ça ? »

Asami secoua la tête et regarda le sol.

« Ça n'a pas posé de problème… jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Le gars n'avait pas oublié, et il est du genre rancunier. Du coup, il essaie de me piéger, moi, et mon père, par tous les moyens. Et comme il a de sérieux doutes sur mon excuse pour mes retards et mes absentéismes, il m'a invité moi et « ma fiancée » à participer à une soirée de lancement.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai essayé de refuser, mais il insistait, si bien que mon père a dit que pour une soirée, ça pouvait se faire et que… tu m'accompagnerais volontiers.

\- Oh.

\- Ouais… Du coup, je voulais te demander si… ça t'ennuyait pas…

\- Absolument pas ! »

Asami releva les yeux vers Korra, qui souriait autant des yeux que de bouche. Elle sentit un faible sourire s'infiltrer sur son propre visage, avant de répondre :

« Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'enthousiasma Korra.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, va falloir qu'on aille acheter une bague de fiançailles !

\- Attends… Quoi ?

\- Faut être crédibles ! En plus, j'ai dit que je ne portais pas la mienne pour raisons privées… Et comme on va croire que je mens si je ne la porte pas. Il est sérieusement capable de me coller un détective privé aux fesses juste pour m'emmerder si on arrive pas à le convaincre.

\- Asami, on a déjà convaincu Opal sans le vouloir. Franchement, je ne m'en fais pas vraiment pour votre partenaire commercial.

\- Tu as raison. Mais on ne sait jamais.

\- Bon, comme tu veux. De toute façon, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la porter. Ni la payer… »

Asami rit. Puis, elles se dirigèrent vers une bijouterie proche. Étrangement, elles se prirent au jeu, en faisant comme si cet anneau avait une moindre importance.

Elles auraient pu choisir quelque chose de peu couteux (ou autant que pouvait l'être les bijoux), quelque chose de simple, rapidement, mais au contraire, elles prirent leur temps, consultèrent beaucoup des bagues, avant de se décider pour une bague en or surmontée d'une pierre précieuse verte, s'accordant avec les yeux de la jeune ingénieure.

Korra s'amusa même à lui faire une scène pour lui mettre la bague au doigt, ayant pour prétexte de s'entrainer à se glisser dans son rôle. Finalement, Asami la laissa faire, prise d'un attendrissement soudain, d'un élan de douceur quand le métal précieux passa sur son annulaire.

Un jour peut-être. Un jour, ce serait vrai.

Ensuite, Asami réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vu, en défaisant les bagages de Korra, quelque chose que la jeune femme aux yeux bleus puisse mettre pour une soirée de ce type. Elle lui proposa alors d'aller faire les boutiques pour lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Korra n'était pas enchantée. Cependant, elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix. Elle-même devait reconnaitre qu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à se mettre. Ce qui la dérangea par contre, c'était l'idée de porter une robe.

Elle trouvait que c'était très inconfortable et pas du tout pratique s'il devait lui arriver de faire quelque chose d'un tant soit peu acrobatique. Asami répondit qu'elle disait des sornettes et l'obligea à rentrer dans un magasin. Korra, finalement, se laissa convaincre tout en se sentant obligée de préciser :

« Asami… je veux bien porter une robe, mais je ne porte pas de manches courtes. »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts s'arrêta net. La seule personne qu'elle connaissait qui faisait ça, c'était elle-même. Mais elle avait une bonne raison, elle cachait la trace bleue que Korra ne devait surtout pas voir. Alors, Asami se retourna, perplexe.

« Pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je… C'est comme ça. Une vieille habitude, déclara Korra en se frottant l'arrière du cou. »

Cela ne suffit pas à Asami, qui continua son enquête :

« Et tu l'as prise quand cette habitude ?

\- Quand j'étais petite.

\- Et pourquoi ? Quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Non… pas vraiment… Je crois. Enfin si ! Une vilaine cicatrice. »

Asami fredonna, pas terriblement convaincue. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait jamais vu Korra en t-shirt ! Tout comme elle. C'en était troublant. Très troublant. Surtout qu'au vu du malaise que ressentait la jeune femme, elle cachait quelque chose, et Asami voulait savoir quoi.

« Tu te l'aies faite comment ?

\- Je me suis brulée.

\- Je pourrai voir ?

\- Non ! Euh… Pas tout de suite… Peut-être un jour. »

Asami soupira un « d'accord » et lâcha l'affaire. « Peut-être un jour » était trop incertain ! En même temps, elle se disait que si elle arrivait à sortir avec Korra, elles allaient bien finir par enlever leurs vêtements à un moment où à un autre. Donc, elle verrait. C'était juste une question de temps. En attendant, elles avaient une soirée à préparer !

Asami fit sortir un peu toutes les robes à manches longues qu'il y avait, ce qui ne faisait pas non plus des masses, le printemps ayant déjà bien commencé. C'était très pratique.

Korra opta pour une robe bleue qui lui allait à ravir, et elles se dirent que peut-être elles étaient prêtes. Puis, Asami songea qu'elles devraient peut-être réfléchir aux réponses qu'elles allaient donner si on les interrogeait sur leur couple.

Elles rentrèrent puis pensèrent pendant près de deux heures à leur nouveau passé. C'était beaucoup Asami qui s'inquiétait à parer toutes les éventualités et Korra qui la rassurait en disant que ça ne pouvait que bien se passer. Finalement, elle réussit à la calmer assez pour qu'elles regardent tranquillement un film toutes les deux, toujours dans une étreinte chaleureuse, et elles s'endormirent toutes les deux devant.

* * *

Asami serra la énième main de la soirée, présentant sa sublime compagne pour une énième fois :

« Korra, ma fiancée. »

Elle maudissait intérieurement son père pour la mettre dans une telle situation. Où était-il d'ailleurs ?

Vraiment, être réduite au mensonge, c'en était d'un pathétique. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Korra, qui souriait toujours, à chaque nouvelle rencontre.

Asami scanna la salle du regard, voyant son père assis à une table de bar, un verre de whisky à la main, discutant avec Monsieur Lee et son expression diablement fière et arrogante. Mais son père ne buvait plus une goutte d'alcool depuis des années ! Alors, Asami accourut. Elle arracha le verre de la main de son père, qui la regarda avec les yeux meurtris et vides qu'elle avait vu tant de fois étant petite.

« Je sais tout maintenant, déclara Monsieur Lee. Non seulement votre PDG est un ivrogne mais vous n'êtes qu'une sale menteuse ! »

À ces mots, tous les yeux se braquèrent sur eux, et le sang d'Asami ne fit qu'un tour.

« N-Non, je vais vous expliquer, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Miss Sato. Vous et Future Industries souffriraient de ma vengeance. Jamais une entreprise n'aura eu un nom aussi réputé que le vôtre ! …Dans le vice !

\- Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! »

Soudainement, une main attrapa la sienne et elle se retourna, prête à se défendre. Elle tomba seulement nez à nez avec deux orbes bleus qu'elle adorait.

« Ce n'est que moi. »

Et tout s'effaça.

* * *

Asami se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle frotta ses yeux ensommeillés, l'esprit embrouillé. Elle fronça les sourcils, secouée, avant de bousculer un peu Korra, lui murmurant sagement :

« Korra… On s'est endormies. Viens, on va au lit. »

Elle espérait seulement pouvoir dormir.

\- Bonne idée… » répondit celle-ci.

Korra et Asami se levèrent, et cette dernière les mena à la chambre où elles se couchèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Comment ça se fait que tu te sois réveillée ? demanda Korra, une fois installée.

\- Mauvais rêve, répondit simplement Asami en haussant les épaules.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Notre soirée de demain.

\- Asamiiii, gémit Korra. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça va bien se passer.

\- Oui, mais c'est important. C'est normal que je m'inquiète. »

Korra se redressa et se pencha au-dessus d'Asami qui regardait le plafond.

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé au Pôle Sud ? » questionna-t-elle.

Asami songea qu'elles avaient dû se poser beaucoup de questions. Mais la seule chose qui retint son attention fut la fois où Korra lui avait demandé de faire comme s'il n'y avait qu'elles deux, de faire 'semblant'. Elle se dit alors qu'elle faisait sûrement référence à cela.

« Oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Bon, eh bien, je réitère ma demande. Faisons semblant une seconde fois, au moins jusqu'à ce que la soirée de demain soit finie.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Oui mais cette fois… »

Korra laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue pale d'Asami, qui frissonna, sa bouche entrouverte, ses yeux verts cherchant les bleus et leur immense douceur sauvage d'intensité brulante.

« Cette fois ? » murmura-t-elle, sa voix s'éteignant presque.

Korra s'avança lentement vers le visage d'Asami et posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser tendre et mou comme une guimauve, qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes, elles les savourèrent avec délice.

« Cette fois, les baisers sont permis », finit Korra, en fixant les yeux verts.

Ils regardèrent les yeux océan, cherchant à le percer, à le fendre comme Moïse, afin d'y trouver une terre de vérité profonde, un semblant de compréhension à la situation.

Finalement, l'océan s'échappa, alors que Korra se repositionna sur le lit.

« Aucun moyen qu'ils ne nous croient pas, comme ça ! » dit Korra.

Et si je veux que ce soit réel ? pensa Asami. Pourquoi jouer la comédie, alors qu'elle pourrait avoir la même chose en vrai ? Peut-être suffisait-il de demander ?

« Korra, commença Asami.

\- Oui ? »

Puis, Korra étant le dos tourné à elle, déjà prête à se rendormir, Asami se ravisa. Ce n'était pas l'heure pour évoquer une telle chose.

« Non rien, soupira-t-elle d'abandon. Dors bien. Et tu as raison, ils ne peuvent pas ne pas nous croire.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Dors bien toi aussi. Et pas de mauvais rêves ! »

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, vous avez aimé ? Moi, je le préfère au précédent en tout cas ! Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bon, ensuite on passe aux petites infos de Lion, à savoir, je n'ai pas fini le prochain chapitre en avance et je me demande même si je vais arriver à le finir avant la semaine prochaine. Je l'aurais bien continué ce soir, mais il faut que je me couche tôt avec le foutu changement d'heure (encore que tôt, c'est assez relatif x)). Enfin bref, en ce moment, j'ai un peu du mal avec l'écriture parce que je suis soit fatiguée, soit j'ai pas trop envie. Du coup, je me retrouve à faire un puzzle avec mon prochain chapitre et il faut encore que je taille les pièces ! (J'appelle ça un chapitre gruyère) Enfin bon, tout ça pour vous dire que je fais de mon mieux, quand même ! Hum, c'était tout il me semble.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews 'guest' :  
**

 **Koringus :**

 **Comment oses-tu t'excuser ? x) Alors, je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est très pardonnable que tu ne postes pas de review, okay ? Je faisais juste la remarque ! Pas besoin de te mettre dans un état pareil !**

 **Tant mieux si tu aimes toujours l'histoire et que tu ne la trouves pas niaise ;)**

 **J'espère que le chapitre t'aura plu ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Loann37 :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Oui, alors pour la mise en page, sache que je l'ai refaite le lendemain parce que FFnet a fait n'importe quoi x) Oui, le site est un peu pénible en ce moment. Mais ça a l'air d'aller mieux, pour l'instant...**

 **Contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre ! Surtout les réactions d'Asami et de Mako ;)**

 **Ah, le développement... Eh bien, voyons voir ce développement ;)**

 **À plus !**


	19. Une véritable fausse relation

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Nouveau chapitre que voici ! Bon, finalement, je suis à l'heure, mais c'est parce que j'ai séparé le chapitre en deux x) De un, il était trop long (je commençais à arriver vers 8000 mots) et de deux, j'aurais jamais eu le temps de le finir.**

 **Donc... ouais, la moitié de chapitre là, c'est un peu du fluff pur et simple x) Je suis désolée de rajouter des chapitres. Croyez-moi, je voudrais finir, parce que j'estime que vous avez le droit d'avoir la fin et d'arrêter de souffrir de mon suspense pourri x) Mais non... Encore au moins deux chapitres. (Quand je dis au moins deux chapitres, faut généralement prévoir une marge de un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires.)**

 **On se revoit à la fin ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Korra n'était pas encore levée qu'Asami commençait déjà à faire les cents pas dans le salon, calculant combien d'heures, de minutes, et de secondes il lui restait avant la soirée, soit environ huit heures, quarante-six minutes et trente-et-une secondes.

Finalement, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus se leva, trouvant le lit bien vide et bien froid. Elle vit qu'Asami était déjà nerveuse et elle l'approcha de derrière, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras forts. L'ingénieure sursauta, ne l'ayant même pas entendue se lever.

« Est-ce que tu as au moins pu dormir ? demanda Korra, la tête sur son épaule.

\- Oui… Oui, j'ai dormi, répondit Asami, même si elle s'était réveillée trois fois supplémentaires avec la même idée la faisant trembler d'effroi.

\- Bon. »

Korra continua de la tenir, ses bras se croisant sur le ventre d'Asami.

« Tu vas continuer à m'étreindre comme ça ? demanda celle-ci au bout d'un temps.

\- C'est apparemment le seul moyen pour que tu te calmes et que tu arrêtes de gesticuler. »

Asami soupira.

« Je suis calme, dit-elle platement comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

\- Oui, très calme, ironisa Korra. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ?

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une telle situation…

\- Ça, c'est trop tard. Puis, je te l'ai dit, ça me fait plaisir de t'aider.

\- C'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'être piégée ! Je suis sûre qu'il guettera le moindre de nos faux pas pour trouver des bons ragots et plomber mon père et l'entreprise. Tu comprends ? C'est notre réputation qui est en jeu !

\- Asami… Votre réputation ne tient pas à ta vie privée. Vous faites toujours de super voitures et vous êtes une entreprise moteur de la ville.

\- Oui, mais les scandales n'ont rien à voir avec la qualité de nos modèles. Ça suffit à pourrir les gens.

\- Asami, ça va bien se passer, je te dis… Fais-moi confiance. Je suis la personne parfaite pour jouer ta fiancée. Il faut juste que tu te détendes et on y verra que du feu. »

Asami grogna un peu, pas très convaincue. Elle restait inquiète, persuadée qu'on serait capable de lui coller un privé aux fesses pour lui porter préjudice.

Korra prit alors la liberté de l'embrasser dans le cou, avec de doux baisers. Asami faillit hoqueter de surprise, alors que son cœur s'emballa.

« Que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle, sa voix comme du miel se liquéfiant au contact de l'air.

\- Je te prouve que j'ai raison. »

Korra l'embrassa ensuite juste derrière l'oreille et Asami commença à paniquer, alors elle se dégagea en lui disant :

« Korra, arrête.

\- D'accord… »

Korra la regarda, une incrédulité visible dans ses yeux, et Asami la regarda du coin de l'œil, mal à l'aise.

C'était probablement le seul moment où elle voulait que surtout rien ne change entre elles. Pourquoi ? C'était très simple : elle ne se sentait pas d'enchainer ce changement et la comédie qu'elles devaient jouer.

D'un côté, elle se disait que ça pourrait rendre les choses plus simples, mais ça pouvait aussi les rendre encore plus étranges. Elle partait du principe que tout changement pouvait être négatif et que, par conséquent, il était préférable de conserver une situation initiale stable avant de muter vers un quelconque changement si le moment s'y prêtait.

« Bon, reprit Korra, je dois te prévenir que j'ai un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi. Mais j'ai en fait peur de te laisser seule…

\- Un rendez-vous pour quoi ? Et merci, mais je me débrouille très bien toute seule. Je ne suis pas une gamine.

\- Tu n'es pas une gamine, tu es affreusement nerveuse.

\- Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Un rendez-vous pour quoi ?

\- Ah ça, tu verras ! »

C'était bien le moment de lui faire des secrets… Actuellement, tout ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir ou contrôler était un obstacle à sa sérénité, qui s'était faite la malle pour un temps encore indéfini.

Korra avait dû voir son trouble à sa légère grimace et la rassura donc en lui disant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de dangereux, rien de préoccupant, simplement une surprise. »

Asami grogna avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé en position allongée.

« Tu veux manger ? lui demanda Korra, ne sachant pas depuis combien de temps la jeune femme était réveillée et si elle s'était fait un petit-déjeuner.

\- Non, c'est bon, j'ai mangé une mandarine.

\- Une mandarine ? Et tu comptes tenir jusqu'à midi avec une mandarine ?

\- Korra, c'est plus de dix heures…

\- Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ?

\- Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ? répéta Korra, insistante.

\- Six heures et demi, abdiqua Asami en soupirant.

\- Six heures et demi ! Et tu oses me dire que tu as dormi ? Alors, on ne discute pas et tu viens petit-déjeuner avec moi.

\- J'ai pas envie…

\- Et je sais pas si je vais pas te forcer à dormir cet après-midi…

\- Korra ! Il en est hors de question ! Laisse-moi vivre !

\- Je te laisse vivre, mais tu fais n'importe quoi !

\- Je ne fais pas n'importe quoi ! C'est juste que pour _une fois_ j'ai une soirée qui me prend la tête !

\- Eh bien, arrête de te prendre la tête !

\- Facile à dire !

\- Mais enfin Asami, tu vois bien que même les disputes de couple on maitrise ! »

Asami regarda Korra, interloquée. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que leur prise de bec allait devenir un argument, et un argument de poids !

Tout d'un coup, Asami sentit un profond rire jaillir de sa poitrine et Korra la regarda un peu étrangement, n'ayant pas l'envie de rire pour une fois. La jeune ingénieure se disait que ça devait être un rire nerveux, mais alors très nerveux.

Pourtant, comme tout autre, il secouait également sa poitrine avec folie et amusement et ce pendant plusieurs minutes.

Pendant ce temps, Korra la laissa se calmer, en allant faire autre chose, c'est-à-dire remplir son estomac. Elle se prépara des œufs comme elle en avait l'habitude et s'attabla pour manger, Asami la rejoignant à ce moment-là. La jeune ingénieure s'approcha d'elle, mis ses bras autour de son cou avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je sais que je suis un peu pénible quand je suis sur les nerfs comme ça.

\- Non, c'est pas grave. Tu as raison, il faut que j'arrête de toujours vouloir t'aider quand tu ne veux pas.

\- C'est pas que je ne veux pas… C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien et que ça ne me donne vraiment pas faim. Ton rendez-vous est pour quelle heure ?

\- Une heure et demi.

\- Bon, on a quelques heures. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en attendant ?

\- Décider de ce que _tu_ vas faire en _m'_ attendant.

\- Pas grand-chose. Je vais lire. Ça te va ça ?

\- Je suppose… Tant que ça te distrait un peu. Mais pas tes livres d'ingénierie ! »

Asami gloussa.

« Non, promis. Je dois bien avoir un roman qui traine quelque part.

\- Eh bien, trouves-en un ou je serai obligée de le faire. Et je suis capable d'aller t'en acheter un s'il le faut !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, ricana Asami. »

Elle décida ensuite de se mettre en quête de trouver un livre. Mais au moment où elle allait fouiller son appartement, Korra l'interpela :

« Et là, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais chercher un livre…

\- Tu devrais manger.

\- Korra… On vient d'en discuter !

\- Oui, mais j'insiste.

\- Je te promets que je mangerai à midi, mais pas maintenant. »

Korra soupira.

« Comme tu voudras… »

Ainsi, Korra mangea et Asami continua à chercher un livre. À vrai dire, elle ne prenait jamais vraiment le temps de s'acheter des livres juste pour le plaisir. Et donc, le seul qu'elle réussit à retrouver était un vieux bouquin qu'elle avait sûrement lu dans ses années de lycée, dont la couverture était tellement délabrée qu'elle pouvait à peine lire le titre.

Au vu de l'état du livre, elle se dit que le roman avait certainement dû beaucoup lui plaire… Lire un classique… Rien de mieux pour penser à autre chose. Autre chose que le bouquin bien entendu ! Mais bon, elle refusait que Korra aille lui acheter un livre, alors elle se dit que ça ferait l'affaire. Elle le jeta sur son lit et retourna auprès de Korra.

« Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? demanda celle-ci en la revoyant venir.

\- Absolument ! affirma Asami en s'installant sur un tabouret.

\- Et qu'as-tu donc trouvé ?

\- Un vieux roman de quand j'étais au lycée.

\- Oh ! Et il parle de quoi ?

\- Ah, ça, ça sera la grande surprise quand je le lirai.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas regardé la quatrième de couverture ?

\- C'est illisible.

\- Illisible ?

\- Visiblement, il a subi beaucoup de mauvais traitements… Je parle du livre.

\- Oui, j'avais compris… Tu t'acharnes donc contre la littérature ?

\- Pas du tout ! C'est à force de le trimbaler… Il a pas dû s'abîmer…

\- Pauvre livre… »

Avant qu'Asami puisse renchérir en disant que le livre se portait tout de même très bien et que de toute façon, l'intérieur était sûrement intact, Korra lui proposa de faire quelque chose toutes les deux.

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se fixer sur une série qu'elles regardaient sur l'ordinateur d'Asami. Elles se posèrent ainsi sur le lit, Asami avec l'ordinateur sur les genoux et Korra ayant la tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme. Korra avait eu le temps de constater le mauvais état du livre qu'elle avait plaint une nouvelle fois.

« Je crois que je vais t'acheter d'autres livres. En meilleur état », avait-elle dit.

Asami avait protesté mais elle n'était pas sûre que ça ait eu un quelconque effet. Elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Puis, au bout de deux épisodes, les deux femmes cuisinèrent ensemble, puis mangèrent et Korra s'échappa pour son rendez-vous.

Alors, Asami resta seule avec son ami le livre, cet étranger qu'elle devait complètement redécouvrir et surement apprendre à aimer.

À son grand étonnement, elle fut complètement et insatiablement embarquée par l'histoire. Elle ne fut interrompue que par les petites notes qui couvraient certaines pages du livre, qu'elle lisait avec une attention toute particulière. Et au loin, dans sa mémoire, elle se rappelait d'études de texte, et elle redécouvrait avec une curiosité joyeuse ces petites intentions cachées derrière de simples mots.

Intérieurement, elle riait de ne pas s'en être intéressée avant. Elle avait toujours été bonne à l'école, mais elle n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à cette vieille littérature poussiéreuse, se disant que ça ne lui servait pas à grand-chose.

En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment affirmer le contraire, ça ne lui avait pas vraiment servi dans la vie de savoir que Victor Hugo avait écrit _Les Misérables_ , à part à étendre sa culture générale.

Et puis, elle se disait qu'elle-même maitrisait les mots de manière banale, comme, elle pensait, la plupart des gens. Alors que, quand elle lisait ces phrases — de façon très ordinaire des mots à la suite les uns des autres — elle redécouvrait que chacun d'entre eux étaient extraordinaires, exploités à leur plein potentiel par une main experte avec une volonté de fer et un esprit engagé.

Ça la fascinait tellement qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Korra rentra, une heure plus tard.

« Alors ? Bien ce livre ? » demanda-t-elle en rentrant, posant son manteau sur le portemanteau.

Asami, encore piégée entre les lignes, fredonna pour répondre. Alors, Korra parcourut la pièce jusqu'au canapé ou la femme aux yeux verts était installée. Elle la regarda une seconde, elle qui avait les yeux rivés sur le livre, avant de l'embrasser doucement sur le front.

La jeune ingénieure se rendit compte qu'il était peut-être temps d'abandonner son livre. À vrai dire, l'étrange sensation de chatouillement sur son front lui causa une curiosité trouble qu'elle avait hâte de rassasier. Elle leva alors les yeux vers Korra et, renversée par la surprise, elle reposa vivement le livre avant de bondir du canapé et de s'exclamer :

« Par les Esprits ! Korra, qu'est-ce tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

\- Je les ai coupés. Je pensais que ça se voyait quand même, blagua-t-elle. Tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Je… Je ne m'y attendais simplement pas. Mais si, j'aime. J'aime beaucoup. »

Elle effleura d'une de ses mains d'ivoire les cheveux bruns et courts de Korra, prise d'une envie folle de passer ses deux mains dedans et d'embrasser Korra. Elle dût faire un mouvement qui souligna son intention, car Korra lui dit :

« Tu peux, tu sais.

\- Je peux quoi ? demanda Asami, un peu confuse.

\- M'embrasser.

\- Pourquoi je t'embrasserais ?

\- Mmm… Pour t'entrainer ?

\- Pour m'entrainer ? Dis que je ne sais pas embrasser aussi !

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je dis seulement qu'il faudrait pas que tu sembles surprise si on était amenées à le faire ! »

Asami fredonna pour toute réponse, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait se laisser prendre au jeu ou pas.

« Eh bien quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais parer toute éventualité ? » souligna Korra.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment tort. Alors, Asami céda.

« D'accord, dit-elle, hésitante. Mais juste un. »

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse de Korra, avant de déposer un baiser chaste et tendre sur ses lèvres. Puis, elles soupirèrent toutes les deux, fébrilement, les yeux fermés pendant un moment.

Elles se disaient que ça en devenait presque ridicule de se servir d'excuses minables pour s'accorder cette tendresse charnelle. Pour autant, comme un barrage de leur esprit, elles ne s'imaginaient pas faire autrement. Pas encore. Et c'était bête. Mais simplement peut-être pas le bon moment.

Par contre, quand est-ce que ce serait le bon moment, ça c'était leur grande question. Et elles semblaient toujours trouver une bonne excuse pour que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Asami faillit prononcer leur trouble qui lui brulait les lèvres ouvrant la bouche pour énoncer ces mots terriblement attendus, mais son téléphone sonna.

« Excuse-moi », dit-elle en laissant Korra et en allant chercher son téléphone.

« Allô ? reprit-elle en décrochant.

\- Allô, Asami ? lui dit son père. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

\- Mmmm… Non… Non, tu ne me déranges pas, mentit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Korra. Un problème ?

\- Absolument pas. Je me demandais seulement si ça avait pu s'arranger avec Korra.

\- Oh oui, on est ravies ! Je te remercie d'ailleurs très personnellement pour cette soirée qui est non seulement un dimanche soir et en plus complètement bidon ! Non mais tu te rends compte dans quelle position tu me mets ? tu nous mets ?

\- Asami, chérie, crois bien que j'en suis désolé, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autres options. Tu sais comment peut être Monsieur Lee. Il suffit de lui donner ce qu'il demande et il nous lâchera un peu.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'impliquer Korra à tout ça…

\- Oh, Asami ! Tu vis avec elle ! C'est la personne que tu as de plus proche, alors tu vas pas me dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un de mieux placé pour jouer ta fiancée ! C'est juste une soirée. Je suis sûre que ça va bien se passer. Comme une lettre à la poste comme on dit !

\- C'est ce qu'elle a l'air de penser aussi, grogna Asami.

\- Bon, bah, tu vois pas de problème. Mais bon, comme je me sentais un peu coupable quand même, je me suis dit que je pouvais au moins vous faire voyager avec classe. Donc, voilà, je vous ai commandé une limousine !

\- Tu as fait quoi ? répondit Asami, avec incrédulité.

\- Elle t'attend devant chez toi ! »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, son père avait raccroché et Korra la regardait bizarrement, la questionnant sur son air ahuri.

« Mon père nous a commandé une limousine… »

Korra eut un air de surprise passant sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Soi-disant c'est un cadeau pour avoir accepté à ma place que tu viennes à la soirée…

\- Chouette cadeau.

\- Tu parles…

\- Bon, bah, on n'a pas le choix de toute façon. On va pas faire payer ton père pour rien. »

Asami soupira. Effectivement, elles ne pouvaient pas faire ça. Surtout que quelqu'un les attendait et qu'il attendrait sûrement longtemps si on ne le décommandait pas.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, on a encore quelques heures avant d'y aller. Alors, ça attendra. Tu veux faire quoi en attendant ?

\- Eh bien… Tu peux continuer à lire ton livre, ou on peut regarder une série… ou… »

Korra arrêta sa phrase, se mordant sa lèvre.

« Ou ? osa Asami, un peu déstabilisée fixant la bouche de Korra.

\- Ou on peut continuer à s'entrainer à s'embrasser. On ne sait jamais !

\- Korra, on ne peut pas…

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai simplement envie de t'embrasser ? la coupa abruptement Korra, en se rapprochant dangereusement, avec hâte.

\- Parce que je suis ta fiancée ? »

Korra secoua la tête.

« Non, parce que tu es toi, et que tes lèvres sont très douces et agréables. »

Alors, sans qu'Asami ne puisse prononcer un mot supplémentaire ou même réfléchir à la situation ou au sens de ces mots, Korra l'embrassa avec ferveur, la faisant se rasseoir sur le canapé, ce qu'elle fit également.

Alors, Asami oublia tout : leur situation, la soirée… Rien n'avait plus d'importance que ces lèvres posées sur les siennes, que cette bouche qui lui appartenait autant qu'elle lui appartenait, que Korra qu'elle aimait amoureusement et dangereusement. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, se redressant un peu plus pour coller leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, et puis…

Et puis, elle dérapa, son genou étant posé trop près du bord du canapé. Elle tomba lourdement contre le sol, emportant Korra dans sa chute. Elles crièrent et rirent une fois au sol.

« Ugh ! Je t'avais dit que ce canapé était petit, dit Asami. Tu ne pourrais définitivement pas dormir dessus.

\- Tu avais absolument raison ! rit Korra sur elle. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

\- Euh… Un peu. À la tête.

\- Où ?

\- Là, répondit Asami en désignant l'arrière de son crâne. »

Alors, Korra mit sa main sur sa tête avant d'embrasser délicatement ses cheveux noirs, puis le creux de son cou, avant de revenir sur ses lèvres. Et Asami oublia bien vite la douleur pour ne se concentrer que sur son activité avec Korra. Cela dura pendant un certain temps, mais finalement, elles se dirent que le sol n'était pas non plus le meilleur endroit du monde.

« La prochaine fois qu'on s'embrasse, commença Asami, faisons ça sur le lit.

\- Bonne idée. Allez, viens. »

Korra se releva et tendit la main à Asami qui se releva avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? demanda la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- On va continuer à regarder la série ? proposa Asami, n'ayant autre idée que les lèvres de Korra en tête.

\- Très bon choix ! Par contre, le livre… »

Korra regarda, puis ramassa le pauvre livre qui était tombé avec elles et qui s'était encore plié.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant comment il a fini dans cet état, s'amusa Korra.

\- C'est surtout parce qu'il restait au fond de mon sac, désapprouva Asami. »

Elle prit le livre et le reposa sur la table basse en verre, pas très loin, puis emmena Korra dans leur chambre. Finalement, elles se posèrent sur le lit et Asami se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de Korra, avec ses doigts, avec sa peau, profitant un peu de la nouvelle intimité à laquelle elle avait accès.

Globalement, elle ne fit pas des choses qui changeaient vraiment de d'habitude, elle ne toucha pas Korra à des endroits trop intimes aux risques d'enchainer d'autres actions qui les empêcheraient sûrement de sortir ce soir ; mais elle les fit avec plus de liberté, moins d'interdit.

Korra la laissa faire, et s'amusa même à faire de même, allant jusqu'à embrasser de temps en temps Asami sur ses lèvres, dans son cou, baisant ses mains, ses joues, son front…

Dans cette intense douceur, elle réussit à faire assez perdre à Asami le sens de toute réalité pour qu'elle finisse couchée et somnolant légèrement jusqu'à s'endormir pour rattraper sa nuit, Korra la berçant en la caressant. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus ne pouvait être plus fière. Alors, elle s'allongea aussi un instant, face à la beauté aux yeux verts, et la regarda dormir, sans rien faire d'autre à part la caresser de temps à autre.

« Je t'aime, Asami, lui dit-elle parce qu'elle savait qu'elle n'entendait pas. Bientôt, tu le sauras. Bientôt, je te le dirai, pour de vrai. Plus que peu de temps… »

* * *

Korra réveilla doucement Asami, par un petit chuchotement dans l'oreille et de doux baisers sur la joue. La jeune femme ne s'éveilla pas tout de suite, mais quand elle gagna un peu de conscience, elle gloussa de ces petits baisers qui chatouillaient sa peau avec délicatesse.

Et puis, quand elle ouvrit les yeux, et qu'elle vit les lèvres de Korra si proches, elle ne put s'empêcher de les embrasser, irrémédiablement attirée. Bien sûr, la beauté aux yeux bleus lui rendit son baiser et elles s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois.

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillée pour m'embrasser, je suppose, dit finalement Asami au bout d'un temps en souriant.

\- Non. Non, mais avoue que c'est quand même une très bonne raison. J'aimerais bien me réveiller en embrassant quelqu'un moi.

\- Mmmm… C'était pour quoi ?

\- C'est bientôt l'heure d'y aller. »

Pendant un instant, Asami se demanda de quoi Korra parlait. Puis, la soirée lui revint en mémoire. Alors, elle grogna. Elle était si bien chez elle, dans son cocon du nom de Korra. Enfin, elle devait bien avouer que sans cette soirée, elle n'aurait probablement pas embrassé Korra la minute juste avant.

« J'veux pas y aller ! dit Asami, comme une enfant, en mettant sa tête sous le coussin.

\- Je crois pas qu'on ait vraiment le choix. Et puis, il y a la limousine qui nous attend…

\- C'est de la faute de mon père ça ! Pas la mienne !

\- Allez, Asami… »

Korra dégagea ses cheveux noirs de la peau d'ivoire qui couvraient le cou d'Asami, et se pencha sur cette terre immaculée qu'elle foula de trois petits baisers, se rapprochant de son oreille.

« On va être en retard, murmura-t-elle.

\- J'm'en fiche, rétorqua Asami.

\- Bon, eh bien, si c'est comme ça… »

Korra passa avec lenteur sa main brulante sous le pull d'Asami, s'aventurant sur son dos. Elle n'accéléra pas son imperturbable course alors qu'elle parcourait sa hanche, puis son ventre avant de se mettre à descendre toujours plus bas, toujours plus lentement.

Asami, abasourdie par toute la chaleur de Korra contre son dos et sur sa peau, déglutit très difficilement, sa gorge aussi sèche qu'un désert fou. Elle sentit la main brune descendre toujours plus bas, s'amusant bientôt à déboutonner son pantalon pour passer en dessous.

Alors, Asami se retourna vivement, renversa Korra sur le dos, le coussin qui était sur sa tête dorénavant entre elles. Korra avait maintenant la main posée entre ses fesses et son dos.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? questionna Asami en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi ? Je te convaincs de sortir de ton lit.

\- C'est pas tellement l'intention que j'avais décelée…

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu vois les choses d'un mauvais œil, chérie. »

Malencontreusement — ou pas —, la main brune glissa sur les fesses d'Asami.

« Korra ! Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras plus tard.

\- Je ne fais jamais rien que je ne regrette plus tard. »

Et, très clairement, ce pantalon n'aurait pas fait long feu, si Asami ne s'était pas subitement levée, déclarant :

« Mouais. Dans tous les cas, tu ferais mieux de te changer. Je vais me maquiller. »

Elle fila ensuite dans la salle de bain, sans un regard supplémentaire à Korra, qui sourit, ayant une lamentable envie de rire. Elle espérait presque que ses petits attouchements mènent à quelque chose… Presque.

Alors, Korra fit comme on lui demandait et se changea. Elle vérifia d'un rapide coup d'œil qu'Asami ne pouvait pas la voir et ôta son pull et son pantalon. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois la robe bleue qu'elles avaient choisie en se demandant comment elle allait faire pour la supporter toute une soirée.

Et comme elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment mettre une chose pareille sans la déchirer, elle opta pour la mettre par dessous. Elle avait trop peur de faire un mouvement brusque que le tissu ne supporterait pas. Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas excellemment délicate.

Alors, elle remonta la robe bleue avec une presque délicatesse, l'ajusta au niveau de sa taille et passa ses bras dedans.

Asami sortit à ce moment-là, ne voyant qu'un éclair de la peau du bras de Korra, se réfugier sous une manche bleue. Et pendant ce laps de temps, elle aperçut quelque chose de vague… Mais ce n'était pas de la couleur de la peau brune de Korra. C'était plus clair. Infiniment plus clair.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Asami, bien qu'elle était pratiquement sûre de ne pas avoir une réponse qui lui convenait.

\- Quoi donc ? rétorqua Korra, essayant de fermer le dos de sa robe.

\- Ce qu'il y avait sur ton bras.

\- Oh ! Ça ! C'était ma… euh… ma cicatrice. Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé.

\- Elle avait une drôle de couleur…

\- Ah, la peau quand ça se refait, ça a des drôles de réactions. Dis, tu peux m'aider à fermer cette chose ? C'est infernal ! »

Alors, Asami s'approcha et ferma le dos de la robe bleue, passant sa main sur le dos musclé de la jeune femme.

« Merci, dit Korra. Bon, je te laisse te changer ! »

Et elle fila, laissant Asami non convaincue par son explication par rapport à la chose sur son bras. Mais bon, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Visiblement, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'Asami avait sur le bras. C'était loin d'être bleu.

Choisissant de ne plus y penser, la jeune ingénieure s'apprêta également, et ce fut ensuite l'heure d'y aller. Korra lui demanda si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour fermer sa robe, puis constata après qu'elle avait un dos nu : c'était plus facile.

Elles ne prirent rien de plus pour quitter l'appartement, si ce n'est un sac à main pour Asami.

C'était enfin l'heure d'aller à cette soirée. Et Asami ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça se passe bien…

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Des choses à dire ? Je suis toute ouïe ! ;) Et sinon... Bah, sinon, c'est de ma faute, j'ai qu'à arrêter avec mes chapitres qui servent à rien x)**

 **Je vais également essayer d'être à l'heure la semaine prochaine, même si c'est encore moins gagné que celle-ci. Je ne promets rien mais je fais de mon mieux ! (Ça va dépendre d'encore combien le chapitre suivant va déraper, très honnêtement.) Oh, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce petit éloge à la littérature ;) Le moment s'y prêtait bien :p**

 **Donc, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! À plus !**

 **Lion**

 **PS : Tenez bon et restez avec moi jusqu'au bout x)**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews 'guest' :  
**

 **Koringus :**

 **Merci, Koringus ! Pour ta review et ce que tu dis dedans, bien entendu ;)**

 **Disons qu'elle n'avait pas eu avoir une vraie rupture, si je puis dire... J'estime que c'est un peu comme une disparition. Quand on ne comprend pas, on a souvent du mal à passer à autre chose.**

 **Eh bien, j'espère que tu apprécieras l'avancement de ce chapitre ! ;)**

 **La soirée... Ah, bah, on verra après. À priori, pas de grosse catastrophe en vue :p (mais on sait jamais. Je me méfie de mon imagination, elle est parfois un peu tordue et spontanée)**

 **Je continue à écrire si tu continues à lire :p**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	20. La soirée

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Alors, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 20 ! Joli nombre. Je me serais bien contentée d'en rester là. Mais hé, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie. On y arrive !**

 **Vous savez, je me suis rendue compte que le monsieur Lee, j'aurais dû lui donner le nom du type chiant dans Turf Wars. Won-chose. Bref.**

 **En tout cas, bonne lecture !**

 **(Je ne suis pas en retard ! /o/ ...Enfin, pas trop x) C'est déjà tout ça ?)**

* * *

Les deux femmes étant parées, elles descendirent pour constater que, comme l'avait promis Hiroshi, une limousine noire les attendait.

Le chauffeur patientait à l'extérieur. Quand il les vit, il les salua et leur demanda leur identité.

Au nom d'Asami, il leur ouvrit courtoisement la porte et les laissa entrer. Puis, ils firent le trajet jusqu'à une grande demeure, utilisée pour toutes sortes d'évènements, en périphérie de la ville.

« Tu es prête ? demanda Asami.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, répondit Korra avec un air rassurant, lui prenant la main.

\- N'oublie pas, on doit en faire assez pour conserver l'illusion mais pas trop, afin qu'il n'y ait pas des suspicions.

\- Asami…

\- Et puis, on est pas obligée d'être tout le temps super proches quand on sera avec les autres invités. Le mieux c'est de faire comme d'habitude ! Oui, comme d'habitude c'est bien !

\- Asami…

\- Après, d'habitude, on est pas ensemble. Donc, forcément, si on fait comme d'habitude, ce sera peut-être pas assez convaincant ! Alors, il faudra y aller un peu plus fort. Mais pas trop fort non plus !

\- Asami…

\- Enfin, tu as raison, on va s'en sortir. On va s'en sortir ! J'espère… Et surtout, on ne boit pas ! Qui sait ce qu'on pourrait faire si on buvait ! Surtout si Monsieur Lee manigance quelque chose…

\- Bon, maintenant ça suffit, marmonna Korra à elle-même. »

Elle déboucla sa ceinture, alors que la limousine n'était pas du tout sur le point de s'arrêter. En un instant, sa bouche était sur celle d'Asami, qu'elle embrassait langoureusement.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se retira, ayant réussi à bercer Asami, les yeux voilé d'un nuage dormant de gouttes de feu et la bouche entrouverte, prête à recevoir une pluie sensuelle et ardente.

« Désolée, s'excusa Korra. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire taire. C'est la cinquième fois du trajet que tu me répètes ça. Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. »

Asami sembla s'éveiller un peu, alors qu'elle agita les lèvres pour dégager un :

« À propos des baisers…

\- Non, il n'y a pas de « à propos des baisers », interrompit Korra.

\- Mais…

\- Je t'embrasse quand je veux et où je veux, devant qui je veux.

\- Korra…

\- Ce n'est pas négociable.

\- Bien ! répondit Asami, contrariée, en croisant les bras. Mais essaie de ne pas trop nous faire remarquer quand même.

\- Je ne te promets rien ! »

Korra l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avec plus de chasteté, puis la voiture s'arrêta. Elle se dépêcha de sortir pour rejoindre la portière de sa « fiancée ».

Leur chauffeur s'y trouvait déjà et était sur le point de l'ouvrir mais elle lui demanda de la laisser faire et de retourner à son siège. Il s'en alla et Korra ouvrit la portière d'Asami avec une légère révérence, tendant sa main pour qu'elle la prenne.

La main à la peau d'ivoire saisit celle à la peau brune, sa propriétaire à la robe flamboyante sortant gracieusement du véhicule.

« On est censées se laisser faire ouvrir, tu sais, déclara Asami.

\- Certes… Mais ce n'est pas drôle. Je préfère venir chercher ma magnifique fiancée de moi-même afin de l'avoir le plus tôt possible à mon bras. On y va ?

\- Tu commences bien…

\- Je prendrai ça pour un oui. »

Et ainsi, les deux femmes se dirigèrent, bras dessus bras dessous, à l'intérieur de la gigantesque demeure blanche, brillant grâce aux différents spots lumineux engloutis dans la nuit noire.

Elles entrèrent et, presque immédiatement, furent assaillies par des employés de maison qui voulurent les déposséder de leurs affaires superflues.

Elles n'en eurent pas besoin, les seules choses qu'elles avaient étant leurs robes et un sac pour Asami.

Elles continuèrent donc à avancer, un peu perdue dans l'immensité de la pièce et dans la foule de personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas vraiment. Heureusement, Hiroshi, déjà présent, les repéra assez vite et vint à leur rencontre.

« Ah ! voici donc ma fille et ma future belle-fille ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

\- Très bon voyage, marmonna Asami. La limousine était vraiment obligatoire ?

\- Bien évidemment. Deux jeunes femmes bientôt mariées, ça mérite bien cela !

\- Papa ! grogna Asami, pendant que Korra essayait de maitriser son rire.

\- Je plaisante, ma chérie, je plaisante. Simplement, je dois bien avouer que c'est un peu de ma faute si vous êtes dans cette situation. J'essayais simplement de me faire pardonner.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, Monsieur Sato, répondit Korra.

\- Je t'en prie, Korra, appelle-moi Hiroshi ! Depuis le temps que je te le dis !

\- Si vous insistez…

\- Tu sais quoi, Asami ? Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton lundi ! proposa le père industriel.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Eh bien, vous pourrez passer un peu de temps entre filles et puis ça te rattrapera ces heures ennuyeuses qu'on va passer ici.

\- C'est bon, papa, il n'y a pas besoin.

\- Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne ! Je ne veux pas te voir au bureau lundi !

\- Mais !… »

Son père allait la couper une fois de plus mais Monsieur Lee s'en chargea.

« Oh, bonsoir, bonsoir ! Je vois que la petite famille est réunie ! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Madame, dit-il à Korra. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. »

Il lui baisa la main, et elle répondit un « moi de même », en échangeant un regard compréhensif à Asami.

« Et Miss Sato, je vois que vous portez votre bague, remarqua-t-il. Elle vous sied à ravir. Je ne comprends vraiment pas votre résolution de ne pas la porter.

\- À vrai dire, c'est de ma faute, intervint Korra.

\- Oh ? »

Asami avait envie de dire la même chose « Oh ? ». Qu'est-ce que Korra était encore en train de dire ? Elle maitrisa cependant toute réaction de panique de sa part et écouta attentivement la réponse, prête à corriger une quelconque bêtise.

« Oui, j'aime garder mes affaires privées privées, continua-t-elle. Nous sommes comme ça, nous les gens de la Tribu de l'Eau. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie qu'Asami se retrouve dans une position difficile professionnellement à cause de sa vie privée. Il reste malheureusement des personnes qui pourraient se servir d'une telle information à mauvais escient.

\- Oui, je comprends parfaitement. Mais je vous assure que ce n'est nullement le cas ici.

\- J'espère. »

N'ayant plus grand-chose à dire, Monsieur Lee les salua pour aller voir d'autres invités.

« Eh bien, je trouve que ça s'est plutôt bien passé ! annonça fièrement la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Tu commences déjà avec les mensonges ?

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Je viens de te donner une excuse en béton pour les cent prochaines années !

\- Merci bien, mais j'espère ne pas mettre cent ans à me marier…

\- Oh, Asami, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Bien sûr que non tu ne mettras pas cent ans ! Qui sait ? Peut-être que l'année prochaine se sera fait… »

Asami regarda dans les yeux bleus en haussant un sourcil, cherchant à savoir si elle devait comprendre un sous-entendu quelconque ou si Korra disait simplement la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Korra. C'est parce que mon estomac gargouille ? C'est qu'il fait faim par ici ! Y'a pas des trucs à manger dans le coin ?

\- Un buffet juste derrière, annonça Hiroshi. »

La femme aux yeux bleus se retourna.

« Ah oui. Bon, bah, je reviens, je vais juste manger un bout.

\- Essaie de ne pas… rencontrer trop de gens sans moi.

\- Genre je sais pas tenir une conversation.

\- Non, c'est plus du genre, tu ne sauras sûrement pas à qui tu parles et tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi.

\- Très bien, puisque tu insistes. À tout de suite ! »

Asami ne sut pas trop bien si Korra visait sa joue quand elle l'embrassa, mais le fait est qu'elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche avant de déguerpir.

La jeune ingénieure avait envie de la rappeler pour lui demander ce qu'elle essayait de faire exactement, mais elle n'en eut pas le courage, bien qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, les yeux emplis d'une drôle de confusion. Elle soupira simplement alors que son père le regardait d'un regard très amusé.

« Quoi ? demanda sa fille, presque vexée.

\- Mais rien, sourit-il. Je ne fais que constater.

\- Elle joue juste très bien son rôle.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'allais dire… Tu es sûre que vous êtes juste colocataires ?

\- Papa !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne faisais que demander. »

Asami renâcla et regarda Korra se faufiler entre les gens et se lécher les babines à la vue de la nourriture, en essayant de rester gracieuse et chic.

Asami était prête à parier qu'elle n'arriverait pas à tenir bien longtemps. Elle était bien trop énergique pour tenir dans cette position structurée et planifiée.

Pourtant, ça l'amusait de voir Korra lutter contre sa nature profonde de bouleversement des choses afin de convenir à ce gala, de lui convenir en tant que 'fausse fiancée'.

« … soirée ?

\- Hmmm ? fredonna Asami en reposant les yeux sur son père.

\- Tu n'as pas du tout écouté ce que j'ai dit.

\- Je… Non, désolée, j'étais ailleurs.

\- Oh oui, j'ai vu ça. En train de regarder l'amour de ta vie.

\- Mmmm, continua Asami en ne lâchant pas Korra des yeux.

\- Et sinon, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble et tu comptais me le cacher pendant encore combien de temps ? »

Asami cligna des yeux, retournant mollement, et avec un trouble certain, à la conversation avec son père, surtout aux derniers mots qu'il avait prononcés et que son cerveau tentait d'analyser et de comprendre avec un retard fulgurant.

« Quoi ? finit-elle par demander, se persuadant qu'elle avait mal entendu.

\- Dans la vraie vie, Asami. Korra et toi, lui dit son père.

\- Mais on est pas ensemble ! protesta celle-ci, en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir.

\- Très bien, très bien. Vous vous aimez donc mutuellement et laissez passer le temps.

\- Mais non, c'est pas ça…

\- Ah ? C'est quoi alors ?

\- C'est… compliqué.

\- Aah ! Compliqué ! C'est marrant, mais j'ai l'impression que tu te compliques les choses toute seule. »

Asami grogna. Elle reposa ensuite ses yeux sur Korra, qui se régalait de petits fours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends exactement, Asami ? lui demanda sérieusement son père. Ça fait près d'un an que tu lui tournes autour.

\- Je ne lui tournais pas autour, défendit Asami. J'étais son amie. Elle était avec quelqu'un.

\- Et maintenant, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

\- C'est… »

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle aperçut un individu, qu'elle estimait fort peu aimable, s'approcher un peu trop de Korra. Elle n'était pas jalouse — bon, un peu, mais ce n'était pas sa raison principale d'agir — par contre, elle avait vraiment peur pour la santé de l'individu en question. Connaissant Korra, elle avait peur qu'elle ne lui fiche une bonne droite dans la figure.

« Euh, on continue la conversation plus tard, dit-elle à son père. Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'une excuse pour s'échapper.

\- Très bien, abdiqua-t-il.

\- Juste… ça va toi en ce moment ?

\- Oui, pourquoi donc ?

\- Un drôle de rêve. À plus tard ! »

Asami fila en vitesse, traversant la salle en de grandes enjambées. Elle parvint assez rapidement à Korra, qui fronçait déjà les sourcils, un air un peu offensé sur le visage.

« Tout se passe bien, _mon ange_? » demanda Asami en posant sa main sur le bas du dos de Korra.

Celle-ci remonta simplement ses yeux vers elle, un éclair de soulagement les traversant. Asami lui sourit avec un petit clin d'œil.

« Prince Wu, si je m'attendais à vous revoir ! ajouta Asami, en regardant l'affreux énergumène qui se tenait devant elles.

\- Miss Sato, toujours aussi ravissante. Je suppose que cette charmante créature est avec vous.

\- Parfaitement. C'est ma fiancée.

\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas du tout ! Remarquez, on peut toujours s'arranger, deux aussi belles femmes que vous…

\- C'est qu'on doit y aller, annonça Korra, en tirant Asami. »

Elles filèrent vite de là, s'écartant du prince et du buffet.

« Tu vois, quand je te dis de ne pas te balader sans moi, dit Asami.

\- Rassure-moi, ils sont pas tous comme lui ? Non, parce que je suis quasiment sûre qu'il vient de nous proposer de…

\- Non, ne dis rien. Je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. »

Korra hocha gravement la tête, ne voulant pas non plus se remémorer son entrevue avec le prince Wu.

« Tu as pu te rassasier ? demanda Asami.

\- Avec quoi ? Ces toutes petites choses ? Voyons, je pourrais manger tout le buffet que j'aurais toujours faim ! »

Asami rit doucement d'approbation. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû faire manger Korra avant, parce que la pauvre ne pourrait jamais se rassasier avec des petits fours.

« On ne retourne pas voir ton père ? » demanda Korra, voyant qu'Asami la menait à travers la foule.

Elle essaya alors de chercher Hiroshi du regard.

« Il discute avec des gens. Je ne veux pas le déranger », répondit Asami en lui montrant son père parlant avec trois autres hommes.

Korra approuva en hochant la tête.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? On reste entre nous pendant toute la soirée ?

\- Ça te dérange ? répondit Asami, la voix tintée d'ironie.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Je pense qu'on va devoir aller parler avec des gens cependant. Mais on va peut-être éviter de dire à tout le monde que tu es ma fiancée… parce que moins la rumeur se répand, mieux c'est.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir dit au prince alors ?

\- Lui ? Parce qu'il n'allait pas nous lâcher ! C'est un horrible dragueur. S'il n'est pas sur toi, c'est moi qui m'y colle ! Alors, c'est bon, il va nous laisser tranquille jusqu'à la fin de notre vie comme ça.

\- Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui poser un grand problème…

\- C'est… vrai. Mais écoute, ça valait le coup d'essayer. »

Elles ne purent avancer plus loin, alors qu'une femme vint accoster Asami, la saluant comme une bonne amie.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? dit-elle, en regardant Korra.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Korra, voici Zhu Li. On a l'habitude de parler pour s'occuper lors de soirées mortellement ennuyeuses dans ce genre-là.

\- Oui, et je vois que tu t'es permise de me remplacer par une amie cette fois !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

\- Oh ? Plus qu'une amie ?

\- Euh… En quelque sorte… »

Et parce qu'Asami avait confiance en Zhu Li, elle se pencha à son oreille pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Elle savait que la jeune femme devait garder pires secrets ayant pour patron Varrick.

Quand elle eut fini son explication, Zhu Li mit une main sur sa bouche, pour cacher son sourire rieur. Puis, elle remit son masque de femme implacablement froide et professionnelle, en à peine quelques secondes.

« Ah oui, je vois, dit-elle. C'est pour ça que Monsieur Lee ne vous lâche pas des yeux.

\- Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit, Asami, annonça Korra. Ce gars est vraiment prêt à tout pour nous coincer. »

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard qui en disait long.

« On en reparlera à la maison. T'as intérêt à trouver un truc bien pour te faire pardonner, menaça faussement Asami avec un sourire en coin.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je t'offrirai des livres, va.

\- Attendez, deux minutes, les interrompit Zhu Li. Vous vivez ensemble ?

\- Oui, depuis quelques mois, répondit Korra.

\- C'est pas toi qui me disais que tu ne supporterais pas que quelqu'un « envahisse ton espace personnel » ? »

Asami chercha dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire pour s'apercevoir qu'en effet, elle avait bien dû dire ça à Zhu Li une fois. Elle la maudissait d'avoir une si bonne mémoire. Elle ressemblait à quoi maintenant ?

« Oui… Enfin, quelqu'un oui, mais Korra non, répondit la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Parce que je ne fais pas partie des 'quelqu'uns' ? demanda Korra en arquant un sourcil.

\- Euh, si… Mais… C'est différent, Korra. Tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

\- Hein hein… »

Zhu Li regarda successivement les deux, avec une curiosité muette. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de manquer quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas exactement quoi. Elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de cuisiner Asami pour en apprendre davantage sur cette Korra. Mais à ce moment, Varrick l'appela. Alors, elle s'excusa et fila, à contrecœur.

Finalement, Korra et Asami discutèrent avec un bon nombre de personnes, se joignant à différents groupes.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus s'aperçut très vite qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans son environnement et elle étouffa quelques bâillements de temps en temps. Alors, Asami lui faisait un signe, ou lui tenait le bras, pour lui dire qu'elle avait remarqué et lui témoigner un peu de soutien, l'encourageant à ne pas montrer cet ennui mortel.

À un moment, Monsieur Lee vint se joindre à leur groupe de conversation, faisant en sorte qu'on sache bien que les deux femmes étaient fiancées, jusqu'à montrer quel beau joyaux Asami avait à la main. Elle sourit maladroitement, heureuse que personne ne fasse remarquer qu'elles ne l'avaient pas dit.

Seulement, il revint à la charge tandis qu'elles se distrayaient auprès d'autres personnes, et cette fois, elles témoignèrent d'un peu plus de surprise. Les deux jeunes femmes justifièrent qu'elles n'étaient pas terriblement pressées que ça se crie sur tous les toits. Heureusement, ils furent compréhensifs. Mais cela donna à Monsieur Lee une raison de plus de douter de leur crédibilité.

Puis, Korra s'excusa un instant, laissant Asami seule avec le groupe d'invité. Elle leur fit la conversation, tout en ayant un peu peur de laisser Korra toute seule. Heureusement, celle-ci revint quelques instants plus tard.

« Je peux vous l'emprunter cinq minutes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne sembla s'y opposer alors elle saisit la main d'Asami en lui disant :

« Viens !

\- Attends, Korra, où va-t-on ? essaya de résister Asami, par politesse, bien qu'elle se faisait déjà embarquer.

\- Dehors.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

Asami se laissa emporter, sachant qu'elle n'aurait plus que cette réponse. Elles sortirent donc, à l'ombre de la nuit, dans une sorte de très grand jardin extérieur. Elles s'écartèrent un peu de la lumière de la soirée, se laissant tenter par l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

« Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu kidnappée ? demanda ironiquement Asami, avec un petit sourire.

\- Je l'ai, 'Sami ! sourit Korra, surexcitée, sautant presque sur place, le visage illuminé d'une joie explosive.

\- Tu as quoi ? ricana Asami, devant l'enthousiasme de sa fausse fiancée.

\- Le travail ! J'ai le travail ! Ils viennent de me téléphoner pour me dire que je l'avais !

\- Oh ! C'est génial, Korra ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! »

Asami l'enlaça, et Korra lui rendit son étreinte. Puis, quand elles se dégagèrent, les yeux bleus fixèrent ceux de jade, avant de glisser un instant sur les lèvres de sang.

« Puis-je embrasser ma fiancée pour fêter ça ? demanda Korra, en regardant de nouveau les yeux verts.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin… Nous sommes seules, répondit Asami logiquement alors qu'elle avait seulement envie de dire « oui ».

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru voir quelqu'un nous espionner. Et puis avec Monsieur Lee constamment sur notre dos…

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Pourquoi prendre le risque ? »

C'était pas comme si c'était une tâche désagréable pour l'une d'entre elles. Asami était quasiment sûre que Korra mentait, pourtant, elle ne la repoussa pas quand ses lèvres vinrent se poser chastement sur les siennes, et elle sourit simplement pendant leur baiser.

« Mmm… Je ne suis pas sûre de les avoir convaincus », dit Korra quand elle se retira.

Asami avait envie de rire à cette explication qui semblait être une piètre excuse pour ce qu'elle allait prochainement faire, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps alors que la bouche de Korra vint attraper la sienne avec vigueur, la poussant contre l'arbre à moins de deux mètres derrière elle. Son dos nu fit connaissance avec l'écorce de l'arbre, alors que ses lèvres firent de nouveau connaissance avec celle de l'autre femme.

Un gémissement lui échappa, alors que leurs bouches se firent plus aventureuses, se possédant avec force et conviction. Elle passa ses mains autour des épaules de Korra, cette dernière serrant sa taille contre la sienne. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elles explorèrent avec profondeur et rigueur la bouche de leur partenaire, jusqu'à finir à bout de souffle, leurs visages presque collés, les yeux encore clos.

« On devrait retourner à la soirée, murmura Asami.

\- Probablement, répondit Korra. »

Mais au lieu de le faire, la femme aux yeux bleus ne se gêna pas pour embrasser encore une fois Asami, exactement comme la précédente. Celle-ci n'eut pas la force de résister et lui rendit son baiser, exactement comme la fois précédente. Elle ne put que dire, entre deux respirations :

« Tu… t'en… fous… complètement. »

Korra s'arrêta une seconde pour lui répondre.

« Absolument. »

Puis à nouveau, elle attaqua les lèvres d'Asami, qui se laissa volontiers prendre. Elles s'embrassèrent encore et encore, pendant de nombreuses minutes, et elles auraient probablement continué pendant des heures, même si la fureur qui habitait leurs baisers enflammés rendraient cela difficilement imaginable, si quelqu'un qui se raclait la gorge juste à côté ne les avait pas interrompues.

Asami se détacha instantanément de Korra, et tourna la tête du côté opposé à la personne qui venait de les déranger, se cachant presque dans l'épaule de Korra.

« Eh bien, Miss Sato, dit Monsieur Lee au vu de la voix, je me demande si je vous ai prévenu que c'est une soirée de lancement et non une soirée romantique avec votre fiancée.

\- Que voulez-vous, je vous avais dit de ne pas l'inviter, mais vous ne m'avez pas crue, justifia Asami.

\- Certes, je vois bien que cela est de ma faute et que vous êtes incapable de résister au charme de votre fiancée. En tout cas, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous de retourner à l'intérieur plutôt que de vous cacher-là.

\- C'était ce qu'on allait faire.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse donc. »

L'homme partit et Korra explosa de rire, bientôt rejointe par Asami.

« Au moins, tu n'as plus à t'en faire concernant ce mensonge ! Je pense qu'on l'a très bien convaincu », rit Korra.

Asami rit de plus belle, trouvant la situation excellemment drôle malgré son horrible embarras.

« Il faut dire que tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Toi non plus d'abord ! »

Et les deux femmes rirent de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac, et sûrement rirent-elles aussi de leur légèreté, leurs sentiments étant complètement découverts, seulement cachés par des mots non prononcés.

« À en voir ta bouche, tu m'as complètement saccagé mon rouge-à-lèvres, constata Asami en caressant les lèvres de Korra avec son pouce.

\- Il y a des chances… Mais hé ! Je t'avais dit qu'on nous espionnait. Au moins, le problème est réglé ! dit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

Asami secoua la tête en continuant de rire.

« Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas rester là pour continuer notre activité ? dit Korra.

\- Non, je pense qu'on ne peut pas rester là. Par contre, laisse-moi le temps de nous arranger avant d'y retourner, parce que faut être aveugle pour ne pas deviner ce qu'on a fait.

\- Et c'est dérangeant ?

\- Korra, je n'ai pas envie de ressembler à un clown. Et je suis sûre que toi non plus.

\- Bon, très bien, très bien. Je peux t'aider à l'enlever ?

\- Comment ?

\- Très simplement. Je vais finir mon boulot !

\- Attends, Korra, non ! »

Mais c'était trop tard et Korra embrassa une nouvelle fois Asami, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Seulement, cette fois, elle fut un peu plus sage et la lâcha peu de temps après.

« Tu es incorrigible, déclara Asami.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !

\- Oui, eh bien, mon ange, si tu pouvais calmer tes ardeurs le temps qu'on rentre à la maison, ce serait bien. »

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, Asami commença à se saisir de démaquillant et de rouge-à-lèvres pour le refaire correctement.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi une fois à la maison ? demanda Korra suggestivement.

\- Korra ! s'offusqua Asami.

\- Quoi ? Je suis ta fiancée, j'ai le droit de dire des trucs comme ça !

\- Des fois, je me dis que j'aurais dû embaucher quelqu'un pour jouer ton rôle, parce que tu es intenable en soirée.

\- Mmmm… Peut-être. Mais je suis pas sûre que tu aurais eu d'aussi beaux baisers avec cette personne, chuchota Korra dans l'oreille d'Asami. »

La jeune femme frissonna. Korra avait très certainement raison, mais elle n'allait pas lui dire ça. Alors, quand elle se retira et la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle se contenta de lui enlever les traces de maquillage qui avait pu se déposer à cause de la friction de leurs lèvres.

« Et voilà, on peut y retourner, annonça Asami en déposant un très léger baiser sur les lèvres propres de Korra. Mais tiens-toi à carreau. »

Korra laissa échapper un son entre grognement et soupir, alors Asami se sentit obligée de la réconforter.

« Allez, dis-toi que c'est bientôt fini. Puis à la maison, on pourra continuer. La soirée ne sera pas terminée. Et on sait jamais, si quelqu'un nous aura suivi. »

La jeune femme fit un clin d'œil à Korra, qui parut tout de suite plus enjouée. Alors, Asami rit et lui prit la main pour retourner en soirée.

Elles croisèrent bientôt Hiroshi qui leur demandèrent où elles étaient passées. Asami ne trouva rien de mieux à dire qu'elles visitaient le jardin. Korra eut envie d'exploser de rire, mais elle avait promis d'être sage, alors elle n'en fit rien.

Seulement, quand Hiroshi demanda s'il s'agissait d'un beau jardin et ce qu'on y voyait en pleine nuit, elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre qu'il y avait un très bel arbre très utile. Asami la regarda de travers et elle avait à nouveau envie de rire. Alors, elle la regarda d'un sourire amusé.

Hiroshi regarda le dialogue silencieux entre les deux femmes, perplexe. Mais finalement, il s'en amusa également, se disant que peut-être il s'était passé quelque chose de significatif.

« Tu penses que c'est bientôt fini ? demanda Asami à Hiroshi. On commence à se lasser d'être ici.

\- Je pense que Monsieur Lee va bientôt faire un petit discours, puis plus personne ne voudra rester.

\- Il va faire un discours à plus de 23 heures ? intervint Korra.

\- C'est pour forcer les gens à rester. »

Et en effet, après avoir fait le tour des jardins et de la demeure pour s'assurer que tous les invités étaient bien là, il monta sur une estrade et commença à parler de son entreprise, en louant les mérites qui étaient les siens, tout en inventant un avenir tout à fait brillant. Il annonça ensuite les dernières nouveautés qui étaient la cause de ce rassemblement.

Korra n'écouta pas la moitié de ce qu'il disait, préférant embêter Asami.

« On serait bien mieux à la maison, avoue, lui dit-elle.

\- Korra, ne sois pas irrespectueuse. Écoute. C'est plus qu'une affaire de minutes, répondit-elle. »

Alors, Korra se pencha à son oreille, ronronnant presque d'insolence.

« Si on était à la maison, je n'aurais pas à faire attention à ce que les personnes autour ne soient pas outrées de me voir t'embrasser », reprit-elle.

Asami ne répondit pas.

« Je pourrais faire tellement plus…

\- Korra, menaça Asami comprenant bien qu'elle tentait de la distraire. »

Ce qui marchait pleinement à son grand dam. Son imagination regorgeait de scenarii où le 'tellement plus' se mettrait en scène.

Mais Korra se tut, et remplaça les paroles par les actes. Elle garda sa bouche tout près de l'oreille d'Asami, et posa sa main en haut de son dos, la faisant descendre en une sombre caresse.

« Korra, arrête ! » ordonna Asami, en se tournant vers elle.

Elle vit alors le sourire triomphant de la femme aux yeux bleus, son seul but étant de la distraire un maximum. Ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire, en plus de lui donner une immense envie de faire suite à ces caresses. Mais en un instant, leur petit jeu s'arrêta alors qu'elle se fit tirer à travers la foule, jusqu'à s'en extirper.

« Qu'est-ce ?… » parvint-elle à articuler.

Elle vit ensuite Zhu Li lui sourire brillamment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? demanda Asami.

\- Ça fait des heures que j'essaie de savoir ce qu'il se passe exactement entre vous deux. Elle n'est pas seulement ta colocataire, si ?

\- Et tu m'as trainée ici pour ça ? T'es pas censée écouter les discours et prendre des notes ?

\- Je l'enregistre. Je le ferai plus tard.

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde se mêle de ma vie privée ?

\- Parce que tu n'as habituellement pas de vie privée ? »

Asami jeta à Zhu Li un regard noir. Elle avait une vie privée ! Elle était juste un peu plus riche depuis que Korra s'y trouvait…

« Quoi ? Ça fait des années qu'on se connait, et je ne t'ai jamais vu ramener quelqu'un, déclara Zhu Li. Bon, alors, Korra, tu l'aimes bien ou pas ? »

Asami céda, car il était bien trop tard pour qu'elle invente des excuses ou se débatte.

« Oui, je l'aime bien. Je l'aime même beaucoup.

\- Donc, vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Pas exactement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Que la situation soit un peu plus stable.

\- À en juger parce que je viens de voir, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie d'attendre que la situation soit plus stable. Elle était bien en train de te faire des propositions ?

\- Non ! rougit Asami. Enfin… en quelque sorte ? »

Le discours se finit et tout le monde applaudit. Les deux femmes firent de même.

« Bon, je vais devoir y aller ! À plus, Zhu Li ! »

Et Asami fila, parce qu'elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle et surtout que ça s'arrête. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'étaler sa vie privée. Du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle saisit Korra au passage, qui se demandait où la foule l'avait engloutie.

« Viens, on y va, dit Asami.

\- Pour de vrai ? Génial ! dit Korra en faisant un mouvement de victoire avec son poing. »

Les deux femmes suivirent les quelques personnes qui s'en allaient aussi et attendaient leurs manteaux. Elles, n'eurent qu'à aller directement à leur limousine pour rentrer.

Pendant le trajet, Korra demanda à Asami ce qu'il s'était passé et elle répondit simplement que Zhu Li voulait lui parler, sans préciser de quoi. Korra se contenta de cette réponse.

À l'arrivée, elles remercièrent leur chauffeur puis montèrent chez elle. Elles se demandèrent bien pendant de longues secondes ce qu'il pouvait se passer ensuite, alors Asami décida simplement d'aller se démaquiller, en laissant Korra se changer.

Son téléphone sonna pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain.

« Tu ne dis même plus au revoir à ton vieux père ? demanda la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Oh, purée, excuse-moi. C'est que je n'en pouvais vraiment plus…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! J'ai vu que Korra était complètement passionnée par cette soirée, ironisa-t-il. Enfin, profitez bien de votre fin de soirée et de votre nuit.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, papa. À demain !

\- Non, pas à demain. Je te rappelle que tu es en repos ! À mardi. Bisous. »

Il raccrocha ensuite. Asami finit de s'ôter le maquillage et rejoignit Korra qui avait enfilé son pyjama.

« Tu parlais avec quelqu'un ?

\- Oui avec mon père. Il me rappelait que je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir et que je ne dois pas aller travailler demain. Je suppose que ce ne sera une journée rien que nous deux, alors ?

\- Mmmm… Plutôt une journée rien que toi seule… Je travaille moi demain…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai… J'oubliais. Bon, bah, il y aura moi et le livre… Mais du coup, allons vite nous coucher ! Sinon t'arriveras jamais à te lever demain ! C'est déjà minuit ! »

Alors, Korra alla se laver et Asami se changer. Puis, sans rien de plus, elles se glissèrent dans leur lit et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, prêtes à s'endormir.

« Asami ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu considères que minuit c'est le lendemain ?

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas trop… Ça dépend pour quoi. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'en voudrais si j'embrassais une dernière fois ma fiancée avant de dormir ?

\- Non, je suppose que non. »

Alors, Korra se retourna vers Asami et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour les embrasser, en caressant délicatement le visage à la peau pale.

« Bonne nuit, Asami.

\- Bonne nuit, Korra. »

Elles ne prirent pas soin d'éclaircir le flou qu'elles entretenaient et s'endormirent, enlacées, comme cela s'était passé déjà de nombreuses autres fois.

* * *

 **A/N : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, chers lecteurs ? Avez-vous des approximations à faire pour le chapitre suivant ? Mmmm... Faut que je finisse de l'écrire :p Si j'arrive à bien avancer, je vais peut-être poster plusieurs fois par semaine pour la fin. (Enfin, vous me direz, pour deux** **chapitres, ça n'a pas grande importance...) Je ne promets rien ! C'est seulement si je me sens inspirée et que je ne chope pas la flemme de faire les corrections (c'est assez long...)**

 **Bon, dernière ligne droite ! Alors, on tient bon et on reste avec Lion. On va s'en sortir ;) Merci d'avoir tenu jusqu'ici !**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews 'guest' :**

 **Loann37 : **

**Coucou !**

 **Il faut pas s'excuser pour ne pas poster de reviews à tous les chapitres x) Il y a que quelques courageux qui y arrivent. Des fois, y'a rien à dire, des fois, on ne peut pas, enfin, y'a un tas de bonnes raisons. Donc, merci simplement d'en poster :)**

 **Hé, hé, oui, un pas en avant trois pas en arrière ! Fallait bien qu'à un moment, on continue d'avancer ! (Sinon, on n'arrive jamais au bout xD) J'espère que la soirée t'auras plu ! Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment mémorable. Je voulais la faire un peu plus longue, un peu plus drôle et marquante, mais je n'ai pas eu le luxe d'avoir tant à raconter (puis, je voulais éviter de faire trois chapitres dessus, parce que j'ai un peu hâte d'arriver à ma fin que j'attends avec impatience depuis le début. Oui... Je suis un peu comme mes lecteurs xD)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

 **Koringus : **

**Salut Koringus !**

 **Ne t'excuse pas :) Je suis contente d'avoir une review ! ;) (Je ne sais pas m'organiser non plus, donc je comprends parfaitement xD)**

 **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait aussi plu ! J'espère que ce sera également le cas de celui-ci :)**

 **Ah, théorie fondée ou pas, on verra bientôt ;)**

 **Si tu ne peux pas me lire parce que tu es surchargée de travail, assure-toi de bien t'occuper de ce que tu as à faire avant de me lire et de poster une review ! (Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, si tu ne reviens pas me voir. Je suis un peu triste, mais ta vie passe avant tout xD Logique quoi. Je pense que tu le sais. Donc, t'embête vraiment pas !) Dans tous les cas, ça ne durera plus bien longtemps. Ça fait un peu drama, mais bientôt il n'y aura plus rien à lire :)**

 **Bye bye !**


	21. Là où la vérité commence

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Oui, je sais, on est mercredi (enfin, bientôt jeudi), mais n'avais-je pas dit que j'allais essayer de poster en avance ? Eh bien, voilà ! Réussi ! Je suis sûre que vous appréciez ce chapitre ;) Enfin, vous risquez de m'aimer autant que de ne détester xD On va bien voir. Par contre, je m'excuse, mais je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier samedi. La raison est simple : je n'ai pas écrit une ligne sur le prochain chapitre et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps. Comme d'hab', je fais mon maximum, mais je ne promets rien. Enfin, on se retrouve à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lundi, le réveil sonna, réveillant les deux femmes, même celle qui ne devait pas travailler.

« T'aurais pas oublié d'enlever ton réveil ? demanda Korra, sa voix encore lourde de sommeil.

\- T'aurais pas oublié de mettre le tien ? répondit Asami, sur la même intonation.

\- C'est fort possible… J'aurais bien aimé rester à la maison avec toi, avoua-t-elle même si elle n'avait simplement pas pensé à mettre de réveil.

\- J'aurais bien aimé que tu restes aussi. Mais bon, il faut qu'on se lève.

\- On ? Pourquoi tu te lèverais ?

\- Tu te lèves bien toi quand je vais travailler. Et puis, j'ai bien le droit de profiter de toi encore un peu… »

De toute façon, Asami ne laissa pas place à la discussion se levant, et Korra grogna de ne plus l'avoir contre elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était également debout, s'étirant et baillant.

Les deux femmes se préparèrent de quoi manger et se mirent à table.

« Tu dois y être pour quelle heure ? demanda Asami.

\- Huit heures.

\- C'est loin ?

\- Non, vingt, trente minutes de marche.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène ?

\- Pas besoin.

\- Comme tu veux. »

Elles continuèrent de manger, sans vraiment parler. Asami avait encore la soirée de la veille en tête. Quelque part, elle voulait en reparler, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ça avait été la meilleure soirée d'affaires qu'elle avait jamais passée. La simple présence de Korra était un don du ciel. Elle avait un peu outrepassé son rôle, mais la jeune ingénieure ne pouvait en être plus ravie.

Elle en souriait, ailleurs, allongée sur le canapé et ne lisant pas du tout le livre alors que ses pensées l'embarquaient déjà dans un autre univers. Après mangé, elle s'était simplement jetée sur le canapé sans s'habiller. Elle s'était dit qu'elle avait tout le reste de la matinée pour le faire.

Pendant ce temps-là, Korra s'était préparée et l'observait sourire.

« Quelque chose de drôle ? demanda la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Quoi ? Ah, euh… C'est le livre, répondit-elle hésitante, son sourire se faisant fin et timide.

\- D'accord, dit Korra, non convaincue. Bon, je vais y aller moi.

\- D'accord. Tu rentres ce midi ?

\- Je ne pense pas. À ce soir, donc.

\- À ce soir ! »

Korra mit ses chaussures, sourit une dernière fois à Asami et fila en fermant la porte.

La jeune ingénieure regarda bien la porte quelques secondes, avant de retourner à son livre, bien qu'elle ne le lisait toujours pas à cause de sa distraction. Elle faillit d'ailleurs ne pas entendre la porte qui se rouvrait. Mais elle regarda Korra, entrer une nouvelle fois dans l'appartement, un peu étrange, un peu timide, mais déterminée.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? demanda Asami, en se levant. Tu veux peut-être que j'aille te le chercher. »

Sans un mot, Korra avança à grandes enjambées vers Asami, décidée. La jeune ingénieure se demanda ce qu'elle faisait et elle eut sa réponse quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Alors, elle ferma les yeux et serra Korra contre elle, lui rendant son baiser.

Quand elles se séparèrent, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus répondit simplement :

« Oui, j'ai oublié de t'embrasser. »

Alors, Asami gloussa, avant de répondre avec un ton d'amusement laissant flotter un peu de sériosité et de doute :

« Tu sais que la soirée est finie et que, par conséquent, tu n'es plus ma fiancée ? »

En vérité, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, surtout pas. Mais peut-être… Juste peut-être…

« Peut-être… Mais je peux être ta petite-amie ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Asami ? proposa Korra, pleine d'espoir.

\- J'en dis que j'adorerais, Korra. »

Et pour confirmer son dire et sa pensée, elle embrassa Korra qui sourit.

« Ok, dit-elle. Tu es libre ce soir ?

\- Normalement oui, répondit Asami.

\- Super ! Eh bien, je t'invite officiellement à un rendez-vous avec moi.

\- Ça me semble parfait. Maintenant, file, tu vas être en retard !

\- D'accord ! À ce soir ! »

Elle commença à partir, mais revint quelques secondes plus tard.

« Une dernière chose, dit-elle avant de se pencher à l'oreille d'Asami et de lui chuchoter tout bas. Mets ta robe rouge. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Korra se retira, fit un clin d'œil à Asami, avant de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et filer.

La jeune ingénieure secoua simplement la tête, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Pleine de joie, par rapport à cet heureux évènement qui venait juste de se produire, elle décida plutôt d'aller prendre une bonne douche, parce que sa séance de lecture risquait d'être drôlement compliquée maintenant que différentes pensées traversaient son esprit, toutes concernant Korra.

Déshabillée, et sous l'eau, elle observa sa marque bleue sur son bras. Est-ce que Korra savait de quoi il s'agissait ? Est-ce qu'Opal avait raison ? Est-ce que ce soir elle aurait enfin sa réponse ? En plus d'un sacré bon moment en tête à tête avec Korra. Sa petite-amie… Ça avait beau s'être passé il y avait à peine quelques minutes, elle avait du mal à y croire.

Il fallait dire que ça faisait tellement longtemps… Tellement longtemps que cette idée lui envahissait l'esprit, l'obsédait, la faisait rêver et fantasmer. Et tout d'un coup, en quelques secondes, c'était la réalité.

Alors, comme prise d'une soudaine vague de folie, Asami rit. Elle rit aveuglément de toute cette histoire qui avait commencé avec un pauvre accident de moto. Elle rit aussi d'être maintenant complètement et inconditionnellement sous le charme de Korra, sans qu'il ne se soit rien passé d'autre que des confidences pendant tellement longtemps. Elle rit de constater que tout cela était en train de changer, ravie, abasourdie, confuse et réjouie.

Elle finit sa douche, la tête comme remplie de la vapeur chaude qui s'était échappée de l'eau brulante. Alors, toute molle de cette chaleur enivrante, douce comme ses pensées, elle s'allongea de nouveau sur le canapé après s'être habillée. Atteinte d'une sérénité chaleureuse, elle put lire un peu, bien que ses pensées la guidaient parfois sur des chemins oniriques et la faisaient lire plusieurs fois la même page.

Au bout de quelques heures, ce fut l'heure de manger. Elle se dit que ce serait bien triste de manger seule et, surtout, que ça faisait bien longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Korra était la plupart du temps avec elle.

Elle n'était partie que ce matin mais elle lui manquait déjà. L'ingénieure au repos se dit qu'elle pourrait la rejoindre. Le seul problème étant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle travaillait. Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demander. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle devait vraiment se renseigner sur ce travail, parce qu'elle n'en savait absolument rien !

Et comme elle espérait vraiment trouver Korra pour le repas, elle se décida à sortir dehors. Pour commencer ses fouilles, elle commencerait par le café où elle avait passé l'entretien ! Sur un malentendu, elle pouvait peut-être la trouver…

Alors, Asami sortit, se disant que ça ne lui coutait rien de passer quelques minutes dehors. Si elle n'apercevait pas Korra, elle reviendrait chez elle. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Elle roda vaguement dans les rues de Republic City. Et comme les miracles existent, elle tomba nez à nez avec Korra, sortant d'un grand bâtiment blanc crème. Cette dernière ne l'aperçut absolument pas. Alors, Asami dut lui courir après. Elle lui saisit la main avec un « hey », pour qu'elle se retourne. Le visage sérieux qu'elle arborait jusqu'alors s'évanouit en un sourire délicieux.

« Asami ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue te voir, banane ! répondit la femme aux yeux verts, en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Korra qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non, je ne voulais pas manger seule. Et toi ? »

Korra secoua la tête.

« Je comptais aller me prendre un sandwich, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, allons prendre un sandwich ensemble ! Sauf si ça te dérange et que tu préfères être seule…

\- Bien sûr que non ! T'es bête. »

Korra déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Asami et prit sa main tandis qu'elles marchaient dans la rue. Elles se dirigèrent vers une boulangerie et achetèrent un casse-croute, qu'elles mangèrent dans un coin de verdure pas trop loin.

Asami demanda comment s'était passé sa matinée, et Korra lui expliqua qu'elle avait beaucoup d'informations à traiter comme on lui expliquait tout un tas de choses reliées au métier.

Elle lui apprit plus précisément qu'elle travaillait dans un centre qui s'occupait d'animaux sauvages blessés, perdus ou en difficultés, qu'il fallait remettre dans leur milieu naturel. Elle disait que ça lui faisait penser à Naga, et qu'elle lui manquait.

Elle se mit à lui raconter comment elle avait rencontré la chienne-ours polaire, en plein froid, et comment ces deux-là avaient survécu jusqu'au jour. Depuis elles étaient inséparables. Enfin… presque.

Alors, Asami la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. Korra se laissa aller à cette étreinte, les deux femmes discutèrent encore un peu, puis la jeune femme aux yeux bleus dut retourner au travail.

Elle rappela à Asami que ce soir elles sortaient et qu'elle avait bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu. La jeune femme aux yeux verts sourit simplement, la laissant partir.

Ensuite, elle retourna à son bouquin pendant quelque temps. Elle avait pris des jeux sur le chemin du retour. Donc, elle fit quelques sudokus, des mots croisés… Toutes ces activités, mêlées à d'autres, l'occupèrent jusqu'à que Korra rentre.

« Quoi, tu n'es pas prête ? » dit Korra en rentrant.

Asami leva les yeux de son magasine et regarda Korra en haussant un sourcil.

« Il n'est que dix-sept heures trente… Tu m'avais pas dit ce soir ? remarqua Asami.

\- Si… Mais on peut sortir avant !

\- Oh. Si tu veux… Je vais donc me balader en ville avec ma robe de soirée ?

\- Ah oui… Bon, c'est pas grave écoute ! Va te changer ! »

Le ton autoritaire, dû à l'extrême excitation de Korra, fit rire Asami, qui ne put désobéir. Un instant plus tard, elle était prête et Korra allait aussi se changer.

Celle-ci opta pour quelque chose de plus simple qu'une robe, c'est-à-dire seulement un pantalon, une chemise et une veste, vêtements qui étaient également très classes.

« Tu ne mets pas ta jolie robe bleue ? demanda Asami, sans être réellement surprise.

\- Non… Très honnêtement, j'ai peur de déchirer ce bout de tissu à chaque fois que je l'ai sur moi ! Puis, ce n'est pas très confortable non plus. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je m'y attendais un peu…

\- Génial. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant à l'oreille d'Asami ; une veste, c'est plus facile à enlever… »

La femme aux yeux verts entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, prête à laisser son regard de braise parcourir avec avidité toutes les formes du corps de Korra, mais elle s'en retint.

« Si tu commences comme ça, on va rentrer beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, voire pas partir du tout, prévint Asami.

\- Mmm… On ferait mieux d'y aller tout de suite alors. »

Korra ouvrit la porte pour Asami, qui sortit et l'attendit pour qu'elle puisse fermer la porte à clé.

« C'est assez drôle, remarqua Asami alors qu'elles descendaient les escaliers. Je n'ai jamais eu un rendez-vous où je vivais déjà avec la personne… et donc où on partait du même endroit. On s'est pas trompées dans les étapes quelque part ? »

Korra rit, assez d'accord avec ce que venait de dire Asami.

« Je crois qu'on a fait pas mal de choses à l'envers, si tu veux mon avis, répondit la femme aux yeux bleus. Mais l'important, c'est qu'on finisse sur le même résultat ! »

Et ce résultat, c'était le bonheur à deux, quelque chose qui n'était pas si hors de portée que ça. Elles avaient déjà fait un long chemin, et elles en étaient bien conscientes.

C'était pour ça qu'elles ne s'en faisaient pas plus que ça quant à ce rendez-vous. Ce n'était qu'une formalité. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour confirmer leurs sentiments.

C'était seulement un moyen d'entrer dans une sorte de normalité, pour elles qui vivaient une relation assez particulière depuis un certain temps déjà.

C'était un moyen d'officialiser les choses, pour elles qui avaient vécu dans l'ombre de leurs actions sans les laisser vraiment parler pour elles. Il était temps que le voile se lève et que la lumière éclaire leurs cœurs, contraints à se cacher depuis trop longtemps.

Ce rendez-vous, c'était un moyen de mettre les choses à plat, de savoir pour une fois, où elles en étaient exactement, si elles étaient prêtes toutes les deux à franchir le pas. Parce qu'il est tellement plus facile d'ignorer le monde, soi-même, ses sentiments, pour conserver le confort et rester en sécurité, bloqué dans la connaissance de ce qu'on a déjà. Parce que l'inconnu est invisible, imprévisible, parfois horrible, parfois magnifique.

D'ailleurs, l'endroit où elles allaient était complètement inconnu, métaphoriquement et littéralement parlant. Elles errèrent un peu dans les rues de Republic City, flânant comme dans une longue et généreuse balade qui régalait les sens. Elles ne parlaient pas vraiment ; elles n'en avaient pas besoin.

Elles regardaient simplement les environs, s'arrêtant parfois comme d'un accord commun. En un regard, elles pouvaient comprendre la direction que l'autre voulait prendre. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de plus.

Ce fut seulement quand elles passèrent près de l'Harmony Tower que Korra ouvrit sa bouche, prenant la main d'Asami, pour lui proposer de faire un tour sur ces petits bateaux en forme de canard-tortue. Le regard empli de douceur, la jeune femme aux yeux verts hocha doucement la tête.

Alors, elles se dirigèrent, après avoir payé, vers une embarcation. Korra tint la main pale jusqu'à qu'Asami soit dans l'embarcation, veillant à ce qu'elle entre à l'intérieur avec prudence, puis s'y glissa aussi. Elles passèrent une vingtaine de minutes, à la surface lumineuse de l'eau bleutée, où il faisait un peu plus froid que sur le rivage. Alors, la jeune ingénieure en profita pour se coller contre l'autre femme, qui l'étreignit sereinement, contemplant le calme absolu de la nature paisible.

Après leur petite balade sur l'eau, elles se remirent à marcher, mais cette fois en direction d'un restaurant, pour leur soirée. Elles le trouvèrent assez vite. Korra s'amusa une fois de plus à être galante et Asami ne s'en plaignit pas.

Après avoir choisi leurs plats, elles se mirent à discuter un peu plus. Asami demanda à Korra comment avait été sa journée et cette dernière ne manqua pas de lui répondre que le plus beau moment avait été celui où elles avaient mangé ensemble. Alors, la jeune femme aux yeux verts avait amené sa main vers celle à la peau brune, pour la caresser délicatement, avec des petits cercles affectueux.

Elles discutèrent comme elles en avaient l'habitude, interrompue alors par le serveur qui venait leur apporter de quoi remplir leurs estomacs. Le diner se passa extrêmement bien, dans une douceur inconcevable.

« Tu n'as pas enlevé ta bague », remarqua Korra à un moment.

Tout en disant cela, elle joua un peu avec l'anneau en or qu'Asami portait à l'annulaire.

« Je sais, confirma-t-elle. Tu veux que je l'enlève ? C'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé de raison de la retirer. Après tout, personne ne sait que c'était une bague de fiançailles.

\- Non. Non, c'est bon, tu peux la garder. Tant que tu n'es pas fiancée à quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ça me va. »

Asami laissa un léger rire lui échapper.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Korra, rassura-t-elle. Il n'y a que toi. Il n'y aura toujours que toi. »

Les yeux bleus brillèrent face à cette déclaration et le sourire qui devait les accompagner s'intimida seulement devant la lourde sériosité de ces mots. Alors, Korra prit la main d'ivoire et la baisa, ainsi que l'anneau.

« Et il n'y aura que toi pour moi aussi », répondit-elle.

Avant que ce moment ne se suspende dans le temps de par cette magnifique embrassade de leurs regards étincelants et aimants, le serveur revint avec la note.

La jeune ingénieure se dit qu'elle allait régler le montant qui était affiché, mais Korra le lui interdit formellement. Elle avait attendu de pouvoir lui payer ce diner avant de l'inviter, alors Asami n'eut pas le choix.

Quand elles sortirent du restaurant, la nuit était tombée et la ville étincelait de ses mille lumières urbaines. Elles marchèrent jusque chez elles, main dans la main.

« Je ne te propose pas de monter, » plaisanta Asami, alors qu'elles étaient encore en bas des escaliers.

Korra prit un air assez surpris qui désarçonna Asami, d'autant plus quand elle ajouta :

« Tu as raison. »

Alors, la jeune femme aux yeux verts fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire ? Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas monter alors qu'elles habitaient au même endroit ! Est-ce que Korra renonçait ? Après toutes les avances qu'elle lui avait faites ?

Elle caressa la joue brune et retransmit ses questions en un léger baiser les lèvres de l'autre femme. Alors, celle-ci continua ce qu'elle était en train de dire, tandis qu'elles partageaient le même air.

« … Parce que je montrai de toute façon », finit-elle d'une détermination brillante.

Asami n'eut pas le temps d'afficher un air surpris, mais ravi, que Korra l'embrassait déjà avidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles n'avaient pas changé de place, si ce n'était qu'Asami s'était retrouvée dos au mur des escaliers avec les mains de Korra parcourant son dos nu, jouant un peu avec le tissu de sa robe flamboyante.

Pour sa part, elle avait ses mains dans les cheveux bruns, caressant les formes du visage à la peau foncée, tout en s'accaparant, avec une rigueur exemplaire, la bouche qui s'y trouvait.

Elles auraient pu penser à se déplacer jusqu'en haut du palier, afin de se glisser dans leur chambre et de poursuivre avec encore plus de fougue et d'approfondissement leur activité, si leurs pensées n'étaient pas déjà brumeuses et domptées par l'exaltation frénétique de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, par leurs baisers ardents et sauvages, par des caresses brulantes et farouches.

En fait, elles n'y auraient pas pensé pendant encore plusieurs longues minutes passionnées, si des voisins ne les avaient pas surprises, forçant leurs lèvres à faire une légère pause irritante. Elles laissèrent les voisins s'en aller, entendant distraitement leurs chuchotements sourds.

Pendant ce temps, elles se regardèrent ; Asami vit les yeux de Korra encore ivres et vagues des baisers qu'elle avait reçus. La femme aux yeux verts sourit malicieusement, fière de pouvoir provoquer pareille absence de la raison. En un clignement des paupières, les yeux bleus s'ôtèrent de cette lueur de folie lointaine et Korra regarda vers le bas des escaliers, voir si quelqu'un n'arrivait pas encore.

« Viens ! » s'écria Asami en la tirant jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

Elle songea à trouver la clé avant de se remettre à embrasser Korra, mais comme des aimants, elles furent irréductiblement ramenées à leur précédente activité.

Malgré son esprit confus, la jeune femme aux yeux verts se résolut à quand même essayer de trouver la clé, ce qu'elle ne réussit pas à faire avec les mains de Korra sur elle, ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa langue dans sa bouche. Comment était-elle même censée réussir à se concentrer assez pour lever le petit doigt ?

Le souffle court, elle réussit pourtant à articuler quelques mots, pendant que Korra l'embrassait dans le cou.

« Tu sais qu'on pourrait continuer ça plus… en profondeur à l'intérieur ? » dit-elle, difficilement.

Korra se remit face à elle un instant pour lui répondre, les yeux de nouveau sombres du désir d'aller plus loin.

« Ou… on pourrait faire ça juste ici, répondit-elle bien qu'elle ne songeait pas à pareille solution, malgré son inconscience presque bestiale.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je te rappelle qu'on a dit que la prochaine fois qu'on s'embrassait, on le ferait dans le lit… Laisse-moi juste trouver les clés, d'accord ? »

Elle embrassa chastement Korra, en un encouragement pour qu'elle attente encore un peu. Parce que si elle ne faisait pas cet effort-là, Asami se demandait si elle allait elle-même pouvoir écouter sa raison. Alors, elle chercha rapidement dans son petit sac en espérant trouver la satanée clé très, très vite.

« Je peux peut-être t'aider à les trouver… » dit Korra avec une intonation grave qui laissait un sombre doute planer sur ses réelles intentions.

En effet, elle laissa ses mains descendre ses mains sur le postérieur d'Asami, qui ne put retenir un soudain hoquet quand elle le pressa, suivi d'un long et tortueux souffle fébrile. Elle était prête à réprimander Korra pour ne pas savoir se tenir, mais à la place, elle trouva les clés.

« Trouvées ! s'écria-t-elle, victorieuse.

\- Génial ! répondit Korra, en se remettant immédiatement à l'embrasser. »

Grâce à sa connaissance parfaite de l'appartement, Asami réussit, bien qu'un peu difficilement, à glisser la clé dans la serrure, à ouvrir l'appartement et à refermer la porte, même si Korra la poussa effrontément à l'intérieur. Elle lâcha ensuite complètement son sac et ses clés, pour ne se concentrer que sur Korra et le chemin à faire jusqu'à leur chambre. À ce moment, elle fut tellement reconnaissante de n'avoir presque aucune porte dans son appartement !

Elles y étaient à peine que Korra commençait déjà à passer ses mains sur ses épaules, en dessous de son étoffe avant de l'en ôter. Asami eut tout de même le temps de s'assoir sur son lit, et Korra de se mettre à genoux dessus, finissant d'enlever le haut de la robe de la femme aux yeux verts. Asami avait retiré à Korra sa veste. Mais à cette instant, le jeu se calma assez brutalement.

Asami, les yeux fermés, le souffle chaud, ne comprit pas pourquoi tout à coup, la bouche de Korra n'était plus contre le sienne. Mais encore toute enivrée de son toucher et de ses caresses, elle laissait son esprit se les rejouer mille fois, sans vraiment ouvrir les yeux, comme somnolant vers un rêve de braise. Et puis, tout d'un coup, plus léger qu'une plume, elle sentit un baiser sur ses doigts.

Alors, elle dévoila ses yeux verts pour regarder avec interrogation Korra, qui avait pris sa main dans la sienne avec une prudente délicatesse. Elle parcourait avec un sensible émerveillement cette étrange horreur bleue qu'elle avait sur son bras pale. Quand elle eut fini, elle plongea obstinément son regard dans les yeux verts, s'éclairant d'une joie sans nom.

« Tu l'as ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je l'ai, répéta Asami, incrédule quant à cette étrange suite d'évènements. Qu'est-ce je… »

Puis, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le propre bras de Korra. Il n'avait pas la peau brune comme l'autre. Non, il était teinté d'une trace très semblable à celle d'Asami, seulement allumée d'un feu orangé. Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais par la surprise insurmontable qui s'écrasa sur son âme, elle eut un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle s'écria :

« Bordel, Korra ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! »

Elle se fût probablement levée si Korra n'était pas juste au-dessus d'elle et qu'elle n'eût pris le soin de parer sa brusquerie soudaine en l'épinglant au lit.

« C'est bon, Asami, rassura-t-elle en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux noirs, couvrant son front pale, de sa main reliée à son bras orange. Ce n'est rien de grave. C'est en fait une très bonne chose. Je t'assure que tout va bien. »

Assez vite, la jeune ingénieure put retrouver son sang-froid. Quand Korra s'en aperçut, elle la laissa se relever, restant assise sur ses genoux.

« Je peux voir ? » demanda Asami.

Silencieusement, Korra lui tendit son bras. La jeune femme à la marque bleue traça l'autre marque orangée similaire avec une certaine stupeur et admiration. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda de nouveau Korra, perplexe.

« Tu me montres la tienne ? » demanda Korra.

Asami hocha la tête et offrit son bras à Korra, qui le parcourut de ses doigts en de chaleureuses caresses. La femme aux yeux verts frissonna de tout son être, incapable de dissimuler le trouble qu'elle ressentait. Korra embrassa la trace, puis embrassa doucement Asami qui, un peu absente, ne répondit pas au baiser.

« Tu me fais confiance ? » demanda la femme aux yeux bleus.

Dans son immense confusion, la femme à la peau pale se souvint qu'elle avait une confiance complète et absolue en Korra.

« Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Bien. Donne-moi ton bras. »

Korra lui tendit son autre main, celle où la marque orange siégeait. Un peu désorientée, mais résolue, elle glissa sa main pale dans celle plus foncée. Alors, Korra entrecroisa leurs doigts, embrassa la main d'Asami, ainsi liée à la sienne, et colla leurs traces, ensemble.

Quelque chose d'indescriptible se passa alors. Quand les deux se rejoignirent ainsi, elles s'animèrent, brillantes et mouvantes.

Asami sentit alors quelque chose, à l'intérieur d'elle-même quelque part lié à cette horrible et agréable brulure à son bras. C'était comme si chaque fibre de son être se détissait pour se renouer en un tricot plus beau, plus parfait. Et, dans cette étrange harmonie refaite, elle sentait un nouvel élément s'imposer, comme si de nouveaux fils avaient été mêlés aux anciens.

Pendant que cette brulure enflammait tout son corps, son cœur et son âme, elle regardait avec stupéfaction son bras quitter ses lueurs bleutées, s'écrasant contre les flammes orangées de Korra. L'eau et le feu s'équilibraient et disparaissaient, peu à peu. Mais tout ne disparut pas.

Les yeux verts suivirent la progression de deux vagues se séparer. L'une vint entourer le poignet de Korra et l'autre celui d'Asami. En même temps, deux flammes vinrent faire de même. La vague et le feu s'entremêlèrent en un délicat tissage en forme de bracelet sur leurs deux poignets. Deux bracelets identiques.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, les bracelets s'installèrent comme des tatouages identiques qu'elles se seraient faites pour se lier à jamais. Asami laissa s'échapper un souffle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle retenait.

Elle avait l'impression que son bras était collé à celui de Korra, soudés ensemble comme si elles étaient deux sœurs siamoises. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes supplémentaires, leurs mains s'autorisèrent enfin à se détacher, leurs peaux se décollant difficilement.

Asami regarda Korra, qui paraissait tout aussi étonnée qu'elle cette fois-ci. Elles regardèrent toutes deux leurs nouveaux « bracelets tatoués ». Asami put constater la présence d'un yin-yang à l'intérieur de son poignet : un des côtés était bleu et l'autre orange.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Korra. »

La femme aux yeux bleus regardait toujours sa nouvelle trace avec curiosité. Cependant, Asami avait la vive impression qu'elle en savait déjà plus qu'elle. Elle n'avait pas été étonnée jusque-là ! Alors, elle exigeait des réponses.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Korra ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ?

\- Une très longue histoire…

\- Je suis toute ouïe !

\- Pas maintenant, grogna Korra en regardant de nouveau Asami.

\- Pas maintenant ? Quand alors ? Ça fait vingt-huit ans que j'ai cette chose sur le bras et d'un coup elle disparait ! Tu crois pas que tu me dois des explications ?

\- Après, continua Korra, insensible aux supplications d'Asami. »

Elle se rapprocha du corps d'Asami, qu'elle embrassa sur le front. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas décourager :

« Après ? Après quoi au juste ? »

Korra n'écoutait déjà plus ce qu'elle disait. Elle enleva son t-shirt, découvrant son corps athlétique qui suffit à faire taire Asami, bouche bée. Elle en profita alors pour l'embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche, avant de glisser lentement ses mains sur ses épaules blanches, ses bras, et dans son dos. Elle dégrafa alors le soutien-gorge d'Asami, qui se retrouva nue du haut du corps.

Mmmm, après ça… Après tout, elle pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Elle avait bien tenu vingt-huit ans.

Elle laissa Korra lui caresser sensiblement la poitrine puis la lui embrasser, l'aidant elle-même à se débarrasser de ses vêtements pour qu'elle puisse faire de même. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se retrouver complètement nues, se prodiguant les plus somptueuses caresses, laissant le brasier s'emparer de tout leur corps sans hésitation, avec une brusque avidité. Elles embrassèrent leurs peaux, leurs poitrines, leurs sexes, laissant naitre avec un désir sans borne plaisir et extase.

Puis, quand le feu eût fini de brûler, laissant pour braises le contentement qu'elles avaient pu trouver l'une dans l'autre, elles ne pensèrent plus à rien, épuisées. Alors, s'enlaçant, elles s'endormirent leurs chairs encore chaudes, frissonnantes et finement couvertes de sueur, leur amour frémissant et se berçant dans leur étreinte.

Après cela, Asami ne pensa plus à cette histoire de traces magiques. Après cela, elle se dit que même si Korra ne voulait pas lui révéler cette histoire, elle pourrait vivre avec parce qu'elle aimait bien trop Korra. Après cela, c'est l'histoire de la trace qui vint à elle…

* * *

 **A/N : Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que le site va me faire une mise en page bizarre... C'est que ça ne s'affiche pas comme d'habitude chez moi, donc j'ai un peu peur... Enfin bon, si c'est lisible, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? (EDIT : Finalement, oui, il y avait un problème de mise en page xD Ça devrait être réglé)**

 **Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas bien de couper comme ça :p Mais bon, quelle raison vous avez de revenir au prochain chapitre sinon ? x) Ce sera possiblement le dernier, sauf si j'ai encore un problème de chapitre qui dure trop longtemps. C'est assez drôle, parce que je sais ce que je dois raconter, sans connaitre le contenu exact de certaines choses. En gros, je vais sûrement galérer et rester une heure plantée devant ma page à me dire "non, mais ça va paaaas comme ça !" xD**

 **Je voulais dire des trucs... Notamment, s'il y a des frustrés pour la scène de sexe de la fin, j'en suis navrée, mais cette fiction est notée T et puis, j'écris simplement pas du M. Généralement, je m'amuse avec des métaphores et des sous-entendus. Enfin, je vous dis généralement, mais il me semble bien que c'est la première scène de cet ordre que je publie... Je crois qu'il n'y a que des évocations qui trainent de temps en temps. Donc, oui, j'aurais pu bien plus expliciter la chose, mais non, je ne le ferai pas. Quoi d'autre ? Oui, j'ai un peu passé la journée et le rendez-vous en éclair, mais je ne voyais pas trop quoi dire. De plus, je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes, que ce soit dans le texte ou plus particulièrement dans les notes d'auteur, c'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée, et quand je suis fatiguée, on le voit assez vite parce que je fais plein de grosses fautes. (J'ai fini à 1 heure hier pour vous finir ce chapitre xD)**

 **Enfin, restons-en là pour ce chapitre !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses reviews 'guest' :**

 **Koringus :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Je suppose que c'est toi, comme tu as oublié ton pseudo xD Je suis contente que tu aies pu te libérer ! :)**

 **J'aime bien Zhu Li également, et j'ai trouvé que je n'étais pas très fidèle au personnage d'ailleurs... Ça m'a un peu peiné.**

 **Asami est très forte xD**

 **Oui, je sais comment s'appelle le gars de Turf Wars x) J'ai juste à tendre la main pour regarder, c'est juste que j'avais une monstrueuse flemme et que je m'en fichais un peu xD Bon, eh bien, si Monsieur Lee te plait... Wonyong Keum est un bon chieur également x)**

 **Cool pour ton travail :)**

 **Ah, la fin arrive à grands pas !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

 **Doudou :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Je suis contente que tu aimes cette histoire ! Merci de me le dire dans ta review et de prendre le temps d'en laisser une ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	22. Là où la vérité continue

**A/N : Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Alors, oui, je suis en retard x) Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas d'excuse. Enfin pas vraiment. Disons que je me suis occupée à autre chose et puis, je vous avais quand même donné un chapitre en avance.**

 **Bon, après le chapitre qui vous rend ultra contents, en voici un qui est un peu plus... triste. On a l'explication à plein de trucs différents, mais, même si je ne l'ai pas trop travaillée, l'atmosphère reste un peu lourde. Pas l'un des meilleurs chapitres selon moi, mais en même temps, c'est presque que du dialogue. J'espère répondre à toutes les interrogations que certains d'entre vous peuvent se poser !**

 **Au fait, petite information, parce que ça m'a moi-même surprise la première fois que je l'ai lu et que c'est pas très courant. Pour les dialogues, quand je fais ça :**

 **« Blablablabla...**

 **« Blablabla (bis)**

 **\- Gnagna »**

 **Le deuxième guillemet, c'est la même personne qui parle. C'est juste que ça fait un gros pavé sinon, et que franchement, c'est pas agréable pour vous. Lisez _La Princesse de Clèves_ ! Y'en a plein dedans x) Et j'ai même pas fini le bouquin. En même temps, l'auteure fait de ces dialogues à rallonge. Enfin bref, **

**Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

En plein mois de décembre, Korra et Asami étaient retournées dans ce restaurant où elles avaient mangé pour leur premier rendez-vous. Elles discutaient gaiement, leurs vêtements beaucoup plus chauds que la dernière fois où elles s'y étaient rendues. Asami avait même une écharpe qu'elle ne quittait jamais, même une fois qu'elle fut au chaud, à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Les deux femmes étaient seules à l'intérieur du restaurant, et il semblait que même les serveurs les ignoraient. De toute façon, elles s'en fichaient. Elles se suffisaient l'une à l'autre. Alors, elles se regardaient amoureusement, se glissaient des mots doux, se caressaient délicatement, leurs doigts entrecroisés. Elles étaient au chaud, au calme, sereines.

Ce doux climat vola en éclat alors que quelqu'un se mit à tambouriner à la vitre du restaurant, d'à-coups successifs et virulents. Asami se retourna vers cette personne, qui l'énervait un peu.

Cependant, quand elle la vit, tout semblant de colère s'évapora sur l'instant et elle fut complètement et totalement bouleversée. Si bien qu'elle resta bouche bée, interdite, l'air restant coincé dans ses poumons, comme si elle allait s'étouffer de cet étrange mélange d'émotions autant amères et horribles que douces et vives.

Incapable de penser, son corps se leva cependant. Menée par ses pas, qui résonnèrent sur le sol comme son cœur à ses oreilles, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte, sortit dans le froid sans même son manteau et se planta devant la personne qui tapait à la vitre, toujours abasourdie, toujours ahurie.

Celle-ci arborait un visage contrarié et énervé, prête à laisser couler le venin qui bouillonnait dans sa gorge.

Aucune des deux ne parla pendant de longues secondes tortueuses.

« Payne ? prononça finalement Asami, difficilement. Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais… Je pensais que…

\- Que j'étais morte ? rétorqua-t-elle virulemment. Je vois ça ! Qui est-elle ? Ta nouvelle petite-amie ? J'espère que tu la traiteras mieux que la dernière ! Apparemment, m'avoir presque tuée ne te suffisait pas ! Il fallait aussi que tu m'abandonnes lâchement !

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondit lentement Asami en baissant les yeux. J'ai attendu… Mais…

\- Mais quoi ? Je ne méritais pas ton attente ? Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ? J'ai disparu pendant plus de trois ans ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre encore un peu ? Tu crois que ma vie a été agréable à moi pendant trois ans ? Tu crois que j'aurais pas aimé avoir des relations avec des gens ? Eh bien si, figure-toi ! Tu m'as jeté au creux de l'enfer, je ne t'en remercie pas. Et quand j'arrive enfin à en sortir, tu me ramènes devant la grotte des abysses. Ça, c'est impardonnable. Tu ne mérites pas mon amour, Asami. Tu ne mérites pas l'amour. Personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Même elle. Adieu.

\- Attends, Payne ! l'interpela encore une fois Asami, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui courait après, essayant de saisir sa main. Je croyais vraiment que tu étais morte ! Je… Ne pars pas ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça ! Je suis désol…

\- Non ! Ferme-la, Asami ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! »

Face à ces douloureuses paroles, empruntes de tant de mépris, Asami s'arrêta net et laissa tomber mollement sa main le long de son corps, baissant les yeux. Son cœur lui se baissait, se pliait, se contorsionnait de l'infâme souffrance à laquelle il était soumis. Il subissait un tsunami d'horreurs qu'il ne pouvait supporter d'entendre.

L'autre femme, indifférente des mots blessants qu'elle venait d'infliger, courut jusque dans sa voiture, entra et claqua violemment la porte. Elle démarra le moteur et partit au quart de tour.

Une plaque de verglas recouvrait le sol. En à peine quelques mètres, la voiture s'envola, la femme perdit complètement le contrôle, et elle percuta un mur assez violemment pour l'enfoncer et faire tomber des briques sur son véhicule qui s'écrasa sous la pression.

Asami leva les yeux, au bruit de l'accident, ayant le temps de voir ce terrible évènement qui se déroulait juste là, devant elle.

« Non ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais elle ne s'approcha pas d'un pas de la scène de massacre, tombant plutôt sur place, à genoux, les mains sur sa bouche, plus bouleversée encore qu'elle ne l'avait été quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle vit le sol se couvrir de sang, la voiture était complètement défoncée, mais plus aucun corps de s'y trouvait, bien que les sièges et les alentours trempaient déjà dans le liquide rougeâtre.

« Non, répéta Asami. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée… Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça… Tout est de ma faute. Je t'ai tuée… »

La jeune femme sanglota au milieu de la rue, sans que personne ne se soucie ni d'elle, ni de l'accident.

* * *

Asami se réveilla, non pas en sursaut mais assiégée d'une cruelle tristesse. L'esprit brumeux par rapport à son rêve, elle sentit pourtant déjà des larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux avant de couler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, sur la peau nue de Korra. La jeune femme aux yeux verts se mit à sangloter. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Korra, mais elle ne pouvait pas retenir ce profond désespoir qui assommait son cœur.

D'ailleurs, sentant l'humidité sur sa peau, et entendant les petits reniflements de son amante, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus ne mit pas longtemps à s'éveiller. Et, bien qu'elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait, elle entoura Asami de ses bras et ne dit rien.

Elle se contenta de l'étreindre et de la laisser pleurer, pendant quelques minutes. Puis, après quoi, elle parla enfin, doucement :

« Asami… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est ça ? Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ?

\- Je suis désolée, renifla Asami.

\- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas grave… Je veux juste comprendre ce qui t'arrive… »

La jeune ingénieure ne répondit pas tout de suite, pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle opta pour une phrase de mauvais augure.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

\- D'accord… »

Alors, Asami se dégagea de l'étreinte de Korra et s'assit sur le lit. Elle emprunta la veste de Korra, qu'elle utilisa pour couvrir son corps nu.

« Ça te dérange, si je te l'emprunte ? demanda-t-elle, pour autorisation.

\- Non, pas du tout. Tu veux que je m'habille aussi ? »

Asami secoua la tête.

Elle ne dit plus rien, regardant simplement les premiers rayons de l'aube levante. Korra la regarda elle, sa magnifique Asami, plongée dans un désarroi étrange, qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Asami… » supplia-t-elle.

Alors, la jeune femme sortit un peu de sa rêverie.

« Je ne t'ai jamais dit ce qui était arrivé à ma précédente petite-amie.

\- Tu as dit qu'elle était morte, se rappela Korra.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est un peu compliqué que ça…

\- Elle est vivante ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Korra ne comprenait rien et elle se contenta d'attendre, regardant, perplexe, la jeune femme aux yeux verts abattus. Cependant, elle la vit seulement s'effarer davantage, piégée dans un affreux souvenir sans doute. Alors, elle saisit fortement son poignet et, surprise, Asami se tourna vers elle, vers ses yeux bleus implacables.

« Asami, je suis là pour toi, mais tu dois me parler. Je t'en supplie… »

La femme aux yeux verts baissa les yeux, muette.

« J'ai rêvé d'elle, avoua-elle.

\- Et quoi ? T'as couché avec ? Si c'est ça le problème, je t'assure que… »

Mais Asami secoua la tête avant qu'elle ne finisse, alors Korra se tut.

« Elle m'a reprochée… Je l'ai vue… C'était comme si… »

Asami ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour commencer une nouvelle phrase, mais elle se ravisa.

« Je l'ai tuée », finit-elle par dire.

Korra cligna des yeux, confuse, se demandant s'il s'agissait là de la réalité ou de son rêve.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Tu l'as tuée… dans ton rêve ?

\- Non… Non, pas seulement…

\- Okayyyyyy… Et si on commençait par le début déjà ? »

Korra ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais elle savait une chose, c'était qu'Asami n'était pas une tueuse. Il devait y avoir une explication quelconque à ses paroles.

« Où veux-tu commencer ? demanda Asami, toujours muée d'une immense tristesse, toujours les yeux baissés, toujours blessée.

\- Parle-moi d'elle.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda la femme aux yeux verts en levant les yeux, pour ne voir que les yeux doux de Korra.

\- Parle-moi d'elle, de qui elle était, de comment vous vous êtes rencontrées, de comment vous êtes tombées amoureuses. Parle-moi d'elle comme si tu parlais de moi, de nous. »

Asami hocha alors la tête, rabaissant la tête, et commença à raconter, la voix basse et triste, lointaine, comme si elle pleurait un murmure.

« Il y a quatre ans, mon père m'a envoyée en déplacement. Ça devait durer quelques jours. J'étais donc logée dans un hôtel du centre-ville. Je petit-déjeunais là-bas le matin, tout en étant branchée à une borne wifi et sur la prise secteur pour pouvoir commencer à travailler à distance, histoire de ne pas prendre du retard sur le travail qui m'attendais à Republic City.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, commenta Korra se disant que ça détendrait peut-être un peu l'atmosphère. »

Asami lui jeta un regard qui en disait long, mais même cela ne la découragea pas.

« Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? demanda-t-elle, têtue.

\- Dans tous les cas, deux jours d'affilés, je me suis retrouvée à côté d'une jeune femme. C'était Payne. Elle a… elle avait les cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus, chose que je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué, étant donné qu'elle les avait rivés sur son ordinateur. Si bien qu'en voulant prendre son café, elle me le renversa dessus…

\- En fait, tu es la reine des rencontres infortunées, non ? Ton ex t'a renversé du café dessus et tu m'es tombée dessus après un accident de moto… Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il en est des autres. Dis, tu me raconteras un jour ?

\- C'était des _accidents_ ! Je ne rencontre pas tout le monde comme ça ! Enfin bref. En effet, c'était assez infortunée comme rencontre. Et assez gênant, considérant qu'elle est carrément allée chercher des serviettes pour m'éponger, chose qu'elle a faite, avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était peut-être pas très approprié de me tamponner la poitrine. »

Imaginant la scène, avec un certain gout pour la maladresse et le malaise, Korra se retenait de rire. En même temps, à la place de Payne, elle aurait sûrement également profité de l'occasion… Même si la jeune femme n'avait probablement pas ce genre d'idées derrière la tête.

« J'adore cette fille, annonça-t-elle, souriante.

\- Finalement, je suis remontée me changer et quand je suis redescendue, elle n'était plus là, continua Asami. Donc, je suis allée travailler. Les jours suivants, on a un peu discuté, et possiblement flirté un peu… À vrai dire, on a même un peu oublié de travailler le matin, et on se contentait de prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble.

\- C'est trop mignon… T'en as profité pour prendre son numéro de téléphone, je suppose ? Ton déplacement se finissait, non ?

\- Oui et ça me rendait un peu triste, parce que je l'aimais bien. Le dernier soir, je suis rentrée très tard et je l'ai surprise à l'accueil avec un air renfrogné, se battre avec la secrétaire de l'accueil pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas. La secrétaire leva un doigt et décrocha le téléphone, ce qui était sûrement le signe pour elle d'attendre. Du coup, je suis allée la voir, alors qu'elle patientait impatiemment, en lui demandant quel était le problème.

« Elle m'a alors appris qu'il y avait un tapage monstre à côté de sa chambre et qu'elle ne pouvait par conséquent par dormir, alors qu'elle avait un rendez-vous important le lendemain. Elle était venue demander qu'on règle le problème mais ceux qui faisaient du bruit ne voulaient rien entendre et ils n'avaient plus de chambre de libre pour la déplacer. Du coup, je lui ai proposé de venir dans ma chambre.

\- Mmmm… Très fin ça, Asami.

\- Quoi ? Je n'avais pas prévu de coucher avec elle ! Je voulais seulement l'aider !

\- T'as couché avec ? s'amusa Korra, avec un sourire malin. Et moi qui avais presque cru que tu le faisais en toute innocence…

\- Ce n'est pas… Je n'ai pas… On n'avait pas d'autre solution…

\- Que de coucher ensemble ? Ah oui ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Et puis, arrête de me couper d'abord. Donc, je disais, elle a essayé de refuser, mais en l'absence de toute autre solution, elle est venue s'installer dans ma chambre. Avec un lit de deux mètres sur deux mètres, il y avait de la place pour nous deux… Je lui ai dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à prendre ma chambre pour les prochains jours, comme je partais le lendemain. Eh bien, ça a dû éveiller un truc en elle d'apprendre que je partais le lendemain, parce qu'on ne s'est pas endormies avant d'avoir… fait un peu de bruit également… »

Korra gloussa comme une gamine, trouvant la situation drôle malgré elle.

« Remarque, elle a dû sacrément bien dormir après, commenta-t-elle.

\- Je suis effectivement partie le lendemain, mais pas sans prendre son numéro de téléphone. On a eu une relation à distance pendant des mois… Au début, je voulais juste garder le contact, parce que je l'appréciais, mais au fil du temps je me suis mise à vraiment l'aimer.

\- C'était pas trop dur la distance ?

\- Si, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment faire autrement. On parlait longuement au téléphone, on s'envoyait des lettres, des mails, faisait des conversations vidéo… Le travail me clouait à Republic City, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me déplacer, et c'était un peu pareil pour elle. Alors… un jour… »

Asami soupira un coup, sachant ce qui arrivait ensuite. Korra lui pressa la main pour lui donner du courage, décidant d'arrêter de blaguer, car, contrairement à précédemment, cela ne ferait qu'alourdir l'atmosphère.

« Un jour, elle a décidé de me rendre une visite surprise. Pour parvenir jusqu'à Republic City, elle devait prendre un col de montagne, avec des routes en épingle à cheveux et plein de virages.

\- Elle… est sortie de piste ? »

Asami secoua la tête.

« Le même jour, des voitures de Future Industries étaient testées. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils sont allés à cet endroit… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça lui ai tombé dessus… Mais la mécanique, qui était censée marcher — j'avais tout vérifié ! —, quelque chose a dysfonctionné. Une voiture lui est rentrée dedans, elle a dévalé la pente, elle a fini dans la mer. Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai été au courant de l'accident. La voiture de l'autre conducteur a été repêchée et j'ai appris que c'était celle de Payne.

« Depuis ce moment-là, je n'ai jamais pu me débarrasser de l'idée que c'était de ma faute… Si seulement j'avais vérifié encore une fois cette foutue mécanique ! J'aurais dû vérifier qu'ils n'iraient pas dans un endroit aussi dangereux ! J'aurais dû être à bord de ce véhicule ! J'aurais pu éviter tout ça, j'aurais pu l'éviter, elle ne serait pas morte… J'aurais donné ma vie pour qu'elle garde la sienne.

\- Et on ne se serait jamais rencontrées, compléta Korra.

\- Tu aurais trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, Korra, et elle aurait pu vivre.

\- Non, Asami. Je n'aurais jamais trouvé quelqu'un comme toi. Il ne peut y avoir que toi. Écoute… c'est peut-être dur à entendre mais votre relation n'aurait pas marché.

\- Tu ne peux pas le savoir, Korra ! On a même pas eu notre chance ! s'exclama Asami, sentant sa gorge se serrer, des larmes de colère, cette fois, menaçant d'exploser.

\- Je peux le savoir… Je le sais… C'est juste que… Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu l'aimais vraiment. J'aimais vraiment Mako également, mais aucune de ces deux relations n'auraient pu marcher sur le long terme.

\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?

\- Donne-moi ta main, Asami. Donne-la-moi et je t'expliquerai tout. »

Asami tendit sa main, celle avec l'étrange bracelet qui s'y était dessiné. Korra la lui prit et mit le yin-yang tracé à l'intérieur du poignet d'Asami contre le sien. Il y eut alors une étrange lumière, et les deux furent secouées d'une vague d'émotions, même si elles étaient très différentes.

Korra grimaça légèrement, ayant le souffle coupé avant de se remettre à respirer bruyamment, le regard perdu dans le néant, avant de se concentrer de nouveau.

« Wow ! dit-elle. Je pensais pas que ça allait être aussi fort… »

Elle secoua la tête, essayant au mieux de garder un peu de contrôle.

« Est-ce que tu le ressens ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répondit Asami, consciente que des émotions venaient se mêler aux siennes.

\- C'est moi. »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts haussa un sourcil, perdue.

« Comment ça, c'est toi ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Ce sont mes émotions que tu sens, comme je sens les tiennes.

\- Les miennes ?

\- Oui. Toute ta tristesse, ta culpabilité et un peu de colère contre moi à ce que je vois. J'apprendrais à ne pas parler sur le dos des morts.

\- Mais… comment c'est possible ?

\- C'est à mon tour de te raconter une histoire. C'est une vieille légende, mais on dit que c'est ainsi que ça a commencé. Il y a bien des années, là où les humains et les Esprits vivaient encore sur la même terre, bien que très séparés les uns des autres, deux Esprits Géants maintenaient l'équilibre du monde. L'un était l'esprit de la Lumière, Raava, et l'autre, celui des Ténèbres et du Chaos, Vaatu.

« Ces deux Esprits agissaient comme le yin et le yang, ils étaient identiques dans la forme, et opposés dans l'âme. Ils se complétaient et étaient toujours liés. On dit qu'un jour, Wan, un jeune humain, eut le malheur de les séparer.

« Cet horrible déchirement des deux moitiés fit trembler la Terre et une grande bataille entre le Bien et le Mal s'engagea alors. Pour réparer son tort, Wan jura à l'Esprit de la Lumière de l'aider à maintenir l'équilibre du monde et à vaincre Vaatu. Raava lui apprit énormément sur le monde des Esprits.

« Elle lui apprit notamment que chez les Esprits, tout se complétait tout le temps. Comme elle et Vaatu, qui possédaient deux marques identiques, les autres Esprits se complétaient également, sans pour autant pencher dans de tels extrêmes. Il y avait bien les Grands Esprits, ceux qui assuraient l'équilibre des valeurs : la Gentillesse et la Méchanceté, la Justice et la Malhonnêteté, le Savoir et l'Ignorance, le Courage et la Lâcheté…

« Tous ces Esprits étaient liés comme des couples, comme l'étaient Raava et Vaatu, pour pouvoir prendre le contrôle sur l'autre s'il abusait de son pouvoir. Ce contrôle, Raava l'avait perdu à cause de la séparation physique. L'Esprit du Chaos libéré, tous les Esprits furent mis dans un terrible désordre, l'équilibre se fracassa, les couples d'esprits se fracassèrent et même les Grands Esprits en vinrent à se séparer.

« La bataille à venir se préparait, et elle se préparait par colonisation des humains. Les Esprits s'en servaient comme armes, semaient le chaos parmi eux, en les traversant et en les dotant de certaines marques étranges. S'entrainant avec Raava à maitriser les autres esprits, Wan avait été lui-même traversé par l'esprit de la lumière de nombreuses fois, se dotant de sa trace. La Terre fut un grand désordre.

« Raava et Wan repassaient derrière Vaatu pour essayer de réparer les couples d'esprits, les faire reprendre le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Et ce désordre prit fin sur Terre pour continuer dans le monde des Esprits. Raava et Vaatu se battirent longuement, laissant du temps à Wan, qui conservait un bout de l'esprit de la Lumière, pour recoller les morceaux des autres Esprits. Mais il n'eut pas assez de temps pour la quantité phénoménale d'esprits, et Raava commençait à perdre ses forces et à mourir, ce qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que d'empêcher.

« Alors, il fusionna définitivement avec Raava. Cela lui donna la force de tenir Vaatu en laisse et de se servir de son pouvoir pour rétablir l'ordre. Mais, une fois que ce fut fait, il sut qu'il devait faire en sorte que Raava et Vaatu fusionnent de nouveau.

« Alors, sachant qu'elle était à jamais ancrée en lui, il ferma les deux portails pour que plus jamais les humains n'aient de conflits avec les esprits et sacrifia son corps qui fit refusionner Vaatu et Raava. Depuis ce moment, les Esprits conservent l'équilibre du monde depuis le leur.

\- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

\- Attends ! Ce n'est pas tout à fait fini. Une partie des humains qui ont survécu à l'affrontement des Esprits sur Terre restèrent à jamais marqués par l'Esprit qui les avait touchés. Avec le temps, on constata que les humains dotés d'une même trace se rassemblaient, se trouvaient irréductiblement. Comme toi et moi. Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Non…

\- Parce que les traces lient les âmes entre elles, Asami. Ce sont les vestiges de cette grande bataille. Maintenant, elles ne veulent plus dire qu'on a été touché par un Esprit. Avec le temps, elles ont muté et changé, il y en a tellement dorénavant. Elles se transmettent, changent, apparaissent, disparaissent.

« Mais ce qui est sûr Asami, c'est que ces marques que nous avions, c'était exactement les mêmes et je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre autant que je t'aime toi, parce qu'on est deux âmes-sœurs. Quand nos traces se touchent comme ça, qu'elles brillent, elles connectent nos deux âmes et c'est pour ça qu'on ressent ce que l'autre ressent.

\- Oh… »

Asami avait encore du mal à digérer toutes les paroles de Korra, mais plus cela faisait son chemin dans son esprit, plus elle se disait que ça avait en fait du sens.

« Dis-moi que ça ne sonne pas aussi effrayant que lorsqu'on me l'a dit, dit Korra.

\- Non… Enfin, c'est très bizarre, mais ça parait logique… je crois, répondit Asami, tout en réfléchissant. Mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça alors que j'ai cherché ces réponses pendant des années ?

\- Opal m'a dit.

\- Quoi ! Mais elle a refusé de m'expliquer à moi ! s'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- Disons que c'est un secret bien gardé… C'est… comme une malédiction, tu vois ? Si on connait la légende, la signification des marques, ou qu'on voit celle de son âme-sœur avant d'être prêt à franchir le pas, eh bien, des mauvaises choses peuvent arriver. Enfin, c'est ce qui se dit. Tout comme Wan quand il a vu les marques de Raava et de Vaatu. Ça relève de la superstition, mais… on ne sait jamais.

\- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'Opal m'a fait promettre de ne pas te la montrer avant qu'on couche ensemble…

\- Opal savait ?

\- On a dormi dans la même chambre, pour rappel.

\- Asami, ça fait des mois qu'on dort dans la même chambre et je ne t'ai pas vue une seule fois nue… Bon, il faut dire que j'évitais, premièrement parce que j'étais pas sûre de vraiment bien me tenir en te voyant en tenue d'Ève et ensuite à cause de la « malédiction ».

\- Mais attends, du coup… pourquoi elle te l'a révélé ? On était pas encore ensemble…

\- Parce que… parce que je pensais que mon âme-sœur était Mako, avoua Korra en baissant la tête.

\- Attends, je ne comprends pas… Comment tu peux avoir cru que c'était Mako s'il n'avait pas la même marque que toi ?

\- C'est bien là le problème ! Il a la même que moi ! Il a une marque de la même couleur, qui ressemble fortement à la mienne. Mais elles n'ont jamais réagi. On s'est toujours dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ça marcherait quand même, qu'elles prenaient juste leur temps…

« Mais après, tu es arrivée. Et je me suis mise à vraiment douter, parce que les sentiments que je développais pour toi étaient tellement puissants… Ils n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que j'avais pour Mako, qui ont d'ailleurs changé. À mesure que mon amour pour lui s'amoindrissait, celui pour toi grandissait, et plus rien n'avait de sens, entre cette marque qui était sensiblement la même, lui que j'aimais sans aimer, cette vieille promesse liée à la volonté que notre couple marche et toi !

« J'avais tellement peur Asami… J'avais tellement peur de me détourner de Mako alors qu'il serait mon âme-sœur et ne rien trouver sur ton bras. J'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit pas toi, que c'était simplement du désir mal placé, un faux amour. Sauf que… je n'en avais pas l'impression. Quand j'étais avec toi… c'était juste tellement naturel, tout ce qu'on a fait et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Jamais. »

Elle caressa les lèvres d'Asami avec sa main.

« Je voulais tellement t'embrasser…

\- Moi aussi, répondit douloureusement Asami, se souvenant de toutes les fois où elle s'était obligée à de rien faire, restreinte, frustrée.

\- Je sais… Et je suis désolée d'avoir dû faire quinze fois le tour de la question avant de comprendre que c'était toi. Tu peux me pardonner ?

\- Bien sûr, Korra. En fait… je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse de toi… J'avais décidé de vivre avec le fardeau de la culpabilité d'avoir tué Payne et de ne jamais avoir une nouvelle relation. J'ai promis à Mako de rester loin de toi… Mais je n'ai… je n'ai pas pu tenir ma promesse.

\- Tu sais, moi j'en suis heureuse, que tu ne l'aies pas tenue cette promesse. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi.

\- Je ne peux pas non plus… Mais comment tu vas pouvoir vivre avec une personne qui vit dans le passé, Korra ? C'est juste que, peut-être… »

Elle allait dire à Korra que peut-être elle serait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui la rendrait heureuse, mais elle aperçut leurs deux bracelets qui brillaient. Ah oui, c'est vrai, elles étaient âmes-sœurs… Comment elle était censée s'habituer à un truc pareil ? Surtout que généralement, elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de choses.

« Non, je ne serais pas mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Korra, sans même qu'elle finisse.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu as su ? Me dis pas que ce truc te permet aussi de lire dans mes pensées, parce que là, ce serait flippant. »

Korra rit légèrement.

« Non, ça, c'est juste parce que je te connais, répondit Korra en embrassant Asami sur le joue. Et tu n'es pas contrainte de vivre dans le passé, Asami. Ce fardeau, tu te l'es imposé toute seule. Tu peux te l'enlever aussi…

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Korra… On a jamais retrouvé le corps de Payne… Tu te rends compte que je ne sais même pas si elle est morte ou vivante ? Même si dans les probabilités, il est plus plausible qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde…

« Et puis… c'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de fin. Je ne suis jamais sortie de notre relation… Et c'est pour ça qu'elle hante mes rêves. Parce qu'en ayant ce rendez-vous hier et en faisant l'amour avec toi… j'étais très heureuse mais… c'était comme si je la trompais, tu comprends ? C'est ce qu'elle est venue me reprocher. Elle est venue me reprocher de vivre alors qu'elle est morte, de pouvoir avoir la chance de t'avoir, elle m'a reproché de l'avoir tuée, et… elle est morte, devant mes yeux cette fois…

\- Et moi qui pensais que c'était moi qui nous ralentissais parce que je n'étais pas prête, soupira Korra. Mais si tu as besoin de temps, ce n'est pas grave. J'attendrai. J'attendrai jusqu'à la fin des temps pour toi.

\- Non, Korra ! Non. Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Et je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Mais tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je me défasse d'elle… J'ai besoin de temps pour ça. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- Et je t'aiderai. Mais en attendant, Asami chérie, notre nuit va se terminer dans à peine quelques heures et on travaille demain, alors peut-être devrions nous reprendre cette conversation demain ? »

Asami hocha la tête, alors Korra se glissa de nouveau sur les couvertures. Elle remarqua qu'Asami ne bougea pas, alors elle lui dit :

« Si tu veux aller mettre ton pyjama pour te sentir plus à l'aise. Et si tu veux… je ne te toucherai plus, jusqu'à que tu le souhaites.

\- Tu ferais ça ? demanda Asami, stupéfaite.

\- Bien sûr. »

Alors, Asami vira la veste et se remit sous les couvertures.

« Enlace-moi plutôt, au lieu de dire des bêtises, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Comme il te plaira ! »

Korra serra Asami contre elle et celle-ci se rendormit au son du cœur de Korra qui battait, de quelques pulsations apaisantes, du toucher de son corps tout contre le sien, de quelque chaleur rassurante.

* * *

 **A/N : Bon, alors, comment ce chapitre ? La sincérité est la clé du bonheur ! (Bon, pas toujours, mais on va dire que dans l'idéal oui)**

 **Oui, je sais, les personnages rêvent beaucoup avec moi. En fait, vous savez, c'est très pratique les rêves... Et au-delà de ça, moi, je les trouve tellement fascinants que je ne peux m'empêcher d'en créer ! Et encore, ceux d'Asami sont vraiment très... terre à terre. Si je vous faisais un vrai rêve à ma sauce, je pense que vous demanderiez si je fume une quelconque drogue xD**

 **J'espère avoir assez expliqué tous les points autour desquels tournent l'histoire... Ah, au fait, Payne n'est pas une grosse connasse xD C'est seulement dans les rêves d'Asami qu'elle est comme ça, je pense pas qu'elle serait aussi méchante...**

 **Donc, le prochain chapitre, ce sera une fin/épilogue ! Je pense que ce sera plein de mini-histoires sur la suite des évènements. Avec un peu de chance, ça ne fera qu'un chapitre xD Hé, je vous le répèterai, mais la moindre des choses, c'est de laisser une review au dernier chapitre. Parce que franchement, sinon c'est triste de me suivre jusque-là sans me parler...**

 **En tout cas, à plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Review 'guest' :**

 **Loann37 :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Ah, je suis tellement d'accord ! C'est tellement mieux deux chapitres d'un coup x) Enfin, sauf quand ils sont vraiment trop longs. Ceci étant, moi je lis toute l'histoire d'un coup, c'est mieux xD Enfin, avant.**

 **Eh bien, écoute, je suis désolée de vous avoir laissés sur une fin pareille, mais en même temps, je l'avais prévue depuis longtemps ;)**

 **J'espère qu'elles le resteront ;)**

 **Je suis contente que la soirée t'ait plu ! Faire rire les gens, c'est un de mes buts aussi ! Sinon, c'est pas drôle x)**

 **Je suppose qu'on se revoit au moins au dernier chapitre !**

 **À la prochaine !**

 **Lion**


	23. Un amour florissant

**A/N : Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !**

 **Surprise ! Un chapitre en avance ! Et en plus, c'est même pas le dernier... x) Comme vous l'avez donc deviné, j'ai écrit un chapitre, qui est donc beaucoup trop long, et je me suis dit "Tiens, et si on publiait un chapitre en avance ?". Donc, me voici, me voilà ! Je vais essayer de finir le prochain pour ce WE, mais c'est pas gagné, parce qu'il devient de plus en plus long... Franchement, je ne sais pas comment je me débrouille.**

 **Du coup, là, on arrive sur la fin, et j'ai un peu changé la... dynamique ? Bon, en fait, il y a un code simple, parce que je ne voulais pas vous perdre. Il va y avoir** **plusieurs types de traits : celui qui est tout petit et au centre, c'est que c'est une petite ellipse temporelle, et qu'on reste dans la même journée ; les gros traits comme d'habitude, c'est qu'on change de journée. J'ai mis des repères temporels, mais comme on peut les louper et que lorsqu'on commence c'est pas forcément clair, j'ai essayé de clarifier les choses. Donc : grand trait = beaucoup de temps ; petit trait = peu de temps. Ce sera le même système pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Du coup, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au petit matin, le réveil sonna. Sentant encore la peau de Korra contre sa joue et contre tout le reste de son corps, Asami sourit et soupira de contentement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de resonger à leur nuit mouvementée, de quitter le présent pour contempler un tragique passé, car Korra se mit à parler.

« J'ai pas envie de me lever, grogna-t-elle.

\- C'est que ton deuxième jour de travail, comment tu peux déjà en avoir marre de te lever ?

\- Oui, mais c'est aussi le premier matin où je me réveille à tes côtés, après notre premier rendez-vous et la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour. Avoue que c'est pas très encourageant. »

Asami était d'accord avec ce raisonnement, mais elle était tout de même motivée à aller travailler, par devoir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se poser quinze mille questions avant de se lever, même si Korra était étendue sublimement nue à ses côtés.

Mais la jeune femme aux yeux bleus n'était pas mue d'une même motivation, alors Asami se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots qu'elle espérait convaincants.

« Dis-toi qu'on sera encore amenées à le faire, murmura-t-elle avec un air aguicheur. _Beaucoup_ de fois. »

Elle vit Korra réagir à ses mots, notamment en ouvrant les yeux et en la regardant avec envie. Alors, Asami en profita pour se lever d'un bond.

« Mais pas ce matin ! » termina-t-elle.

Korra grogna et regarda le plafond.

« T'as pas le droit de faire ça », bouda-t-elle.

Asami rit légèrement devant la moue de Korra. Elle enfila rapidement un pyjama, se disant qu'il serait préférable de ne pas déambuler nue dans l'appartement. Surtout avec Korra dans les parages…

D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait arrêté de regarder le plafond, profitant qu'Asami se change, pour sérieusement se rincer l'œil, chose qu'elle ne cachait d'ailleurs pas.

« Tu veux pas t'habiller moins vite ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? répondit Asami en continuant de se changer à la même vitesse.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne me laisses même pas admirer le spectacle.

\- Parce que… »

Asami finit d'enfiler son haut et chevaucha Korra, lui déposant un rapide baiser sur la bouche.

« … tu es censée te lever », finit-elle.

Elle douta sérieusement de ses actions quand Korra se redressa et l'embrassa un peu plus profondément, passant une main sous ses vêtements.

« Korra, mit-elle en garde.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas interdit de te caresser à ce que je sache…

\- Si on continue, on va toutes les deux arriver en retard…

\- Tu penses ? dit Korra, bien qu'elle en avait strictement rien à faire. »

Elle embrassa la mâchoire d'Asami, puis mordilla la peau de son cou, tout en faisant descendre de quelques centimètres le bas que la jeune femme portait.

Asami haleta, essayant de retenir quelque peu sa propre ardeur. Définitivement, elle n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher… C'était une très, très mauvaise idée.

« Korra, tu m'expliques l'intérêt que je m'habille si c'est pour que tu me déshabilles juste après, dit-elle en essayant de paraitre un peu froide et indifférente, malgré le feu qui venait de se déclarer dans sa tête.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu t'es habillée en premier lieu, répondit-elle en l'embrassant encore une fois tout en passant sa main sous son haut, caressant chaudement sa poitrine.

\- Korra, gémit Asami, comme immobilisée par une force mystérieuse ; arrête, je t'en supplie. On va être en retard. C'est ton deuxième jour, tu ne peux pas arriver en retard…

\- Tu sais quel est le réel problème ? demanda Korra en s'arrêtant subitement. »

Asami ne répondit pas, alors Korra continua, se penchant à son oreille.

« C'est que tu en as envie aussi, finit-elle en embrassant son oreille.

\- N-Non, essaya de nier Asami pour sauver la face.

\- Tu veux que je vérifie ? rétorqua Korra en lui tendant son poignet marqué. »

Non, elle ne voulait pas, elle allait se faire griller. En même temps, maintenant que Korra l'avait allumée, elle voyait mal comment résister à ses avances. Alors, elle soupira parce qu'elle connaissait comment tout ça allait finir.

« Très bien ! abdiqua-t-elle. Tu as gagné. »

Alors, Korra sourit et se mit à l'embrasser tout en la serrant contre elle.

« Attends, dit Asami.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- On pourrait au moins prendre de l'avance et faire ça sous la douche. »

Korra explosa de rire.

« Tu appelles ça prendre de l'avance ? Asami, ça va être la douche la plus longue que tu n'aies jamais prise. »

Asami leva les yeux au ciel, puis prit la main de Korra afin de la mener jusque dans leur salle de bain. Elle n'eut pas le luxe de se déshabiller toute seule, puisque Korra en profita pour le faire, avec une douce lenteur, caressant son ventre, ses seins, ses bras en lui enlevant son haut.

Elle fit de même avec son bas, descendant avec jusqu'à se mettre à genoux. Une fois que son amante fut nue, elle put lui embrasser le ventre, descendant jusqu'à arriver à ses cuisses.

L'eau était gelée, mettant un peu de temps à chauffer, mais les deux femmes s'en fichaient. Elles étaient toutes deux trop prises dans leur activité pour y voir un problème quelconque.

Pendant cet instant, Asami oublia complètement qu'elles allaient arriver en retard, même si elles allaient définitivement arriver _vraiment_ en retard…

—

La jeune ingénieure arriva presque en courant jusqu'à son bureau. Personne ne l'y attendait logiquement, donc personne ne saurait pour son retard… retard d'au moins vingt minutes, grâce à Korra. Et c'était parce qu'elle avait fait des excès de vitesse, qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et qu'elle s'était préparée en vitesse, ce qui pouvait se révéler compliqué quand votre fraichement découverte âme-sœur faisait _tout_ pour vous en empêcher. Elle avait même dû déposer Korra à son boulot, pour ne pas que, _elle_ , elle arrive en retard.

Après tout, Hiroshi était peut-être moins sévère avec Asami que le patron de Korra l'était avec celle-ci ; ou plutôt, elle avait moins de chance de se faire virer. Mais vraiment, si elle n'avait pas autant profité de leur « réveil », elle aurait pu penser à lui en vouloir. Ce qui était hors de question, vu qu'elles avaient passé un _très_ bon moment.

Korra l'avait embrassée doucement avant de s'en aller travailler et maintenant, la jeune ingénieure se préparait à se mettre au boulot également. Elle déposa sa veste et chercha dans sa mallette de travail des papiers dont elle avait besoin.

Son père arriva à ce moment-là.

« Tu viens d'arriver ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris de voir le bureau vide et l'ordinateur encore éteint.

\- Ah, euh, oui, désolée pour le retard, dit-elle, relevant les yeux et portant un visage désolé. C'est juste que Korra… et moi avons mal calculé notre temps. En plus, elle a un nouveau travail, donc bon…

\- Je vois, répondit Hiroshi en se caressant sa barbe blanche. Et je dois supposer que c'est ce travail qui t'a laissé cette petite marque bleue-violette sur ton cou ?

\- Tu plaisantes, hein ? répondit Asami, se figeant immédiatement.

\- Tu devrais regarder. »

Asami sortit son téléphone et utilisa l'appareil photo en mode inversé pour voir qu'effectivement, il y avait une légère marque bleue-violette dans son cou.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, Korra, dit-elle en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise de bureau et en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Donc… vous sortez ensemble cette fois ou vous faites toujours semblant de vous aimer tout en vous aimant vraiment ? questionna Hiroshi.

\- Non, non, on sort ensemble, depuis hier. J'allais te le dire, mais je crois que le suçon l'a dit à ma place…

\- Un peu. Après, il y avait toujours la possibilité que tu sortes avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui, bien sûr, quelqu'un d'autre que mon âme-sœur qui habite chez moi… Ah, au fait… »

Asami enleva ses mains de son visage et releva sa manche.

« Je vais pouvoir mettre des manches courtes, finit-elle.

\- Je vois ça, constata-t-il. Je suis content que vous soyez enfin trouvées, les filles.

\- Merci, papa. Attends… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu étais au courant aussi ?

\- Voyons Asami, les trois-quarts de la Terre sont au courant !

\- T'aurais au moins pu me mettre sur la voie…

\- Tu ne crois pas en ce genre de choses, pour rappel. Enfin, jusqu'à hier. »

Le visage d'Asami se teinta un peu de peine, alors qu'elle constata quelque chose terriblement funeste :

« Ça veut dire que… maman était ton âme-sœur, dit-elle avec une triste hésitation macabre.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Hiroshi.

\- Ça doit être dur…

\- Eh bien, écoute, je t'ai toi… Je ne vais pas te dire que c'est facile, Asami. C'est très dur de perdre ta moitié, c'est comme si une partie de toi était morte, était complètement vide, éteinte. Mais si j'ai pu me relever, c'était grâce à ce qui me restait. Et toi, tu étais là, et elle vit à travers toi. Tu m'as sauvé, ma chérie. J'espère que Korra et toi n'aurez jamais à subir ça. J'espère que vous bâtirez une famille heureuse. J'espère que vous serez heureuses à deux.

\- Merci, papa… On va essayer.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux couper court à la conversation, mais du coup, j'ai récupéré ces papiers pour toi, hier. »

Il lui tendit des feuilles agrafées les unes aux autres.

« Oh, et tu me crois si je te dis que Monsieur Lee ne te trouve toujours pas crédible ? ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est une blague ? Mais il faut quoi pour me convaincre ce type ? Je te préviens, je ne me marierai pas avec Korra pour son bon plaisir !

\- Ahah, effectivement, tu me crois, rit Hiroshi. Non, ne t'inquiète pas, vous avez été parfaites. Il a arrêté de nous embêter pour le moment. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement dans le jardin, mais en tout cas, en revenant, il était tout pale et irrité. »

Asami rit un peu gênée, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux noirs.

« Hum… Korra avait obtenu son nouveau travail ?

\- Décidément, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce travail, mais il vous donne plein d'idées !

\- Papa ! rougit Asami. »

Hiroshi sortit en riant. Asami souffla pour se calmer un peu. Parler de Korra la mettait dans tous ses états. Comment était-elle censée travailler ?

Asami rouvrit son téléphone pour regarder le suçon qu'elle avait dans le cou. Franchement, déjà quelle idée de lui en faire un — surtout qu'elle était sûre qu'elle lui avait fait ce matin — et ensuite, dans le cou ? Mais elle avait pas plus voyant ?

La jeune ingénieure se demanda si elle pouvait le couvrir avec du maquillage. Il fallait juste qu'elle vérifie si elle en avait de la bonne couleur dans son sac. Elle posa les papiers, avec l'intitulé « Varrick Industries », sur la table et se mit à chercher dans son sac.

À ce moment, quelqu'un déboula de nouveau dans son bureau.

« Asami ? Oh, tu es là ! remarqua Zhu Li en entrant. Je venais juste vérifier si tu avais eu les papiers. Apparemment, c'est le cas.

\- Absolument ! répondit Asami, assise et amenant brusquement sa main sur son cou. »

Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas être tranquille.

« Tu viens d'arriver on dirait… » constata l'assistante.

Elle se concentra ensuite sur la main qu'Asami avait au cou, trouvant ça étrange.

« Est-ce que tu caches quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Absolument pas ! répondit Asami, un peu trop fort pour que ce soit crédible.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Rien, je te dis !

\- Enlève la main du cou alors.

\- Non, mais c'est que… j'ai une angine.

\- Cinq secondes, le temps que je regarde.

\- Mais non, je te dis !

\- Asami, tu arrives jamais en retard… C'est louche tout ça, très louche. Fais-moi voir ! »

Zhu Li s'avança vers Asami et essaya de lui dégager sa main du cou.

« Zhu Li, non ! »

Mais elle ne put tenir bien longtemps contre l'autre femme et, bientôt, elle fut découverte.

« Ugh ! laissa-t-elle échapper quand elle sentit l'air frais caresser sa peau.

\- C'est un… suçon ? Sérieusement ? demanda Zhu Li, en regardant successivement le cou d'Asami puis ses yeux.

\- Oui, c'est un suçon. Je dirais presque fait contre mon gré, d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, est-ce que c'est la jeune femme de la dernière fois qui te l'a fait ? demanda Zhu Li, soudainement allumée d'une lueur de curiosité intéressée. Et moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas d'informations supplémentaires aujourd'hui !

\- Tu enquêtes ou quoi ?

\- Avouez que vous êtes amusantes toutes les deux. Alors, c'est elle ou pas ?

\- Oui, c'est Korra… Bon, tu veux pas m'aider à le cacher plutôt ?

\- Pourquoi ? Il est très mignon !

\- Zhu Li… Ça fait pas du tout professionnel.

\- Ahah, très bien, Mademoiselle Sato, puisque vous insistez. Ou peut-être que je devrais dire « Madame Sato ». Après tout, c'est ta fiancée.

\- On est pas vraiment fiancées… »

Asami leva la tête et Zhu Li commença à recouvrir le petit intrus dans cette peau parfaitement blanche et uniforme avec du fond de teint.

« Tu portes toujours la bague, fit remarquer Zhu Li.

\- Je sais… Je l'aime bien. Et… j'aime Korra. C'est pas une bonne raison ?

\- Si, je suppose que si. Vous comptez vous marier ?

\- Zhu Li, on sort ensemble depuis hier, tu crois vraiment qu'on s'est posées la question ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle, finissant et posant le maquillage sur le bureau d'Asami. Parait-il que certaines personnes savent quand elles se mettent ensemble si elles finiront leurs vies ensemble ou pas.

\- Je finirai ma vie avec Korra, je ne sais juste pas si elle croit au mariage. On peut très bien vivre ensemble sans être mariées.

\- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Alors… C'est elle, hein ? La seule et l'unique. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ou pas ?

\- Attends, toi aussi tu es au courant de ces choses-là ?

\- Bien sûr, comme trois-quarts des gens sur Terre. Mon âme-sœur, c'est Varrick. Et après lui avoir poncé les pieds plusieurs fois, j'ai bien été obligée de remarquer cette trace verte qui courait sur sa cheville et sur son pied ! »

Zhu Li leva légèrement son pantalon et Asami y vit un bracelet un peu comme le sien, bleu et vert. Elle laissa échapper un « oh », avant d'elle-même découvrir son bras.

« Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Asami ! »

L'assistante étreignit brièvement l'ingénieure, avant de reprendre, joyeuse :

« Tu verras, ce sera bien. En plus, je suis sûre que Korra est moins difficile à vivre que Varrick, donc pas de soucis à se faire ! En parlant de lui, je ferais mieux d'y aller, il va commencer à se demander où je suis passée.

\- D'accord ! À plus tard !

\- Essaie de travailler et de ne pas trop penser à ta bien-aimée, Madame Sato. »

Zhu Li lui fit un petit clin d'œil et partit.

C'était facile à dire… Mais bon, le travail l'appelait, donc il fallait s'y mettre ! Alors, Asami ouvrit les documents les plus urgents et se mit au travail.

D'autres personnes entrèrent dans son bureau dans la journée, et elle était tellement contente d'avoir couvert le petit cadeau que Korra lui avait laissé. D'ailleurs, celle-ci mériterait bien une punition…

—

Korra marchait dans la rue pour rejoindre son domicile, quand une voiture s'arrêta au bord du trottoir.

« Monte », ordonna Asami, qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Korra s'alluma de joie et grimpa dans le véhicule.

« Tu es venue me chercher ?

\- Non, je passais dans le coin alors que je travaille à l'opposé de la ville… Bien sûr que je suis venue te chercher !

\- Mmmm, laissa échapper Korra lors qu'elle regardait le cou d'Asami. Tu guéris vite des bleus toi, dis donc.

\- Si tu parles de ton suçon de ce matin, je l'ai simplement recouvert. Non, mais t'aurais pu me prévenir !

\- On était un peu pressées ce matin. J'ai oublié.

\- Franchement, Korra… t'aurais pu faire attention… J'avais l'air de quoi moi ce matin devant mon père et Zhu Li ?

\- Oh ! Ils sont au courant ?

\- Ah bah, grâce à toi, oui. Oui, ils sont au courant.

\- Et ? Ils l'ont pris comment ?

\- Ils étaient ravis. Moi un peu moins d'être découverte de cette façon. »

Korra rit.

« Je suis désolée, 'Sami ! »

Elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Disons que ça l'amusait un peu, quand même… même beaucoup. Asami était toujours une femme tellement calme et professionnelle, toujours ayant une apparence impeccable, que ça lui faisait presque plaisir de casser cette image de petite fille sage, juste pour son plaisir personnel. Ce que la jeune ingénieure remarqua assez aisément.

Elle se tut pendant tout le reste du trajet, Korra se demandant même à moment si elle lui faisait vraiment la tête. Elles grimpèrent les escaliers et Asami essaya de trouver ses clés, faisant mine de ne pas les trouver.

« Oh, attends, j'ai les miennes ! » dit Korra en mettant sa main dans sa poche et les cherchant.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de trifouiller dans son sac comme Asami le faisait. Une vraie valise, le sac d'Asami. Elle n'arrivait personnellement pas à trouver quoi que ce soit. En moins d'une seconde, elle avait sorti les clés.

À ce moment-là, comme une impulsion soudaine, alors qu'elle avait bien tout calculé, Asami poussa Korra contre la porte.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? » demanda celle-ci, dos à la porte, en croisant le regard ardent d'Asami.

Elle ne lui répondit que par un baiser langoureux et brulant, qui fit presque lâcher ses clés à Korra. Ensuite, elle se pencha à son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots déterminés.

« Je vais te rendre la pareille… pour ce matin _et_ pour cette chose sur mon cou. On verra qui sera la plus embarrassée après ça. »

Korra en aurait presque tremblé si ça ne l'amusait pas autant de voir Asami dans cet état. Enfin, son amusement redescendit d'un cran quand elle se retrouva épinglée contre le mur et embrassée sauvagement.

« Attends, tu ne prévois pas de faire ça juste ici ? confirma Korra, un peu apeurée soudainement. On avait pas dit que ça craignait pour les voisins et qu'il valait mieux aller dans notre chambre ?

\- Mmmm, songea Asami. Si. Pour l'instant, c'est pas le plan. Même si, entre nous, tu mériterais parfois. Ouvre plutôt la porte.

\- C'est un peu difficile avec toi sur moi, comme ça.

\- Oui, je sais. »

Pourtant, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil et laissa Korra se débrouiller avec la porte comme une micro vengeance pour le soir de leur rendez-vous. Encore, elle ne lui menait pas la vie dure, parce qu'elle, elle avait dû le faire sans rien pouvoir y voir et avec Korra qui l'embrassait et la caressait !

Finalement, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus ouvrit la porte et presque instantanément, Asami la poussa à l'intérieur avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage…

—

« Rappelle-moi de te faire des suçons plus souvent, dit Korra, soufflant un peu, complètement nue sur leur lit.

\- Il en est hors de question, rétorqua Asami, portant aussi peu de vêtement que sa petite-amie.

\- T'as qu'à pas me faire l'amour comme une bête après… »

Elle se rapprocha d'Asami et de peau blanche. Elle passa une main sur son sein avant d'embrasser celui-ci, délicatement. Elle déposa ensuite un deuxième baiser plus près du téton, se rapprochant délicatement.

« Korra, on vient de le faire deux fois… Tu fatigues jamais ? questionna Asami.

\- Non et toi ? Déjà fatiguée ? »

Asami ne savait pas dire si elle était vraiment fatiguée ou pas. Elle avait envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais, que ça n'ait pas de fin ; mais elle connaissait également les limites du corps humain, et elle savait bien que c'était impossible. Cependant, elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée… Elle appellerait ça de la bonne fatigue. Elle était heureuse et c'est ce qui lui donnait toute l'énergie dont elle avait besoin.

Korra prit son bras pour le mettre en contact avec le sien. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, avant de dire :

« Oui, je ressens la même chose…

\- Je sais, répondit la femme aux yeux verts, sentant Korra dans tout son être. »

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus se laissa finalement retomber sur le lit, avec un soupir exagéré.

« On devrait prendre des vacances, déclara-t-elle.

\- Tu ne peux pas, tu viens de commencer de travailler… Et puis, à quoi ça servirait ?

\- À ce qu'on reste à la maison, pour faire l'amour toute la journée. »

Asami rit de cette idée absurde mais tellement séduisante et envieuse.

« Tu as des idées bizarres, dit-elle à Korra.

\- Oui, mais je sais que tu l'aimes quand même mon idée. »

Asami fredonna pour toute réponse, perdue dans ses pensées lointaines, regardant le plafond. Korra se redressa sur son coude et la regarda, se demandant à quoi elle pensait.

« On devrait manger, dit finalement Asami. Il commence à se faire tard.

\- Et si… et si la seule chose que je veux manger, c'est toi ? »

Asami la regarda du coin de l'œil, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres sans jamais apparaitre vraiment.

Elle s'appuya également sur son coude, pour se trouver face à Korra. Celle-ci la regarda longuement, se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle vit ensuite les yeux verts se diriger sur ses lèvres et leur propriétaire s'avança jusqu'à les atteindre avec les siennes.

Elles bougèrent ensemble, leurs langues se chevauchèrent pour la énième fois ce jour-ci et Asami fit couler sa main le long du dos de Korra, comme une légère et frissonnante goutte d'eau qui traverserait cette douce terre brune. Puis, elle caressa ses fesses, ses cuisses avant de siéger vers l'intérieur.

« Je t'aime tellement », balança Korra, ravie qu'Asami se prenne à son jeu.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts sourit simplement.

« Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avec douceur. Et c'est pourquoi je te ferai crier jusqu'à que tu n'aies plus de voix, finit-elle dans son oreille avant de la lui mordiller et de finir ce qu'elle était en train de faire entre les cuisses de Korra. »

Celle-ci ne manqua pas de réagir et de se cambrer magnifiquement sur l'instant.

Elles mangeraient peut-être plus tard, ou elles se nourriraient l'une de l'autre. Les deux options étaient possibles et Asami ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir choisir la plus raisonnable des deux…

* * *

« Allô, Asami ?

\- Oh, hey, Opal ! C'est l'heure de ta vérification hebdomadaire ?

\- Oui ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, et toi ? Tu veux parler à Korra ?

\- Non, c'est à toi et à toi seule que je veux parler ! Alors, comment ça avance vous deux ? Toujours au même point mort ? J'ai eu plein de choses à faire, donc j'ai pas pu vérifier ces derniers temps… T'es libre quand, que je passe chez toi ? »

Asami regarda Korra, qui avait un crayon dans la bouche en train de réfléchir à quelque chose concernant le magazine qui était sous ses yeux. Ce qui était diablement mignon, à vrai dire.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est moi qui vais passer. J'emmène Korra avec moi.

\- Si tu penses que c'est ce qui va te permettre de m'échapper, Asami, tu te trompes lourdement ! »

Asami rit légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne vais échapper à rien du tout. On passe dans l'après-midi, ça te va ?

\- Très bien ! Je vous attends !

\- D'accord, bye Opal.

\- Bye, Asami. »

Asami raccrocha le téléphone, avant de se glisser derrière Korra, de l'étreindre et de l'embrasser derrière l'oreille.

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as rien de prévu cette après-midi ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on peut aller chez Opal.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je lui dis à propos de nous deux ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il faudra qu'on le dise à Mako aussi… histoire qu'il n'y ait vraiment plus d'animosité entre vous deux.

\- Il n'y a pas d'animosité entre Mako et moi…

\- Asami, il se demande encore s'il m'a laissée à une chaudasse de première ou à mon âme-sœur…

\- Oui, c'est bon, je sais… On ira lui dire après, c'est promis. Mais en attendant… il reste quelques heures avant qu'on aille chez Opal, on fait quoi ? demanda-t-elle en parfaite et complète innocence. »

Elle embrassa Korra dans le cou, respira sa peau, tripota les bords de son t-shirt…

« Je suis en train de lire, fit remarquer Korra, comprenant les intentions de l'autre femme.

\- Et alors ? D'habitude, c'est moi qui travaille et tu viens quand même me déranger, alors je vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me priverais de quoi que ce soit. »

Elle déboutonna le pantalon de la jeune femme, qui secoua légèrement la tête avec un sourire.

« Mademoiselle Sato, vous êtes aussi incorrigible que moi, déclara-t-elle.

\- Je le prendrai comme un compliment, ronronna celle-ci. Allez, viens ! »

Et ainsi, Korra abandonna son activité et Asami l'attira dans leur chambre.

—

Asami se réveilla en sursaut, encore toute transpirante et toute haletante de son dernier cauchemar.

« Encore ? lui dit Korra, qui caressait ses cheveux d'ébène.

\- Oui, encore, avoua tristement Asami. Je me suis endormie ?

\- Il y a une vingtaine de minutes.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure d'aller chez Opal, non ?

\- On a encore un peu de temps. »

Elle continua doucement de caresser les longs cheveux noirs de sa petite-amie. Celle-ci se réfugia dans sa chaleur, juste un moment, juste un instant, juste un peu de sérénité.

« Je me suis dit que peut-être ça s'arrêterait, avoua Korra. La dernière fois, c'était il y plus d'une semaine.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça va s'arrêter, Korra…

\- Tu avais l'air de ne plus y penser.

\- J'y pense souvent, mais j'essaie de ne pas trop m'y attarder.

\- Tu me laisses voir ? demanda Korra, en tendant sa main. »

Pour toute réponse, Asami lui tendit la sienne. La jeune femme mit en contact les deux traces et se sentit instantanément secouée par une douleur lancinante, mélange de culpabilité et de tristesse.

« Je vois… Ça ne s'améliore pas, constata-t-elle.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Je voudrais tellement t'aider…

\- Mais tu ne peux tout simplement pas, Korra. Tu peux juste rester auprès de moi. C'est suffisant, non ? Tant que je peux m'appuyer sur toi.

\- Je suppose…

\- On devrait y aller, il va y avoir du monde sur la route.

\- Bon, très bien. On peut ne pas y aller aussi, si tu ne te sens pas bien. Opal comprendrait. Je l'appelle moi, décida-t-elle en s'élançant.

\- Non, Korra, la retint-elle avec une main froide sur son bras. Tu es adorable, mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle l'embrassa délicatement. Elle n'aimait en fait pas embrasser Korra après un cauchemar. Ces baisers-là avaient une saveur un peu trop amère à son gout. Mais ça suffit pour convaincre un peu Korra. Elles y allèrent ensuite.

—

« Tu es prête ? demanda Asami.

\- Bien entendu ! »

Alors, sans hésiter, la femme aux yeux verts toqua à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Opal, rayonnante et radieuse, leur ouvrit.

« Korra ! Asami ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Elle gambada à l'intérieur de la maison toute souriante. Les deux autres femmes s'invitèrent donc à l'intérieur.

« Tu aurais pas oublié de nous dire quelque chose, Opal ? demanda Asami, remarquant un léger changement morphologique chez son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a oublié de nous dire ? questionna Korra. »

Opal ignora Korra et répondit plutôt à Asami :

« Si, mais c'est pour ça que c'était la course ces derniers temps…

\- Hé ! Je veux savoir ! s'emporta Korra, ennuyée d'être ignorée de la sorte.

\- Opal est enceinte, déclara Asami.

\- Oh… Vraiment ? Comment tu as deviné ? Ça se voit à peine !

\- Eh bien, c'est qu'elle doit faire plus attention que toi, répondit Opal.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps ? interrogea la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Plus de trois mois…

\- Quoi ! Et tu nous le dis que maintenant ?

\- Oui… bah, en fait, je m'en suis rendue compte la semaine dernière, ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Les deux autres femmes la regardèrent, ahuries.

« Attends, comment t'as fait pour t'en rendre compte il y a une semaine ? demanda Korra, perplexe.

\- Disons que la vie se passait tranquillement… mais vite, et j'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce genre de choses !

\- Opal, tu me désespères, soupira Asami.

\- Oui, enfin, assez parlé de moi ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle jeta un regard assez insistant à Asami, pendant une brève seconde, toujours dans l'optique de les mettre ensemble.

Korra et Asami se regardèrent et la femme aux yeux bleus hocha légèrement la tête.

« Eh bien, commença la jeune ingénieure, je pense qu'il faut qu'on te montre quelque chose. »

Elle souleva la manche de son bras, devant les yeux à la fois effrayés, surpris et émerveillés de son amie.

« Est-ce que ça répond à ta question ? demanda Asami, souriante.

\- Vous l'avez fait ! Enfin ! Je rêve pas ? Vous vous êtes enfin mises ensemble ! Et ça a marché ! Tu es l'âme-sœur de Korra ! C'est merveilleux ! Je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! »

Elle embrassa ses deux amies, ayant presque les larmes aux yeux d'une trop grande joie. Korra et Asami rirent devant ce trop plein d'émotions qu'était Opal.

« Tu aurais pu me dire, Opal, dit Korra.

\- Eh bien, je n'étais pas sûre et puis ça porte malheur.

\- Je connaissais déjà l'histoire !

\- La preuve que c'est dangereux, vous avez mis plus d'un an avant de franchir le pas ! C'est très long quand même…

\- Eh bien, c'était compliqué, confessa Asami. »

Intérieurement, elle pensait que ça l'était toujours un peu, avec le fardeau de Payne qui pesait sur ses épaules.

« Oui, enfin si elle avait pas été aussi obstinée à rester avec Mako et toi aussi obstinée à rester seule, je pense que ça aurait été autrement plus rapide. En parlant de ton obstination à rester seule… tu es enfin parvenue à oublier ? »

Asami grimaça légèrement, son regard se couvrant d'un voile de tristesse. Korra le vit et se chargea de répondre.

« Peut-être qu'on devrait pas parler de ça…

\- Elle t'a mise au courant ? »

Korra hocha la tête.

« Je vois… Donc, ça veut dire que tu n'arrives toujours pas à l'oublier…

\- Je fais juste des cauchemars, ce n'est rien, rassura Asami en croisant les bras. Je vais bien.

\- Oui, enfin, elle dit ça, mais tu ne la vois pas après un cauchemar, toi… Ou tu ne sens pas ce qu'elle ressent…

\- Je vois, répéta Opal. Vous n'allez pas rompre, tout de même ?

\- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit Asami.

\- Si c'est ce dont elle a besoin, dans ce cas… je veux bien qu'on s'arrête.

\- Non, Korra ! se précipita Asami, en mettant ses mains sur les joues de sa petite-amie. Tu sais que je t'aime. Ce n'est pas toi le problème, ce n'est pas nous, c'est juste moi. Je t'ai déjà dit, il me faut juste un peu de temps. Ça fait moins de deux semaines, laisse-moi le temps. J'y arriverai pas sans toi…

\- Je ne partirai pas si tu ne me le demandes pas, Asami. »

Alors, la jeune femme la serra contre elle pendant plusieurs longues secondes, sentant son cœur battre de la frayeur de perdre Korra et de l'avoir contre elle.

Opal regarda simplement la scène, sans dire un mot. Puis, elle remarqua la bague qu'Asami portait et en fut singulièrement intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelle bague ?

\- La bague très sophistiquée que tu portes à ton annulaire.

\- Oh. Tu vas rire… on a été fiancées pendant une soirée.

\- Hein ? »

Ainsi, les trois femmes se mirent à parler, se racontant divers évènements qui leur étaient arrivés pendant les dernières semaines.

Opal fut bien étonnée d'entendre cette histoire de soirée, où elles avaient joué les amoureuses simplement pour impressionner un homme d'affaires. Quelque part, elle en fut aussi ravie, parce que ce fut ce qui leur permit de se rapprocher pour enfin en arriver là où elles en étaient aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme raconta ensuite, son histoire de grossesse et comment elle avait dû enchainer les vérifications, conversations avec Bolin — ce qui lui avait mis bien trois jours avant qu'il ne comprenne de quoi elle parlait vraiment —, avec sa famille et avec celle de son mari — qui était par ailleurs tellement grande et éparpillée qu'elle avait mis bien longtemps avant de pouvoir localiser la grand-mère seulement — et comment ça lui avait pris tout son temps.

Mine de rien, il fallait gérer le futur père avant de pouvoir gérer l'enfant… Il était tellement content qu'il était incontrôlable et se posait des questions un peu trop insolites, la questionnant pendant des heures sur des choses futiles. Et avec ça, elle avait du travail. Elle n'avait donc pas pu harceler Asami autant qu'elle le voulait pour savoir si ça avançait entre Korra et elle. Mais elle était bien contente que les choses bougent un peu.

« Oh ! Je peux le dire à Bolin, du coup ? demanda Opal, excitée. Que vous êtes ensemble, je veux dire. Il sera tellement content !

\- Attends, non, s'opposa Korra.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda sa petite-amie, perplexe.

\- Parce qu'on a rien dit à Mako, que Bolin a la langue bien pendue, et que je n'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne par son frère.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

\- Bon, ne tardez pas trop quand même, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait m'échapper, avoua Opal. »

Elles convinrent de l'annoncer à l'ex de Korra le plus tôt possible, le jour d'après sûrement. Après tout, elles étaient en weekend.

* * *

Selon Opal, Mako habitait toujours au même endroit, mais il cherchait activement à en changer, car cela lui rappelait sa vie avec Korra, vie qui était finie et il le savait.

Cela fit un peu étrange, c'était même assez gênant quelque part, de retourner sur ces lieux qui étaient à la fois emprunts de l'ancienne tristesse de Korra et de la joie qu'elle avait eue de passer du temps avec Asami. Les premiers liens qu'elles avaient tissés se trouvaient juste là, dans cette maison. Et après en avoir été expulsée comme une malpropre, Korra y revenait pour la première fois, heureuse et épanouie dans une nouvelle relation.

« Tu es prête ? demanda Korra à Asami.

\- Bien sûr que je le suis ! Tu veux lui parler seule à seul ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. »

La femme aux yeux bleus frappa ensuite à la porte et le policier toujours en tenue de travail, les cheveux en bataille, vint lui ouvrir. Il les salua et leur sourit tristement. Korra demanda si elle pouvait entrer et il s'écarta de la porte, s'enfonçant dans la petite maisonnée.

Rien n'avait changé et quelque part, le cœur de Korra en fut troublé. C'était étrange de retourner dans cette situation, dans le passé, comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais tout avait changé, son cœur avait changé, son âme s'était liée à sa moitié. Enfin. Et ce n'était pas Mako, tristement pour lui.

« Donc… je peux savoir la raison de votre visite ? demanda-t-il. Vous allez vous marier ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Asami cligna des yeux, en regardant sa « bague de fiançailles ». Elle oubliait que Mako était flic et qu'il avait tendance à remarquer ce genre de détails. Elle devrait vraiment penser à l'enlever, parce que tout le monde s'y trompait. Ou peut-être la changer de doigt… Mais elle aimait tellement la porter comme ça, comme si elle avait une quelconque vérité, un quelconque pouvoir dans sa vie.

« Plutôt quelque chose comme ça, ricana Korra, habituée à ce que Mako remarque ce genre de choses, exactement comme quand il avait remarqué le parfum d'Asami sur ses vêtements à force d'embrassades.

\- Alors, c'était la vérité finalement… Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre.

\- Oui, c'est ça. J'espère que tu trouveras ton âme-sœur, Mako. Elle aura quelqu'un de super dans sa vie, je n'en doute pas. Ce n'était simplement pas moi.

\- Je sais.

\- Mako, intervint Asami, je suis désolée pour…

\- Non, Asami, la coupa-t-il. C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

Il se pencha en signe de pardon, avant de continuer :

« Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de vous éloigner d'elle. C'était mal de ma part de m'accrocher à mon espoir plutôt que de la laisser aller vers vous.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose à votre place. Sans rancune ?

\- Sans rancune, sourit le jeune homme avant de lui serrer la main. »

Korra sourit, heureuse de voir les deux anciens rivaux enfin amis, et pour de bon !

« Hé, du coup, ça fait quoi quand ça marche ? demanda Mako, concernant les traces.

\- Mako, ça porte malheur, prévint Korra.

\- Je sais ! Mais on s'en fout, non ? Après tout, je connais déjà l'histoire et en plus, je ne crois pas aux malédictions. Et puis, je suis déjà maudit.

\- Je ne croyais même pas aux âmes-sœurs et pourtant, j'ai trouvé la mienne, répondit Asami. »

Mais Mako insista et elles lui racontèrent ce que ça faisait.

Bientôt, Bolin fut également au courant et il s'invita chez elles pour les embrasser et leur poser tout un tas de questions pendant des heures — même s'il ne leur laissait pas toujours le temps de répondre. Il était simplement content pour elles, comme tout le monde.

Et elles étaient contentes également. Tout allait pour le mieux, ou presque. Elles n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que le futur ne leur réserve pas de mauvaises surprises…

* * *

 **A/N : J'insiste comme toujours pour savoir les pensées de chacun. Et sinon, je vous remercie pour la lecture ! Au prochain chapitre ! ;)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews 'guest' :**

 **L oann37 :**

 **Coucou !**

 **J'ai pas** **exactement compris ta première phrase... x) "Nouvelles" ? Qu'est-ce qui est "nouvelles" ? Bon, mis à part ça, j'ai bien compris les compliments et je t'en remercie. Je suis ravie d'avoir su faire preuve d'un peu de finesse et d'émotions. Merci beaucoup pour la review !**

 **Eh bien, tu seras soulagée de voir que ce n'est pas le dernier alors ;)**

 **À plus !**


	24. Savoir laisser le passé s'en aller

**A/N : Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **De retour ! Et oui déjà ! Et en plus, avec une énorme chapitre de plus de 9000 mots x) Vous trouvez pas que je suis super efficace moi en ce moment ? Moi si ! Mais bon, je vais vous confier un secret, je comptais finir _définitivement_ Trace ce weekend. Ce qui m'apparait donc impossible au vu de ce foutu chapitre qui m'a mis trois plombes et qui s'est incrusté un peu tout seul. (Je vous jure, j'avais juste un mot clé pour me rappeler de mon idée et c'est devenu ce monstre !) Donc, voilà. C'est toujours pas le dernière chapitre. Je suppose que ça vous fait plaisir, c'est l'essentiel xD**

 **En tout cas, on est sur plusieurs jours mais toujours sur la même idée. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de régler ce problème. On se voit à la fin.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit était noire, dangereuse et majestueuse avec sa robe d'ébène et son regard plein d'étoiles. Elle gouvernait les rêves, parfois beaux, parfois horribles.

Elle voyait d'elle-même, sombre et pesante, ce qui agitait Asami, encore et toujours torturée par le même problème. Pour la sixième fois en moins d'un mois, elle se réveilla tremblante, terrorisée et triste. Elle se redressa sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts sur le réveil soudain et brusque qui s'était imposé. Elle respira, doucement, en cadence, espérant calmer ses nerfs, encore tout excités et fébriles.

Elle regarda Korra à côté d'elle, qui dormait doucement. Si seulement son sommeil pouvait être aussi paisible, si seulement leur relation pouvait être aussi simple et acceptable que le sommeil qui s'empare d'un esprit fatigué.

Cette fois, sa petite-amie ne s'était pas réveillée. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être reconnaissante ou non. D'un côté, elle était contente de ne pas embêter Korra pendant son sommeil ; elle la réveillait bien trop souvent à cause de ces cauchemars. D'un autre côté, elle se sentait vraiment seule et elle aimait quand Korra l'étreignait pour la consoler. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais sa chaleur la réconfortait toujours un peu.

Mais puisque la jeune femme dormait, elle allait se lever. Oui, il était à peine trois heures du matin, mais elle devait aller quelque part. Elle se leva du lit et l'effacement de son poids et de sa chaleur troubla le sommeil de Korra, qui se réveilla pendant que la jeune femme aux yeux verts était en train de s'habiller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Korra, toute endormie.

Elle fit sursauter Asami, qui ne s'attendait pas à entendre sa voix dans le silence perçant de la nuit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sors juste, répondit Asami.

\- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

\- C'était rien. »

Elle finit de s'habiller et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, mais avant qu'elle ne sorte, Korra l'interpela :

« Asami.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne fais rien de stupide ; promets-le-moi.

\- Je t'aime, Korra. »

Elle sortit ensuite, sans que la beauté aux yeux bleus n'ait autre chose à dire.

—

Asami roula. Elle roula pendant plusieurs minutes, des dizaines de minutes, dans la nuit noire et claire. Personne ne se trouvait dans les rues, il y avait juste le fantôme de Payne qui s'accrochait à elle. Elle sentait le souffle froid de la morte attaquer son oreille, y entrer comme un son terrible et odieux, pour mieux attaquer son esprit, la torturer de l'intérieur, lui crier toute sa culpabilité morbide.

Dans le froid de la nuit noire, Asami n'entendait rien. Elle entendait seulement son cœur, le froid glacial qui le faisait pomper plus difficilement, qui jouait avec son esprit, son âme, la torturait jusqu'à que des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux.

Elle n'aurait pas dû quitter Korra, elle se sentait terriblement démunie sans elle, comme sans défense dans une bataille trop meurtrière. Alors, elle pleurait lentement tout le vide de son cœur, toute cette tristesse qui rendait son sang bleu de chagrin.

Elle essuyait ses larmes avec son bras, mais elles revenaient toujours, persistantes, infectieuses et pathogènes. La route était trouble, mais elle persista. Elle continua, jusqu'à qu'elle arriva.

Elle se trouvait au bord d'une falaise. Elle arrêta sa voiture, enjamba la barrière de sécurité, pour se trouver au bord du gouffre.

La barrière avait été remplacée depuis la dernière fois qu'elle était venue, il y a quatre ans. C'était comme si le drame ne s'était jamais passé, comme si personne n'était mort ici, comme si elle pouvait vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait. Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'était qu'illusion, qu'une drôle de façade destinée à lui faire croire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais dans son cœur, elle la sentait encore là, cette mort tragique qui pesait sur sa conscience, sur son être tout entier.

« Tu voulais que je vienne là, dis-moi ? demanda-t-elle au néant. Tu voulais que je me suspende au-dessus du gouffre avant d'y plonger ? Dis-moi, Payne pourquoi tu me hantes comme ça. Je sais pourtant que tu n'es pas là… tu n'es plus là… Et c'est sûrement stupide et inutile de venir ici, tu sais… Je parle dans le vide, j'en suis bien consciente… Mais je ne peux régler ce problème avec personne d'autre… C'est quelque chose entre toi et moi, entre moi et moi. »

Elle regarda la mer et ses vagues houleuses et calmes sous la lune pleine. C'est là qu'elle avait fini. Voulait-elle qu'elle la rejoigne ? C'était pour ça qu'elle lui rappelait tant son erreur fatale ?

Et pourtant, Asami se disait que sans cette erreur, elle en serait pratiquement au même point. Elle aurait rencontré Korra tout de même, elle ne serait pas restée avec Payne. La douloureuse culpabilité de la tromper — même si cela ne se serait pas forcément passé — et de finir sur une relation haineuse était simplement remplacée par celle de la mort.

« Écoute… je t'aimais, je t'assure que c'était vrai. Tu ne sais probablement même pas comment tu es morte. Tu es tombée, juste là, tu es sortie de la route, tu as arraché la barrière, tu es tombée dans la mer et tu as disparu à jamais. La voiture qui t'est rentrée dedans, c'était une des miennes. Je ne conduisais pas, je la faisais tester. Mais elle t'a tuée Payne, parce que j'ai été négligente sûrement. Je ne voulais pas… J'aurais jamais pensé que ça arriverait et encore moins à toi… Je peux même savoir ce que tu foutais sur cette route, d'abord ! Si tu me l'avais dit, j'aurais pu l'éviter ! Je sais que tu voulais me faire une surprise mais c'est pas une raison ! La bonne surprise, c'est que ça fait quatre ans maintenant et que tu es toujours là, gravée au fer rouge dans mes souvenirs et dans mes sentiments ! »

Elle se calma ensuite pour mieux reprendre :

« Écoute… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… C'est une fille bien. Je l'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne. Même toi je n'aurais pas pu t'aimer de cette façon. On est faites l'une pour l'autre, dans tous les sens du terme. Et… je veux bien vivre avec le fardeau que tu m'as laissé, mais je refuse que, elle, elle vive avec. Je ne veux pas continuer à faire des cauchemars plusieurs fois par semaine juste parce que j'ai décidé de refaire ma vie sans toi.

« Ce qu'on avait… c'était rien ! C'était un amour naissant, c'était une nuit passée ensemble et des petits déjeuners pris avant le boulot, c'était des longues conversations, c'était tout un tas de choses, mais ce n'était pas l'amour que je ressens pour Korra. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, je t'ai perdue toi, je ne veux pas la perdre elle. Ce sera trop pour moi.

« Mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Payne. C'est de la mienne pour ne jamais t'avoir pleurée quand j'aurais dû. J'ai voulu t'oublier, me fermer aux autres, m'enfoncer dans le travail pour que jamais ce qui t'est arrivé n'arrive à quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais que c'était suffisant, que je me ferais pardonnée, mais j'ai oublié mes sentiments pour toi, je les ai bloqués, je les ai figés dans le temps. Je ne t'ai jamais pleurée, je n'ai jamais fait mon deuil… Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris que tu n'étais plus là, tu sais, que tu étais morte. Et j'attends encore que tu arrives pour m'offrir ton pardon. Mais ça n'arrivera jamais… Est-ce que je suis condamnée à vivre comme ça ? Dans la honte de la vie, dans la culpabilité de la mort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me dirais si tu étais là, Payne ? Peut-être pas grand-chose… Peut-être que tu me sourirais simplement. Tu n'es pas cette horrible personne dans mes rêves. Ça, c'est moi, c'est uniquement moi. C'est ma douleur, mes sentiments. Mais toi, tu me pardonnerais ? Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire. Tu étais quelqu'un de tellement gentil… Mais cet accident dépassait toute forme de gentillesse.

« Je travaille demain, finit Asami après plusieurs secondes à regarder le noir et le silence ; alors je dois y aller. Je reviendrai peut-être te parler, à toi ou à la nuit. Mais en attendant, je te dis adieu, parce que je ne veux pas t'oublier, mais je veux que tu me laisses vivre. Adieu, Payne. »

Asami repartit vers chez elle, où elle se rendormit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mako ? » demanda Korra, qui l'avait rejoint dans son bureau comme il lui avait demandé avec un air un peu sérieux, sombre et mystérieux, plus tôt dans la semaine.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle le vit vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'illégal ?

« Est-ce qu'Asami et toi avez des problèmes dans votre couple en ce moment ? questionna-t-il, comme si c'était un interrogatoire.

\- Pas que je sache, pourquoi ?

\- Elle est sortie à trois heures du matin, il y a trois jours.

\- Tu la suis !

\- Mais non, je ne la suis pas, idiote ! Je faisais une patrouille de nuit. J'étais planqué avec ma voiture pour prendre les gens en excès de vitesse.

\- Et elle a fait un excès de vitesse à trois heures du matin ? C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

\- Non, c'est parce qu'elle a parlé toute seule au bout d'une falaise et que j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait faire le grand saut.

\- QUOI !

\- Korra, tais-toi, pas besoin de faire autant de bruit !

\- Mais… Mais… Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit ?

\- Eh bien, je n'ai pas tout écouté, mais elle parlait à quelqu'un. Je pense que son nom était Payne. Elle arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle prend un traitement, quelque chose comme ça ? Elle a des problèmes dans son travail ? Elle est dépressive ?

\- Ugh… Non, pas vraiment… Mais si ça continue comme ça, je vais aller lui faire prendre un traitement, oui… »

Mako haussa un sourcil.

« Elle parlait à sa petite-amie décédée, parce qu'elle a encore fait un cauchemar, répondit Korra.

\- D'accord… Ça lui arrive souvent ?

\- De parler à son ex ? Jamais. D'avoir des cauchemars ? À peu près deux fois par semaine depuis qu'on est ensemble.

\- Wow, Korra, je pensais pas que c'était si terrible de sortir avec toi, ironisa Mako.

\- Ahah, très drôle… Bon, par contre, je vais y aller parce qu'il va falloir que je reprenne le boulot et que je trouve un moyen pour qu'Asami arrête de faire des cauchemars, parce qu'à force d'aller sur cette falaise, elle va finir par ne plus en revenir… »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Mako l'arrêta.

« Korra.

\- Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

\- L'amende, répondit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier. Pour l'excès de vitesse.

\- Évidemment… Je lui donnerai. »

Elle prit le bout de papier qu'elle bourra dans sa poche, avant de s'en aller du commissariat de police, les pensées concentrées sur une chose : faire en sorte qu'Asami aille mieux. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, pas temps que sa petite-amie ne pouvait pas arrêter de faire ces cauchemars. Ça lui reviendrait peut-être, ce n'était pas un problème, si ça restait occasionnel. Mais en attendant, ça arrivait trop souvent et ça la mettait dans des états pas possibles. Un jour, elle ne pourrait plus le supporter, et elle devait veiller à ce que ce jour n'arrive jamais.

* * *

Korra arriva à la maison avant la jeune ingénieure, mais elle s'en assura quand même en criant :

« Asami ! Tu es là ? »

Personne ne répondit, alors elle supposa qu'elle devait encore travailler. Pourtant, il était plus de cinq heures et demi…

La jeune ingénieure passait souvent la chercher entre cinq heures et cinq heures et demi sur le trajet pour retourner chez elles. Korra aimait bien marcher aussi, ça lui permettait de rester indépendante quelque part et de pouvoir ne pas solliciter l'aide d'Asami. Sans compter que c'était aussi meilleur pour l'environnement !

Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle ne l'avait pas vue… Pas du tout depuis le début de la journée, en fait. Asami s'était réveillée vraiment tôt et elle ne l'avait même pas aperçue. À midi, elles n'avaient pas pu manger ensemble et voilà que ce soir, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Korra commençait à se demander si elle ne la fuyait pas au profit de son boulot… Ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle posa son manteau en soufflant. Peut-être qu'elles avaient un problème dans leur relation… Après tout, ça arrive à tout le monde, même aux âmes-sœurs. C'était parce que leurs âmes étaient soudées et qu'elles se comprenaient très bien qu'elles ne pouvaient pas ne pas s'entendre de temps en temps… Peut-être qu'elles avaient besoin d'une pause…

Korra secoua la tête, voulant se débarrasser de telles idées. Non, si Asami voulait une pause, elle lui aurait dit. Au contraire, elle se raccrochait à elle, s'appuyait sur elle, c'était qu'elle voulait qu'elle soit là. Et elle devait être là pour elle.

Cela lui fit repenser à son entrevue avec Mako. Ah… L'amende… Elle retourna vers sa veste pour en retirer de sa poche le bout de papier, tout froissé, qu'elle posa sur la table de la cuisine. De là, elle pouvait entrevoir leur chambre. Et elle était à peu près sûre que quelqu'un était en train de dormir dedans…

Elle se dirigea donc vers leur chambre et effectivement, Asami était rentrée plus tôt pour faire une sieste. Ou peut-être qu'elle était revenue ce midi mais qu'elle n'était pas repartie… Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Il fallait dire que la jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment récupéré sa nuit cauchemardesque. Elle devait être fatiguée.

Korra ne savait si elle était la bienvenue ou non, mais elle s'allongea tout de même sur le lit et regarda le visage angélique d'Asami. Elle avait toujours envie de la caresser quand elle faisait cette tête-là, complètement ailleurs, endormie, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux fermés, les paupières légères. Cependant, elle n'eut pas à faire un seul geste avant que la jeune femme à la peau pale vint se recroqueviller dans sa chaleur.

« J'me demandais quand tu allais rentrer, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Eh bien, ça y est, je suis rentrée.

\- Bien. Ça te gêne si je dors contre toi ?

\- Non, c'est bon, tu peux te rendormir. Asami ?

\- Oui ?

\- On pourra aller quelque part demain ? C'est samedi.

\- Si tu veux… C'est toi qui conduis ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je _ne sais pas_ conduire.

\- Je t'apprendrai… »

Puis, plus un mot ne sortit de leurs bouches et Asami se rendormit. Korra la laissa faire et somnola un peu elle-même, tout en pensant à ce problème de cauchemars récurrents.

Finalement, les deux femmes se levèrent pour le diner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Asami, en voyant le petit bout de papier sur la table.

\- Ton amende, répondit simplement Korra.

\- Quelle amende ?

\- Celle de ta sortie de trois heures du matin. Tu sais, à la falaise, il y a trois jours.

\- Oh… Tu es au courant, répondit honteusement la femme aux yeux verts en baissant les yeux.

\- Juste une question : est-ce que tu aurais été capable de sauter ? demanda Korra avec assurance.

\- Quoi ! s'affola Asami, se demandant d'où elle sortait une idée pareille.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais été capable de sauter ? Tu as passé la barrière de sécurité, Asami. Est-ce que tu aurais sauté sachant qu'il n'y a qu'une seule finalité à ça : la mort.

\- Tu es en train de me demander si je suis suicidaire ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Réponds-moi juste, Asami. Je ne veux pas te sermonner ou quoi que ce soit, je veux simplement savoir la vérité. Oui ou non ?

\- Très bien. Oui. Oui, j'aurais sauté si tu n'étais pas là. Si la mort t'emportait toi aussi, oui, j'aurais sauté. Mais actuellement, non, je ne le ferais pas. Je ne me sens pas désespérée à ce point-là. Non, ce n'est pas facile tous les jours et je fais ce que je peux contre, mais je ne me donnerai pas la mort. Rassurée ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Tu ne vas pas bien, Asami. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller voir quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, je suis sûre.

\- Comme tu veux… »

La discussion prit fin là et elles prirent soin de ne pas en reparler pendant qu'elles mangeaient ou le soir, alors qu'elles regardaient un film ensemble. Asami s'endormit. Elle bougea pendant la nuit, tremblante, haletante, luttant contre l'invisible, ce qui réveilla Korra.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus caressa alors le front pale avec son pouce et susurra doucement :

« Ça va aller, chérie… Ça va aller, Asami… C'est juste un cauchemar. Je suis là pour toi. Tu n'as pas à être effrayée. »

Ses paroles semblèrent apaiser un peu la bête cauchemardesque qui sommeillait en elle, sans la dompter pour autant. Alors, Korra se demanda si elle pouvait soulager un peu Asami de ses émotions en les partageant avec elle.

Elle mit alors leurs bras en contact, les marques brillèrent et les émotions de Korra atténuèrent le cauchemar d'Asami, comme celles d'Asami firent souffrir Korra.

Elle les trouva tellement insupportablement et atrocement douloureuses que des larmes se mirent à s'écouler sur son visage. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, quand Asami se calma enfin, Korra retira son bras et prit une grande bouffée d'air comme si ses poumons avaient été compressés, étouffés, asphyxiés par la douleur intense des émotions reçues, comme si son cœur avait gonflé avant de s'écraser sur lui-même et d'exploser.

« Comment fais-tu pour supporter ça à longueur de temps ? » murmura Korra, en balayant une mèche de cheveux noirs du visage pale endormi.

* * *

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire où on va ? » demanda Asami, pour la énième fois du trajet.

C'était elle qui conduisait, mais elle ne savait pas vers où. Korra donnait des indications de temps à autre, tout en refusant de lui donner la finalité de leur voyage. Elle savait juste que c'était en dehors de Republic City, ou du moins du centre-ville.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit : c'est une surprise. Plus ou moins, grimaça Korra. Tu verras bien quand on y sera.

\- Et on y est bientôt ? Ça fait déjà plus de trente minutes qu'on est parties.

\- Encore une vingtaine de minutes, je pense…

\- Très bien. »

Aucune des deux ne dit plus rien, laissant le son de la radio se balader dans l'espace de la voiture et leur regard gambader sur les plus ou moins terres désertiques et sauvages de l'extérieur.

« Asami, reprit difficilement Korra après un temps, peut-être que tu n'aimeras pas être là-bas. J'espère que tu me pardonneras si c'est le cas. »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts ne savait pas de quoi sa petite-amie parlait, mais elle n'en était pas le moins du monde rassurée, au vu de la tête grimaçante de Korra. Elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle voulait l'emmener là-bas alors qu'elle-même ne semblait y trouver aucun plaisir et semblait même effrayée.

Elles avancèrent encore un peu sur la route splendide au milieu de cette terre vide et plane, puis Korra, regardant par la fenêtre, balança sans vraiment trop y penser :

« Tu as fait un cauchemar cette nuit.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Asami. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Ça devait pas être à propos de Payne, je ne me suis pas réveillée.

\- Si. Si, c'était à propos de Payne…

\- Je lui ai parlé dans mon sommeil ?

\- Non, tu m'as réveillée, alors j'ai essayé de t'aider. Mais comme mes mots ne t'apaisaient pas assez, j'ai essayé de te partager mes sentiments. Ça a marché, mais j'ai reçu les tiens… C'était les mêmes qu'après tes cauchemars… en pire encore.

\- Oh… Je vois… Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

\- Tu m'en veux pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… T'es pas censée avoir mon autorisation pour utiliser nos traces ?

\- Je suppose que si, mais tu n'arrives plus à récupérer, Asami. Tu dors mal, alors je voulais juste que tu passes une nuit tranquille. Crois-moi, si j'avais eu un autre choix, je n'aurais certainement pas opté pour cette solution…

\- Je comprends. »

Elles arrivèrent enfin dans une petite ville comme sortie de terre dans un tourbillon de sable. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les rues. Les gens marchaient tranquillement, causaient calmement, ne craignant pas l'assommante chaleur du soleil.

Korra demanda à Asami de se garer où elles pouvaient : elles feraient le reste du trajet à pied. C'est ce que fit la jeune ingénieure.

Elles descendirent ensuite du véhicule et marchèrent sur les petits trottoirs piétons en pierre. Korra mena la marche et Asami suivit, regardant autour d'elle les petites habitations qui laissaient voir du linge pendre, les petites épiceries qui étalaient leurs articles dans la rue, les boutiques qui étaient à moitié fermées, les habitants qui semblaient ne pas se soucier du monde extérieur.

Il lui sembla débarquer dans un tout autre monde que celui de la ville bruyante et vive qu'était Republic City. Dans ce monde, Korra avançait calmement et déterminée. Elles prirent une montée, jusqu'à arriver à un petit portillon. La jeune femme l'ouvrit, continuant d'avancer, et Asami suivit.

Elle remarqua à ce moment-là, aux pierres grises disposées géométriquement et aux fleurs et souvenirs posés dessus, que Korra l'avait amenée dans un cimetière. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important ici ? Des morts… Mais qui était mort ? Un proche de Korra ? Mais elle était de la Tribu de l'Eau. C'était improbable. Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait peut-être ? Que faisait-elle là ?

« Korra, dit-elle à peine entre murmure et voix haute, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Je crois que tu as besoin de voir ça, répondit-elle simplement. »

Elle traversa toutes les allées, cherchant, guettant, comme si elle ne savait pas exactement où elle allait. Puis, à un moment, elle s'arrêta, devant une tombe. Elle resta quelques secondes devant, sans rien dire.

Asami regarda le visage à la peau foncée, perplexe.

« Regarde », ordonna-t-elle à la jeune ingénieure, fixant la tombe, pour ne pas regarder la femme à côté d'elle.

Alors, ses yeux verts se dirigèrent vers la tombe, juste en dessous, richement fleurie et entretenue. Il y avait le nom de la défunte qui était inscrit : Payne Swaren.

En voyant cela, Asami en fut tellement ébranlée qu'elle en tomba presque à genoux. Mais elle se contenta d'être interdite, pendant de longues secondes, complètement perdue et désorientée dans le néant de son esprit. Finalement, un seul mot franchit la barrière de ses lèvres :

« Comment ?…

\- Il n'y a aucun corps dessous, informa Korra. Les parents de Payne ont fait ériger cette pierre tombale en sa mémoire pour que ses proches puissent entamer leur deuil. Bien sûr, ils espèrent toujours pouvoir revoir le corps, mais ils savent que c'est très improbable. Je me suis dit que t'amener ici… je ne sais pas, Asami. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai amenée ici, mais j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée. Peut-être que toi aussi tu pourrais faire ton deuil. Tu peux lui parler ici. Je peux m'en aller si tu veux.

\- Je, commença Asami sans rien pouvoir sortir d'autre. »

Korra la regarda. Elle regarda sa pauvre Asami, complètement perdue. Son visage livide était comme détendu par un sincère vide.

« Désolée, Korra, finit-elle par dire. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas…

\- D'accord, je comprends. Je reviens dans dix minutes, plus si tu as besoin. »

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus tourna les talons, mais elle ne put avancer alors qu'une main pale saisit la sienne.

« Non, Korra, reste, demanda Asami. S'il te plait. »

Korra se remit face à la tombe et Asami garda sa main dans la sienne. Elle finit par s'accroupir, toujours silencieuse.

« Je ne savais pas qu'elle habitait là, dit-elle. Ou que ses parents habitent là. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était toujours en voyage. Comment ça se fait qu'on n'est pas passées par la falaise ?

\- Je t'ai fait prendre un détour pour ne pas qu'on y passe. »

Asami hocha la tête. Elle mit ensuite la main sur la pierre tombale.

« Je t'apporterai des fleurs la prochaine fois, dit Asami à Payne. Je pense qu'on s'est déjà expliquées toi et moi. Cette fois, Korra est avec moi. Tu l'auras rencontré comme ça… Plus ou moins. Je ne sais pas encore si je dois lui en être reconnaissante ou pas de m'avoir amenée ici. Je fais toujours des cauchemars depuis la dernière fois. Je me dis que ça partira avec le temps. J'espère que tu es en paix… Et j'espère que c'est le cas pour tous les vivants qui t'ont connue… »

Asami resta quelques secondes encore, la main posée sur la tombe, comme si c'était là un quelconque moyen de communication. Korra regardait cette conversation à sens unique, la main d'Asami dans la sienne, sans savoir vraiment quoi penser. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait de l'amener là ? Est-ce que ça solutionnerait quoi que ce soit ?

Elle savait une chose, c'était que tout cela était à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, là où elle n'avait aucun moyen d'agir. Alors, cette excursion avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait trouvé. Elles pouvaient en parler, toutes les deux. Mais Asami n'aimait pas en parler. Elle espérait qu'en n'en parlant pas, elle oublierait, que ça s'en irait. Et Korra était obligée de contempler sa sottise et son mutisme.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais se releva, pressant la main de Korra.

« Viens, on y va », dit-elle.

Korra ne dit rien, ne bougea pas.

« Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas le droit de rester là.

\- Bien sûr que si tu as le droit. Tu n'étais pas proche d'elle, peut-être ?

\- Je n'étais pas sa famille. Je suis simplement celle à cause de qui cette pierre a été érigée.

\- Si on était pas dans un cimetière, je pense que je songerais à te gueuler dessus et à t'en mettre une, dit calmement Korra, malgré une franche irritation. Il faut te le dire en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ? Si je mourrais demain, Asami, tu ne viendrais pas sur ma tombe ? Tu ne viendrais pas parce qu'on aurait pas été mariées ? Parce que tu n'aurais pas ce ridicule bout de papier qui lie deux personnes ?

\- C'est différent…

\- Non, pas tellement non. Tu l'as aimée, comme tu m'aimes. C'était peut-être pas tout à fait le même sentiment, pas tout à fait la même intensité, mais c'était vrai aussi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est deux âmes-sœurs que ça change drastiquement les choses. On est comme les autres couples, simplement on est liées toi et moi. Tu vois ? Je peux aussi être en colère contre toi, exactement comme je le suis maintenant. Si seulement tu arrêtais d'entretenir ta culpabilité, Asami… Tu ne veux pas la quitter. Si tu te persuadais que ce n'était pas de ta faute — parce que ça ne l'est pas —, on en serait pas là… »

Asami tourna simplement la tête pour aller regarder ailleurs, un peu grimaçante et maussade. Elle ne voulait pas Korra soit en colère contre elle… Simplement, elle avait passé quatre ans de sa vie à entretenir cette culpabilité, à la graver au fer rouge dans son esprit, et maintenant, elle devait l'effacer d'un coup, la laisser s'en aller, perdre cette habitude ?

Voyant la réaction d'Asami, Korra soupira simplement, passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« Écoute… je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle s'était peut-être un peu emportée… Elle avait de bonnes raisons, c'était vrai. Mais elle savait également qu'Asami ne se sentait pas bien et elle n'aurait pas dû en rajouter.

« Tu as raison, avoua Asami. Mais… »

Deux personnes avaient fait leur chemin jusqu'à elles, pendant qu'elles parlaient. L'allée étant trop petite pour qu'elles traversent, Asami s'interrompit pour s'excuser.

« Excusez-nous. Nous allions y aller. »

Elle tira Korra pour qu'elles avancent. Elles termineraient la conversation dans la voiture, s'il le fallait.

« Attendez, dit une des deux femmes qui s'étaient approchées. Est-ce que vous la connaissiez ? »

La jeune femme aux yeux verts se retourna pour voir que la femme pointait vers la tombe de Payne.

« Oui. Oui, je la connaissais, répondit-elle.

\- Vous étiez amies ?

\- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça…

\- Votre nom… Est-ce que vous vous appelez Asami ?

\- Ou-oui ? bégaya la jeune femme, un peu désorientée. »

Elle regarda Korra, comme pour lui demander si elle avait prévu ça ou si elle avait une quelconque information sur le sujet. Elle ne croisa que des sourcils froncés et un haussement d'épaules. D'accord, c'était très bizarre. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle connaitre son nom ?

« Je suis tellement contente de vous voir, sourit la vieille femme avec une immense douceur. Cela fait quatre ans que je vous attends. »

D'accord… Le bizarre ne cessait de se renforcer. Alors, Asami ne peut s'empêcher de prononcer :

« Mais… qui êtes-vous au juste ? Je ne me souviens pas du tout vous avoir rencontrée…

\- On ne s'est jamais rencontrées. J'ai seulement entendu parler de vous. Je suis la mère de Payne.

\- Oh… »

Asami se sentit tout à coup très mal à l'aise de se trouver là, en présence de la mère de Payne, sachant ce qu'elle savait sur l'accident. Elle se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise d'être venue avec Korra, sa petite-amie et son âme-sœur, alors qu'elle sortait avec la fille de cette femme jusqu'à sa mort. C'est pour cela qu'elle lâcha discrètement la main de Korra, tout en lui disant, après quelques secondes de vide mental :

« Dans ce cas, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer, Madame.

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Lily ! Et puis, pas de formalités entre nous.

\- Je… Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps… Peut-être que nous…

\- Oh, sottises ! Tu ne m'importunes pas du tout ! Est-ce que c'est ta compagne à côté de toi ? Je vous ai vu vous tenir la main tout à l'heure !

\- Hum… C'est que… euh… »

Elle se retourna vers Korra, avec une question silencieuse : « qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre ? ».

Mais la femme aux yeux bleus ne répondit rien, elle-même totalement dépassée par ce qui était en train de se passer et comment cette femme, la mère de Payne, s'était tout à coup allumée de savoir Asami ici. Sa joie de vivre était bouleversante en un point.

« Oh, pas chichi, pas de chichi, dit la mère de Payne devant la non réponse d'Asami. Ce n'est pas parce que tu sortais avec ma fille que tu ne peux pas me dire qu'il s'agit ta compagne. Après tout, c'est normal d'avoir refait sa vie après quatre ans.

\- Oui, je suppose, répondit sombrement Asami en baissant les yeux. »

Elle n'avait pas été de cet avis pendant plus de trois ans. À vrai dire, elle ne l'était toujours pas. Surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait.

« Si vous sortez les filles, attendez-moi au portillon, ordonna Lily ; il faut que je te montre quelque chose, Asami. Enfin, si tu as le temps, bien entendu.

\- On vous attendra là-bas. Viens, Korra. »

Elle bouscula un peu la femme aux yeux bleus pour qu'elle avance. Elles traversèrent les allées de tombes et elles sortirent du cimetière. Asami s'attendait à ce que l'atmosphère lourde de ces lieux s'envole, mais elle continua à peser sur ses épaules. Et là, elle attendit, encore confuse par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer. Il en était de même pour Korra, qui gardait les yeux un peu plus ouverts que d'habitude sous la surprise.

« Je n'avais pas du tout prévu ça, avoua-t-elle.

\- Moi non plus, répondit Asami. »

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent, jusqu'à qu'Asami avoua :

« Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut me montrer, mais ça me fait peur, Korra.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, rassura-t-elle en lui prenant ses deux mains. Elle semble être une femme tout à fait gentille.

\- Justement ! Elle ne sait pas que c'est moi qui lui ai enlevé sa fille… »

Korra lâcha soudainement les mains d'Asami pour lui emprisonner les côtés du visage dans ses mains.

« Asami, regarde-moi bien, insista-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les verts. Ce _n'est pas_ de _ta_ faute, d'accord ? Il n'y a que toi qui penses ça ! Même si elle apprenait les circonstances de l'accident, je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en voudrait pas.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre, Korra… Peut-être qu'elle sait déjà et qu'elle n'est pas aussi gentille qu'il n'y parait. Peut-être qu'elle veut se venger.

\- Je reste avec toi. Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur.

\- On aurait jamais dû venir, soupira Asami. »

Elle se laissa tomber contre le pilier juste derrière elle, s'asseyant par terre sans dignité ni grâce, déjà fatiguée par cette étrange excursion. Elle mit ses bras sur ses genoux et enfonça sa tête dedans. Là, elle était bien. Peut-être que le monde extérieur ne l'embêterait pas.

Malheureusement, Korra faisait partie du monde extérieur. Elle s'assit elle aussi, en face d'Asami.

« Tu penses bouder et rester en boule, ici ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Mmmm… Parce que je préfère vivre avec toi qu'avec un escargot dans sa maison. »

Elle se déplaça finalement à côté d'Asami, qui sortit la tête de ses bras. Elle la posa sur l'épaule de Korra, avant de dire :

« Comme ça, c'est mieux ?

\- Beaucoup mieux. »

Elles attendirent ainsi que la mère de Payne sorte. Ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle dit au revoir à la femme qui était avec elle, qui avait probablement dû aussi perdre un enfant. Puis, elle se retourna vers les deux femmes et leur sourit grandement.

« Suivez-moi, s'il vous plait », demanda-t-elle, avant de se tourner d'un bond et de se mettre à marcher.

Korra et Asami se relevèrent et suivirent la femme plus âgée. Elles traversèrent la ville, entendant la plus vieille saluer presque tous les gens qu'elle croisait avec une surprenante bonne humeur et énergie. Elle semblait heureuse et à l'aise, comme si rien d'immensément dramatique n'était arrivé dans sa vie. Survivre à son enfant… Quelle horreur.

Derrière, Korra et Asami se demandaient comment cela pouvait être possible. Mais elles se détournèrent assez vite de cette question quand elles arrivèrent devant une maison, assez peu large mais très haute. Lily entra et laissa les deux jeunes femmes la suivre, comme si c'était une évidence qu'elles devaient entrer dans cette propriété. Elles montèrent des escaliers assez raides, avant d'arriver devant une petite porte que la femme ouvrit, avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Toujours, ses accompagnatrices suivirent.

« Est-ce que c'est chez vous ? » demanda Korra, une fois arrivée dans une pièce qui semblait être le salon.

Il y avait sur le gauche une petite table ronde avec quatre chaises en bois, couverte d'un napperon blanc. Un vase de fleurs jaunes et bleues étaient disposé à son centre. Les murs semblaient complètement recouverts de photos, tableaux, objets divers et en tout genre, comme étouffés par un surplus de souvenirs.

À droite, il y avait un vieux canapé rouge avec une petite télé et, tout au fond, une fenêtre avec un rideau blanc, au-dessous duquel paressaient quelques plantes vertes.

Devant, il y avait une porte ouverte qui menait à la cuisine, derrière le mur à gauche, sûrement un couloir qui devait mener à d'autres pièces.

« Effectivement, c'est chez moi, répondit la mère Payne.

\- Vous y habitez seule ?

\- Eh bien, mon mari nous a quittés il y a bien des années… Payne ne vivait pas vraiment ici, disons qu'elle avait une chambre et qu'elle y passait en coup de vent quand elle ne voyageait pas. Mais elle aussi nous a quittés. Elle a bien un frère, mais il a préféré aller tenter sa chance à Omashu ! Mais il a toujours une chambre s'il veut venir. Donc pour l'instant, oui, j'habite seule. »

À la connaissance de ces informations, les deux femmes se demandèrent encore plus comment elle pouvait afficher un air tellement positif et jovial. Son mari était mort, sa fille était morte et son fils la délaissait pour pouvoir réussir sa vie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de positif là-dedans ?

« Je me suis dit que je devrais me trouver une colocataire ! Pour passer le temps, ce serait bien ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez déjà eu des colocataires ?

\- Hum, quand j'étais à l'université, répondit Asami.

\- Et moi ? Tu m'oublies ? fit remarquer Korra.

\- Oh, mais si vous êtes ensemble, ça ne compte pas comme de la colocation ! rit la mère de Payne.

\- Eh bien, on a été colocataires avant d'être ensemble…

\- Comme c'est intriguant ! Et si vous me racontiez ça autour d'un thé ? Je vais faire bouillir de l'eau ! »

Ainsi, la femme partit dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes entendirent l'eau couler pour remplir la bouilloire, le tic-tac d'une horloge qui se trouvait probablement dans la même pièce, puis enfin l'eau commencer à chauffer. Lily préparait le thé, s'effarant dans tous les sens, fouillant dans sa minuscule cuisine en dérangeant casseroles, marmites, poêles entassées et faisant tinter les différents ustensiles de cuisine.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau en bois où étaient disposés une théière, des sachets de thé, du sucre et des petits gâteaux. Elle fit s'installer les femmes autour de la petite table en bois et les servit en fonction de leurs envies.

« Est-ce que vous nous avez amenées ici pour parler de notre relation ? demanda Asami, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait en un tel lieu.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit celle-ci. Cela vous gêne ? J'aime simplement entendre des histoires. C'est que je connais tout le monde dans cette petite ville, alors c'est amusant d'apprendre à vous connaitre. Vous disiez donc ? Vous avez été colocataires ? Reprenons depuis le début, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrées ?

\- Oh, un coup du destin… Elle m'est tombée dessus lors de son accident de moto, dit Korra.

\- Que c'est amusant ! Il faut croire que les meilleures rencontres se font lors d'accidents. Je crois me rappeler que Payne t'a renversé du café dessus, Asami. C'est à croire que tu rencontres tout le monde par accident !

\- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! annonça Korra, victorieuse. »

Quant à Asami, elle grogna simplement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas être ici. Ça l'étouffait et la mettait de mauvaise humeur. Surtout quand Korra se mettait à raconter toute leur vie. La mère de Payne était certes sympathique et énergique, mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit pourquoi elle l'avait amenée là.

Cependant, les deux autres femmes ne firent pas vraiment attention à elle et discutèrent, continuant de se raconter des histoires. Korra n'entra pas trop dans les détails, car cela pouvait se révéler un peu… compliqué. Et puis, un des détails était tout de même Payne.

Elle ne savait pas si Asami comptait parler avec cette femme pour essayer de se guérir, tourner la page, passer à autre chose. Alors, elle se tut simplement de ce côté-là, laissant à la femme aux yeux verts l'initiative d'engager une quelconque conversation sur ce sujet précis. Du moins, c'était son plan, jusqu'à ce que Lily demande :

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avant Asami ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu lui rendes visite avant. J'avais même fini par me faire à l'idée que tu ne viendrais pas. Pourtant, Payne et toi étaient proches, me semble-t-il. »

Asami baissa les yeux. Parce que j'avais honte, pensait-elle. Parce que je me sentais coupable. Parce qu'elle ne méritait pas que je la déshonore de ma présence.

Pourtant, elle répondit :

« Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait sa tombe ici.

\- Eh bien si, juste à côté de celle de son père. Bien que ce ne soit qu'une pierre… Malheureusement, son corps ne réapparaitra sans doute jamais. »

Il y eut un léger silence, puis Lily reprit :

« C'est assez difficile de croire que quelqu'un est mort quand on n'a pas vu le corps ni l'accident. J'avoue que j'ai mis un certain temps avant de me faire à l'idée. Même maintenant… j'espère parfois qu'elle réapparaitra. Tu sais, soignée par je ne sais quelle force mystérieuse qui l'aurait protégée jusqu'à lors. »

Elle rit légèrement de ses espérances presque enfantines.

« Ah, mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. Je me suis alors promis de vivre chaque jour du mieux que je pouvais, avec optimisme pour les autres. Je me dis qu'au moins eux n'auront pas à souffrir de cette façon. Et toi, dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour surmonter sa mort ?

\- Je… J'ai travaillé… Pour que jamais plus personne n'ait à souffrir de mes erreurs…

\- Tu parles de l'accident ? Oui, j'ai appris que tu étais en charge de superviser le projet… la voiture qui a foncé dans celle de Payne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ton avis ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais vraiment pas. Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait vraiment aucun problème. C'était le dernier test, tous les autres avaient été bons. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ce jour-là… tout est allé de travers. Je suis désolée, Madame. Je suis vraiment désolée. Tout est de ma faute. »

La voix d'Asami s'étrangla à ces mots. Des larmes avaient commencé à se glisser dans ses yeux. Comment pouvait-elle affronter ce regard ? celui d'une mère qui avait perdu son enfant de force, qu'on lui avait enlevé, qu'elle lui a enlevé. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, comme si elle attendait que son bourreau fasse tomber la guillotine sur sa tête, basse, regardant le sol.

« Ne dis pas de telles sottises, dit la mère de Payne. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Les accidents, ça arrive. Je ne suis pas particulièrement contente de celui-ci, mais c'est la vérité. Peut-être que le conducteur était trop inexpérimenté et qu'il n'a pas pu faire face aux problèmes, peut-être que la mécanique n'était pas la seule chose en cause, peut-être que c'était simplement le destin. Personne ne sait. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Ça ne peut rien changer. On peut seulement continuer à avancer. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Asami pleura simplement. La tête toujours basse, les yeux fermés, seulement les petits sanglots secouant son corps laissaient transparaitre ses pleurs. La mère de Payne fut prise au dépourvu, n'ayant pas vu Asami manifester un quelconque chagrin au cimetière ou jusque-là. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de particulièrement émouvant, alors elle ne comprenait pas.

Korra s'en rendit compte immédiatement et attira Asami contre elle, la serrant dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Ça va aller, chérie. Ça va aller, rassura-t-elle en lui caressant le dos. Laisse-moi t'aider. Donne-moi ta main. »

Asami n'eut pas le force ni l'envie de bouger. Elle sanglota seulement contre la poitrine de Korra. Alors, celle-ci se saisit elle-même de la main pale, molle, sans vie, puis découvrait son poignet avant de poser le sien dessus. Les traces s'allumèrent, transférant leurs émotions mutuelles.

La femme aux yeux bleus lutta courageusement contre ses propres larmes, elle-même bouleversée par les sentiments d'Asami, en essayant de ne pas perdre de vue les siens, un peu moins durs à vivre tout de même.

« Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Lily.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Korra. C'est que… Asami a refusé d'avancer pendant trois ans. Jusqu'à qu'elle me rencontre, en fait, il n'y avait que son travail. Et même maintenant… elle a du mal à s'investir dans notre relation sans avoir l'impression de trahir Payne… Elle se croit vraiment coupable de sa mort.

\- Mais voyons, c'est absurde ! s'affola-t-elle. Asami, écoute, je t'interdis de te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Je connais ma fille et elle ne t'aurait pas reproché quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait compris que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quant à refaire ta vie, ça ne peut être qu'une bonne chose. Vous êtes âmes-sœurs, non ? Ces liens-là ne se défont pas. Elle aurait été tellement contente que tu l'aies trouvé. Attends ici, je crois qu'il est temps que je te montre ce que je voulais te montrer. »

Pendant qu'Asami continuait à se consoler dans les bras de Korra, la femme la plus âgée se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose.

« Je suis pathétique, dit Asami, les joues encore trempées et le nez coulant.

\- Non, tu n'es pas pathétique. Tu entends enfin ce que tu aurais dû entendre il y a des années. »

Il y eut un bruit de fouille de la part de Lily qui semblait entasser des choses partout. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, premièrement avec une boite de mouchoirs et ensuite avec une tablette.

« Merci, murmura la jeune femme aux yeux verts en prenant un mouchoir et en se mouchant.

\- Je t'en prie. »

Une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, la mère de Payne déverrouilla la tablette.

« C'est celle de Payne, informa-t-elle. J'essayais de trouver des photos d'elle plus récentes pour la cérémonie à sa mémoire, et je suis tombée sur ça. »

Elle mit en marche un audio, qu'on entendit parfaitement dans le silence qu'il y avait dorénavant dans la salle.

« Hum… Bon, c'est en marche, dit la voix de Payne. Donc… euh, salut Asami, c'est moi. »

Attendre la voix de Payne, qu'elle n'entendrait jamais plus sortir de ses lèvres, causa au cœur d'Asami de se serrer. Elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas se remettre à pleurer sur-le-champ.

« Tu serais capable de me demander un « qui moi ? » donc, comme d'habitude, je te répondrais « c'est moi, Payne, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? », continua l'audio. Comment vas-tu ? Toujours plein de boulot, hein ? Eh bien, moi, je me suis posée chez ma mère pour quelques jours. Donc, je pensais passer te voir, si ça ne te dérange pas ? Ce serait la première fois pendant des mois… Ça fait un peu bizarre. Mais il faudrait qu'on parle…

« C'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert il y a quelque temps maintenant, mais je n'ai pas osé t'en parler… Sûrement parce que ça m'arrangerait de faire comme si ça n'existait pas. Mais tu te souviens de la marque bleue sur ton bras ? Évidemment que tu t'en souviens, que je peux être bête parfois… tu vis avec tous les jours… Enfin, en tout cas, moi je m'en souviens, parce que j'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un avec le bras bleu avant toi !

« Le fait est que même si je t'aime et que tu m'aimes probablement aussi… on ne peut pas rester ensemble. Cette trace bleue veut dire que tu es promise à quelqu'un d'autre. Argh ! Mais je peux pas te dire ça comme ça ! En plus avec ton esprit hyper pragmatique tu ne comprendrais pas et surtout tu ne me croirais pas.

« Pffff… Bon, le mieux c'est que je passe. Mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir nous briser le cœur en disant ça quand on sera face à face ? C'est une très bonne question… Mais en même temps, si on continue comme ça… j'ai peur qu'on s'attache trop et que tu ne réalises pas ton destin.

« Je ne veux pas rendre cette personne malheureuse. Si elle est censée être ton âme-sœur, je ne veux pas gêner. Chose que je ne peux absolument pas te dire, même si tu seras sûrement plus heureuse avec elle de toute façon. Ah, si seulement c'était aussi simple. Bon, bref, pourquoi je laisse cet audio tourner moi ? Hop, je coupe et je vais te voir ! »

Il y eut un bruit de pas et un cliquetis, puis l'audio se coupa.

« Elle avait rencontré son âme-sœur ? demanda Asami, un peu ébranlée d'avoir entendu les confessions de son ex.

\- Non… Une amie à elle l'avait mise dans la confidence, dit Lily. Payne… Payne était une sans-trace. Elle n'en avait aucune. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse, seulement, elle ne devait pas tomber amoureuse d'une personne avec une trace, parce qu'elle n'en souffrirait que davantage le jour où elle la quitterait. C'est pour ça qu'elle voulait mettre fin à votre relation. Pour vous préserver, toutes les deux.

\- Je comprends… J'ai essayé de faire la même chose avec Korra une fois… Ce qui était une mauvaise idée, pour le coup. »

Plus aucun mot ne traversa la salle, pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu penses que ça va aller maintenant, Asami ? s'inquiéta Lily. Payne voulait que tu sois heureuse, et je le souhaite également. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne t'inflige pas cette torture, ne vis pas dans le passé, vis ta vie, vis dans le présent.

« Si c'est le pardon que tu cherches, dans ce cas, je veux bien te pardonner. Mais à quoi bon pardonner quelque chose qui n'est pas ta faute ? La seule chose que tu peux faire pour réparer tout ça, c'est vivre ta vie, vivre ta relation, profiter de Korra. Soyez heureuses. Fais-le pour Payne, fais-le pour moi, fais-le pour toi-même et, évidemment, fais-le pour Korra.

\- Je vous remercie de nous avoir reçues et pour tous vos gentils mots, dit Asami, reconnaissante. Peut-être que maintenant je vais pouvoir tourner la page.

\- C'est ce que je te souhaite de tout cœur.

\- Une dernière chose : vous pouvez me l'envoyer ? L'audio.

\- Bien sûr, il est à toi. Je pense que tes coordonnées sont dans la tablette.

\- Merci. Je pense qu'on va y aller maintenant.

\- Très bien. Rentrez bien.

\- Ça vous ennuie si je reviens voir Payne ?

\- Bien sûr que non, ma chérie. »

Elle se leva et embrassa Asami.

« Dorénavant, tu es comme ma fille. Nous sommes liées, grâce à Payne.

\- Merci, Lily. »

La femme embrassa également Korra, à laquelle elle dit qu'elle pouvait revenir quand elle voulait. Elle serait ravie de les revoir.

Puis, les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent, à la fois un peu plus lourdes et un peu plus légères que lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées.

Elles firent le trajet en silence jusqu'à Republic City. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Elles prirent le même détour qu'à l'allée, évitant la falaise. Quand elles revinrent, Asami choisit d'aller s'allonger sur leur lit pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions et pour penser à leur journée.

Korra la laissa un peu seule, puis finit par la rejoindre.

« Finalement, c'était une bonne idée d'y aller », admit Asami.

Korra fredonna pour toute réponse, caressant les cheveux de jais avec lenteur. Puis, Asami se releva, se mettant presque à cheval sur Korra.

« Merci », lui dit-elle.

Elle l'embrassa ensuite, sur la bouche, puis dans le cou. Elle déboutonna le pantalon de Korra qui l'arrêta sur-le-champ.

« Asami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Après cette journée, tu vas me faire croire que tu es dans l'humeur ?

\- Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais je veux seulement te remercier. Laisse-moi faire ça pour toi.

\- Ça ne sert à rien si tu n'es pas à ce que tu fais et que tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu me touches que je n'ai pas envie de te toucher. Laisse-toi juste faire. Je te promets que je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi. »

Alors, Korra, bien qu'un peu sceptique, laissa Asami faire. Elle se dit que si ça n'allait vraiment pas, elle lui ordonnerait de dormir. Mais au contraire, toute sa tristesse, toutes ses lentes et languissantes émotions qui sommeillaient en elle, lui donnèrent une sombre et calme sensualité.

Tous ses gestes furent longs et sinueux, comme une timidité presque pudique. Elle se déshabilla et déshabilla Korra, de tous ses vêtements, un par un, avec prudence. Elle l'embrassa de petits baisers doux et discrets, parfois un peu plus lourds, mais jamais très longs.

Elle habilla son corps nu de ses fines caresses et de ses baisers légers. Elle soumit tout le corps de bronze à la sensibilité presque chatouilleuse de ses gestes flottants et subtiles, le faisant réagir au moindre léger petit contact. Elle laissa s'installer cette douce lenteur comme une dynamique suffisante pour honorer le corps de bronze. Et dans cette longue cérémonie magistrale, elle remercia Korra en lui procurant tout le plaisir dont ses gestes avaient éveillé la demande.

Quand elle eut fini, elle berça Korra jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme. Alors, elle put contempler sans vergogne son corps complètement nu à côté d'elle, comme si elle le découvrait encore une fois.

Elle laissa même ses doigts, légers comme des plumes, chatouiller avec délices la peau de bronze. Elle traça avec délice les contours du visage de Korra, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras. Elle traça avec une précision quasi absolue la marque qu'elle avait à son poignet. Puis, elle alla jusqu'au bout des doigts de bronze avant de faire demi-tour.

Alors, elle fit couler ses doigts le long du buste de Korra, parcourant le haut de son buste, ses seins — ce qui légèrement frémir la beauté endormie —, son ventre, qu'elle embrassa délicatement. Elle finit son aventure en posant sa main sur la hanche de Korra. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de la couvrir plutôt que de la déranger dans son sommeil.

Oui, ce corps-là, la peau foncée, douce et ferme, les muscles finement dessinés, cette beauté naturelle et travaillée, tout était à elle. Parce que Korra était à elle, comme elle appartenait à la beauté aux yeux bleus.

Ce remerciement, c'était également une appropriation. À partir de maintenant, Korra était sienne et elle comblerait ses jours de tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait donner. Si elle ne se pardonnait pas pour elle-même alors elle se pardonnerait pour Korra, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle.

La mort de Payne ne se mettrait pas entre elles. Peut-être que ça mettrait encore quelque temps avant de se faire plus discret, mais elle ferait en sorte que ça le soit, parce que cette fois elle le souhaitait de tout son cœur.

Si elle n'était pas prête avant, elle avait décidé qu'elle l'était dorénavant. Elle oublierait le passé et regarderait seulement vers l'avenir. Tel était son choix, et elle y mettrait tout son cœur et toute son âme pour que ça se réalise.

Puis, au bout d'un moment, quand ses résolutions furent prises, elle finit par s'endormir aussi. Cette nuit-là, Asami fit un rêve différent. Pour une fois, Payne n'était pas en colère, mais seulement souriante et heureuse. Seulement, celui-ci, elle ne s'en souvint pas quand le matin se leva.

* * *

 **A/N : Re ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **J'ai peut-être un peu mal fait la fin du chapitre... Je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien réussi ma mission. Donc, le problème avec Payne n'est pas vraiment réglé parce que c'est le genre de trucs qui se règlent en claquant des doigts. Mais du moins, on est sur la voie !**

 **Je fais mon maximum pour poster la semaine prochaine, mais on sait jamais, peut-être que j'aurais pas le temps. De toute façon, il devrait pas rester tant de choses que ça. (Enfin, je dis ça mais les deux derniers chapitres étaient censés être ensemble plus les prochains trucs que je vais écrire. Donc, je vais arrêter de faire des prédictions, parce qu'à force ça en devient ridicule.)**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews ! J'ai malheureusement aucun invité à remercier, cette fois-ci. Il faut dire que je vous laisse pas le temps de lire, à force de poster, non ? xD C'est pas grave. Mais m'oubliez pas quand même ! Mon petit cœur d'écrivain aime les reviews ! Surtout que bon, j'avais prévu d'avoir fini depuis un certain temps maintenant, alors c'est bien vous qui me motivez à continuer. C'est grâce à vous que je ne limite pas mon imagination et que je ne fais pas des trucs simples, ou trop simples. Je me dis que ça fera toujours plaisir à quelqu'un ! :)**

 **En tout cas, en espérant que vous avez aimé et qu'on se revoit au prochain chapitre,**

 **Merci et à plus !**

 **Lion**


	25. Épilogue

**A/N : Bonjour, très chers lecteurs !**

 **Hum... Par où commencer ? Non, je ne suis pas morte et oui, ça fait deux semaines que je me suis absentée. Ahah, l'histoire simple c'est que je me suis faite kidnapper par des mangas. (Non, mais sérieux, je me suis fait piéger !) Nan, mais en vrai, j'ai lu beaucoup de trucs, et j'étais fatiguée, puis j'ai finalement été victime d'une très jolie page blanche. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'avais et j'ai toujours besoin d'une pause. Donc, j'ai galéré pour finir ce chapitre. J'ai essayé de le faire un plus long pour me faire pardonner (bon, j'avoue, j'avais aucun contrôle dessus, et il a dérapé, même s'il aurait pu être sérieusement plus long, si j'avais pas décidé de faire une grosse ellipse). J'espère qu'il sera à votre convenance. Et je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes résiduelles, j'avoue que je n'ai pas trop le courage là.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je veux t'emmener voir quelqu'un. Tu es libre aujourd'hui ? » demanda Asami.

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée le cœur à la fois lourd et léger. Elle avait encore la journée de la veille en tête mais elle se sentait un peu plus libre.

Dans tous les cas, Korra, qui s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt avait jugé bon de prendre soin de sa petite-amie. Donc, avec plein de douceur et une immense gentillesse, elle avait apporté le petit-déjeuner à Asami alors que celle-ci était encore au lit.

Elle avait simplement souri doucement, flattée de cette délicate attention. Elles s'étaient ensuite assises côte à côte et Asami proposa de partager, puisque Korra n'avait pas pris le temps de manger. Et puis, dans ce doux et léger moment dont l'humeur agréable menait à un tendre silence, Asami avait posé cette question ayant juste eu l'idée à l'instant même.

« Bien sûr », répondit seulement Korra.

La femme aux yeux verts sourit, puis elles continuèrent leur petit-déjeuner dans une ambiance aux tons feutrés.

—

L'endroit où Asami emmena Korra était loin d'être un endroit joyeux. Et la personne qu'elle voulait qu'elle rencontre n'était pas particulièrement énergique. Et pour cause, elle était décédée, voici de nombreuses années.

Pour le deuxième jour consécutif, les deux femmes s'enfoncèrent dans un cimetière, passant les sombres tombes, jusqu'à arriver à une sublime pierre blanche où le nom de « Yasuko Sato » était écrit en curviligne. De nombreuses fleurs s'y trouvaient, claires et vives, qui ne laissaient pas la tristesse tomber sur ce lieu de recueil.

« Korra, je te présente ma mère », déclara Asami.

Elle était debout fière et droite devant la tombe. Elle n'avait pas la mine peinée et pleine de chagrin. Sa mère était morte quand elle avait six ans, elle lui avait beaucoup manqué et elle lui manquait encore de temps en temps. Mais au-delà de ça, c'était un chagrin qui n'était pas aussi terrible qu'en ce temps-là. Maintenant, quand elle venait sur cette tombe, elle retrouvait un peu sa mère, sa joie, son enfance, une amie, certes muette, mais une amie importante.

Elle se pencha alors vers la tombe et mit sa main dessus, comme elle l'avait fait avec Payne ; c'était en fait une habitude qu'elle avait avec sa mère.

« Maman, je suis venue te présenter Korra ! lui dit-elle. On vit ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, mais ça ne fait que quelque temps qu'on sort ensemble. Tu aurais été contente de voir que je l'ai enfin trouvée. Papa était content aussi. »

Korra fit de même qu'Asami, s'accroupissant également. Elle prit alors le relais.

« Madame Sato, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir connue, dit-elle. Vous avez une superbe fille et je vous promets d'en prendre le plus grand soin. Je la rendrai heureuse pour le reste de sa vie, c'est une promesse.

\- Je t'aime, lâcha Asami en regardant Korra de ses yeux d'émeraude. »

Korra la regarda elle aussi, elle sourit légèrement avant de dire :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Alors, la femme aux yeux verts se pencha en avant pour souffler un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Korra.

« Asami, on est sur la tombe de ta mère… Tu penses vraiment que le moment est approprié ?

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de moment approprié. Et puis, c'est seulement une tombe… Ma mère aurait été contente de voir ça. Tu lui fais plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire en coin et Korra soupira simplement.

« En parlant de parents… Korra, tes parents… Tu leur as dit, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Asami.

\- Hum… Non…

\- Korra… Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on sort ensemble !

\- Je sais ! Mais j'avoue que je n'y ai pas du tout pensé ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne les ai pas eu au téléphone… J'étais… distraite par toi.

\- La belle excuse ! Tous nos amis sont au courant et pas eux ?

\- Tu as voulu le dire à nos amis, sinon je n'y aurais pas pensé non plus. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? Aller leur rendre visite ?

\- Au Pôle Sud ? Il en est hors de question ! Je ne remets pas un orteil là-bas ! Ça gèle !

\- Je te réchaufferai…

\- C'est qui qui dit des choses inappropriées maintenant ? ironisa Asami, comprenant un certain sous-entendu dans ces paroles. Et c'est très gentil de ta part mais je doute qu'on reste la journée enfermées à l'intérieur. Puis, je te rappelle que tu n'as toujours pas de jours de congés. Alors, c'est _eux_ qui viennent ici ! Je leur prends le billet d'avion s'il le faut !

\- Bon, très bien, très bien ! On rentre et on les informe ?

\- Oui. »

* * *

« Bonsoir, Senna, Tonraq », salua courtoisement la femme aux yeux verts.

Elle se baissa légèrement en signe de respect. Korra et elle avaient décidé d'inviter les parents de la jeune femme de la Tribu de l'Eau chez elles pour le diner. L'appartement d'Asami étant trop petit, ils ne pouvaient séjourner avec elles, mais la jeune ingénieure avait fait en sorte qu'ils puissent rester dans un des meilleurs hôtels en ville, assez près de chez elles, mais aussi à proximité de beaucoup d'activités.

D'ailleurs, elle avait aussi pris soin de pouvoir trouver un lieu où Naga pourrait rester. En effet, les parents de Korra avaient jugé irresponsable de laisser l'animal à quiconque. Ils faisaient bien confiance à Katara mais la vieille femme commençait à se faire trop âgée pour ce genre de choses. Mieux valait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle n'ait aucun effort à faire.

Et puis, Naga était toujours contente de revoir sa maitresse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Asami avait dit. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais quelque part, Senna et Tonraq avaient l'impression qu'elle voulait vraiment que la bête blanche vienne à Republic City.

« Asami ! Je suis tellement content de te revoir ! » s'exclama Tonraq en laissant immédiatement tomber les formalités.

Il étreignit celle qu'il estimait déjà comme étant sa belle-fille, même si elles n'avaient encore rien dit du tout. Elle s'étouffa presque de se trouver dans les bras de l'homme. Senna s'en aperçut très vite, habituée de voir les débordements d'affection de son mari.

« Tonraq, lâche-la voyons, tu vas l'étouffer ! » avertit-elle.

Il reposa la jeune femme avec un grand sourire fier et fort et Senna prit la main d'Asami en guise de salutation, plus douce et plus discrète.

« Je suis contente de te revoir aussi, Asami », lui dit-elle.

La jeune femme aux cheveux de jais sourit simplement, un peu émue de les revoir de nouveau. Pendant que les deux femmes se saluaient, Tonraq eut le temps de balayer l'appartement du regard.

« Où est Korra ? demanda-t-il, ne la voyant pas.

\- Oh, dans la cuisine. Installez-vous dans le salon, je vais la chercher ! »

Le mari et la femme s'assirent sur les chaises autour de la table, déjà prête pour leur repas, faisant comme Asami leur avait indiqué. Du salon, ils pouvaient voir Korra au travail, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de porte entre la cuisine et le salon, ni de mur. Il y avait seulement une sorte de long bar. Simplement, ils ne pouvaient la voir depuis la porte d'entrée.

Asami arriva vers elle, sa voix couverte par le bruit des différents aliments qui cuisaient. Elle sembla lui demander quelque chose, mais Senna ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle se tourna plutôt vers son mari l'informant de ce qu'elle avait vu quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Est-ce que tu as remarqué ? chuchota-t-elle, tout en sachant que le bruit de la cuisine couvrirait sa voix. Asami porte une bague à son annulaire… Très jolie bague d'ailleurs.

\- Quel genre de bague ? questionna Tonraq, qui ne l'avait pas vue. Tu penses qu'elles se sont fiancées ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elles voulaient absolument nous voir… Mais franchement, elles auraient pu déjà nous informer qu'elles sortaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas vraiment de changement dans leur attitude depuis la dernière fois. Elles étaient déjà si proches…

\- C'est vrai… »

Ainsi, les deux parents regardèrent leur fille interagir avec Asami. Celle-ci prit le relais, cuisinant à la place de Korra, le temps que cette dernière aille dire bonjour à ses parents, ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'excusa ensuite, devant retourner aux fourneaux pour finir leur diner. Avec l'aide d'Asami, ce fut vite fini et les quatre d'entre eux purent s'asseoir à table pour boire un verre avant de diner. Ce ne fut pas long avant que Tonraq laissa échapper un :

« Donc, est-ce que vous allez vous marier ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Asami stoppa son mouvement qui consistait à amener un verre de vin à ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'œil à Korra, dont les joues se tintaient d'une légère rougeur. La jeune femme aux yeux de jade regarda la bague à son doigt. Elle avait encore oublié de l'enlever…

« Je suppose que c'est à cause d'elle que vous posez cette question, déclara-t-elle en l'enlevant. Désolée, Korra, j'ai encore oublié de l'enlever. »

Ce qui leur avait incidemment fait rater leur déclaration. Enfin, l'important n'était pas de bien la faire, mais simplement de la faire, de mettre Tonraq et Senna au courant.

« Non, c'est pas grave », dit Korra en souriant.

Elle reprit la bague des doigts d'Asami, avant de la lui remettre à son doigt avec délicatesse.

« Tu sais que j'aime bien quand tu la portes, rajouta-t-elle. De cette façon, je sais que tu es à moi. Juste à moi. »

Elle prit la main d'Asami et l'embrassa doucement, sur la bague. Le cœur de la femme aux yeux verts se réchauffa et elle sourit tendrement à celle qu'elle aimait.

« Mais on sort seulement ensemble, ajouta la femme aux yeux bleus pour ses parents. Pour l'instant. »

Pour l'instant… Est-ce que Korra avait prévu de changer ça ? Asami n'en avait pas la moindre idée. À vrai dire, elles n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qui arriverait dans le futur. Elles s'étaient déjà accrochées au présent, pour pouvoir se dépecer du passé. Alors, le futur… C'était une notion encore floue et indéfinie.

« C'est bien aussi », commenta Tonraq, sans un enthousiasme évident.

Cela lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Senna, pour qu'il reprenne.

« Je veux dire, c'est vraiment génial ! On est très contents que vous vous soyez trouvées !

\- À vrai dire, je pensais que ça arriverait avant, répondit Senna. J'ai incidemment vu la marque d'Asami quand vous étiez à la maison… Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

\- Hum… un mois ou deux ? dit hasardement Korra.

\- Deux mois ! Et c'est que maintenant qu'on est au courant ! s'alarma le père.

\- Eh… Désolée, dit Korra en baissant les yeux. J'ai… oublié de vous le dire. Hé, hé, c'est que le temps est passé vite et… j'oublie souvent de penser à des trucs quand je suis avec Asami… En fait, c'est elle qui me l'a rappelé… Désolée… »

Tonraq soupira. Ce que sa fille pouvait être tête en l'air parfois ! Mais il était quand même heureux pour elle, c'est pourquoi il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Ça et…

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, va, chérie ! Ton père est exactement comme toi ! informa Senna. »

La petite attablée rit, surtout quand Tonraq fit sa petite mine vexée et embarrassée. Alors, Senna l'embrassa sur le joue pour le conforter et les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent affectueusement. Le reste du repas se passa à merveille.

—

Asami faisait la vaisselle, pendant que Korra installait ses parents pour la nuit. Finalement, Tonraq était un peu trop éméché pour qu'elles le laissent partir. Senna ne pouvait pas soulever la bête s'il se mettait à tomber, car il titubait sérieusement. Enfin, pour une nuit, elles pouvaient s'accommoder.

La jeune femme aux yeux bleus était allée, malgré l'heure tardive, demander un matelas gonflable à leurs voisins pour pouvoir installer ses parents dans la salon. Elle se chargeait donc de trouver de quoi faire leur lit et les mettre à l'aise.

Quand elle revint auprès d'Asami, son père ronflait déjà, sa mère était dans la salle de bain, et la jeune femme avait bientôt fini sa vaisselle. Korra l'étreignit par derrière, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu veux pas qu'on finisse demain ? demanda-t-elle. Il est tard.

\- J'ai bientôt fini, répondit-elle. Tu peux bien attendre cinq minutes de plus, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… »

Alors, elle frotta son nez contre l'oreille d'Asami, ronronnant presque.

« Korra, soupira Asami.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est pas pratique que tu restes collée à moi. Je vais te mettre un coup sans le faire exprès.

\- Mmm… Je pense pouvoir le supporter. Mais si tu as si peur de me mettre un coup, tu peux arrêter… »

Asami soupira, avant de se retourner, les mains encore pleines de savon et d'eau. Elle mit ses bras sur les épaules de Korra et l'embrassa doucement, avant de se retirer.

« Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, est-ce que je peux aller finir ma vaisselle ? » demanda la femme aux yeux verts.

Korra se sentit obligée de rire, avant d'embrasser de nouveau Asami.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, répondit-elle. Mais j'avoue que ça me plait bien aussi.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais qui ne pouvais pas attendre ?

\- Je voulais savoir, commença-t-elle en enlevant délicatement le bras d'Asami de son épaule, avant de se saisir de sa main et d'enlever l'anneau qu'elle portait au doigt ; si cet anneau voudrait dire quelque chose pour toi si je te l'avais offert maintenant.

\- Mais… il veut déjà dire quelque chose pour moi.

\- Je sais… Je veux simplement dire… Asami, tu m'épouserais ?

\- Tu veux dire… maintenant ?

\- Non ! Enfin… Si j'étais amenée à le faire maintenant, oui… Mais c'est sûrement trop tôt ! Quoiqu'on va passer le reste de notre vie ensemble, alors je ne sais pas trop où est le trop tôt ou pas. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on en a jamais parlé. Alors, peut-être un jour, pas maintenant forcément ! mais plus tard… je suppose… »

Voyant que Korra commençait à s'emmêler les pinceaux, Asami décida de la couper d'un baiser planté sur ses lèvres, posant une main toute mouillée dans le cou de sa petite-amie.

« Oui, Korra, répondit-elle après. Un jour, je voudrai bien me marier avec toi.

\- D'accord, sourit délicieusement la femme aux yeux bleus. »

Puis, elle décida d'embrasser de nouveau Asami, qui en oublia un peu sa vaisselle. Même totalement, à vrai dire. Elles en oublièrent également leurs invités et se contentèrent de s'embrasser longuement, comme si c'était la première fois. La jeune ingénieure laissa échapper un léger gémissement, et la seconde d'après, un raclement de gorge les interrompit.

Alors, les deux femmes se décrochèrent l'une de l'autre, alors que Senna, qui se trouvait juste derrière, un peu penaude, prononçait quelques mots hébétés :

« Désolée de vous déranger. J'avais juste besoin d'une serviette… L'une de vous pourrait m'indiquer où elles se trouvent ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Senna, répondit Asami en souriant. J'ai de toute façon de la vaisselle à finir. Korra, tu t'en charges ? »

Celle-ci opina du chef, un peu embarrassée. Elle prit la main d'Asami pour lui remettre la bague et puis fila chercher une serviette à sa mère, qui la suivit.

La femme aux yeux verts retourna à sa vaisselle, qu'elle finit, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre où Korra était déjà, l'attendant. Elle regardait énergiquement le plafond, ce qui fit un peu glousser Asami quand elle entra.

« Tu trouves que le plafond a du charme ? demanda-t-elle, un peu moqueuse.

\- Moins que toi, flatta Korra, en posant ses yeux sur elle. »

Asami fredonna pour toute réponse et entreprit de se changer pour la nuit. Elle retira son haut, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge. Elle avait prévu de le dégrafer et de mettre un haut de pyjama, mais elle n'en eut pas vraiment le temps, tandis que deux mains brunes se saisirent de ses hanches la faisant basculer en arrière, sur le lit.

« Korra ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Asami.

\- Mmmm, pour l'instant ? Pas grand-chose, avoua-t-elle. »

Puis, elle se mit à embrasser Asami dans le cou et à lui caresser la peau.

« Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? Je te rappelle que tes parents dorment dans la pièce d'à côté, déclara la femme aux yeux verts.

\- Et alors ? rétorqua Korra. Mon père dort comme un bébé et ma mère… vient de nous voir nous rouler une pelle dans la cuisine.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit exactement la même chose, répondit Asami en se retournant, poussant Korra jusqu'à qu'elle soit au-dessous d'elle, couchée sur le lit, et que ses cheveux de jais lui tombent sur le visage.

\- Eh bien, elle se bouchera les oreilles… Si tu crois qu'ils se gênent eux… »

De toute façon, Asami n'eut pas bien la force de lutter plus que cela. Elle se laissa de nouveau embrasser par Korra, qui continua joyeusement ce qu'elle avait entreprit.

Quant à Senna, les ronflements alcoolisés de son mari ne couvraient pas vraiment le bruit de l'amour des deux femmes. À vrai dire, ça la fit sourire plus que ça ne la gêna. Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, elle savait très bien qu'elles ne faisaient pas que se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ; fort heureusement, d'ailleurs !

Korra avait amené des conquêtes à la maison, quand elle était plus jeune, donc ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans cette situation. Même si en tant que parent, c'était un peu étrange la première fois de se dire que son enfant avait atteint l'âge et la maturité pour faire ce genre de choses, elle aimait penser que ce sentiment s'amoindrissait avec le temps.

Ça restait étrange, quelque part, d'autant plus que cette fois, elle souriait, heureuse que Korra, son bébé, ait trouvé son âme-sœur. Ce fut sous ce sentiment d'accomplissement personnel, comme le succès d'une mission, qu'elle put s'endormir, tout comme les deux femmes dans la chambre d'à côté.

* * *

« Asami, où on va ? gémit Korra pour la quatrième fois en moins d'une heure.

\- Tu peux pas être patiente, juste cinq minutes ? dit celle-ci sans vraiment faire attention à sa petite-amie mais en avançant plutôt, en ligne droite, sachant obstinément où elle voulait se rendre.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un cimetière… Parce que ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas voir des gens morts, mais plusieurs fois en moins d'une semaine, ça commence à faire beaucoup !

\- Non, ce n'est pas un cimetière… C'est… Ah, voilà ! »

Asami se planta devant une terrain de verdure où siégeait une maison en pierres blanches.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Korra, voulant plutôt dire « qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? ».

\- Tu sais que j'ai demandé à tes parents d'amener Naga pour qu'elle te voit ?

\- Oui, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question. »

Asami saisit les deux mains de Korra, plantant son regard de jade dans ses yeux océan.

« Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit qu'on avait jamais parlé de notre futur ? demanda-t-elle, ne répondant toujours pas à la question.

\- Oui, mais…

\- J'avais pensé que si tu restais avec moi, nous allions sûrement rester à Republic City. Après tout, on a notre travail ici. Mais je me suis dit que ça te forçait à rester éloignée de Naga aussi, et je sais qu'elle te manque, que c'est ta chienne et que tu aurais bien aimé l'avoir avec toi si tu avais pu. Alors, j'ai pensé qu'on allait peut-être pas rester dans cet appartement toute notre vie… Et donc, cette maison pourrait être notre nouveau chez nous. Il y a un jardin, un très grand jardin comme tu peux le voir, pour Naga. Ça fait un moment que je cherchais à la ramener près de chez nous. Et j'ai trouvé ça. Est-ce que l'idée te plait ?

\- Attends, tu veux qu'on déménage ?

\- Si la maison te plait, oui.

\- Pour que Naga soit avec nous ?

\- Oui.

\- Je l'adore. Ton idée, je l'adore. Je t'adore ! »

Asami sourit devant le visage rayonnant et enthousiaste de sa bien-aimée. Elle empoigna alors sa main, la précipitant vers l'intérieur.

« Viens, allons visiter alors ! » s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse.

Après tout, elles n'avaient jamais vraiment emménagé ensemble en tant que couple, ce serait peut-être un moyen d'avoir enfin un endroit qui serait à elles deux. L'appartement d'Asami était très bien, très fonctionnel, mais il correspondait à Asami.

C'était son territoire depuis des années et Korra y était entrée sans vraiment y changer quoi que ce soit. Alors qu'ici, cette maison, ce serait leur maison, à elles deux. Et peut-être qu'elles pourraient se créer de nouveaux souvenirs, fonder une famille…

* * *

Finalement, les parents de Korra rentrèrent chez eux et ils leur laissèrent Naga. Ce fut un peu compliqué pendant un temps de gérer la bête à fourrure blanche parce qu'il n'y avait pas tant de place que ça dans l'appartement et il leur fallait un peu de temps pour se déplacer. La chienne restait donc dans l'appartement, quand les deux femmes travaillaient, à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

Pour contrebalancer cet état qui rendait la chienne très triste, les deux femmes la sortaient le reste du temps. Elles passaient généralement leurs weekends à l'extérieur. Heureusement, il faisait beau, alors elles pouvaient camper un peu. Mais à la longue, cette situation était épuisante et intenable.

Mais, comme Asami avait vu juste, Korra et elle n'avaient pas tardé à déménager. Ce qui les arrangeait vraiment, à vrai dire. De plus, elles restaient à une distance plutôt raisonnable du centre-ville, qui n'était donc pas contraignante. Elles pouvaient donc accéder assez facilement à leur travail, tout en profitant d'une habitation plus grande et un grand jardin pour leur amie à la fourrure blanche.

Elles ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se décider à inviter leurs amis pour inaugurer leur nouvelle maison. Ce fut une joyeuse fête. On remarqua que le ventre d'Opal commençait à se faire vraiment très rond, Bolin était surexcité, Mako avait la tête ailleurs.

Il se fit donc persécuter par tout le monde pour savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête. On apprit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, sans qu'il décide de nommer qui que ce soit, et tout le monde fut simplement heureux pour lui. Quant à savoir si c'était sa réelle âme-sœur ou pas, cela restait encore indéterminé.

Personne ne put en apprendre davantage avant qu'il parte, ainsi que les autres invités. Finalement, après avoir débarrassé et un peu rangé, Asami se mit à lire dans leur lit pendant que Korra caressait Naga, au pied du lit, qui s'endormait sous son contact.

« Opal a dit que c'était une grande maison, rapporta Korra.

\- Disons que c'est sans aucun doute plus grand que l'appartement.

\- C'est grand aussi pour deux personnes et une chienne, même si j'avoue que Naga prend beaucoup de place. »

Asami leva les yeux de son livre, pour regarder Korra, un peu perplexe. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus, entendant un petit souffle sonore de Naga, se leva voyant que la chienne-ours polaire était endormie. Elle vint rejoindre Asami sous les couvertures, avant de continuer.

« Est-ce que tu pensais qu'on pourrait être plus que deux, enfin trois, dans cette maison, quand on l'a achetée ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu parles d'avoir d'autres animaux de compagnie ou… d'enfants ?

\- Et toi, tu pensais à quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis dit qu'à n'importe quel moment l'envie pourrait nous prendre d'élargir la famille, alors autant pouvoir le faire. Même si j'avoue qu'étant deux femmes, ce serait peut-être un peu plus compliqué pour avoir un enfant.

\- Donc, tu pensais à un enfant.

\- Oui. Mais, je veux dire… j'y ai juste pensé. J'ai pas forcément envie d'élever un enfant maintenant. On a le temps pour ça, non ?

\- Oui, on a le temps… Je veux t'épouser d'abord.

\- L'ordre a vraiment de l'importance ?

\- Non. C'est juste que je me sens plus capable de franchir ce pas-là, plutôt que l'autre. Je peux me lier à toi pour l'éternité au niveau de la loi, ça ne changera pas vraiment notre quotidien : tu seras toujours mon âme-sœur, on sera toujours liées ; on aura juste une appellation différente. Mais avoir un enfant… c'est beaucoup plus de responsabilités.

\- On a le temps. On a le temps pour décider, pour se préparer s'il le faut. »

Elles avaient le temps pour tout ça. Après tout, ça faisait moins d'un an qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elles n'allaient pas précipiter ce genre de choses ; elles avaient toutes une vie à partager ensemble.

* * *

Plusieurs mois passèrent sans que rien ne se passe vraiment. La vie se passait. Asami, Korra et Naga vivaient agréablement dans leur maison. Les deux femmes travaillaient sans trop se surmener, et tout allait extrêmement bien.

Opal finit par accoucher. Ce fut une grand évènement, qui fut accueilli avec beaucoup de joie et de bonne humeur, surtout de la part de Bolin. Opal fut très fatiguée pendant un temps, mais elle reçut néanmoins des visites, courtes.

Quand elle fut plus en forme, elle raconta un peu à Korra et Asami comment s'était passé l'accouchement. Et malgré toutes les souffrances endurées par la nouvelle mère, les deux femmes ne pouvaient qu'envier un peu ce bonheur extraordinaire qui s'était posé sur la petite famille.

C'est d'ailleurs ce dont elles parlèrent, le soir, après avoir vanté la beauté du nouveau-né.

« Hé, Korra, dit Asami, déviant un peu le sujet. Quand on aura un enfant… tu pensais plutôt à adopter ou à le porter ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit celle-ci, honnêtement. À la fois, ça semble une sacrée expérience de porter un enfant, mais c'est pas comme si on en avait vraiment besoin… Et toi ?

\- Je me suis toujours dit que j'adopterais… Comme ça, un enfant aurait des parents. Je me suis dit que je pourrais être pour quelqu'un ce que je ne n'ai pas eu : une mère. Enfin, en l'occurrence, ça en ferait deux.

\- Oh, eh bien, si ça t'arrange, je peux porter une fausse moustache, pour jouer le papa ! Mais tu avoueras qu'à la longue, ça risque d'être compliqué. »

Asami gloussa des idées farfelues de sa petite-amie. Idées farfelues qui avaient quand même pour but de l'arranger, ce qui était à la fois trop gentil et mignon.

« Je pense pas qu'il y ait besoin d'une chose pareille, avoua Asami. Tu es très bien comme tu es.

\- Mais je suis très sexy avec une moustache aussi ! plaisanta la femme aux yeux bleus.

\- Sans aucun doute… De toute façon, je t'aime avec ou sans moustache. »

Pour appuyer son propos, elle embrassa légèrement Korra et sourit. Non, pas besoin de moustache. Ce futur enfant aurait deux mamans et ce serait tout aussi bien.

* * *

« Je peux savoir pourquoi on est de retour au Pôle Sud ? grogna Asami pour la énième fois, soufflant un air blanchâtre et se frottant les bras. Franchement, Korra ! Il fait trop froid !

\- Mais il faut bien que tu apprennes à résister un peu au froid ! Et puis, c'est quand même là où a grandi ton âme-sœur pour rappel, tu pourrais un peu plus le respecter que ça.

\- Ugh ! La prochaine fois, on va à la Nation du Feu !

\- Tu as grandi là-bas ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais j'ai des origines, ça compte, non ? Et puis, au moins, il fait chaud… »

Korra explosa de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour fuir le froid et la neige, se moqua-t-elle. Bon, en attendant, on se retrouve ce soir, que je te réchauffe un peu, comme promis.

\- Dois-je te rappeler qu'on s'est encore invitées chez tes parents ?

\- Dois-je te rappeler que j'en ai absolument rien à faire ? »

Avec cela, elle déposa un rapide bisou sur la joue d'Asami et fila.

Son père et elle allait faire de la chasse au phoque, d'après ce qu'Asami avait compris. Et ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais… elle congelait déjà en posant un orteil dehors, alors passer une journée près de l'eau, avec des risques d'éclaboussures, n'était juste pas possible. Même si cela voulait dire passer un peu moins de temps avec Korra…

Cependant, rester avec Senna lui convenait également, tant que Korra s'amusait. Même rester sous les couvertures lui convenait en fait. Tout lui convenait tant qu'elle ne devait pas se confronter aux températures glaciales de l'extérieur.

D'ailleurs, elle rentra à la vitesse éclair, voyant Korra et Tonraq partir sur un scooter à neige.

Senna buvait un thé fumant. Elle en proposa également à la jeune ingénieure qui s'empressa d'accepter. Une fois la tasse brulante entre les mains, elle se sentit un peu plus sereine. Décidément, elle aimait particulièrement la chaleur.

Si Korra n'était pas venue à Republic City, elles ne se seraient probablement jamais rencontrées, parce qu'elle n'aurait définitivement pas mis un seul orteil sur cette terre de glace. Elle aurait vécu toute seule le reste de sa vie. Ou plutôt avec un fantôme. C'était souvent ce qu'elle se disait.

Dans ces moments-là, elle s'estimait vraiment chanceuse d'avoir rencontré Korra. Elle devait bien avouer que son fantôme ne l'avait pas vraiment quittée… Il lui arrivait de temps à autre, de façon très occasionnelle, de faire un cauchemar. Mais bien que le sentiment était vif au premier abord, elle arrivait à se tranquilliser plus facilement avec Korra à ses côtés, se rappelant de ce qu'elles avaient accompli pour se débarrasser de ce passé encombrant. Non, c'était bel et bien fini. Mais cela restait une jolie cicatrice entretenue pendant bien des années, c'était normal qu'elle soit un peu douloureuse de temps à autre.

Pendant qu'elles buvaient leur thé, Senna et Asami discutèrent brièvement. Puis, la mère décida d'emmener Asami avec elle, pour flâner un peu et faire quelques rapides courses. C'était sans dire que la jeune femme aux yeux verts n'avait pas la moindre envie de sortir, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus rester seule.

Alors, après s'être parée pour une bataille contre le froid, elles sortirent et allèrent jusqu'en ville. Pendant plus d'une heure, elles entrèrent dans des magasins, rencontrèrent des gens — Asami avait l'impression que tout le monde se connaissait et ça la troublait légèrement — et parlèrent un peu. Par contre, la jeune ingénieure ne s'attendit pas à revoir cette vieille voyante qu'elle avait vu l'année d'avant pendant le festival, quand Korra et elle se couraient encore après. La vieille femme la reconnut instantanément et sourit à la fois avec malice et douceur.

« Croyez-vous un peu plus à la voyance, Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-elle sans autre forme de salutation.

\- Pas spécialement, répondit très honnêtement Asami.

\- C'est bien dommage. Pourtant, je suis bien heureuse que vous ayez bien voulu accepter votre destin plutôt que de l'enchainer à votre passé.

\- Mais comment vous pouvez savoir un truc pareil ?

\- Il y a simplement des gens un peu plus intuitifs que vous. Je vous annoncerais bien un futur radieux, mais vous n'en avez que faire.

\- Je n'en ai pas que faire, et je suis sûre que Korra en serait très contente. Mais… je reste sceptique.

\- Alors même que vous êtes vous-même touchée par un phénomène quelque peu magique, au moins surnaturel, vous refusez de croire. Vous êtes bien un drôle d'oiseau. »

La vieille femme secoua légèrement la tête, puis partit, n'ayant rien à ajouter.

Asami ne savait pas si elle était un drôle d'oiseau. Mais elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Dans sa vie de tous les jours, croire à quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas lui était parfaitement inutile, alors elle préférait ne pas faire l'effort de répondre à cette question.

Senna revint, étant allée acheter un stock de bougie.

« Est-ce que cette femme t'a embêtée ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, c'est une vieille connaissance, répondit Asami.

\- Tu as des connaissances dans la Tribu de l'Eau ? Tu t'intègres vite ! »

Asami gloussa. Non, ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça.

« On l'a croisée l'année dernière. Au festival. Elle s'est juste souvenue de moi.

\- Bon. Et si on rentrait ? Ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger ! »

Ainsi, elles rentrèrent. Elles se préparèrent de quoi se nourrir et mangèrent, leurs compagnons respectifs ne rentrant pas pour manger avec elles.

Senna alluma quelques bougies, pour donner une impression de chaleur un peu plus prononcée. Ils avaient le chauffage, mais ça avait l'air moins chaud qu'une vraie flamme ! Et Asami aimait les flammes des bougies. Elle se disait irrationnellement que ça pouvait réchauffer la pièce, bien qu'elle savait que c'était faux. Ou il en faudrait une bonne centaine, voire davantage.

Le soir, Korra et Tonraq rentrèrent, expliquant qu'ils n'avaient rien pu chasser et qu'ils devaient y retourner le lendemain. Les deux femmes n'étaient pas contre, alors ce fut fixé.

La soirée fut fort agréable, tout le monde alla finalement se coucher, Korra et Asami discutèrent un peu avant de s'endormir, la femme aux yeux verts restant intimement collée à sa petite-amie, à cause du froid. Celle-ci en aurait presque rit, cependant elle n'en fit rien comme elle ne voulait pas réveiller Asami. Puis, finalement, elle s'endormit également.

Le lendemain, Korra et Tonraq furent partis très tôt, ce qu'Asami remarqua assez rapidement étant donné que le manque de chaleur la réveilla cruellement. Elle essaya malgré tout de se rendormir, mais ne réussit à dérober au sommeil que quelques petits morceaux de somnolence.

Finalement, elle se leva en même temps que Senna, que le froid ne dérangeait plus. Les deux femmes passèrent tranquillement la journée ensemble, sans que rien ne se passe vraiment.

L'après-midi, elles étaient ressorties en ville, pour une course quelconque, lorsqu'Asami fut saisie d'une douleur à son poignet. Elle dégagea rapidement les quelques couches de vêtements qui le recouvrait, le voyant allumé d'une forte lueur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire avec ça ? s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix.

\- Cache-ça ! s'alarma Senna. »

D'une main, elle saisit le poignet d'Asami afin de cacher rapidement la lumière qui en émanait et, de l'autre, elle la recouvrit des vêtements qui se trouvaient préalablement dessus.

« Voyons Asami, tu sais bien que c'est un secret, l'informa Senna. Tu ne peux pas montrer ce genre de choses en public. Imagine une petite fille te voit, elle pourrait percer le secret de la marque avant l'heure et elle serait maudite ! »

Ah oui… Elle oubliait cette futile superstition…

« Je suis désolée, Senna. Je n'ai pas fait attention, confia-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais souviens-t'en ! Sinon, tu risques de te faire passer un savon.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oh oui, crois-moi, ils surveillent ce genre de choses. »

Waouh, c'était plus sérieux que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à avoir la moindre information avant ! Il paraissait que c'était un peu plus surveillé qu'une simple superstition…

Finalement, les deux femmes continuèrent leur activité et Asami ne put regarder ce que faisait sa marque. Quand elle put le faire, en sécurité chez Tonraq et Senna, elle ne brillait plus. Elle devrait vraiment demander à Korra ce qu'elle avait fait. Pourtant, rien ne semblait changé… Elle ressentait leur lien, et il était intact. Alors, à quoi était due cette soudaine douleur ? Rien n'était arrivé à Korra, elle le saurait sinon… Cela restait un grand mystère, qu'elle contemplait sur son lit, en attendant Korra.

Finalement, le père et la fille rentrèrent. Ils firent à peu de choses près la même chose que la soirée précédente, et Asami n'osa pas demander à Korra des informations supplémentaires sur ce qu'elle avait fait avec la trace avant qu'elles ne soient seules toutes les deux ; ce qui prit encore quelques heures.

Mais enfin, elles s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre, au calme. Korra était allée prendre une douche et Asami l'attendait, allongée sur le ventre et lisant un ancien livre, un vieux classique, que son père avait gardé quand elle eût fini sa scolarité. Il en avait en fait plusieurs et elle avait commencé à les lire peu à peu, quand elle avait un peu de temps.

Finalement, la jeune femme aux yeux verts entendit distraitement l'eau s'arrêter de couler, mais continua de lire. Korra revint à pas feutrés, se demandant si Asami s'était endormie. Elle vit que sa petite-amie était encore éveillée et en fut quelque part soulagée. Elle ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller avant de glisser quelque chose autour de son cou.

Asami sentit une pierre froide et ronde rebondir sur sa poitrine avant de s'y poser fièrement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna la femme aux yeux verts en lâchant son livre et en touchant la pierre pour mieux la voir.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? demanda plutôt Korra. »

Asami regarda la pierre, ronde, lisse, aux étranges couleurs bleu et rouge. La trace qu'elles avaient au poignet semblait incrustée à l'intérieur sans qu'on ne discerne aucun relief.

« Oui. Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, répondit honnêtement Asami, émue.

\- Bien, parce qu'ici cela constitue une demande en mariage, avoua Korra. »

Le cœur d'Asami loupa un battement et elle en eut presque le souffle coupé.

« Attends, quoi ? dit-elle en se retournant brusquement pour regarder Korra dans les yeux, mais celle-ci avait pris ses mains et se concentrait dessus.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je t'aurais fait venir ici si je n'avais pas une _très_ bonne raison ? demanda Korra d'une fragile douceur. Il y a un rocher ici, que je suis allée chercher avec mon père — et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire.

« Il est relié au monde des Esprits, ou c'est ce qu'on en dit. Il suffit de poser notre trace dessus pour qu'il produise cette pierre, avec une trace similaire. C'est une pierre sacrée : seules les âmes-sœurs peuvent en avoir une, et une seule. Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'en sert pour demander notre âme-sœur en mariage. Donc, pour le faire un peu plus conventionnellement que la dernière fois : Asami, tu veux bien m'épouser ? Pour de vrai. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi et comme ça fait plusieurs fois qu'on parle de fonder une famille de plus de deux personnes et un chien-ours polaire, je me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps.

\- D'accord, répondit simplement Asami, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, un peu sous le choc. »

Elle avait les yeux un peu écarquillés et essayait de rassembler tous les morceaux, ne pouvant vraiment se concentrer ou même mettre ses pensées dans un ordre convenable. Korra, qui jusqu'à présent lui avait tenu les mains, releva son regard, elle-même un peu perdue, un peu confuse, par les évènements qu'elle venait de provoquer. Lisant dans le regard bleu toute l'incertitude et la confusion qui y siégeait, Asami décida de reprendre :

« Oui, je veux bien me marier avec toi. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est trop tôt ou pas, mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que je veux un avenir avec toi, et ça en fait partie. Donc, je t'épouserai. Je serai ta femme et tu seras la mienne, si c'est ce que tu veux aussi.

\- Bien sûr ! Je t'aime, Asami.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Korra. »

Les deux femmes s'enlacèrent tendrement, ne réalisant pas tout à fait encore cette promesse scellée. Puis, elles s'embrassèrent un instant, avant qu'Asami demande :

« Juste une question : est-ce que tu comptais garder cette serviette ou mettre quelque chose ? Parce que sinon, je me ferais un plaisir de l'enlever. »

Korra rit.

« Non, c'est bon. Fais-toi plaisir. Je suis toute à toi…

\- Youhou ! Quelle chance ! »

Et effectivement, la serviette fit ses bagages peu de temps après…

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Korra et Asami restèrent un peu au lit, bien que réveillées, dans un silence confortable, dans la douce chaleur de leurs deux corps entrelacés.

« Korra, dit finalement Asami au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, tu ressors aujourd'hui ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle calmement. Après tout, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Je peux bien passer mes journées avec toi maintenant.

\- Dis, c'était ça hier qui a fait briller la trace ? C'était même un peu douloureux je dois te dire…

\- Ah oui ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment remarqué… Je suppose que j'étais trop excitée.

\- Tu m'as vraiment demandée en mariage hier ?

\- En tout cas, c'est ce dont je me souviens ! Tu m'as vraiment dit oui ?

\- En tout cas, c'est ce dont je me souviens… Mais… ça te fait pas un peu bizarre ?

\- De quoi ? De pouvoir dire que tu es ma fiancée ? On l'a déjà fait.

\- Mais c'était pour de faux, Korra ! Même si ça avait des allures de réel et que je souhaitais vraiment que ça arrive un jour… Tu ne plaisantais pas ce jour-là.

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Tu as dit que ça se trouvait je serais mariée l'année suivante. Tu pensais vraiment me demander en mariage à ce moment-là ?

\- Eh bien, disons que j'ai envisagé que ça arrive si j'arrivais déjà à sortir avec toi. Ce qu'on a c'est l'amour éternel, Asami. Peu importe quand j'allais te demander en mariage, je savais que j'allais le faire, c'est tout.

\- J'aurais pu le faire moi aussi…

\- Je suppose. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas évolué à la même vitesse dans notre relation.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est-à-dire que je me suis dit que tu pourrais refuser, simplement parce que tu ne te sentirais pas prête. Après tout, tu as passé des mois à te battre contre ce qui est arrivé à Payne et moi pas. Je veux dire, j'étais là et j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour t'aider, mais toi tu étais vraiment bloquée, sans possibilité de pouvoir avancer, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, je vois. Mais tu l'as dit, ça n'a pas d'importance quand on se mariera, parce que ça ne changera pas entre nous. Est-ce que ça te va ? Je veux dire, j'ai déjà cette bague et maintenant ce collier… j'ai l'impression que je ne fais que recevoir de toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me va très bien comme ça. La seule chose qui compte c'est ton bonheur. »

Pour toute réponse, Asami embrassa Korra doucettement. Son âme-sœur. Sa fiancée. Sa fiancée pour de vrai. Bientôt sa femme. Sa famille…

* * *

C'était une journée particulièrement ensoleillée, même pour un mois d'avril. Et c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller pique-niquer tous ensemble : une bande d'amis profitant d'une belle journée.

L'enfant de Bolin et d'Opal avait bien grandi. Il fallait dire que le bambin avait plus de six ans maintenant ! Il s'amusait joyeusement à chasser les papillons, pendant que les adultes eux, restaient à discuter et à les surveiller, lui et les autres enfants, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Mako en vint à les quitter assez rapidement, embarqué par son prince, qui était venu le chercher en limousine. Quand Korra et Asami avaient appris que Wu était l'âme-sœur de Mako… elles en avaient d'abord été très surprises, puis elles avaient beaucoup, _beaucoup_ ri. Elles n'auraient jamais pu deviner une chose pareille !

Il ne restait donc plus que Bolin, Opal, Korra et Asami, sur un drap rouge et blanc avec des restes de leur pique-nique bien rangés. Bolin était contre l'écorce brune d'un arbre, et Opal avait la tête posée sur son épaule, le ventre gros de leur troisième enfant.

Asami était également adossée à l'arbre et avait Korra contre elle. Elle tenait sa main et jouait avec son alliance. Elle n'arrivait presque pas à croire que ça allait bientôt faire cinq ans qu'elles étaient mariées. Le temps passait à une allure ! Il fallait dire qu'elles avaient une vie bien chargée.

Hiroshi avait décidé de se retirer des fonctions principales de l'entreprise pour qu'Asami commence à s'habituer à son rôle de PDG, puisque l'entreprise lui reviendrait une fois que son père serait à la retraite. Ainsi, la jeune femme était en apprentissage constant, même si elle maitrisait globalement assez bien les dossiers en ordre général. Mais ses nouvelles tâches lui prenaient quand même un peu plus de temps.

Korra avait aussi changé de travail, pour gagner un peu plus d'influence et pouvoir faire changer les choses un peu mieux.

Mais leur rythme de vie avait aussi changé au niveau privé.

« Gaku ! Ne mange pas la terre, voyons, s'écria Asami.

\- Laisse, j'y vais, dit Korra. »

Elle lâcha la main de sa femme et se leva, allant voir leur fils pour le débarrasser de la terre qu'il avait sur les mains et qu'il fourrait dans sa bouche.

Et oui, cela faisait quelque temps qu'elles n'étaient plus deux, mais quatre, avec un chien-ours polaire. Ceci étant, Naga pouvait se révéler assez « pratique », en un sens. Les enfants l'adoraient, et c'était beau de les voir jouer ensemble.

À vrai dire, les deux femmes avaient d'abord adopté une petite fille, Isolina, trois ans auparavant. Elle avait sûrement des origines de la Tribu de l'Eau, avec des yeux aussi bleus que les siens. C'était une gentille fille, très calme, mais pas très extravertie…

Et il y avait moins d'un an, elles ont adopté un petit garçon, encore très jeune. Elles avaient eu peur que les deux enfants ne s'entendent pas très bien, dû au caractère de la petite fille, mais aussi d'une différence d'âge de plus de trois ans — ce qui n'était pas non plus énorme, mais sait-on jamais.

Seulement, bien au contraire, Isolina avait immédiatement pris son rôle de grande sœur très au sérieux et s'était mis en tête de toujours être là et de toujours protéger son petit frère. Ce qui était vraiment mignon à vrai dire, et les deux mères ne pouvaient en être plus fières. La petite fille avait ainsi appris à s'ouvrir un peu et à communiquer davantage. C'était une réussite en tout point !

C'est pour cela que pendant que Korra retirait la terre des mains de Gaku, sa sœur rappliqua de suite pour voir ce que sa mère faisait et si son frère allait bien. Korra lui répéta qu'il ne fallait pas manger la terre, puis se releva pour retourner voir Asami.

La jeune femme aux yeux verts vit Isolina prendre le relais, prenant son frère par la main et l'entrainant plutôt voir les papillons — bien qu'il marchait encore un peu d'un pas déséquilibré — avec les fils d'Opal et Bolin.

Asami sourit de voir leur petite famille comme un noyau soudé. Elle aimait Korra et elle aimait ses enfants, et, naïvement peut-être, elle se dit que ça leur suffirait et qu'à partir de maintenant, ils ne connaitraient plus de tragédie et qu'ils vivraient heureux.

Korra reprit sa main, mit en contact leurs traces, se repositionnant contre elle.

« Oui, je ressens la même chose », dit-elle à Asami en souriant.

Elles n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer par la pensée pour se comprendre ; leurs sentiments étaient suffisants, et ils le seraient toujours.

« Je t'aime, répondit Asami, en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Asami se pencha et embrassa Korra, son âme-sœur.

Les enfants allaient grandir, les choses allaient évoluer, mais une chose ne changerait jamais : peu importe les difficultés, peu importe les conflits et les désaccords, elles seraient toujours âmes-sœurs. Le lien spécial qui les unit persisterait, leur amour vivrait.

* * *

 **A/N : Bon, voilà, c'est normalement la fin. Je suis contente d'avoir fait le voyage avec vous jusque-là. Je vous serais reconnaissante de me laisser un petit mot, simplement pour... dire ce que vous voulez. Mais peut-être qu'on pourrait terminer sur un petit échange ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je remercie tous mes lecteurs simplement pour avoir lu, pour avoir apprécié cette histoire et je remercie d'autant plus tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de bavarder un peu avec moi et de me laisser leur avis. Chacun de vous est important et chacun de vous m'a apporté un peu de joie et de fierté en tant qu'écrivain. Donc, merci à tous et très bonne continuation !**

 **J'espère qu'on se reverra sur une autre histoire. À vrai dire, j'en ai une bonne liste à écrire, mais je pense m'effacer du monde de la fanfic pendant un temps. Même si... vous savez la petite fille de Korra et d'Asami, Isolina ? Eh bien, j'ai commencé une histoire (en anglais sur AO3, puisque c'était pour la Korrasami week de l'année dernière) dans le monde de LoK avec cette petite fille. J'ai commencé Trace juste avant, et il faut que je finisse également cette histoire... Enfin bon, j'aimerais finir tous mes projets avant de partir ! Ce qui me mettrait très longtemps au vu du monstre qu'est devenu cette histoire xD**

 **Bon, je me tais !**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Réponse review 'guest' :**

 **Koringus : **

**Coucou, Koringus !**

 **Ah, je crains que ce ne soit la dernière fois que je puisse te parler ! Mais si tu veux que je réponde à n'importe quoi, sache que j'éditerai ce chapitre pour modifier la réponse, d'accord ? :) Je suis désolée d'avoir disparue pendant un peu de temps ! Du coup, j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour la fin xD C'est gentil de te libérer pour me lire :) J'espère que je ne t'aurais pas découragé à cause de l'attente !**

 **J'espère que tu apprécieras également la fin et qu'elle ne sera pas trop expéditive. À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais fait ça, donc je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner xD**

 **Ah, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été ponctuelle cette fois. Désolée.**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


	26. BONUS

**A/N : Bonjour !**

 **Oui, quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore... Non, je plaisante. C'est définitivement la fin. Alors, comme le nom l'indique, ce sont des bonus. Je me suis dit qu'on avait très peu le point de vue de Korra, simplement parce que j'écris plus facilement celui d'Asami et j'avais vraiment envie de faire un jour de canicule. Bref, donc oui, ce chapitre est une sorte de... brouillon... Disons que je ne l'ai pas non plus super ultra travaillé et que je tenais à le poster ce soir. Mais normalement, y'a pas de fautes quand même. Que dire ? En gros, ça retrace l'histoire et les évènements majeurs. Si vous avez suivi, vous devriez retrouver quand ça se passe avec mes petits indices !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Je m'appelle Asami, dit la femme qui venait de la renverser en moto.

\- C'était sympa de vous rencontrer, informa Korra. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois y aller.

\- Bien sûr ! Et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler ! Enfin, en cas de problème…

\- Qui sait ? Je pourrais juste avoir envie de vous revoir. »

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase sans vraiment y penser. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Flirter avec elle ?

… plutôt la taquiner : elle était déjà avec quelqu'un après tout. Il fallait avouer qu'elle y prenait un malin plaisir. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas rester. Cette Asami paraissait tellement embarrassée de cet accident qu'elle trouverait ça presque comique, si la gêne de la jeune femme n'était pas aussi encombrante.

Korra se sentait un peu désolée pour elle. Ce n'était qu'un simple accident, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! De toute façon, elle avait déjà repris son chemin, en espérant que la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais s'en remette assez rapidement. Elle se remit donc en quête de faire les quelques courses rapides pour son foyer.

Pendant ces courses, elle continua à penser à l'accident, ressassant les quelques minutes qu'elle avait passé en compagnie d'Asami. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait vraiment envie de la rappeler, peut-être pour aller boire un verre, ou n'importe quoi ; ça lui irait.

Elle se retrouvait irrémédiablement attirée par cette idée, si bien qu'elle décida qu'elle devait obligatoirement être mauvaise et donc qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. Elle rangea donc la carte d'Asami qu'elle avait ressorti pour la cinquième fois au moins, mémorisant presque le numéro de téléphone qui s'y trouvait.

Décidément, ça ne devait pas être une bonne idée. Elle avait la sensation qu'apprendre à connaitre Asami pourrait mettre de l'huile sur le feu rapport à sa relation avec Mako. Mais ce n'était pas comme si une bonne dose d'huile ne s'y trouvait déjà pas.

Elle se contenta de faire ses courses et essaya de se convaincre de penser à autre chose, même si malgré elle, ça se révélait être un peu compliqué.

Ensuite, elle rentra. Mako se trouvait devant la télévision. Il avait sorti une bière qu'il buvait.

« Tu en veux une ? proposa-t-il à Korra qui rentrait.

\- Je vais me la chercher, répondit-elle. Je devais passer par la cuisine de toute façon. »

Elle rangea ce qu'elle avait acheté, décapsula une bouteille de bière et s'assit avec Mako, se calant contre lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et continua à regarder son programme.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un temps.

\- Oui. Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Oh, c'est que je viens de rencontrer quelqu'un. »

Mako haussa un sourcil interrogateur et quelque peu menaçant, voyant dans cette phrase une menace potentielle.

« Je veux dire, une fille m'est tombée dessus, littéralement. Elle a eu un problème avec sa moto.

\- Elle t'a blessée ?

\- Non. Elle était très gentille. Elle m'a même proposé de m'emmener à l'hôpital.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu penses encore à elle ? rétorqua-t-il, un peu jaloux.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'était juste drôle, je suppose, et un peu étrange…

\- Étrange ?

\- Ouais. Mais tu as raison, je ferais mieux de penser à autre chose. »

Seulement, Asami ne quitta pas son esprit du reste de la journée.

* * *

« Asami !…

\- Oui ? »

Asami se retourna pour regarder Korra et ses yeux bleus hésitants.

Cette dernière n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, mais elle n'en connaissait pas elle-même la fin. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas quand Asami partait au petit matin, quand Mako rentrait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Asami parte. Elle se sentait seule sans elle, comme abandonnée en pleine mer.

Et elle ne comprenait pas, à vrai dire, pourquoi elle se sentait comme ça : comme si Mako était l'ennemi et qu'Asami était sa protectrice. Et quand sa protectrice filait, elle se sentait comme enfermée dans la grotte d'une bête sanglante, une grotte sombre et noire, à l'air rouge et irrespirable.

« Non, ce n'est rien », abdiqua Korra.

Voyant quelque peu cet abattement soudain, Asami revint un peu sur ses pas, prenant les mains de Korra dans les siennes.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle, de ses yeux d'émeraude inquiets.

Est-ce que ça allait aller ? Korra se le demandait. Elle n'osa répondre quoi que ce soit et ne leva même pas les yeux vers son amie. Elle serra simplement les mains pales, ne sachant quel message passait à travers ce geste.

Pour toute réponse, Asami s'avança et étreignit Korra. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus souffla un peu, quelque peu soulagée, se sentant un peu plus forte soudainement. Mais ce sentiment s'évanouit quand la jeune femme se retira, regardant dans les yeux bleus vulnérables à une faible distance.

Elle caressa la joue de Korra qui frémit un peu et eut juste envie de fermer les yeux, de rester plantée là pour un temps encore indéfini, peut-être même infini. Mais elle ne ferma les yeux et contempla de son regard océan le visage de la femme juste en face d'elle.

Parfois, quand elle était aussi proche, elle avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle ne savait pas si c'était simplement parce que dans ces moments-là Asami lui apparaissait comme sa sauveuse, sa force, son équilibre, ou si c'était à cause d'un sentiment nettement plus pur et profond.

Ce qu'elle savait, c'était que ce désir apparaissait de plus en plus souvent et qu'il ébranlait son être de la manière la plus sournoise, bouleversant avec malice ses convictions. Elle était avec Mako, elle n'était censée embrasser que lui.

Il lui avait fait quelques crises de jalousie ces temps-ci, mais pour Korra, c'était infondé ; Asami était son amie. Mais est-ce qu'on est censé avoir envie d'embrasser son amie, même si elle avait l'importance qu'Asami avait pour elle ?

Elle restait complètement confuse face à cette situation. Après tout, Mako et elle était de moins en moins un couple, mais Asami était de plus en plus importante. Cependant, la jeune femme aux yeux verts faisait son possible pour que leur couple de batte plus de l'aile, alors pourquoi chercher à gâcher cette précieuse amitié par un baiser volé ? Asami était douce, mais elle ne ressentait sûrement pas les choses de cette façon-là.

Pourtant, il y avait des fois où l'idée lui paraissait irrésistible. Si bien qu'elle était à deux doigts de céder. Alors, pour combler un peu de ce trou béant qui siégeait dans son désir, elle posa également sa main sur la joue d'Asami et se pencha vers l'avant pour l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue.

La jeune femme sourit timidement, probablement un peu gênée. Cependant, elle embrassa également Korra sur la joue avant de lui dire :

« Reste forte.

\- Je le ferai, promit Korra. Fais attention à toi.

\- Je le ferai. »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et puis fila, courant légèrement, comme si elle prenait la fuite. Korra soupira. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas quand Asami partait, ça laissait un trou dans son cœur, un trou qui se remplissait de tristesse à cause des mots cruels d'un Mako parfaitement jaloux et amer. Mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas rester dehors. Alors, il était temps d'affronter la tempête.

Elle rentra et Mako avait un visage fermé, très contrarié, affreusement mauvais.

« Je suppose que tu l'aimes plus que moi, maintenant », déclara-t-il plein de sarcasme et d'amertume.

Ça, c'est ce que je me demande, se disait Korra. Mais n'es-tu pas censé être mon âme-sœur ? Pourtant… notre relation n'a plus aucun sens. Et si… si Asami était mon âme-sœur ? Mais est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle est vraiment pour moi ? Est-ce que c'est ce que je suis pour elle ?

Rien n'avait de sens et ces questions furent celles qui guidèrent son esprit confus pendant plusieurs mois, sans qu'elle ne comprenne davantage à la situation, si ce n'était que ses sentiments pour Asami étaient réels.

* * *

« Je crève de chaud, dit Asami, haletant presque, toute en sueur, sur son lit dans son appartement.

\- Et moi donc… Toi qui disais qu'on était pas bien au Pôle Sud, répondit Korra, molle, dans le même état que son amie.

\- Il faisait trop froid. Je déteste le froid. Comprends-moi bien, j'étais ravie de rencontrer tes parents, mais je suis bien mieux à Republic City.

\- Même pendant la canicule ?

\- Non, pas pendant la canicule… Il fait trop chaud ! se plaignit encore Asami. »

Elles n'en pouvaient définitivement plus. Elles avaient beau avoir ouvert toutes les fenêtres pour la nuit, la température restait supérieure à vingt-cinq degrés : trop chaud.

Asami n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'enlever tous ses vêtements et de dormir complètement nue ; peut-être qu'au moins, elle arriverait à dormir !

Cependant, elle ne pouvait plus faire ça depuis que Korra vivait avec elle, premièrement parce qu'elle n'allait pas dormir nue dans le même lit que son amie, et deuxièmement parce que Korra ne devait pas voir la marque bleue qu'il y avait sur son bras d'après Opal ; or, les manches longues étaient parfaitement horribles actuellement.

« Tu peux te déshabiller, tu sais, informa Korra, bien qu'elle était elle-même habillée des pieds à la tête et qu'elle savait qu'Asami ne le ferait pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! se moqua Asami.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es encore habillée toi alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas si chaud que ça, mentit-elle.

\- Tu vas me dire que la fille du Pôle Sud, fan du froid et de la glace, n'a pas chaud en période de canicule ?

\- Si, j'ai chaud. Mais je ferai avec. »

À vrai dire, elle faisait avec parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Asami voir la marque sur son bras. Il n'était pas encore temps.

Non, elle devait se trouver un travail pour pouvoir mériter d'être avec Asami, comme ça, elle ne serait pas simplement une fille profitant de son hospitalité. Elle pourrait participer aux dépenses et, de cette façon, elles pourraient avoir une relation d'égal à égal — plus ou moins, parce qu'Asami gagnerait dans tous les cas un salaire bien supérieur. C'était son objectif : pouvoir gagner un salaire et inviter Asami à un rendez-vous. Ce qui renforçait d'autant plus sa détermination à revenir dans la vie active.

Même si elle devait avouer qu'actuellement, elle préfèrerait qu'Asami et elle enlèvent carrément tous leurs vêtements, quitte à parler de ce qui devait être dit maintenant. Cette idée n'arrangeait pas du tout les choses. Korra en avait d'autant plus chaud de s'imaginer Asami nue à côté d'elle. Si bien qu'elle finit par lâcher :

« Ok, laisse tomber, je vais prendre une douche froide.

\- À une heure du matin ? dit Asami.

\- J'ai trop chaud…

\- Tu as raison… J'irai après toi. »

Décidément, elle avait hâte que la canicule s'arrête ou les choses entre elle et Asami allaient se précipiter contre son gré. Elle ne tiendrait jamais une semaine dans cet état ! Son esprit était bien trop brumeux et incontrôlable. Ou il allait falloir qu'elle prenne beaucoup de douches froides.

Tant qu'Asami ne s'aventurait pas à les prendre avec elle, elle pouvait sûrement cacher son jeu encore quelque temps… Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi Asami ne faisait rien, elle ? Pourquoi attendait-elle passivement qu'il se passe ou pas quelque chose entre elles ? À cela, Korra n'avait aucune réponse. Et cela la faisait d'autant plus douter sur la réelle nature de leur lien.

* * *

Korra embrassa Asami avec ferveur, commençant à la déshabiller gentiment.

Elle voulait savoir. Elle voulait savoir si c'était vrai, tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Elle voulait savoir si ses sentiments étaient assez pour que la trace qu'elle avait sur son bras se reflète sur celui d'Asami. Et elle allait le découvrir.

Pour cela, elle retira l'étoffe qui couvrait ses bras et...

Rien. Sa peau était blanc crème. Alors, elle cessa tout mouvement. Valait-ce la peine d'aller plus loin si tout était faux ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Asami, surprise de cet arrêt.

\- Rien, répondit Korra avec tristesse. Tu n'es pas celle que je voulais que tu sois.

\- Et qui voulais-tu que je sois ?

\- Mon âme-sœur. »

Un soudain bruit éclata derrière elles ; quelqu'un venait de traverser la porte, comme si elle n'existait pas. C'était Mako. Il était animé d'une fureur noire.

« Pars Korra. Je vais la tuer ! s'exclama-t-il, l'arme à la main.

\- Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! le retint-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas mon âme-sœur qu'il faut la tuer !

\- Elle nous a séparé toi et moi ! Moi, ta réelle âme-sœur ! Mais puisque tu la choisis elle encore une fois, je suppose que c'est à moi de mourir...

\- Attends ! Non ! »

Seulement, c'était trop tard. L'arme n'était plus sur sa tempe mais au sol ; le coup avait été tiré et l'homme s'était effondré à terre, le sang de sa tête s'écoulant par terre, comme une rivière étendant son lit en jour de crue.

« Mako ! Mako, non ! » s'exclama Korra.

Mais il était déjà mort...

—

Korra se réveilla en sursaut. Un cauchemar. Un sacré beau cauchemar... Tout à coup, elle comprenait mieux la souffrance d'Asami qui devait se battre contre ses anciens démons.

Cette dernière était déjà réveillée.

« Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça va. Un mauvais rêve, mais rien de grave.

\- Bon...

\- Je t'ai réveillée ?

\- Plus ou moins. J'arrivais pas vraiment à dormir. Mais j'avoue que le fait que tu appelles Mako pendant ton sommeil a fini de me réveiller... Il te manque ? Tu regrettes votre relation ?

\- Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir. Ce n'était pas comme ça. Pas vraiment. J'ai juste vécu une de mes plus grandes peurs de quand je l'ai quitté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Découvrir que tu n'es pas mon âme-sœur.

\- Mais Korra, ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle prit sa main, découvrit leurs deux poignets, avant de les coller ensemble. Une lumière brilla et un souffle les traversa de la connexion qui s'était faite.

« Je sais, répondit la femme aux yeux bleus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça.

\- Peut-être simplement parce qu'on a vu Mako hier et qu'il paraissait bien triste. Tu t'es peut-être dit que c'était de ta faute et que tu l'as abandonné. Enfin, ton subconscient. Le cerveau fait parfois de drôles de choses... Mais dis-toi, Korra, que ce n'est absolument pas ta faute si les choses ont tourné ainsi. C'est le destin ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ce que je peux te dire c'est que les choses sont posées, elles sont comme ça. Si je n'avais pas été ton âme-sœur, tu ne serais simplement pas tombée amoureuse de moi.

\- Rien n'est moins sûr. Je suis bien tombée amoureuse de Mako et toi de Payne.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Mais ces relations n'ont rien de comparables avec ce qu'on a. Mako et toi étiez toujours en train de vous battre et Payne et moi vivions un amour distant qui a causé sa mort quand elle a cherché à se rapprocher. Et puis, ces sentiments se sont flétris, les nôtres resteront.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça. Je sais déjà tout cela.

\- Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui.

\- Je suppose.

\- Mais arrête de t'inquiéter. Il va finir par la trouver lui aussi. Son âme-sœur.

\- J'espère.

\- J'en suis sûre. Et si on se rendormait ? À moins que tu ne veuilles continuer cette conversation ?

\- Non, on peut dormir. Il est tard. On reparlera demain s'il le faut. »

Asami prit Korra dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux pour qu'elle endorme plus facilement dans cette étreinte chaleureuse. Elle espérait que sa présence puisse aider Korra autant que la sienne l'aidait après un cauchemar.

« Merci, Asami.

\- Dors bien, mon ange. »

Et ce fut ce qu'elle fit, rapidement.

* * *

« Tiens, d'ailleurs, Asami, Monsieur Lee refait une soirée de lancement, informa Hiroshi.

\- Alors, non. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais c'est non tout de suite ! répondit Asami. »

Son père rit, Korra aussi.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les trois pour déjeuner à la pause de midi. Il arrivait rarement qu'Hiroshi joigne les deux femmes, mais c'était agréable pour eux trois de prendre une pause. Korra y veillait, parce qu'entre sa petite-amie et le père de cette dernière, elle avait deux acharnés du travail à sa charge !

Elle les considérait un peu comme des enfants, ou des personnes très âgées qui ne pourraient pas s'occuper d'elles-mêmes, de temps en temps. C'était pour cela qu'elle organisait parfois ce genre de pauses : elle pouvait veiller à ce qu'ils prennent bien le temps de manger et ne parlent pas trop boulot, histoire de se détendre un minimum.

Bon, visiblement, pour le dernier point, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Elle les rappelait de temps en temps à l'ordre quand elle n'arrivait plus à suivre la conversation, signe que c'était trop approfondi comme sujet. Pour le coup, elle rit simplement de cette information et de la réaction d'Asami.

« On s'en est pas si mal sortie la dernière fois, rappela Korra.

\- La dernière fois, on a prétendu qu'on était fiancées, rappela Asami, et maintenant ce sera quoi ? Mariées ? Parce que je crois que ça va bientôt faire plus d'un an qu'on est officiellement fiancées à ses yeux ! Alors, il va commencer à nous harceler avec des questions… Déjà la dernière fois, il trouvait ça étrange qu'on ne soit pas encore mariées…

\- Mmmm, effectivement.

\- De toute façon, je ne voulais pas que tu y ailles, ajouta l'industriel. Simplement, essaie de ne pas le croiser, parce qu'il va vouloir t'embarquer. Enfin, à moins que votre coup de la dernière fois l'ait vacciné.

\- Notre coup de la dernière fois ?

\- Disons que vous sembliez l'avoir troublé. »

Asami regarda Korra, comme la réprimandant un peu. Celle-ci s'en offusqua presque.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes moi ? C'était pas de ma faute ! défendit-elle.

\- Pas de ta faute ? À qui alors ?

\- La tienne.

\- La mienne ?

\- Oui, on aurait définitivement dû sortir ensemble avant. »

Asami soupira.

« Ce n'est pas une excuse…

\- Asami, l'excuse c'est que tu ne sais pas te tenir non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Pas vrai, papa ?

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas, chérie. C'est que je ne passe pas mon temps à surveiller comment tu te comportes avec Korra quand vous êtes seules.

\- Moi très bien, elle non.

\- Tu exagères. C'est pas comme si je te forçais à quoi que ce soit non plus. Sinon, tu te laisserais pas aussi facilement embarquer.

\- Bref, la question ne se pose pas. On ne mettra pas les pieds là-bas. »

La parenthèse fut fermée. Mais quelque chose resta dans les pensées de Korra.

Effectivement, c'était presque « dangereux » pour Asami et elle, et aussi pour Future Industries, de ne pas être mariées, depuis le temps où ce mensonge avait commencé. Et Korra avait également envie qu'elles évoluent, que leur relation évolue. Alors, peut-être qu'elle devait les faire évoluer.

Dans tous les cas, ça ne pouvait aller que dans leur sens. Sauf si Asami ne se sentait pas prête. Mais il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir et pour ça, elle devait l'emmener au Pôle Sud !

* * *

« Maman, maman ! Je retrouve pas ma veste ! s'écria la petite fille.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était dans ta chambre. Va vérifier, ordonna Asami. »

Elle était en train de faire les lacets à son fils qui était encore trop petit, elle ne pouvait par conséquent pas s'occuper d'Isolina.

« J'ai trouvé ! » informa la petite fille de sa chambre.

Asami prit cette information comme un soulagement, car elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à être en retard. En parlant de retard…

« Korra, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce que tu vas être en retard !

\- Je suis déjà en retard, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Justement ! »

Sa femme était simplement en train de… que faisait-elle au juste ?

Korra s'était en fait arrêtée un instant, comme il nous arrive parfois dans cet éclair de conscience qui nous fait réaliser qu'on vit.

Elle s'était arrêtée pour constater, simplement, qu'elle vivait, qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle avait une famille, juste là, une magnifique famille qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Et ainsi, elle n'avait plus trouvé la force de partir. Elle avait juste envie de regarder la vie s'activer devant elle, avec une admiration certaine pour les êtres qu'elle aimait.

C'était un moment quelconque, un moment de tous les matins, un moment plus que banal ; mais c'était son moment, un moment dans sa vie, un moment qu'elle en venait à chérir malgré le peu d'importance qu'il avait dans la vie. Cependant, toute son importance se faisait ressentir dans son cœur, parce que c'était un simple moment, mais elle l'aimait quand même.

Asami finit les lacets de Gaku et se releva pour l'aider à enfiler sa veste. Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Korra ne s'activait toujours pas, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de sa femme, qui était censée être une adulte et donc savoir se gérer.

« Isolina ! Tu en es où ? demanda-t-elle. Il faudrait qu'on y aille où on va être en retard !

\- J'arrive ! »

Korra décida enfin de bouger, mais ce fut simplement pour embrasser Asami, qui attendait impatiemment. Elle ne se contenta pas d'un simple bisou, mais d'un long baiser, un semblables à ceux qu'elles s'offraient quand elles avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Asami se laissa embarquer, comme à peu près à chaque fois.

« On avait pas dit qu'il fallait y aller mollo devant les enfants pendant qu'ils sont petits ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Si, confirma la femme aux yeux bleus. Mais j'avais envie de t'embrasser, d'embrasser la chance que j'ai de t'avoir, et de les avoir, eux. Je suis une des personnes les plus heureuses au monde.

\- Je fais également partie de ces personnes. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer tout ça et combien je serais heureuse. »

Alors, elle décida d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Korra, oubliant leur retard. Leur baiser fut seulement interrompu par Isolina qui tira sur les vestes de ses mères en demandant :

« On devait pas y aller ? »

Les deux femmes rirent un peu.

« Si, on doit y aller, chérie. Allez, tous en voiture ! »

C'était un jour normal, un jour comme beaucoup d'autres étaient arrivés et arriveraient encore. Mais c'était néanmoins un jour de joie, car l'amour habitait ces contrées.

* * *

 **A/N : Je ne vais pas vous demander de poster une review pour cette fois. Par contre, je vais remercier très chaleureusement tous ceux qui l'ont fait, parce que c'est ce qui me donne encore envie d'écrire des fanfictions, et en français en plus ! x) Disons que c'est plus simple au niveau des vues d'écrire en anglais. Donc, merci à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et je ne reviendrai plus sur cette histoire. Voilà, c'était des petites vignettes pour combler quelques petits trous.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi et qui ont apprécié cette histoire.**

 **Lion**

* * *

 **Review 'guest' :**

 **Koringus :**

 **Coucou !**

 **Eh bien, super cool que tu postes ta review maintenant, je vais pouvoir te répondre ! En espérant que tu vois ce message ;)**

 **Je comprends que ça te fasse bizarre x) Moi, j'ai qu'une hâte, c'est que le temps passe un peu pour que je puisse la relire en entier !**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Oui, une fin heureuse. En même temps, je voyais pas trop comment finir autrement...**

 **Oui, alors, leur fille. Je ne sais pas encore si elle maitrise un élément ou pas. Mais il me semble que j'avais écrit qu'elle avait 5 ans, alors ça fait même un peu jeune pour maitriser un élément. Étant donné que ça se passera dans le canon, ça peut arriver cependant. On verra. Mais à la base, je n'accorde pas vraiment d'importance à la maitrise de manière générale, donc on verra en fonction du récit. Par contre, Korra, elle, est l'Avatar. Donc, voilà.**

 **Ah oui, il fallait bien finir un jour ! Merci beaucoup à toi d'avoir posté des reviews jusqu'à la fin. J'apprécie énormément ce geste. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir partagé cette histoire avec vous. Je continuerai à écrire, j'écrirai toujours, et j'espère bien trouver un jour de quoi me satisfaire ! Merci beaucoup à toi :)**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
